Searching for you
by The wings of sakura
Summary: Un día cualquiera puedes recordar una vida pasada que no creías tener y al cabo de unas horas puedes realizar decisiones apresuradas basándote solo en la búsqueda de encontrar a alguien especial. No importa donde se encuentre, en un mundo nuevo donde no hay nada que temer, va a encontrarlo aunque tenga que buscar en el ultimo rincón del universo [Reencarnación, Riren/Ereri]
1. Capítulo 1: Decisión a ciegas

**Searching for you**

Capítulo 1: Decisión a ciegas

Tu nunca podrás saber qué es lo que te ocurrirá el día de mañana, podrá ser nada más que un día normal, quizás encuentres algo importante en tu habitación, tal vez tropieces con alguien conocido, quizás ganes un concurso, tal vez te atrape la lluvia mientras caminas por la calle sin un paraguas o simplemente tras un simple hecho u acción termines recordando una vida pasada que nunca creíste tener.

Y no puedes decidir si quieres conservar esas memorias u olvidarlas completamente una vez más.

La decisión termina siendo poco importante cuando no importa lo que decidas, las cosas no van a cambiar.

* * *

><p>"¿No es algo apresurado?" Preguntó una mujer de largos cabellos color azabache, liso como la seda misma de la bata que envuelve su cuerpo, cruzaba casi sus 50 años pero no los aparentaba en lo absoluto.<p>

Un hombre junto a ella, un par de años mayor nada más, con un color similar de cabello más pequeñas tonalidades grises que demostraban su propia edad. Miraba de manera pensativa un punto invisible de la mesa, no parecía molesto pero si envuelto en sus pensamientos "Lo es, sin duda"

"Hay un pero, ¿no?" volvió a hablar la misma mujer. A lo que el hombre mayor asintió sin responder nada más.

Aquel no era un ambiente tenso, simplemente se trataba de un desayuno de una familia compuesta por tres personas, madre, padre e hijo. Aquel hijo que estaba en aquel momento con un semblante serio pero decidido, sus ojos grises brillaban con una determinación que desconocía de sí mismo.

"¿Estás seguro, Levi?" añadió el hombre de mayor edad, teniendo el mismo tipo de mirada que su hijo, algo que corría en los genes, la gente podría confundir esa mirada con frialdad muy a menudo cuando en realidad se trataba de una mirada directa que solo buscaba la confianza en su receptor.

El hombre correspondiente al nombre de Levi asintió con la cabeza y mantuvo una posición erguida en su silla, un pequeño silencio de unos segundos abundó en el salón hasta que su voz se hizo presente nuevamente. "Sé que es imprevisto, además estaría abusando del dinero de la familia para un capricho egoísta que no tiene tiempo de duración, no puedo prometer una fecha para mi regreso…solo puedo prometer que cuando regrese, aceptaré todas mis responsabilidades y comenzaré a trabajar en lo que debo, he estado preparándome años para ello" hizo una pausa, observando el rostro de sus padres, ambos tenían sus ojos en él, no podía descifrar que tipo de emoción cruzaba en ellos pues es algo que muy bien sabían controlar, pero de algo estaba seguro, no lo estaban juzgando. "No necesito una respuesta inmediata, sé que deben pensarlo y aceptaré la decisión que tomen porque sé que aquella decisión estará justificada de buenas razones."

Levi en ese momento cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, bebió un poco de su té sin esperar respuesta alguna, pues pudo observar como sus padres asintieron a sus palabras sin objeciones. El único sonido que se escuchó en ese momento fue el de su taza acomodarse contra el plato de la mesa… además de su voz.

"Pero es algo que realmente me gustaría hacer."

Fue lo último que añadió en aquel desayuno, a lo que sus padres se miraron entre si y un intercambio silencioso ocurrió entre ellos.

Aquella noche durante la cena, Levi obtuvo el permiso que deseaba y en ese momento sus padres una sorpresa se llevaron cuando su hijo los abrazó, demostrando su gratitud y un cariño que era difícil de ver en él.

Esa noche sus padres fueron felices incluso si eso significaba tener a su hijo lejos por un largo tiempo.

_Tú me enseñaste que no solo con palabras se puede agradecer…_

* * *

><p>En la inmensidad del aeropuerto Heathrow, donde familias se reunían y separaban, donde amantes se encontraban y amigos se reunían, donde algunos se recibían y otros se despedían. Él estaba allí, frente a su madre y un mayordomo que cuidaba de ella, su padre por razones de trabajo no pudo asistir a su vuelo pero entendía aquello completamente.<p>

En el momento en su madre, más baja que él, lo rodeó con sus brazos; el mundo se volvió silencioso.

"No estoy segura de que harás ni porqué lo harás, pero con tu padre entendemos que es algo que realmente quieres, que es importante…" ella hablaba en un tono tan bajo que solamente los oídos de Levi podían escuchar. "Pero nunca has sido un hijo que ha demostrado lo que quiere con el anhelo que demostraste ese día, nos sorprendió en verdad, siempre has sido reservado y eso es parte de ti. Nos preocupamos de ti como padres pero entendemos tu decisión como seres humanos, solo no olvides comunicarte con nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?" el tono de preocupación era evidente en su voz, no solo por ser su primer y único hijo, sino por tenerlo lejos tanto tiempo y por primera vez, era un temor que cualquier madre tendría, que sus hijos finalmente abrieran sus alas.

Levi trataba de entenderlo aunque nunca lo hubiera vivido, comprendía la preocupación de su madre sin importar cuantas veces le asegurara que estaría bien, que no había problemas. En lugar de repetir las mismas palabras una y otra vez, solamente dijo: Te traeré algo hermoso.

Era una manera de sellar una promesa indirecta de que su regreso no era una mentira.

Con una despedida que no envolvían lagrimas ni sentimientos excesivamente demostrados, solo un abrazo entre ambos y un movimiento de sus manos, se despidieron mientras intercambiaron una mirada que dijo más de mil palabras.

Las horas pasaban y el escenario comenzaba a cambiar, veía su país alejarse mientras ascendía al cielo, veía las nubes pasar hasta finalmente estar sobre ellas. No era la primera vez que viajaba en avión ni sería la última pero por primera vez en su vida se sintió como un ave sobre el cielo, se sentía en la verdadera libertad.

"Supongo que esta era la sensación que anhelaba antes de conocerte, esta libertad… pero me enseñaste que hay más de una, ¿no mocoso?" sin siquiera darse cuenta que estaba hablando en voz alta, dejó salir un pequeña casi inaudible suspiro "La libertad tras las murallas o la libertad que se lograba con tu compañía".

"Eso se escucha bastante bien, no había pensado jamás que había más de una libertad que aquella referente a salir de un territorio" dijo una voz masculina, perteneciente al hombre del asiento izquierdo, cada asiento era particular ya que se trataba de primera clase.

En ese momento Levi volteo su rostro y sus ojos se expandieron en la mayor de sus sorpresas, no era alguien realmente cercano pero podía recordar el rostro de las personas que –

"¿Nos conocemos?" preguntó el hombre de mediana edad, de cabello rubio ceniza que alcanzaba casi la altura de sus hombros, ladeo el rostro en confusión tras la mirada sorprendida del más bajo.

Por un momento sus palabras se estancaron en su boca, lo conocía perfectamente bien aunque en esos tiempos solamente pudo compartir muy poco de su vida con aquel hombre, sin embargo había prometido llevarlo consigo para obtener fuerzas de su espíritu. "No, simplemente no me había dado cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta" su semblante en ese momento se tranquilizó, aunque en el fondo seguía sorprendido.

"No, no, es mi culpa por entrometerme" finalmente el hombre sonrió y asintió "simplemente no había pensado en algo como lo que has dicho, pero creo entenderlo… hay personas que te otorgan una libertad dentro de las murallas, ¿no?" en ese momento aquel hombre bajó un poco su mirada, a su lado yacía un niño pequeño que dormía plácidamente, el color de cabello era el mismo al del adulto.

Fue algo que Levi no pasó por alto.

"Creo poder entenderlo…" dijo aquel hombre sin esperar respuesta del otro del mas bajo.

Pero finalmente el Levi decidió responder. "Es algo complejo, pero cada quien encuentra sus libertades… al parecer tú has encontrado una, ¿no?" alzó sus cejas haciendo notoria la mirada al pequeño niño que dormía.

El sujeto se sorprendió y una sonrisa cariñosa atravesó sus labios "Si, ¿es tan notorio?" ante la pregunta el otro simplemente asintió con su rostro.

Un silencio no incomodo atravesó a ambos en ese momento, realmente no habían muchas palabras que decir hasta que finalmente el hombre de largos cabellos habló nuevamente.

"Sé que esto suena extraño" dijo mientras miraba al otro, por un momento creyó que las eras chocaban entre sí, el hombre tenía un semblante algo preocupado, buscando confianza en el hombre a su otro extremo. "Y realmente no entiendo por qué quiero preguntarte esto, pero… ¿tú crees que cada ser humano sea de algún uso a la humanidad, crees que lo seré yo también?"

Cualquier otra persona se hubiera sorprendido y hasta quizás reído, era difícil responder una pregunta así de alguien que apenas conoces y aun así, ninguno de esos pensamientos pasó por la mente de Levi. Su rostro asintió sin pensarlo dos veces y añadió "Estoy seguro que si"

Una sonrisa cruzó por los labios del otro hombre y asintió, con esas palabras un alivio cruzó por su cuerpo, un alivio imposible de entender.

"Porque tienes una gran y larga vida por delante" aseguró Levi mientras sus ojos grises se posaban con determinación sobre el semblante ajeno, asintió una vez más antes de que la conversación terminara de una manera que dejó a ambos con un peso menos en sus almas.

* * *

><p>Tras finalmente unas largas horas de viaje entre avión y transporte privado, el hombre se encontraba en la habitación de su hotel observando la gran ciudad desde el balcón, Berlín resplandecía frente a sus ojos, la arquitectura, las calles que podía apreciar, la cantidad de tráfico que se acumulaba en algunas calles y las casas que adornaban cada pedazo de tierra.<p>

"Supongo que en algunas de esas casas estás tú, ¿verdad?" llevándose una mano a su bolsillo, sacó un cigarrillo de su caja, posicionándolo luego en su boca mientras buscaba el encendedor en su otro bolsillo, en el momento que el fuego se hizo presente y sus pulmones se llenaron de aquel vicio, recordó a su madre y lo en contra que estaba de aquel habito, por ello su adicción al tabaco era leve y solo acudía a él cuando su cuerpo estaba tenso y su mente alborotada.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al recordar que debía dar un aviso a su madre, se acercó a su cama y sacó su celular en el cual comenzó a escribir un mensaje que llegaría al teléfono de su madre, nada largo ni explicativo, solo una señal de que estaba a salvo en su primera parada. Tras realizar su tarea obligatoria, apagó el cigarrillo en un cenicero de la mesa de noche y dejó caer su cuerpo en la cama, con la vista perdida hacia el techo comenzó a recordar los eventos de estas apenas dos semanas.

Levi pertenecía a su una familia de altos ingresos en el cual ocupaba el rol de hijo único y por ende, futuro heredero de la compañía que su padre adquirió a lo largo de sus años, como un proyecto de novato que le otorgó mayores frutos de los que alguna vez esperó, ocupando un lugar importante en el mercado de la tecnología, junto a distintos nombres reconocidos por la sociedad.

Desde que tiene memoria que ha entendido el rol de su vida frente a su futuro y jamás se opuso a ello, pues su padre le inspiraba grandeza y un ejemplo a seguir, sin embargo entre actitudes diferían, habían gestos que eran semejantes como la mirada seria que ambos podían usar frente a las personas pero a diferencia de él, su padre gozaba de un léxico agradable de escuchar, llevaba el mando a donde sea que fuera sin dejar de lado las opiniones ajenas, era un hombre al cual no temían acercarse e inspiraba una confianza ciega en los demás, en sus años aquellos le costó perdidas pero al momento de conocer a su madre, quien extrañamente ella era más dura que su padre, las cosas cambiaron y su padre aprendió el carácter que hoy en día lo llevó a ser presidente de la compañía.

Su madre era dulce con los suyos y una muralla refinada con los demás, no era una imagen falsa en lo absoluto, era su modo de ser, abría su corazón a sus cercanos y mantenía una barrera con los demás, algo que Levi aprendió de ella y en parte por si solo en la época escolar, cuando fue realmente necesario al estar rodeado de niños mimados que solamente babeaban de las piernas de sus ricos padres.

Sin embargo pese a la diferencia de sus padres, Levi era mal hablado al estar fuera de casa e incluso dentro de ella sus palabras no dejaban de fluir, pensaba en ellas claro, no era impulsivo en lo absoluto pero su frialdad era palpable ante la mayoría de sus conocidos, era difícil de acercarse a él pero imponía un respeto silencioso a donde sea que fuera, pensaba constantemente en sus acciones y no se arrepentía de sus decisiones, pero la gente que se atrevía a acercarse a él era pequeña e incluso seleccionada por el mismo, sin embargo era capaz de reír o sonreír cuando era necesario o sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, su corazón no era de hielo y más de alguna vez demostraba su propios deseos, más aun cuando niño, al estar rodeado de unos padres cariñosos que no negarían sus pequeños caprichos.

A medida que fue descubriendo el mundo, fue que su carácter comenzó a armarse.

Más nunca pensó que aquel carácter complicado era algo que llevaba consigo desde hace más de mil años, donde fue que pudo entender más de sí mismo el día en que su memoria volvió a su cuerpo.

En aquel momento sus mundos chocaron entre si y no sabía dónde estaba parado, ni que hacia ni donde se encontraban aquellos feroces monstruos, aquellos titanes… donde dentro de toda la confusión y el caos de su mente solo un nombre salió de sus labios, fuerte y claro; Eren.

Aquella noche no pudo dormir y en esas horas de insomnio, donde recuerdos lo invadían a cada segundo del reloj, donde voces resonaban en su cabeza sin cesar y caricias que creía sentir pero solamente eran sus recuerdos jugando con él, fue que tomó una rápida decisión, una que por primera vez no pensó antes de decidir.

Esa decisión que hoy en día lo ha llevado hasta Berlín, en un lugar por el cual no sabe dónde empezar ni como encontrar lo que busca, pero sabe que tiene que hacerlo y no se va a rendir. Si mil años atrás debía luchar para salvar a la humanidad, ahora luchará finalmente para el beneficio de sí mismo, con la misma fuerza de aquel entonces.

Finalmente tras unas largas horas de sueño reparador, al día siguiente estaba decidido a iniciar su ciega búsqueda, no tenía precisamente un punto de partida y ante ello el semblante de su rostro era peor que él de un asesino en serie, un semblante que incluso asustó a la pobre mucama que vino a dejar su desayuno y se retiró con titubeos, deseando buen día al hombre.

"Tch, la gente se ha vuelto estúpidamente cobarde estos tiempos" pero tenía claro que incluso en los viejos tiempos lograba generar la misma reacción en personas que no lo conocían, en especial cuando tenía malos días.

Incluso un chico de brillantes ojos verdes esmeraldas se estremeció ante esa mirada por lo menos unas 5 veces hasta que se acostumbró a ellas, más que acostumbrarse, lograba mofarse de esas miradas sin terminar muerto en el proceso.

"¿Que estupidez dirías ahora, Eren?"

Preguntó al aire sin esperar respuesta, en ese momento su corazón se llenó de un inmenso vacío que nadie podía sanar, sus ojos que llevaban una sombría expresión ahora estaban alejados de la realidad, mientras su cabeza jugaba con recuerdos nuevamente, generalmente de aquel chico riéndose…de su voz, sonaba tan cerca y lejana a la vez.

En ese momento Levi parpadeó con fuerza y su semblante volvió a mostrar la fiereza de antes "basta de estupideces" se dijo a si mismo mientras iniciaba su abundante desayuno. "¿Dónde está el maldito huevo?" preguntó con mayor irritabilidad que antes al notar que no había huevo en su comida matutina, Dios salve al que se encargó de su desayuno.

Una hora más tarde, tras dejar absolutamente claro que el huevo no debía hacer más falta en su menú, salió de aquel hotel seguido de las miradas de los recepcionistas que habían sido testigos de la ola de odio de aquel hombre. Luego de notar como el susodicho se perdía entre la multitud, observaron con miedo la hoja que yacía a su lado; una hoja de reclamo frente a una humedad mal tratada en el baño de su habitación que había llenado de hongos y organismos vivientes una pequeña esquina de la habitación, una minúscula esquina… esos recepcionistas recordaran por el largo de su día o vida como un hombre tan bajo podía repetir la palabra "sucio" de tantas maneras posibles sin dejar de ser terrorífico.

* * *

><p>Finalmente logró con su destino; una biblioteca.<p>

Gentilmente, al menos su fachada mostraba gentileza en su rostro, pidió una guía telefónica de aquella ciudad y de otras más de Alemania, en el hotel solamente habían podido proporcionarle la guía telefónica de aquella ciudad y necesitaba más de ello. Odiaba sentarse a leer cuando podía buscar con sus propios ojos por las cercanías pero sabía que eso sería tan difícil como encontrar la bendita aguja en un pajar.

Así que con la mentalidad focalizada, empezó su búsqueda, con insistencia pasaba las hojas rápidamente hasta llegar a la letra J, sus ojos se expandieron ante la sorpresa de dar tan rápidamente con la palabra que buscaba.

"Jaeger" susurró sin sonar victorioso al notar la cantidad exacta de 100 apellidos con la misma palabra.

Y esa palabra era su única y maldita pista para encontrarlo. Levi en ese momento miró hacia el techo de la gran biblioteca donde mil y un maldiciones salieron de su boca. Pese a que de sus labios salieron maldiciones en inglés, fue despachado de la biblioteca por ruido y malas palabras, mala fue su suerte de que él encargado supiera ingles tan a la perfección.

No mostró indignación alguna en su rostro y aceptó el trato del encargado aunque a cambio este mismo se llevó una de las peores miradas posibles, que lo dejó estremeciéndose hasta llegar a su asiento tras el escritorio. Por suerte Levi logró fotografiar con su móvil cada página de aquellas guías telefónicas que indicaban el apellido que buscaba.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Acaso iba a llamar a cada teléfono de la fotografía preguntando por un chico que siquiera sabía si existía en este mundo?

Esa idea había pasado por su mente antes de dejar Londres pero prefirió descartarla, si se encontraba él en ese mundo y poseía memorias que dudaba mucho que fueran irreales, prefería dejarse llevar por las creencias tontas en esta vida actual y pensar en algo tan sensible y estúpido como el destino, cosa en la que en el fondo nunca creyó pero si en este mundo no hay titanes ni su vida corre peligro…

¿Por qué no dejarse llevar por tonterías de vez en cuando?

Pero las tonterías no lo estaban llevando a ningún lado.

En ese momento si pudo descubrir algo que hizo abrir sus ojos en una gran sorpresa; su creencia en el destino descendió a niveles negativos por ser absolutamente inútil.

Al diablo el destino, las creencias y las estupideces que lo tenían estancado, por lo que, con una mirada penetrante hacia el vacío, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo.

Tras un hora de camino y sin saber exactamente de donde se encontraba comenzó a pensar nuevamente en el destino, ¿acaso existe?, jamás se había preocupado de algo tan vago como aquello pues no necesitaba hacerlo y ahora que buscaba a alguien de quien no sabía si existía o no, si era mayor o menor, si lo recordaba o no, el destino chocaba en su cerebro con mayor insistencia.

Y susurraba con una voz chillona e imaginaria "_Lo encontrarás_"

A lo que Levi solamente podía responder mentalmente "_Y caerá del cielo con un maldito coro de ángeles incluido, no gracias_".

Rodó sus ojos bajo la presión y exasperación, antiguamente sus pensamientos eran más ordenados y funcionales, sin embargo eso se debía al gran orden que tenia de sus planes, seguimientos y razonamientos, no como hoy que estaba precisamente en el limbo de planes y pensamientos.

Para muchos aventurarse a lo desconocido era agradable, para él era una tortura.

Sin plan de por medio, sin una idea clara de que hacer y el destino insistiendo en sus estupideces, cerró sus ojos y respiró de manera lenta para buscar tranquilidad a su alrededor, fue entonces que abrió sus ojos y el destino pareció susurrar algo… algo triunfal, que importa qué mierda susurró, lo que importa es lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, más bien…quien se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

"Arlert"

De todas las personas que caminaban en cierta dirección solamente uno se giró ante tal apellido y observó con sorpresa a la fuente proveniente de aquella voz, su boca se abrió en sorpresa pero eso no fue todo, una voz femenina a su lado preguntó qué es lo que ocurría y al voltearse, una larga cabellera negra se meció contra el viento mientras Levi definía exactamente de quien se trataba.

"Ackerman"

Su sorpresa fue mayor en su voz ante la mención, ya que por su cabellera larga no la había reconocido en lo absoluto, la perplejidad del asunto se mantuvo, la tensión creció entre ellos.

"Armin, ¿quién es?" usualmente la chica hubiera reaccionado de una manera tosca donde de inmediato dejaría fluir su aire de protección o eso era lo que Levi esperaba cuando en realidad solo se encontró con una chica confundida y sorprendida por la reacción de su amigo además de la mención de su apellido.

Mientras que el chico a nombre de Armin no decía absolutamente nada, apenas y podía parpadear, tras segundos que parecieron una eternidad, solo una palabra salió de sus labios; Capitán.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer.

Han sido años, largos años desde que he vuelto a escribir algo que finalmente me digno a publicar (si quieres ver mis trabajos anteriores, no lo hagas, fueron escritos hace años y no estan terminados. Por un apego emocional no los he borrado)

Pero este fanfic planeo terminarlo, tengo la idea en la mente y el desarrollo, prometo no defraudarlos.  
>Las cosas se iran explicando a medida que transcurre la historia, como se podrá ver, solo he dado una pincelada de la vida de Levi pero planeo indagar mas en ese tema mas adelante.<p>

Espero que disfruten y haya causado este primer capitulo la suficiente intriga para el proximo, sin mucho mas que decir, hasta luego!


	2. Chapter 2: Destino defectuoso

Capítulo 2: Destino defectuoso

Si bien no obtuvo el coro de ángeles que esperaba ni mucho menos tenía en frente la persona que deseaba, pero horas más tarde, en la habitación de su hotel se daría cuenta de que iniciar su búsqueda en Berlín no fue del todo un desperdicio y que quizás el destino está allí, con él…funcionando con falencias y de manera poco perfecta.

El silencio reinaba en esa situación, había una gran cantidad de personas caminando en cierta dirección, todos llevaban el mismo uniforme, incluido las dos personas que estaban frente al pelinegro. No había que ser un genio para percatarse de que se dirigían a sus clases, después de todo aún era temprano por la mañana.

De no ser por la mirada confundida de la chica, las palabras hubieran estado presentes, no hablando como lo estarían haciendo en la actualidad, sino como si nuevamente esas tres personas estuvieran en aquellos tiempos de verdadera guerra. Estaba claro que Levi no quería parecer un lunático o incluso acosador ni Armin quería confundir aún más a su amiga.

"Mikasa" los ojos del rubio buscaron los de su amiga y cuando obtuvo su absoluta atención, continuó "te alcanzaré en la próxima clase, ¿de acuerdo?" de inmediato el semblante de la chica cambió, estuvo a punto de protestar cuando nuevamente Armin habló "No te preocupes, no es nada malo. Él es… importante, ¿sabes?"

Levi alzó sus cejas en sorpresa, tanto por las palabras que uso el menor como la mirada de absoluta desconfianza que la pelinegra clavó en él. "S_upongo que hay cosas que no cambian_"; pensó con un rastro de gracia en su voz, ya se había llevado una sorpresa con ella en un principio pero al fin y al cabo, uno nunca dejará de ser lo que es…incluso con una vida olvidada por detrás.

Mikasa, quien permaneció callada y desconfiada durante unos segundos, volvió a situar su mirada en su amigo y dijo "si no regresas, iré a buscarte" con un tono de absoluta advertencia dirigida especialmente hacia el hombre mayor. Y un susurro casi inaudible terminó por abandonar los labios de la chica "confió en ti", sin esperar respuesta de su amigo más que una sonrisa confidente, ella se marchó sin preocuparse de la presencia del pelinegro allí, como si ya no existiera.

"Siquiera me conoce en la actualidad y ya ha comenzado a tener esa actitud conmigo, por un momento pensé que era una muchacha más suave que antes pero –"

"Lo es" interrumpió el rubio sin sonar molesto, es más, aquel hecho solo le hizo sonreír un poco más "Es diferente a como era antes pero tal parece que la actitud que tiene con usted trasciende más allá de lo lógico"

El pelinegro simplemente suspiró vencido y rodó sus ojos, en verdad no estaba fastidiado, incluso gracia la hacia la situación pero no iba a dejar ver claro sus verdaderos pensamientos, simplemente dejó que ese tema se terminara en silencio y habló con el mismo tono que…usaba en esa época. Pese a que sus palabras fueron contradictorias "Arlert, aquí no soy tu capitán."

El aludido lo miró con sorpresa por unos segundos para luego sonreír con simpleza.

* * *

><p>Dejándose llevar por las indicaciones del pelirrubio, no tardaron en llegar a un café que a esas horas la clientela había abandonado el lugar para asistir a sus trabajos o escuelas, al momento de estar sentados uno frente al otro, los ruidos comenzaron a hacerse más notorios. Las tazas chocar con sus platos, la máquina de café triturando los granos, incluso la pieza de música clásica que sonaba en el equipo de sonido, Levi incluso comenzó a pensar en el autor de esa música como si fuera lo más importante del mundo en ese momento.<p>

"Sicilienne para piano y flauta" susurró para sí mismo.

"Por Gabriel Fauré" complementó el chico, alzando su mirada finalmente de su taza de café para encontrarse con la mirada apacible de su interlocutor, esa mirada que mostraba generalmente poco interés en todo con un gran toque de intimidación.

Pero Armin de cierta manera estaba feliz de encontrarse con esa mirada.

"Probablemente tenemos suficientes temas para hablar durante un día entero, las 24 horas pero no hay nada mejor que descifrar el autor de una pieza de música, como si fuéramos a recibir un premio por ello" dejó salir un suspiro de molestia pero en verdad lo que menos sentía era molestia, excepto por el hecho de no tener a un ojiverde frente suyo "increíble".

"¿No todos los días encuentras a alguien que conoces hace más de…mil años?" preguntó de una manera en la que esperaba no recibir respuesta, pues esta era absolutamente clara. Bebió un sorbo de su café mientras el pelinegro siquiera había tocado su taza. "Pero estoy sorprendido e incluso agradecido, siempre pensé que todas estas memorias eran…"

"Falsas" Complementó. "Más aun cuando no hay ni un maldito registro en la historia sobre lo que vivimos, vaya mierda de historiadores con los que contábamos en esa época" ante ello, una risa muy leve abandonó la boca del pelirrubio.

Levi recordó por un momento los tiempos de aquella época, como este chico siempre estaba nervioso o serio por algo, siempre ideando planes o elaborando una rama de teorías acerca de lo que sucedía, en resumen, no recuerda haberlo escuchado reír de esa manera en esos tiempos. Nuevamente una ola de agradecimiento cruzó su cuerpo aunque ellos dos no fueran realmente cercanos.

"Siempre pensé que al encontrar a alguien más del escuadrón con sus memorias intactas, me sorprendería de tal manera que no dejaría de hablar ni de hiperventilarme por la situación pero ahora que sucede, estoy sin palabras" una sonrisa tenue estaba reflejada en los labios de él, mientras dejaba nadar su mirada en aquel liquido café que permanecía inmóvil en la taza.

"Si estas tratando de decir que te intimido, mocoso. Lo estás logrando" alzó su ceja mientras hablaba como si realmente estuviera ofendido por ello.

Pero de esa manera un hielo logró finalmente quebrarse entre ambos.

Y fue entonces que Armin decidió empezar con una conversa que probablemente ambos estuvieron esperando más tiempo del que pudieran contar. "¿Nos estabas buscando?"

"No" pese a lo negativo de su respuesta, no había ofensa en su respuesta ni desilusión en el rostro ajeno "Estoy buscando, sí, pero nunca esperé dar con ustedes, fue algo totalmente casual." Antes de que pudiera responder el rubio, añadió una última cosa "ni siquiera intentes mencionar la palabra; destino".

Armin lo observó confundido pero prefirió no tomar tema en ello, asintió con su rostro y continuó. "Mikasa no recuerda absolutamente nada, intenté contarle variadas cosas sin parecer lunático frente a ella, incluso intenté contarle todo sobre los titanes como si hubiera sido una historia de un libro que leí pero… fue inútil" finalmente el pelinegro se dignó a beber de su té, realmente no lo disfrutó como solía hacerlo, las palabras del chico eran sumamente más importantes, por lo que con su silencio le otorgó permiso para continuar. El rubio pareció pensar por un momento y añadió; "A veces pienso que en el interior no quiere recordar y que si lo hace, temo que la Mikasa que es hoy en día desaparezca completamente, cuando me di cuenta de ello es que deje de tratar con ella" su mirada no abandonaba su taza de café que aún caliente se encontraba, abrió sus labios y los cerró de inmediato, buscando las palabras. "Tiene a toda su familia con ella y estoy seguro de que es feliz, sobreprotectora como siempre pero de una manera diferente, sé que es feliz" repitió, como si realmente buscaba convencerse a sí mismo "…incluso si eso significa olvidar lo que vivimos, olvidar a –"

"Eren" dejar salir ese nombre de sus labios frente a alguien se sintió extraño, sintió cada letra acariciar sus labios y esperó, por un segundo, que sus labios fueran acariciados por el dueño de ese nombre. Apretó su mandíbula y bebió otro sorbo de su té.

Pese a ser interrumpido, pese a escuchar ese nombre de alguien más, no hubo sorpresa en su semblante, porque realmente nada era sorpresa. "Si, sé que él fue importante…para ella" por un momento sus ojos azules descansaron sobre la figura ajena y su mirada volvió a su café "para todos. Recordar a Eren significaría para ella recordar lo que sucedió con su familia, recordar a Eren…es recordar muchas…desgracias"

El puño de Levi se apretó con fuerza ante eso, lanzó una mirada fría al pelirrubio ante la cual este por suerte no estaba mirando, pero no dijo absolutamente nada porque en parte, Armin tenía razón en sus palabras y aunque tuviera argumentos en contra, muchos argumentos en contra, sabía que el menor realmente no pensaba lo que sus mismas palabras habían dicho, de ser así, no hubiera recordado nada.

"Recuerdo que el día en que recuperé mis memorias, hace un par de años cuando estaba en la biblioteca de mi hogar, encontré un libro sobre el mundo y fue que entonces sucedió… me sentía desconcertado, grite por toda la casa e incluso abandoné la casa por la histeria, en medio del vecindario estaba buscando estos titanes, las murallas, todo. Mis padres estaban alterados y me llevaron de vuelta a casa mientras temblaba de manera incontrolable, lloré como nunca… pero finalmente me pude tranquilizar cuando vi nuevamente el rostro de mis padres…y mi abuelo." Sus palabras relataban aquello con tranquilidad, como si fuera cosa de un pasado lejano pero al recordar ese día, su piel se erizaba y un nudo en su garganta se alojaba. "Fue difícil adaptarme, pero cuando finalmente entendí todo, fue que agradecí el recordar, pero ese soy yo… incluso si Mikasa fue fuerte en el ayer y ahora también lo es, aparentemente, no estoy seguro en verdad." Dejó escapar un suspiro largo tras sus palabras, ese era un miedo que llevaba consigo desde ese día y poder compartirlo, simplemente aliviaba un poco su alma.

"Nunca sabes mocoso, tu nunca sabes… pero no estoy seguro si ella vaya a reaccionar tampoco, sino lo hizo al verme y probablemente tampoco lo haya hecho tras ver una bufanda roja, no sé qué gatillará sus recuerdos." A diferencia del rubio, el mantenía su mirada fija en el contrario, pues era la costumbre que llevaba en este vida y en la anterior. "Si llegara a recordar al menos podrá saber de inmediato que no está loca cuando tu estés ahí, ya sabes…toda esa estupidez de pensar que estas memorias son algún síndrome patológico mental." Dejó escapar otro suspiro de pesadez, no iba a admitirlo pero él mismo pensó aquello una vez.

Armin asintió a sus palabras y no dijo nada más sobre ese tema, en cierta manera, aunque su capitán fuera duro como siempre, cada palabra que escogía decir daba directamente al clavo y generaba esa sensación de tranquilidad en cualquiera. Ese hecho le hizo sonreír un poco, una sonrisa que alzó una ceja de confusión en el pelinegro pero no dijeron nada al respecto.

"Aparte de mí, ¿hay alguien más que recuerde?" Preguntó Armin antes de que Levi pudiera formular la misma pregunta, a lo que el otro simplemente asintió. "Erwin" los ojos azules ajenos se impresionaron por unos segundos pero mantuvo su silencio por una historia que Levi no contaría, no porque Levi encontrara que fuera poco necesario hablar de su comandante, sino porque su preocupación era otra y finalmente la paciencia estaba comenzando a comer sus interiores.

Pero, por suerte, trataba con Armin y este chico no dejaba de analizar lo que le rodeaba, entendiendo el silencio del mayor, por lo que añadió. "Solo estoy yo como se puede ver y…" sabía que lo que diría podría desilusionar al otro aunque probablemente no sería algo que pudiera ver a simple vista. "Eren no está con nosotros, es decir, no lo conocemos ni lo hemos visto, siquiera su nombre…he buscado ya en la ciudad y en las redes sociales pero no hay persona alguna que se haga llamar Eren Jaeger."

Levi se mantuvo silencioso luego de asentir, siempre fue bueno ocultando lo que pensaba o sentía en cualquiera que sea la situación, pero aquella fue difícil pues sus ojos se oscurecieron y el ambiente a su alrededor pareció caer, Armin observó todo aquello pero no fue capaz de decir nada, puesto que no importa que palabras dijera, nada cambiaria.

"Es algo increíble que aun tengamos nuestros nombres y pareciera que calzamos con nuestras edades pero no estoy seguro que tan probable sea de que todo sea igual. He visto en la ciudad a más de algún miembro de otros escuadrones y sus edades son diferentes incluso algunos nombres también lo son, por ello es que… no estoy seguro de si Eren realmente está…"

"Lo entiendo, Armin" dijo Levi en un tono que buscaba finalizar el tema, quizás estaba siendo algo ingenuo o infantil al no querer escuchar esas cosas, pero si en esta vida podía ser de esa manera, no iba a resistirse.

Sin embargo el rubio no esperó las siguientes palabras que pronunció el pelinegro, incluso al mirarlo se llevó una sorpresa más grande.

Levi tenía un semblante más tranquilizador que antes, pese a la rabia que pudo haber sentido un instante al saber que el objeto de su búsqueda estaba aún más lejano, sus ojos simplemente se posaron en la ventana que tenía más cercana como si pasaran escenas frente a sus ojos, en realidad, solo imaginaba el semblante de aquel castaño. "Simplemente descartaré Berlin del mapa" susurró de una manera suave, casi delicada, la resolución en sus palabras era palpable y aquello fue lo que sorprendió al contrario.

"Señor" susurró Armin para luego ser reprendido por la mirada, se encogió de hombros unos segundos y volvió a intentarlo "Levi" y Dios lo salve, llamarlo por su nombre se sintió completamente fuera de sí, pero prefirió omitir la sensación para continuar "Jamás pude decir esto, pero Eren era capaz de dejar una huella en cada quien e incluso era capaz de derribar murallas, no literalmente…" dejó escapar una pequeña risa en ese momento "y llegar completamente al interior de las personas".

No tenía que ser un genio para averiguar que esas palabras eran dirigidas a su persona, Levi simplemente observó al chico y asintió seguro de ello, en ese entonces prefirió no admitir debilidad publica al hacer saber que un mocoso de 15 años había logrado tocar su corazón y ablandar su alma con su personalidad, pero hoy en día, no tenía razones de ocultarlo.

Esa era una de las tantas razones que tenía para encontrarlo, demostrarle todo lo que no pudo demostrar antes.

* * *

><p>El camino de regreso fue tranquilo pese a todas las noticias compartidas anteriormente, Armin seguía siendo alguien de mucha inteligencia y lo hacía notar al hablar de sus aspiraciones, al parecer su gusto por el mundo seguía intacto aunque ahora no hubiera mucho por descubrir. Levi generalmente asentía a sus palabras, dado que no era el más conversador de todo el planeta pero eso no hacía sentir incomodo al rubio, conocía a su Capitán por el tiempo que pasaron juntos en el escuadrón.<p>

De alguna manera u otra el tema de conversa comenzó a tratarse sobre su comandante, Erwin Smith, Levi simplemente contaba de manera muy leve de donde se encontraba y a que se dedicaba pues Armin constantemente hablaba de lo bueno que fue el comandante en sus tiempos y de la confianza que tuvo en él, de lo agradable que fue trabajar a su lado cuando se trataba de idear planes. Levi observaba de reojo aquel entusiasmo y dejo salir un suspiro leve, mas no dijo nada pues al traspasar la entrada de la dichosa escuela en que los menores asistían, ella estaba allí, con esa misma mirada desconfiada de antes.

"¡Mikasa!"

Armin se sorprendió de verla ahí, esperando por él de esa manera pero antes de que Armin pudiera caminar, antes de que Mikasa pudiera moverse también. Levi notó algo que venía desde un costado, en donde se encontraba la cancha de béisbol, una bola a alta velocidad se acercaba en dirección a la chica, más precisamente en dirección a su cabeza.

"¡Ackerman!" tras llamar su atención, en cosa de segundos Levi tomó acción, posicionándose rápidamente frente a ella y empujándola con su espalda mientras usaba sus dos antebrazos como barrera ante la bola, la cual por suerte dio con su antebrazo derecho.

Al ser una bola rápida, el dolor invadió su extremidad tras el golpe y probablemente dejaría una gran mancha negra de la cual estaría maldiciendo gran parte de sus días, era resistente si pero una bola era una bola y más aún lanzada por algún grandulón con una bandana roja en su cabeza.

Mientras uno de los miembros del equipo de béisbol venia en esa dirección, gritando disculpas a los tres. Levi no lo otorgó gran importancia más que una mirada de reprimenda, buscando luego con su mirada a la pelinegra quien por suerte no había sufrido nada más que un empujón. "Oi, ¿estás bien?"

Pero en ese momento el ceño de Levi se frunció con fuerza, arrugando su frente en el acto mientras observaba la mirada desorbitante de la chica, como su mandíbula inferior comenzó a tiritar mientras trataba de formular una palabra.

"Mierda" dijo el hombre mientras lanzaba una mirada de advertencia al rubio quien comenzaba a preocuparse por su amiga, perdiendo poco a poco la razón, susurrando su nombre en volumen bajo, mientras se acercaba a ella con cuidado.

La chica los observaba pero a la vez no era así, observaba el vacío mientras su mano buscaba algo en su cuello, luego sus dos manos buscaron algo en la misma zona, palpaba lentamente, luego su búsqueda se tornó más rápida alrededor de su cuello, hasta el punto de jalar su propia corbata y rasguñar la tela de su camisa, buscando sentir bajo toda esa barrera de ropa la suave lana de aquella bufanda, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar con mayor fuerza de lo que antes lo estaban haciendo y sus manos se apretaron al no encontrar nada, lanzando fijamente su mirada en los ojos grises de Levi, apretó su mandíbula en el acto y de un momento a otro su mirada se oscureció con la barrera de sentimientos que siempre usaba en aquellos años.

"Estoy bien, señor" susurró en voz baja, bajando finalmente sus manos. "Pero su pierna… y…él, tenemos que salvarlo" nuevamente su rostro cambió en cosas de segundos y su mirada se tornó violenta, su ceño se frunció y observó a todos lados "¿Dónde está, donde está ella? ¡¿Dónde está?!" su voz se escandalizo, asustando a los pocos alumnos que estaban en las cercanías junto al chico del equipo deportivo. Dirigió sus manos a donde debía estar su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales y al no encontrar nada, su cuerpo se detuvo, su respiración pareció hacerlo también y en algún momento, todo se detuvo frente a ella y la oscuridad la consumió por completo…

Al cabo de unos minutos la chica estaba en brazos del mayor, ella se encontraba totalmente inconsciente cuando el mundo actual y el pasado chocaron entre sí, Levi se encontraba con un semblante totalmente serio mientras Armin trataba de calmarse a sí mismo pero fallando en sus intentos al pensar que su amiga podría sufrir peores consecuencias.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la enfermería no sin llevarse un sin fin de curiosas miradas por parte del alumnado y uno que otro profesor al cual Levi siquiera le dirigió la mirada cuando comenzó a interrogarlo. Mientras la puerta se abría, un aroma suave invadió el interior del pelinegro, un aroma femenino que le recordaba a los días de verano donde la ropa limpia buscaba el secado bajo los rayos del sol.

Frente a Levi estaba una mujer de cabellos levemente anaranjados y ojos ámbares que relucían con el sol que entraba por la enfermería, la chica acomodó su cabello tras una de sus orejas y su mirada de posó inmediatamente en la chica inconsciente, enseguida su preocupación llegó a flote y se acercó a observar el estado de la menor, lanzando enseguida una mirada de absoluto reproche y cuestionamiento al mayor de todos, una mirada que antes ella no se atrevía a hacerle a él.

Petra Ral estaba frente a él, tan igual a como la pintaban sus recuerdos, el mismo semblante cálido, el mismo color de cabello y el mismo rostro lleno de emociones que siempre solía llevar, con solo ver esos pequeños detalles supo que era la misma de antes…

Siguiendo las indicaciones de la ahora enfermera, Mikasa finalmente descansaba en la cama de la enfermería que por suerte estaba deshabitada de alumnos, Armin prosiguió a explicar la situación con algunas partes ligeramente cambiadas. Contando que Mikasa estuvo por ser atacada por una bola de béisbol, cosa que fue verdad. Pero fue protegida por el señor, señalando a Levi en el proceso pero que gracias al shock, ella perdió la conciencia…

Ninguno de los dos varones mostró duda ante la historia lo cual hizo aún más creíble aquel cuento, dejando con mayor tranquilidad a la enfermera que finalmente dejó salir una sonrisa cálida a ambos.

"Iré a buscar las cosas de Mikasa al salón, avisaré al profesor de paso. Vuelvo…vuelvo enseguida, no quiero que despierte sin que yo…" su labio inferior tembló levemente y se retiró del salón, no sin antes recibir una mirada acusadora del mayor, la cual no supo descifrar.

"_¿Por qué no me dijiste que ella estaba también en esta escuela?_" Preguntó mentalmente sin dejar de mirar mal a Armin, pero de un momento a otro recordó…ese chico jamás conoció a su antiguo escuadrón. Al percatarse de ello, su mirada volvió a la mujer, esta vez ella parecía mayor que en aquella época.

El hombre dejó escapar un suspiro cansado, llevaba tiempo sin llevarse tantas sorpresas a la vez y eso agotaba su cerebro, sin embargo el rostro molesto de él no pasó desapercibido para Petra, quien lo observaba con detenimiento desde su escritorio, ambos estaban frente a frente. Ella sentada tras su lugar mientras Levi estaba sentado frente a ella, con una mesa de distancia entre ellos.

"Arlert dijo que la habías salvado de esa bola, ¿verdad?" preguntó con una voz suave, como si dejara salir calidez ante tal acción valiente ajena o así lo hacía sonar ella, simplemente se llevó un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza como respuesta. "¿Le ha golpeado en algún lugar?"

Levi pareció perdido por un momento, nuevamente el choque de épocas estaba ahí, ella hablaba de la misma manera que antes y la preocupación parecía ser la misma, nunca lo pensó antes pero Petra era ideal para este tipo de trabajo. Solamente alzó su brazo derecho como respuesta y señalo con su índice de la mano izquierda el sitio donde fue golpeado.

"Quítese la chaqueta y muéstreme su brazo" ordenó ella mientras se apartaba para agarrar algunos objetos de sus gavetas.

Pero ello hizo alzar una ceja de Levi, mirándola de una manera cuestionadora "Debes estar muy segura de ti misma para darme una orden así y esperar que la cumpla. No es grave".

La chica quien dejó una serie de objetos encima de su escritorio, una pomada y unos algodones, volvió a sentarse frente a él. "Pero está es mi zona de trabajo donde tengo el mismo derecho que tiene un juez, así que, volveré a repetir, muéstreme su brazo"

Tras un choque de miradas que duró unos segundos, Levi suspiró derrotado y se quitó la prenda, arremangó la manga de su camisa y colocó el brazo frente a la chica, esperando que ella hiciera su magia o lo que sea, en su interior maldecía a la chica inconsciente por hacerle pasar por esto. Pero su tren de pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando los dedos de la enfermera tocaron la zona golpeada y que aparentemente ahora presentaba una rápida hinchazón más una pequeña fiebre en la zona.

"Tch"

Fue todo lo que dijo mientras miraba de reojo a la enfermera tras haber girado el rostro, ella sonreía de manera triunfal al saber que su intervención era la correcta. Aplicó enseguida frio local con una compresa congelada que poseía y la mantuvo ahí por unos momentos de silencio.

"Auruo no va a creerme cuando le diga que el capitán obedeció mis órdenes."

Por un momento el corazón de Levi se detuvo por la sorpresa y al voltearse, antes de que pudiera decir algo, se encontró con una Petra con el semblante hacia abajo, con su flequillo ocultando su rostro, lo segundo que supo es que unas gotas húmedas comenzaron a caer directamente en su antebrazo.

"Y yo me encargaré de hacerle saber a Erwin que si alguna vez se lastima de una manera estúpida, haré que te busque como enfermera y sufra la misma lamentable consecuencia que yo"

Ante ello una pequeña risa abandonó los labios de la chica y levantó su lloroso rostro, mientras mantenía su sonrisa intacta, sin saber si dejarse llevar por las ganas de llorar o sonreír.

"Por un momento temí que había dicho algo disparatado e iba a pensar que me había vuelto loca, pero una parte de mi estuvo segura de que usted recordaba, de que…" nuevamente las lágrimas asaltaron sus ojos y comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

"Petra…" susurró su nombre con cierta nostalgia en su voz, por un momento se miraron mientras recordaban pequeñas escenas del escuadrón. "Esa cosa helada está comenzando a generar hipotermia en mi brazo" dijo Levi con toda la seriedad del mundo en ese momento, Petra se sorprendió y levantó sus manos por el susto, haciendo volar la compresa congelada que tristemente fue a dar directamente a la ventana abierta, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de la libertad.

"¡Oh no!" miró horrorizada en esa dirección y entonces una mano se posó sobre su cabeza, una caricia muy leve de unos segundos se sintió en su cabello. Era exactamente la misma caricia que le da alguien a otra persona cuando hizo algo bueno, cuando esa misma mano dejó de ejercer esa muestra de afecto, el hombre susurró. "Hiciste un buen trabajo, Petra"

Las lágrimas de la chica se habían detenido gracias al susto y por esas nuevas palabras, que estaba segura que no solamente se refería a la actualidad. Asintió una vez y sonrió finalmente contenta, llevándose su mano derecha hasta su pecho en un perfecto saludo militar. "Fue todo un gusto participar en su escuadrón, Capitan Levi"

Armin quien estaba parado en la puerta en ese momento, observó desde la pequeña ventana de la puerta toda la escena, no tenía que ser genio para darse cuenta de que esa enfermera no era alguien desconocida para el capitán. Aunque estaba preocupado por su amiga, sabía que entre los tres lograrían buenos resultados con ella, por primera vez en mucho tiempo desde que logró recordar su pasado…logró sentirse con abundante tranquilidad.

"Hey Eren… espero que aparezcas pronto, porque el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad ha vuelto."

* * *

><p>Aquella tarde, los dos estudiantes y los dos adultos pasaron su día en la enfermería. Petra se presentó ante Armin como la persona que alguna vez fue y le contó una serie de historias que ocurrieron en el escuadrón de Levi, ninguno de los tres tocó el tema de como ese escuadrón había llegado a su fin.<p>

El momento en que Mikasa despertó todo fue tensión, ella reaccionó de manera alterada a los primeros momentos pero la compañía de Armin, incluso la asistencia del capitán y de la enfermera que parecía entender la situación. Su fuerza interior salió a flote y lentamente fue entendiendo la situación cuando entre Armin y Petra contaban con total tranquilidad que era lo que pasaba, donde estaban que hacían hoy en día, Levi simplemente se limitaba a observar desde un costado a brazos cruzados.

Un gran silencio se presentó en la habitación cuando la chica preguntó por el castaño de ojos esmeraldas.

"No está con nosotros" respondió Levi "Pero estoy buscando al mocoso de mierda" añadió sin dar más detalles del asunto. Se ganó en respuesta una mirada desafiante de la pelinegra pero tras un suspiro, finalmente asintió y regresó su atención al rubio.

Entre pequeñas risas que compartían los dos amigos, las historias que contaba Petra del escuadrón donde generalmente Eren estaba involucrado, las horas comenzaron a correr y solo una pregunta se mantuvo en la mente del pelinegro.

"¿Entonces mi familia está bien?" Preguntó Mikasa a un preocupado Armin que asintió más rápido de lo que la pregunta terminaba de hacerse. Ella no respondió nada pero en su semblante había tranquilidad, en ese momento Levi deseó con fuerza que aquel castaño estuviera allí y observara ese momento, porque sabía bien que Eren estaría feliz de saber algo tan importante como eso.

"_Maldito mocoso_." Susurró a sus adentros mientras se daba cuenta de lo invadido que lo tenía.

Pero sus lindos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta que se abría y dejaban ver a un alterado Auruo entrando de manera estrepitosa, con la corbata desarreglada y como de costumbre, mordiéndose su lengua al llegar junto a Petra. "¡¿Dónde?!" preguntó él mientras buscaba la respuesta en la chica.

Ella, exasperada, dejó salir un suspiro y giró el rostro del joven con sus dos manos en dirección al pelinegro, este lo miraba sin haber cambiado el semblante en ningún momento, estaba acostumbrado a las actitudes de su antiguo miembro del escuadrón.

"¡Capitán, es un honor!" dijo el sujeto mientras se paraba de manera recta, llevándose su mano derecha al pecho, saludando a su antiguo superior.

Levi alzo una ceja nada más y su mirada se concentró en otro detalle en verdad. "Dime Auruo, ¿finalmente reuniste el estúpido coraje de pedirle matrimonio?" sabia la respuesta de antemano.

Pero la reacción de Petra al sonrojarse más que un mismo tomate y Auruo siendo poco sutil al mirar a todos lados, generalmente a la argolla de compromiso que Petra portaba, esa reacción quedaría grabada en la mente del capitán por lo largo de los años. "Ooh… esperaré la invitación"

Y aunque la pareja estaba muriendo de vergüenza en ese momento, tras esas palabras, aceptaron las respuestas del pelinegro y sonrieron con la emoción desbordante, Levi podría jurar que en cualquier momento los tendría llorando como bebes.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, tras haberse dado una larga ducha refrescante, finalmente alcanzó su cama, totalmente cansado del encuentro que había acabado recién hace más de una hora porque Auruo no tuvo mejor idea de que todos salieran a comer algo, con los menores incluidos quienes tuvieron el permiso de sus padres al decir que solamente saldrían ambos a comer, mocosos mentirosos.<p>

Pero no podía quejarse de aquel día, las sorpresas llovieron sobre sus hombros y sabía que en alguna parte de sí mismo había lamentado venir a Berlin cuando supo que el castaño no se encontraba ahí, pero con todo lo ocurrido el día de hoy, pese a no lograr su cometido, no lamentaba absolutamente nada. Porque ahora que había encontrado más gente que podía asegurar que no estaba loco… las cosas parecían ir aún mejor.

Sin embargo, aún no sabía a donde diablos ir.

Y obviamente el destino no ayudaría en absolutamente nada, porque el destino es estúpido.

Encendió su laptop para comunicarse vía correo con un rubio alto que estaba en el Reino Unido, para contarle de manera muy resumida lo que había pasado aquel día, además de entregarle una información relativamente secreta que podría interesarle.

Sin embargo se llevó una sorpresa cuando un correo de aquel sujeto ya estaba en su bandeja de entrada, arrugó el ceño, sabía que Erwin no enviaba cosas sin tener una razón, así que enseguida abrió aquel mensaje y se llevó una sorpresa al ver que una fotografía cargaba. Una fotografía tomada por alguien en un museo, era una pintura de un hombre que se encontraba de espaldas, parado sobre un cumulo de rocas o eso parecían ser. Dos armas, que parecían cuchillos largos estaban en cada una de sus manos, una capa larga y verde adornaba su espalda y su semblante no era apreciable porque estaba cubierto por la sombra de la pintura pero conocía bien ese semblante y el escudo de las armas de la libertad que estaban en la dichosa capa. …

¿Cómo no?, si se trataba de el mismo. No necesitaba ver su semblante para reconocer que esa pose era la que hacia muchas veces y recordaba que desde esa posición, tres mocosos lo observaban.

Las palabras eran pocas y precisas, el mensaje de Erwin decía lo siguiente: Museo de artes inaugurado hace no más de un año, presenta generalmente obras de artistas actuales. Se encuentra en Paris, ubicado en la calle Rue de Rivoli intersectando con la calle Castiglione. Esta fotografía lleva en la red un par de días, la pintura está titulada como "Liberté".

"Tch… mocoso, tienes suerte de que no esté tan lejos de Paris, pero me las pagaras por hacerme recorrer tanto por tu maldito y ahora pintoresco trasero"

Se dejó caer en la cama y miró hacia el techo, no había nada interesante pero sus pensamientos y emociones estaban nuevamente con fuerza sobre su cuerpo, pese a sus palabras, no podía negar que sentía…feliz.

Quizás el maldito destino no era totalmente acertado con él, es más, defectuoso no dejaba de ser, pero no podía negarse a que tal vez si existía…tal vez, mejor no se confiaba o terminaría malhumorado nuevamente.

Aquella noche, alguien más recibió una sorpresa en su computadora. Cuando Armin revisó su correo para saber si había algo nuevo, después de todo esa tarde todos compartieron su dirección de correo electrónico para estar en contacto. Sin embargo un correo desconocido asaltó su bandeja de entrada y el titulo era aún más misterioso, decía "Viejo estratega".

Tras abrir el correo, se dio cuenta de que era su Comandante, el rubio sonrió a la pantalla sin siquiera saber que decía el correo pero estaba seguro que después de leer el contenido, no dejaría de sonreír durante toda una semana.

Agradeció internamente a cierto pelinegro porque sabía muy bien que esa obra era de su capitán.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Tenia ganas y tiempo de escribir el segundo capitulo asi que simplemente no quise esperar.  
>Como se ve, las cosas se irán explicando a cada capitulo publicado.<p>

Este fic contendrá spoilers del manga, no a grandes detalles, solo algunos hechos como los del escuadrón. Pero no habrá grandes menciones del pasado y si llegan a haberlas, se trataré de escenas que inventaré.

¡Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo!


	3. Capítulo 3: Importancia

_Nota: Alerta de spoiler, nada detallado pero se recomienda estar al tanto con el manga para entender algunos detalles mencionados en este capitulo. Pero no es de vital importancia saberlo todo, no influye demasiado con la historia.  
><em>

Capítulo 3: Importancia

Finalmente se encontraba de pie frente a la intersección con la calle Castiglione, sin tomarle demasiado tiempo logró ubicar el sitio que buscaba. No dudo en caminar en esa dirección y entrar sin vacilar, sin embargo tras poner pie dentro sintió una extraña ola de sentimientos, la ansiedad y la expectación comenzaron a comerlo por dentro y aunque fuera bueno controlando la gran cantidad de emociones que le afectaban, por no decir casi todas. Este tipo de sentimientos lo mantuvieron paralizado unos segundos hasta que sus ojos hallaron la pintura que buscaba, situada a una esquina de uno de los tantos salones, iluminada por la tenue luz del sol que entraba en esa habitación.

El sitio estaba limpio, como cualquier exposición de arte, los murmullos se escuchaban como en cualquier lugar pero el respeto por mantener un volumen moderado se mantenía. No era precisamente un lugar muy famoso por lo que la cantidad de espectadores era reducida mas eso no importaba. El lugar era acogedor, como cualquier galería, con gran variedad de pinturas en un estilo contemporáneo, las paredes eran de color crema y el piso de madera que estaba tan brillante como las ventanas, contaba de tres pisos y la arquitectura del lugar concordaba con la galería, estructuras modernas, barandales en blanco y negro que hacían juego con las luces que colgaban del techo.

Los detalles no importaron de todas maneras, el pelinegro fue naturalmente atraído por la pintura que apenas había podido ver en una fotografía, de mala calidad por el hecho de no permitirse fotografías de gran calibre dentro del recinto. Su cuerpo se situó frente a la pintura y pudo verlo con mayor claridad, no tenía que tener una memoria perfecta para recordar ese momento.

"¿Así que así fue la primera vez en que ese mocoso me vio aniquilando una de esas bestias?, vaya imagen que guardaste en tu mente, estúpido"

Sintió el grave impulso de querer deslizar su dedo por la pintura, como si eso fuera a hacer alguna conexión mágica o lo que sea. Estaba al tanto de esa escena, de esa memoria, porque recordaba como una de las tantas noches en que compartió con Eren, el chico mencionó aquella vez con tanto lujo y detalle, incluso si era una memoria de hace más de mil años, aun podía recordar como relató cierta parte de ese momento cuando este aun insistía en hablarle con formalidad…

"_Pese a que esa mi cuerpo aún se evaporaba por los rastros de mi transformación, pese a que mi conciencia era algo débil en esos momentos, recuerdo bien cuando apareció delante de nosotros, destruyendo a un titán como si nada. Por largo tiempo pensé que me había asombrado la técnica con el equipo tridimensional pero lo que más me…me…cautivo de ese momento fueron las alas de la libertad en su espalda, sé que es una capa pero lo que yo vi fue un ave, no, no fue eso. Lo que vi…fue la libertad, señor. En usted vi la libertad queriendo alcanzar el cielo." _

Y aún recuerda la sonrisa que mostró el chico tras sus palabras, el sonrojo de sus mejillas y la vergüenza que luego mostro tras haber hablado tanto con palabras tan sentimentales que solo sacaron una cara de disgusto de Levi. En ese momento le había parecido la cosa más cursi y estúpida del planeta, pero a lo largo del tiempo aun recordaba esas palabras.

Dejó salir un suspiro sonoro y cerró sus ojos, así la viva imagen del chico podía mantenerse unos segundos más en su cabeza.

"¿No le gusta esta pintura?" una voz a su lado preguntó, en un acento francés demasiado forzado y poco entendible.

Levi hubiera hecho una mueca de verdadero disgusto pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, volteando al segundo después para encontrarse con un muchacho alto, que lo miraba con nerviosismo, con ojos verdes ahora asustados por la reacción de su interlocutor.

"¡Disculpe!, no quería molestarlo" se apresuró a decir.

"Eren"

"¿Eh?"

El semblante del muchacho cambió, el nerviosismo se desvaneció y se quedó absolutamente helado, por un momento creyó escuchar mal. "Disculpe…¿qué dijo?"

"Eren, idiota… dije Eren, tu maldito nombre"

El chico enseguida frunció el ceño ante tan mal respuesta pero no alcanzó a decir ninguna grosería en contra pues la cabeza del hombre mayor, que era más bajo que él, se apoyó directamente en su hombro y los brazos de este mismo se apoderaron de su cintura.

La frente del pelinegro rozó su hombro, su nariz tocaba casi directamente el frente de su pecho donde estaba su corazón y tras mover ligeramente el rostro, pudo escuchar su palpitar, tan rápido como una locomotora, eso le hizo sonreír…sonrisa que nadie fue capaz de captar. Escuchó un murmullo nervioso proveniente del más alto y eso era absolutamente normal, "_típico_" pensó luego de escucharlo titubear nuevamente.

Pero su tren de pensamientos se detuvo al escucharlo hablar nuevamente, esta vez formando una palabra sin titubeos.

"Capitán"

Levi no tardó en alzar su rostro y encontrarse con él otra vez, pero lo que vio fueron ojos tristes, cansados, un semblante con leves heridas y manchas de tierra, una chaqueta café y una capa verde que se mecía levemente con el viento de un lugar que había perdido su forma. El chico continúo susurrando la misma palabra una y otra vez, sin dejar de mirar a su capitán y cada vez que decía esa palabra, intentaba sonreír un poco más aunque el cansancio era evidente.

"¡EREN!"

Y tras finalmente un propio grito que salió de su boca, abrió sus ojos por primera vez en la noche, se llevó su mano a sus labios, apretando su mandíbula con fuerza tras notar de donde verdaderamente se encontraba. Ladeo su rostro a un costado para observar el reloj de su mesa, apenas marcaban las 5AM y podía observar aun las luces de la ciudad que iluminaban la gran Torre Eiffel.

El silencio reinó en su habitación nuevamente, cuando su respiración dejo de estar agitada, cuando sus gruñidos dejaron de hacerse escuchar. Pasó su antebrazo frente a sus ojos y retiró el pequeño rastro de lágrimas que habían asaltado su rostro, de ese mismo brazo, su mano se empuñó y golpeó con fuerza el costado de la cama, sintiendo como casi sus uñas se enterraban en su propia piel.

Hoy se encontraba en Paris, nuevamente sin pistas.

* * *

><p>Cuando recibió la noticia de Erwin, no tardó en arreglar un vuelo rápido a Paris para esa misma mañana. No se tomó el tiempo de dar aviso a nadie, se iría del país sin despedidas y es que esas cosas no eran lo suyo, su escuadrón lo conocía y estos sabían que lo volverían a ver tarde o temprano.<p>

Al no tener gran cantidad de equipaje ni haber sacado grandes cosas del mismo, no tardó en llegar al aeropuerto a primera hora de la mañana ni tardó en llegar a su destino tampoco, por suerte no era tan lejos pero se decidió por el avión porque simplemente…aunque no lo admitiera, estaba absolutamente ansioso.

Se registró rápidamente en un hotel, dejó se equipaje a un costado de la habitación y se lavó sus manos por un minuto, su rostro y todo lo visible pues había estado expuesto a gran cantidad de lugares públicos con personas aseadas y no aseadas.

Por suerte había visitado Paris variadas veces con sus padres y reconocía la moneda, algunas calles y como moverse en la ciudad, su descendencia francesa lo proporcionaba con un habla fluida que empleó sin problemas con las personas cercanas para preguntar por direcciones cuando el GPS de su móvil lo traicionaba.

Pero evitaba cualquier contacto extraño o callejones con porquerías de extraña procedencia, aunque eso significara caminar aún más.

Por suerte la galería era lo suficientemente grande, vistosa y novedosa como para pasar desapercibida por los transeúntes y al parecer su suerte aun crecía cuando observó que aunque fuera temprano por la mañana, las puertas estaban abiertas y para rematar su suerte, no estaba repleto de personas o jóvenes con extraños fluidos por doquier.

Ese día se sentía con suerte.

Suerte que al parecer no estaba de la mano con un chico llamado Eren Jaeger.

Tras observar rápidamente el lugar sin prestar atención a las personas, fue revisando pintura por pintura, percatándose que cada cual tenía un diferente autor, variados estilos, algunos modernos y otros con estilos antiguos que no dejaban de ser sorprendentes. Pero más de alguna pintura dejó en dudas al pelinegro al no encontrar realmente un significado a un círculo dentro de otro círculo que permanecía todo dentro de un cuadrado.

No le dio gran importancia al arte, no cuando sus pies lo situaron frente a la pintura que buscaba, era él, era esa escena y no había duda de ello, aun podía recordar como el muchacho relató esa escena hace tantos años y aunque el tratara de asimilar esas lindas palabras con esta pintura, no podía ver lo que Eren había visto esa vez.

Cuando sus ojos se situaron en el nombre del autor escrito a un costado de la pintura, su mundo se desvaneció, el silencio reinó y una muy leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Indudablemente pertenecía al chico que buscaba y ese chico muy probablemente se encontraba en esta ciudad, al alcance de su mano…cerró sus ojos unos momentos, esperó con todas sus fuerzas que el chico apareciera a su alrededor pero de todas las voces que empezaron a aparecer a su alrededor, ninguna pertenecía al muchacho.

Y aunque ese fuera el caso, la sensación de calidez no lo abandonó.

Porque ahora sabía con certeza, ahora sabía que nada era un sueño, podía decir con seguridad de que…Eren estaba en este mundo.

Alzó lentamente su mano a la pintura para rozar con sus dedos el nombre del autor artístico pero una voz lo detuvo…

"¡No te atrevas!" dijo en francés, cargadamente en francés, lo que generó en Levi ganas de escupir.

Tras voltear a ver la fuente de la voz, tuvo la certeza de porqué quería escupir.

Jean Kirstein se acercaba a paso veloz al pelinegro, con un semblante que mostraba una mueca de triunfo tras haber descubierto al "bandido" en el acto. Y tras notar como este chico no titubeo al ver su rostro, se percató de que no lo recordaba. Lo cual le salvo la vida, porque de haber memorias de por medio por ambos bandos, Jean hubiera terminado golpeado contra el suelo por armar un escándalo y hacer de Levi un centro de atención.

Dejó salir un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos mientras el chico que mantenía el mismo corte de cabello de un caballo, se situó frente a él con la misma mueca triunfal y estúpida en su rostro.

"Este lugar no tendrá pinturas de grandes y reconocidos artistas pero aun así está prohibido tocar, además es algo de sentido común." Sus ojos se entrecerraron al estudiar al más bajo, acercándose un poco más. "¿Por tu semblante, eres un ladrón?" preguntó en voz baja "Aunque lo seas, te agradará saber que estoy de buenas por lo que si pensabas robar aquella pintura, te lo perdono por ahora pues lo he evitado. Aun tienes tiempo de arrepentirte de tus fechorías, bandido."

Ciertamente ahora entendía porque Eren odiaba tanto a este cara de caballo, trató de aguantar las ganas de lanzarlo por la ventana hacia el vacío.

Pero por lo menos fue capaz de lanzarle su peor semblante cuando mencionó lo de ser ladrón, precisamente usó el mismo semblante que ocupaba en aquellos días oscuros de su antigua juventud. Aquella mirada no pasó como si nada por el chico alto y retrocedió un medio paso, tratando de no sentirse intimidado, una pequeña ola de nervios inexplicables recorrió la espina dorsal de Jean.

"¿Jean, estas generando molestias a las visitas otra vez?" preguntó una voz que se acercaba a ellos, poco a poco la gente curiosa iba alejándose pues el show se había terminado y en lo que aquello ocurría, el tercero llegó. En ese momento el semblante de Jean se suavizo y volteo su rostro a su colega, amigo… Marco.

"¿¡Que?!, claro que no, este bandido planeaba robar esta pintura" reprochó el chico en un tono de voz absolutamente confiado a lo que su amigo lo cuestionó con la mirada, más aun cuando observó al más bajo, quien pese a su mirada no presentaba nada sospechoso.

"Jean" trató de no sonar exasperado "Si fuese a robar la pintura, no estaría haciéndolo a la luz del día"

"Pero… tu no lo viste, yo estuve ahí cuando quería poner sus manos en el cuadro"

"¿Perdón?" Levi alzó una ceja, con indignación.

"Su dedo" corrigió Jean.

Tanto Levi como Marco suspiraron al unísono, el segundo negó con la cabeza y palmeo con suavidad el hombro de su amigo. "Creo que hay gente que necesita saber más de los autores en la sala de al lado, ve tu para allá y yo me encargo de este señor" y aunque su voz sonara absolutamente calmada, como si estuviera sugiriéndolo, aquella era una orden irrefutable para el más alto, el cual abandonó el lugar no sin antes lanzarle una mirada acida al más bajo de todos.

Levi comprendía aún más a Eren hoy en día.

"Me disculpo por mi colega, a veces cree que el mundo está plagado de malas personas y cree tener la razón en todo, cuando en realidad a veces su propia seguridad lo pone en contra. Pero es un buen amigo, de verdad…" y hubiera continuado de no haber sido interrumpido.

"No tienes que excusarlo de sus tonterías, tiene que aprender por sus propios medios sin que seas su maldito mesías con pecas o su ángel o lo que sea" Levi rodó sus ojos y situó su interés en la pintura nuevamente.

Ante las típicas malas palabras del más bajo, que generalmente ocasionarían malestar en los demás, en el otro simplemente generaron una pequeña y leve risa que no duró demasiado pero se mantuvo lo suficiente para generar interés en el más bajo.

"Aunque lo intente es un habito para mi" se excusó el chico mientras observaba un punto invisible en la pared, dejando de lado su tren de pensamientos. Su mirada se situó en el interés del contrario.

"¿Le gusta esa pintura?"

Levi trató de no suspirar con fuerza tras la insistencia del otro en hablar, no era alguien de muchas palabras ni su interés era hacer amigos franceses pero al parecer a este chico extraño no podía negarle aquello, no es como si percibiera maldad…lo cual hacia peor el asunto. Prefirió responder sin hacer uso de malas palabras, es decir, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Es de un autor nuevo o eso creemos con Jean, no hay información de él en las redes ni existen páginas de arte digital con sus obras… además en este lugar no preguntamos por datos personales si el autor no quiero entregarlos, muchos donan sus pinturas a las paredes de este recinto sin dejar un teléfono ni dirección en caso de que alguien decida comprarlo. Creo que tiene que ver con lo del amor al arte"

"O alguien absolutamente estúpido" dijo Levi con pesadez, ganándose otra leve risa de su acompañante.

"Lo mismo dice Jean cada vez que un autor dona su trabajo sin dejar información a cambio"

Saber que él y el cara de caballo habían dicho algo similar, no arreglaba la sensación de furia que crecía en su interior.

"¿En pocas palabras, el autor de esta pintura, la dono a este recinto y simplemente se fue, ustedes cuelgan esto y lo venden así nada más?" su rostro se volteó para ver directamente al chico pecoso, quien asintió a su pregunta.

"Muchos artistas gozan del anonimato aunque muchos de los pintores anónimos regresan a este recinto para preguntar por sus pinturas. Es algo extraño…o estúpido como suele decir Jean" el chico rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza y observó nuevamente la pintura.

El silencio se mantuvo entre ambos unos momentos, Marco simplemente observaba mientras Levi trataba de no perder la paciencia contra Eren, quien el muy estúpido decide ser un artista tarado. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y giro un poco el mismo, hasta que sus articulaciones rígidas sonaron ante el movimiento, el estrés estaba creciendo en su cuerpo.

"Al menos, este chico, el que vino a dejar esta pintura, ¿cómo era?"

Marco volteó a verlo con una mirada curiosa, se quedó en silencio por unos momentos hasta que respondió. "Fue Jean quien recibió esta pintura, en ese momento yo estaba en el centro de Paris haciendo unos encargos". Con ese dato, los ojos de Levi giraron en exasperación y ya estaba armándose de valor para soportar las preguntas de Jean cuando fuera en busca de su "ayuda".

"Sin embargo en ningún momento he mencionado que este artista era un chico y Jean no lo ha mencionado a nadie más que yo, de haber sido yo, hubiera captado más datos de este autor pero Jean… es bueno…algo torpe y por alguna razón se sintió irritado con este artista…" Negó con la cabeza unos segundos aunque ese último detalle le causaba gracia cada vez que lo recordaba, volvió su atención al más bajo, esta vez mirándolo con más intriga. "¿Lo conoces, conoces a este autor?"

Para cualquiera hubiera soñado como simple curiosidad pero Levi notó la leve ansiedad en el tono de voz del chico pecoso, lo que hizo fruncir su ceño con dudas en su cabeza. Le respondió con la mala mirada, haciendo entender la negatividad de su respuesta a su acompañante.

Marco suspiró y negó con la cabeza, perdiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos, que al parecer no eran del todo buenos.

Levi, quien en ese momento estaba cansado de las dudas, de la situación, de la mala suerte que rodeaba a Eren y la incertidumbre que le generaba este chico, optó por lo firme y lo agarró del hombro, haciendo que volteara para que mirase directamente en su dirección, apretó su agarre más de lo debido y no lo soltó, clavando su mirada fría en los ojos ajenos.

"Mocoso, respóndeme dos simples preguntas sin contarme tu vida con ello."

Este asintió con algo de nerviosismo por la abrupta manera de actuar del más bajo.

"Primero, esta figura humana en la pintura lleva una capa y en esta maldita capa hay una insignia. Dime que es y antes de que me interrumpas con lo que sea que vayas a decir, dime tu nombre también"

Marco quien borró la sonrisa de su rostro y los nervios se apoderaron de él, asintió más veces de las debidas y observó la pintura, tragó en seco y respondió. "Esa insignia, son las alas…de la libertad" algo dudoso, observó al hombre quien asintió con mayor confianza de la que esperó en un extraño, poco a poco comenzaba a entender la situación. "Y mi nombre es Marco…Marco B-"

"Bodt"

Tras la respuesta de Levi, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, no despegaron la mirada ni la cercanía se quebró, Marco hacia notoria la gran cantidad de sentimientos que pasaron frente a sus ojos, la sorpresa, la ansiedad, los nervios y por último, la tristeza.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la voz de Jean se hizo presente en el lugar.

"Marco, ya terminé con… ¡hey!" se acercó rápidamente a ambos y agarró la muñeca de Levi, haciéndola a un lado con fuerza. Frunciendo su ceño mientras los miraba a ambos "¿Qué pasa aquí, este sujeto te hizo daño?" preguntó al chico quien de inmediato negó con la cabeza y trató de hacer entender a Jean que nada sucedía pero las palabras no fueron suficientes, a los segundos Jean se interpuso entre ellos, llamando nuevamente la atención de las personas dentro del recinto.

"Vete de aquí" Jean de haber escupido veneno, lo hubiera hecho.

"Jean, por favor, no pasaba nada, él no-"

"Vete de aquí" reiteró el chico sin hacer caso a su amigo quien trataba una y otra vez de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Una guerra entre miradas inició entre ambos hombres, el pelinegro conocía bien lo directo que podía ser el chico cuando se le provocaba o defendía algo importante, siempre mostraba valor cuando algo preciado se veía en peligro. Era una actitud estúpida y riesgosa en el campo de batalla pero hoy en día podía incluso creer entender ese acto, pues probablemente su sentido de defensa también se levantaría si Eren pareciera estar en peligro. Enseguida observó a su alrededor, la gente parecía inquieta, el chico pecoso trataba de detener a su amigo y este otro era una fiera sorda, un escándalo dejaría mal esta galería de arte y aunque el cara de caballo se lo mereciera por ser como es, el otro chico no merecía culpa alguna.

Suspiró con pesadez y asintió, no dijo absolutamente nada y pasó a un lado de Jean sin darle una mirada en absoluto, pero si miró por unos segundos al pecoso, haciendo un gesto con el rostro que indicaba, si es que el otro entendía, que lo siguiera.

Cuando finalmente estuvo fuera de la galería, caminó unos 10 pasos y se mantuvo ahí, esperando. Al cabo de un minuto el chico pecoso vino corriendo en su dirección con un rostro que podría asimilar muy bien como pánico.

"¡Por favor, aguante!" exclamó sin hacer entender nada al más bajo, pero no tuvo oportunidad de pensar cuando este le agarró de su muñeca y salió corriendo a rastras con el chico. A lo lejos escuchó la voz de Jean gritando por el nombre de Marco, sin duda alguna…las cosas iban a quedar tensas luego de esto, Levi solo suspiró pesadamente mientras era guiado a quien sabe qué lugar.

Llegaron a un parque cercano en el cual al no haber rastro de un caballo furioso, pudieron recobrar sus alientos, ambos tomaron asiento en una banca que permanecía cerca de la fuente principal de aquel parque.

"Tú eres el maldito mocoso muerto, ¿verdad?" preguntó Levi mientras miraba de reojo al chico, arqueando una ceja, sin ningún tipo de tacto sutil en sus palabras…como siempre.

"¿Eh?" por un momento tuvo que procesar la pregunta para entender. "Ah, si…supongo. ¿Nos conocimos en ese tiempo?"

"No, en lo absoluto. Pero escuché de tu escuadrón hablar de ti más de alguna vez, en especial el mocoso de tu amigo. Era el capitán de ese idiota, cuando recobre sus malditas memorias dile de mi parte que va a tener que ser disciplinado por todo ese estúpido escándalo que hizo en la galería"

"No quiero"

"¡¿Ah?!" alzó sus cejas indignado y enseguida frunció el ceño, al parecer este chico estaba loco por su amigo como para atreverse a-

"No quiero que recuerde nada, no son memorias…felices"

Marco quien siempre mantenía un semblante suave o gentil en su rostro, ahora estaba sentado sin muchas energías, con sus manos entrelazadas mientras miraba hacia el frente, perdido en el espacio mientras hablaba, pues a cada palabra, las memorias volvían a flote.

"No vivíamos precisamente en un mundo color de rosa mocoso, ¿pero ese chico no se alegrará saber que su amigo muerto ahora vive y cuida de su trasero?"

"Yo… pero yo, no estoy seguro" hizo una pausa leve y miró al más bajo con cierta esperanza en su voz. "¿Pasaron muchas cosas malas en la policía militar mientras Jean estuvo a su cargo?"

"No sé qué tanta mierda pasó en la policía militar, mocoso. No hasta que descubrimos la mierda que se traían entre manos con los ricos y tu amigo participaba en los estúpidos planes, quizás recordar las veces que tuvo que vestirse como…Eren, le hagan daño a su cerebro pero qué más da" resopló con un leve humor ante eso, recordando como Eren se quejaba por las noches de cómo podían confundirlo a él con ese caballo, se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que el desconcierto ajeno lo sacó de su cabeza.

"¿¡Que?!" movió sus labios tratando de decir alguna palabra, mientras sus pupilas se dilataban ante la idea. "¿Jean no se unió a la policía militar…él no…?"

Levi alzó sus cejas y asintió.

"Ohh… si esos eran sus planes, al parecer es algo malo haciendo sus decisiones pues terminó en la legión de reconocimiento, en mi escuadrón para ser más precisos. Créeme mocoso, fue bueno de su parte, la policía militar estaba lleno de perros estúpidos"

Tras esas palabras el silencio reinó entre ambos, Levi observaba de cuando en vez al chico quien parecía demasiado consternado como para decir algo, por lo cual no hizo presión. Aunque quisiera encontrar a Eren cuanto antes, tampoco le proporcionarían pistas de gran calibre. Podía dejar a ese chico ahí e irse, pero por el solo hecho de haber sido alguien querido por su escuadrón, incluso por Eren, no pudo dejarlo solo.

"Jean…" susurró como algo que parecía ser a si mismo pero enseguida volvió a repetir ese nombre, situando su dirección al pelinegro "¿Jean murió?"

Levi mantuvo su expresión plana mientras la pregunta revotaba en su cerebro, el chico parecía demasiado interesado en algo que ocurrió hace mucho, hasta quizás algo temeroso. Se preguntó por un momento que sería recordar el haber muerto en una situación extrema.

"Chico… todos murieron. Todo mi escuadrón murió en la lucha, unos antes, otros después."

Sabía bien que su rostro permanecía inmutable incluso tras decir todas esas palabras pero para Marco no fue imperceptible el tono de dolor que salieron en sus últimas palabras, finalmente ambos quebraron el contacto visual y Levi suspiró, en esta época se sentía débil, sentía como sus emociones florecían con fuerza y sin control, incluso si no era la misma vida de antes, esas emociones seguían vivas, a flor de piel y es por ello que se alegraba por cada miembro que encontraba con vida hoy en día, incluso si terminaban siendo unos cabezas huecas como Jean.

"¿Estás buscando a Eren?" preguntó Marco tras una larga pausa silenciosa entre ambos, su semblante que aunque aún seguía ausente, ya no mostraba temor alguno.

"Lo estoy pero gracias a las políticas extrañas de tu galería, mis pistas se fueron cuesta abajo"

Eso sacó una leve risa avergonzada del menor y se encogió de hombros. "Pero generamos dinero de esa manera y más artistas que deciden donar sus ganancias de vez en cuando, es un buen negocio…" jugó con sus dedos unos segundos y añadió. "¿Por qué lo busca?"

"…" Levi apretó sus labios unos momentos, mil razones pasaron por su cabeza pero las palabras no formaban oraciones ni respuestas coherentes. "Dime chico, ¿qué tan importante es tu amigo idiota para ti?"

Ante ello, Marco se sonrojó con violencia mientras Levi bufaba ante la reacción tan evidente, suspiró y continuó. "Pues bien, esa misma importancia que le tienes tu a él, esa cantidad multiplícala por el infinito, llévalo hasta el fin de la eternidad y apenas entenderás un poco de lo que me importa ese mocoso." Respondió con una media sonrisa en su rostro, porque hablar de algo como ello era algo que no podía mantenerlo lejos de una sonrisa o de una sensación de felicidad recorriéndole el cuerpo, eso generaba Eren en él.

Marco parpadeo sorprendido por sus palabras, riendo con ellas "nunca pensé escuchar esa frase en la realidad y ayuda bastante, además… Jean me importa más de lo que podría alguna vez contar, así que…Eren debe ser muy…muy importante." Bajó su rostro unos momentos, volviendo a sonreír con gentileza mientras el más bajo se levantaba finalmente de su asiento.

"Siéntete orgulloso mocoso, generalmente la gente no es capaz de sacar cursilería de mi boca. Sea como sea, vuelve a tu estúpida galería antes de que tu amigo cause una guerra. Volveré al lugar de vez en cuando por si el imbécil se decide aparecer" se ajustó el abrigo que andaba trayendo y dejo salir aire de su boca, observando como tomaba forma de vapor frente a sus ojos.

"Era Eren" dijo él otro mientras se levantaba, llevándose una mirada confusa por parte del pelinegro "Jean me describió como era este artista y estoy seguro, era Eren"

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos y Levi finalmente asintió, se acercó al más alto y levantó su mano, palmeando un par de veces la cabeza ajena. "Gracias mocoso, ahora vete" siquiera se molestó en mirar hacia atrás pues ya había comenzado a caminar en dirección cualquiera.

Si Eren estaba en esa ciudad, si Eren estaba vivo en este mundo, Paris ya no parecía ser tan grande.

Blasfemias, Paris era inmenso y de eso se percató cuando a media noche finalmente alcanzó su hotel para dormir como debía ser. Recorrió variadas calles a pie, fue a las estaciones de policía para preguntar por un chico con las características que conocía, buscó en guías telefónicas y nada, ¡nada!.

Si Jaeger estaba en esta ciudad, porque no había nada de Jaeger más que el maldito trago que se sirvió en un bar cercano del hotel. Un maldito trago que se transformó en muchos más hasta que su mundo daba vueltas y sin quitarse la ropa, se derrumbó en su cama para tener ese agradable sueño que luego se tornó una pesadilla.

Y así fue como ahora estaba ahí, sentado en su cama, observando el reloj que ahora marcaban las 5:30AM junto a un dolor de cabeza que le generaban deseos de quitarse la extremidad y lanzarla por la ventana.

* * *

><p>Y así los días continuaron, por la mañana visitaba la galería de arte y esperaba frente a esa pintura por toda una hora hasta que Jean venia de mala gana a echarlo del lugar, porque según sus palabras, era una molestia para los clientes quienes en realidad no le daban importancia al más bajo.<p>

Un día Levi compró la pintura del artista Jaeger pero pidió que permaneciera colgada ahí hasta que abandonara el país, con esa suma de dinero incluida en la cuenta de la galería, Jean permitió que el más bajo se quedara más tiempo en la galería.

Por suerte, ya no pensaba que era un ladrón, vaya estupidez.

Por las tardes deambulaba por las calles, con su GPS marcaba distintos destinos y avenidas, cada día visitaba cada una de ellas y las marcaba como vistas. A lo largo de su búsqueda, comenzó a llevar una libreta consigo, por el solo hecho de que a menudo que recorría gran cantidad de lugares, encontraba tiendas, sitios de visita, paseos y avenidas tranquilas que algún día…le encantaría visitar con Eren. Por ello, en esa libreta escribió cada destino que le gustaría descubrir junto a Eren, por lo que esos lugares los dejaba sin descubrir, no quería hacerlo solo.

Su día terminaba cuando sus piernas exigían un descanso, su estómago exigía comida y su mente necesitaba un descanso, todos los días a medianoche regresaba a su hotel para dormir sin interrupciones hasta las 8AM donde retomaba su búsqueda otra vez.

A lo largo de los días no encontró caras conocidas más que los dos chicos de la galería, por lo que todo fue relativamente tranquilo, hasta que una semana y media después, regresó a la galería como siempre y se situó frente a la pintura, donde ocurrió una de las dos cosas que le sorprendieron.

Primero fue Marco quien se acercó por la mañana, mientras Jean no estaba en la galería en ese momento por estar haciendo un informe para la universidad, muy contra su voluntad tuvo que faltar a trabajar aquel día. Por ello que es que el chico pecoso fue capaz de llegar con el mayor y ofrecerle un café en lo que la galería estaba libre de espectadores.

"Hay algo que quería preguntarle y no fui capaz de preguntar ese día…" su mirada se mantuvo en el café en todo ese momento, Levi le miraba con paciencia aunque por dentro quería escuchar esa pregunta y ya, porque perdía tiempo que era vital para su persona.

"No quiero apresurarte pero tengo una búsqueda que hacer, así que…"

"¡Lo sé, lo sé!" apretó la taza entre sus dedos y finalmente alzó su cabeza, con una rapidez que sorprendió al más bajo. "Jean…quiero saber si Jean…" su labio comenzó a temblar poco a poco en lo que comenzaba a formular la pregunta. "¿Jean fue buen soldado?" preguntó finalmente, en un tono ahogado, sus dedos rojos de apretar tanto la taza que permanecía caliente en su porcelana pero nada de eso importaba. Aquella preocupación era más fuerte que todo, lo que más quería saber es si su amigo…fue lo que realmente sabía que era, un buen soldado para la humanidad.

"Chico, ¿tu hiciste este café?" fue aquella su respuesta.

"…Si" dudaba si realmente quería preguntar nuevamente, así que bajo su rostro sintiendo la incertidumbre e imaginando ya una respuesta negativa.

"Está bueno" alejó la taza y la dejó sobre la mesa, el café ya no estaba y el pelinegro decidió levantarse. "Debo continuar buscando" anunció, llevándose un simple movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza ajena. "¿Sabes?, jamás soy de dar reconocimiento sobre las cosas, así que si digo que tu maldito café estaba bueno, es porque así lo es. Como de igual manera puedes estar tranquilo al saber que Kirstein fue un soldado que se merecía estar en mi escuadrón y que su maldita mejor opción fue unirse a la legión de reconocimiento, ¿lo entiendes?, espero que sí. Porque no volveré a repetirlo"

No esperó respuesta, no espero nada. Solo le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro ajeno y Levi se retiró, sin embargo esta vez miró atrás antes de dejar la galería.

Jamás iba a olvidar el rostro que Marco había hecho para él tras recibir esas palabras, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y una sonrisa de lo más reconfortadora adornaba su rostro, sonrió con mayor amplitud que antes y musitó un silencioso "gracias" que aunque fuera sin voz, el movimiento de sus labios relleno toda falta de sonido.

Levi miró al cielo tras salir de la galería y asintió, sin duda el café de ese chico pecoso era bastante bueno.

A los dos días después, estaba en la galería nuevamente observando el cuadro, cuando nuevamente fue interrumpido.

Pero esta vez, fue Jean que se acercó más rápido de lo que hubiera esperado.

"Acabo de llegar mocoso, no voy a marcharme ahora porque estés de mal humor o lo que sea." Se cruzó de brazos y le lanzo una muy mala mirada al chico más alto, este se sorprendió y dio un paso más atrás.

"No es eso, no…ehm…errr…" comenzó a titubear de la nada, haciendo perder la paciencia del mayor, quien estuvo a punto de protestar de no ser porque el chico se le adelantó. "¡Por favor, encuentre al imbécil de Jaeger de una buena vez por todas y dele un golpe en la cara de mi parte!" y por si no fuera suficiente desconcierto, con el cuerpo erguido completamente, llevándose una mano a la espalda y la derecha al corazón, con la mano empuñada, con la vista decidida y el ceño fruncido.

Las cejas de Levi se alzaron en sorpresa y la línea recta en su boca se mantuvo por unos segundos, hasta que nuevamente recordó como parpadear y soltó un suspiro. "Estas llamando la atención nuevamente, pedazo de mierda. ¿En este mundo eres más estúpido o qué?"

Jean finalmente bajó los brazos y suspiro, manteniendo la mirada al más bajo, esta vez con más respeto que antes pero aun así una sonrisa burlona cruzó su rostro. "Capitán, si en el otro mundo creía que yo era estúpido, debo recordarle que estaba en su escuadrón y no creo que usted aceptara estúpidos en su escuadrón"

Eso solo sacó un bufido del más bajo y volvió su mirada al cuadro. "Tch, no puedo decir nada contra eso, mocoso. Ojala tu amigo te haya dicho el recado que dejé con él, aunque me sorprendo por lo rápido que recobraste la cabeza…lo cual me facilita la tarea de disciplinarte ya que aún estoy en Paris, así que-"

Jean dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y miró a otro lado. "Capitán, ojala disfrute la estadía, puede quedarse cuanto quiera y usar nuestra habitación de empleados por si quiere descansar, pero tengo que trabajar aquí y no hay tiempo para disciplina, no…así que… ¡disfrute!" y se retiró tan rápido como fueron sus palabras dichas.

"Pedazo de mierda" susurró tras verlo huir pero una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, el chico se veía bien, observó a Marco a la lejanía y este le sonrió con tranquilidad. Por suerte, sea cual sea el episodio que hayan vivido, ambos estaban más tranquilos hoy en día.

Por un momento, esperó que Eren estuviera igual de bien en ese momento, cerró sus ojos y pidió ese deseo a la nada, por muy estúpido, cursi e inútil que fuera desear así…lo hizo de todas maneras.

Aquella tarde dejó la galería horas más tarde, sin ser molestado por nadie y agradeció enormemente por ello, no tener a un caballo relinchando todo el tiempo para que se fuera. Sin embargo al salir de la galería, sintió frio que alcanzó sus huesos aunque estuviera abrigado hasta el cuello, el cielo estaba oscuro y las calles parecían casi vacías, algo no andaba bien…algo no se sentía bien.

Con incertidumbre comenzó a caminar nuevamente, pasando por la calle principal para alcanzar un transporte que lo llevara a la próxima avenida, comenzó a caminar por una localidad residencial con una que otra tienda de por medio, sitios para comer o beber…

Cuando de la nada un fuerte golpe retumbo en su cabeza, generando dolor en la zona que se expandió por todo su cuerpo, el mundo perdió su balance y equilibrio, rápidamente observó como el suelo se acercaba a sus ojos y su cuerpo comenzaba a ganar peso, más peso…y más peso.

Al instante, todo se volvió absolutamente…negro.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

No pensaba cortarlo en ese sitio pero...iba a resultar muy largo ya y quiero dejar algo de suspenso también.  
>Pensé en poner como Jean recobraba sus memorias pero pensé que eso lo dejaré para un episodio extra de mas adelante, en caso de que alguien quiera leer aquello.<br>Como he dicho anteriormente, detalles se irán entregando con los capítulos. Como detalles de Levi, del escuadrón, de la historia de la epoca antigua, además de la relación de los personajes, como Jean y Marco de los cuales no deje nada claro hohoho.

Mas personajes se vienen en el próximo capitulo, ¡nos vemos!

Por cierto, gracias por los reviews que he tenido hasta ahora, me alegran bastante a seguir!


	4. Capítulo 4: Sin necesidad de palabras

Capítulo 4: Sin necesidad de palabras

_¿Dónde mierda estoy?_

_O peor aún… ¿de quiénes son estás voces? _

"¿¡Como alguien tan enano puede ser tan pesado?!"

_Voy a matarte._

"Dicen que los músculos son pesados, debe ser por eso"

"Pero eso era antes, ahora no sabemos si tiene el mismo cuerpo"

"No encuentro otra explicación que esa, pero eso no es importante, lo que es importante es que-"

"¡Revisemos su cuerpo!"

_¡¿Qué?!_

_Voy a matarte…dos veces._

"¿¡Que?!" aparentemente tres veces gritaron al unísono.

_Excelente, parece que no soy el único cuerdo aquí… si solo tuviera las energías de estar completamente lucido, abrir los ojos y matar a estos degenerados._

"A base experimental, quizás en todas nuestras reencarnaciones tendemos a formar los mismos cuerpos de siempre, incluso si es inconsciente, si Levi tiene los mismos abdominales de antes, significa que va más allá de lo voluntario… ¡esto es con el fin de la ciencia!"

_Ahh…mi cabeza…espera, espera un poco, tú…mi nombre…vamos cuerpo, reacciona de una puta vez._

"¡No!, ya es suficiente con que tú ya le hayas hecho… ¡eso!"

_¿Eso?_

"Pero es que él estaba ahí… y yo también…fue una oportunidad perfecta, ¡finalmente lo encontramos!"

"¡Por poco y nos lleva la policía!"

_¡¿POLICIA?!_

_Esperen…esa voz…_

_Esa voz…_

"¡Esperen, miren, miren, él está…!"

Todos los presentes observaron como las cejas del hombre comenzaban a fruncirse de una manera lenta y peligrosa, la línea recta de su boca se hacía cada vez más notoria y la tensión en su rostro era palpable, donde de paso una ola de frio incontrolable congeló las espinas dorsales de los presentes, a excepción de la de…

"Hange" susurró de manera suave, lenta y muy controlada, la voz de Levi…quien en ese momento se encontraba de espaldas, recostado en lo que parecía ser una banca en un parque. Frente a sus ojos, la cara de inmensa felicidad de la castaña, quien con toda la excitación del momento sus lentes parecían casi estar empañados.

En Levi eso generó una sensación de disgusto.

"¡¿Lo ven?!" se separó del más bajo sin darle ni la más mínima importancia a su semblante sombrío para voltearse a los demás presentes, extasiada como siempre, moviendo sus brazos para señalar a su "espécimen de experimentos" y demostrar lo correcta que estaba ella al hacer lo que hizo.

Pero una mano que agarró firmemente la cabeza de la chica, la hizo guardar silencio absoluto. Esa mano que estaba tras su nuca, hundiendo sus dedos en sus cabellos con cada vez más fuerza…y más fuerza…y más fuerza.

"Le-Levi…vas a aplastar mi cerebro" exclamó ella tratando de reír en el intento.

"Es lo que planeo, pero temo que al aplastar tu maldito cráneo encuentre aire por dentro" su voz era tan seria como su rostro y su rostro era tan serio como sus intenciones. Sin embargo se detuvo, soltando la cabeza de la chica tras notar finalmente quienes estaban ahí.

Erd, Gunther, Mike y finalmente Moblit observaban con cierta cautela la escena, Erd y Gunther compartían una sensación de felicidad y nervios al ver a su capitán, lo conocían lo suficiente como para no interrumpir pero a la vez deberían interrumpir de ser necesario.

Moblit inmediatamente socorrió a la chica quien cayó de rodillas, llevándose las manos a la cabeza como si su cerebro hubiera sufrido una contusión grave, Moblit solamente regañó a la mujer mientras lanzaba una mirada de disculpas al más bajo.

Mike…simplemente se limitó a observar sin demasiado interés, toda su acción se resumió en acercarse a Levi y sentir su aroma, tan extraño como siempre.

"El viejo hábito persiste" dijo el pelinegro al rubio más alto, mientras este terminaba de examinar su aroma.

"Muchas cosas persisten hoy en día y otras cambian por completo" dijo sin explicarse en lo absoluto mientras prestaba atención a su alrededor, si en algún momento habían llamado la atención, ahora estaban libres de miradas curiosas.

Pero la voz de Levi retumbó en los oídos de todos, llamando la atención de los susodichos, especialmente de Hange, persona a la cual le fue dirigida la mirada de acusación.

"¿Alguien se molestará en explicarme que mierda pasó y por qué mierda tengo un maldito dolor de cabeza?"

Antes de que todos pudieran siquiera respirar tras la pregunta, añadió:

"De antemano sé que esto es culpa de esta estúpida"

Y ante ello, nadie se opuso ante esas palabras a excepción de Hange quien fue silenciada al cabo de unos segundos…a mano de Levi.

* * *

><p>El grupo se encontraba en una mesa redonda en un café cercano, pese a que el lugar estaba medianatamente lleno, el ruido era escaso y eso era debido al muy mal ambiente que transitaba sobre la cabeza del grupo especial. Más que nada por la muy mala cara que mostraba el pelinegro, quien era capaz de asesinar con la mirada si realmente quisiera hacerlo.<p>

Más de alguna vez lanzó una muy mala mirada a un alma curiosa y estas mismas personas dejaban de mirar al milisegundo después, musitando un suave "Lo siento mucho" aunque no hubieran hecho nada al respecto.

"Veamos"

Levi lentamente cruzó una de sus piernas sobre otra, atrayendo la atención de los demás en la mesa, se cruzó de brazos no sin antes darle un sorbo lento a su té. Pasó su mirada por todos, por ultimo sobre Hange quien mantenía una sonrisa descuidada en el rostro, aun pensaba que viviría luego de aquello.

"El ser más estúpido de esta mesa tiene la fabulosa idea de buscar a las personas del pasado, bien…eso es normal. Es más, eso la libra de ser estúpida pero lo estúpido aquí son sus métodos, ¿verdad?" con ello solo obtuvo afirmaciones con el rostro por parte de todos menos de la mujer. "Aún no se quien encontró a quien ni como fueron capaces de recordar, pero si esta… mierda de cuatro ojos estuvo involucrada, de verdad, no quiero saberlo."

Ante eso, Moblit miró a un costado pues esas palabras llegaron a él indirectamente…pobre ser.

Levi deseo un sentido pésame silencioso a Moblit quien pareciera, de alguna manera espiritual, haberlo captado.

"Entonces esta…" señalando a Hange con la mirada "Busca las personas, las encuentra y para hacerlas recordar, les entrega un GRAN y MOLESTO dolor de cabeza a base de un golpe aprendido en una mísera clase de Karate de la cual probablemente siquiera hizo algo bien. Todo a base del estupendo mito sobre la amnesia que puede curarse con un fuerte golpe que sacuda el maldito cerebro y por arte de magia recordará toda una vida que tuvo por detrás, esperando de paso que ese golpe no afecte en absolutamente nada. Porque te juro por Dios, mujer estúpida, que sí años más tarde genero un problema cerebral, ten por seguro que iré hasta tu casa y abriré tu maldita cabeza para alimentar a malditas gallinas con lo que tengas de cerebro, que probablemente sea NADA."

Todos tragaron en seco menos Hange, quien soltó una leve risa por las palabras ajenas.

"Tú sabes, Levi, siempre te he escuchado hablar pero hace mucho que no te escuchaba decir tanto de una manera tan clara de la cual no necesites traducción."

Todos lanzaron luego una mirada de temor a Hange, temiendo por la vida de la mujer…a excepción de Mike quien estaba muy entretenido sintiendo el aroma de las diferentes bebidas en la mesa.

"¿Sabes que va a necesitar traducción luego de esto?, tus malditos quejidos tras sufrir una constipación que te tendrá en el maldito excusado tratando de liberar tu mierda, constipación que con MUCHO gusto voy a generarte."

Poco a poco las personas del local comenzaron a marcharse, no solo por la finesa de las palabras del más bajo sino por el aura de homicida que reinaba en el lugar, lo sombrío de los demás y la poca seriedad de la mujer.

"Volviendo al tema" dijo antes de que fuera interrumpido una vez más "De paso, esta mierda de cuatro ojos, emplea un método totalmente cuestionable. Cuando es una graduada de medicina hace por lo menos unos 3 años, con mención honrosa en el área de neurología más quien sabe que otro estudio del cual no quiero enterarme"

Esta vez, se ganó una afirmación por parte de todos, quienes prefirieron responder antes que otorgar silencio, pensando que sería una mejor idea que les permitiría vivir un poco.

"Y ustedes, intentos de ser humano, ni siquiera tratan de detenerla. Increíble" rodó los ojos con disgusto y bebió un sorbo de su té. "Si sacrifiqué mi vida por este tipo de humanidad, comienzo a cuestionarme ahora mismo" aunque eso ultimo no lo hablaba en serio y eso fue captado por los demás.

"Pero funcionó" exclamó Hange en su defensa.

"No, imbécil, ya recuerdo todo desde hace un buen tiempo. Gracias pero no gracias por tu inútil intento.

"Erwin nos informó al respecto pero Hange prefirió no creerle para intentar por sus medios" aclaró Mike quien no temía por la vida de nadie en esa mesa, con tal de sentir tantos aromas en un solo lugar, su yo antiguo estaba contento.

Hange miró a un costado, mientras Levi mantenía su taza entre su mano, en la misma y extraña posición de siempre. Debatiéndose internamente de a quién debería aniquilar primero, si a Hange por su ahora aparente juego contra él o Erwin quien había ocultado para su propio gusto la información del paradero de Hange y de los demás.

Terminó por suspirar y dejar su taza abajo, analizando la situación en ese momento, no tenía nada claro, del cómo, cuándo y dónde estos sujetos habían recordado y que tanto no sabía él pero Erwin, para variar, sabía más.

"Mis energías ahora son nulas, así que te has salvado, mujer demente" susurró a Hange quien levantó su mirada para fijar ojos con él.

Sin embargo, en un momento de segundos, en esa unión de miradas. Levi pudo observar algo diferente en ella, normalmente se hubiera esperado una risa o un comentario absurdo de su parte, pero solamente pudo ver una mujer que sonrió muy levemente al escuchar la última palabra que habían salido de los labios del pelinegro, pero acompañada luego por un toque de tristeza en su mirar, que pasó desapercibido por los demás en la mesa.

Hange durante toda su vida fue una especie de carga en su existencia, pero una carga que acostumbraba a llevar y de cierta manera, era una carga necesaria. Su mentalidad fuera de lo normal siempre traía algo diferente a su entorno, lo cual muchas veces era necesario para cuando los momentos de tensión existían, no importa que tan diferente era ella, ni que tantas locuras se idearan en su cabeza, cuando se necesitaba de su voluntad, de sus ideas y de su constante apoyo, ella estaba allí. Ellos dos siempre supieron que eran amigos, grandes amigos.

Aunque jamás se dijeron eso frente a frente en toda su antigua vida y al parecer, tampoco lo dirían en esta.

Y es por ello, que tras unos segundos de intercambio de miradas, acordaron hablar más tarde a solas, era algo que probablemente ambos necesitarían.

"Realmente quisiera saber qué clase de estúpida brujería usaron para estar todos juntos aquí, en este país, en esta ciudad con sus memorias intactas." Levi observó a todos los demás quienes dirigían sus miradas a Hange, a excepción de Mike.

"Con las maravillas tecnológicas de este mundo, encontrar a alguien es fácil. Erwin fue el primero en encontrarme, de él hubiera esperado una llamada, una visita inesperada pero allí estaba él, con una solicitud de amistad por Facebook. Un tal 'Comandante Smith' quiso agregarme ese día, no lo recordaba en lo absoluto por lo que simplemente lo ignoré. Su suerte fue diferente con Hange, por supuesto. Ellos dos son los pioneros de esta búsqueda por los antiguos"

"Fue el primero en encontrarme, tuvo la astucia suficiente por buscarme con el nombre de 'Líder de escuadrón Zoë', años más tarde se unió Mike a la fiesta y somos los líderes de un grupo en Facebook para todos los antiguos soldados, al menos los que vamos encontrando con sus memorias intactas. Hasta el momento somos nosotros y Erwin, recientemente Ackerman y Arlert se han unido, Petra y el gracioso de Auruo también"

Por un momento todos los de la mesa comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, de una que otra cosa referente a ese grupo social del cual…

"¿Hay alguna razón especifica por la cual no he recibido invitación alguna a esa estupidez?"

"¡Oh!, lo haces sonar con tanto desinterés e interés al mismo tiempo, ¡no estés triste, Levi. No te hemos olvidado!" y con ello Hange palmeo con muy poca delicadeza la espalda de más bajo mientras este trataba de no saltar y ahorcarla en el lugar.

"Fue idea de Erwin" añadió Mike.

"No me digas…pero que sorpresa" respondió Levi con absoluto sarcasmo mientras mostraba la poca sorpresa que eso le generaba, conocía a Erwin, el antiguo y el actual. Ese hombre era un demonio escondido tras una fachada de comandante perfecto, si le preguntaran por un experto en ajedrez probablemente respondería con el nombre de Erwin aunque este apenas jugara al juego de mesa, pues el ajedrez humano parecía ser su juego favorito en todas las historias posibles.

En ello, Erd sacó su móvil y comenzó a buscar algo que captó la atención del pelinegro, entonces este comenzó a hablar. "Es cierto, fue el mismo día que nos comunicó que las memorias del capitán habían regresado, donde planeó un viaje por muchos lugares y antes de que pudiéramos preguntar por usted, nos dijo que nos quedáramos en silencio. Él sabía que Gunther y yo estábamos en Paris, Hange y Mike viajaron por órdenes del comandante, nos señaló que aquí lo encontraríamos"

No le tomó grandes segundos al pelinegro analizar las palabras, su entrecejo se frunció y sus manos apretaron la taza que tenía en frente. "¿Y toda esta información se las entregó ese mismo día?, es decir, que este grandísimo estafador planeaba enviarme a Paris desde antes que dejara Londres, el imbécil me ocultó la información de la pintura solo para ir de acuerdo a su plan…" a medida que sus palabras iban avanzando, la nube negra sobre su cabeza comenzó a acentuarse, la misma sensación de maldad y tinieblas estaba sobre el lugar nuevamente. Las meseras prefirieron no acercarse más a esa mesa por el bien de todos.

"¡No, no, no!" negó Hange antes de ver la erupción de un volcán "¡Es decir, si!" y así todos en la mesa pudieron ver como las llamas casi abandonaban los ojos de Levi. "Lo de la pintura lo descubrió días después, Erwin planeaba enviarte aquí con otra excusa. Había inventado un rumor falso para atraerte a estas tierras y así nosotros pudiéramos encontrarte, ¡era una buena idea!"

De repente, el aura negra y espeluznante de Levi comenzó a descender, al parecer las palabras de Hange habían llegado a él, ella continuo hablando, haciéndole entender que las razones de Erwin para hacer lo que hacía no eran malas, solo quería reunirlos a todos y nadie se oponía a ello. Levi terminó por asentir y bebió un sorbo de su té, pidiendo otra taza con absoluta calma y cordialidad.

"Discúlpenme un momento" pidió él mientras sacaba el móvil de su bolsillo, buscó un número telefónico y comenzó la llamada. No tardó demasiado en hablar. "Erwin" dijo con suavidad "si, los encontré, están todos sentados en una mesa…si, en un café. Si, como sea…no, no, no estoy molesto…" en verdad no sonaba molesto, la tranquilidad se mantenía en su voz y gestos, alzando una ceja ante las palabras de su amigo tras la línea. "Por cierto, antes de que lo olvide. Cuando regresa a casa, recuerda tener hielo almacenado, vas a necesitarlo cuando te – "

Los ojos de cada habitante en esa mesa se abrieron de par en par tras escuchar cada palabra que abandonaba la boca del pelinegro, incluso las meseras que guardaban distancia lograron escuchar esas palabras, soltando un gemido de miedo mientras las palabras incrementaban. Erd y Gunther retrocedieron un poco mientras observaban como salía veneno de los labios de su capitán, Hange no sabía si reír o llorar por el futuro de su amigo el comandante y Mike solamente podía sentir el aroma a muerte emanado del capitán.

Nadie olvidaría como alguien tan bajo podía lanzar las más grandes amenazas jamás escuchadas anteriormente.

"Eso es todo" y cortó sin darle tiempo a su amigo para contestar.

Un silencio poco grato se mantuvo en el lugar, hasta que una persona decidió hablar, la más esperada de todas.

"Levi, Levi, Levi" llamó Hange mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo. "Tú sabes ahora que me especializo en la medicina, me he enterado que hay unos estupendos programas para el control de la ira, ofrecen también actividades al aire libre que te ayudaran a canalizar tu –"

"**Una palabra más y sufrirás junto a Erwin**" susurró como serpiente venenosa frente a su presa. Entrecerrando su mirada, lanzando veneno a cada silaba que salía de su boca.

Hange hizo una pose de derrota y volvió a su lugar, entre todos le desearon un futuro sentido pésame al comandante Erwin Smith, jamás lo olvidarían.

Tras un leve momento de silencio, Gunther interrumpió el tema de conversación y hablar de lo anterior para disipar ese mal ambiente homicida sobre ellos.

"De todas maneras, el encuentro que tuvo con Petra y Auruo fue algo no planeado, ellos dos no se atrevieron a buscar por nosotros, en verdad todos tenemos miedo de buscar por los demás. Recordar siempre es doloroso para cada uno de nosotros y por esa razón ellos dos prefirieron mantenerse juntos con sus memorias y no dañar a nadie más. De Petra me esperaba algo así" añadió Gunther mientras recordaba el día en que los dos muchachos del escuadrón se habían añadido a ese grupo online. "Sin embargo, cuando ellos nos encontraron en línea, nos relataron que le habían visto, Capitán. Y tras ello, cambiaron de parecer y buscaron por nosotros, ella escribió aquel mismo día algo que nos hizo pensar aún más en esta situación."

"Ella dijo…" interrumpió Mike. "Si todos logramos recordar la vida que tuvimos anteriormente, entonces estaremos conscientes de que se nos otorgó otra oportunidad en esta vida. En un mundo sin caos donde podemos vivir sin miedo a la muerte y a la vez, cuidando nuestras vidas como lo más preciado posible y disfrutar lo que no pudimos disfrutar en ese entonces" observó a todos los presentes, quienes guardaron silencio mientras se perdían en sus pensamientos, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de todos, incluido en el rostro de Levi.

Erd y Gunther se llevaron la sorpresa de sus vidas al ver el rostro de su capitán mostrar tal faceta sin un límite de por medio. Ambos se miraron y asintieron, internamente pudieron entender del porqué Petra había cambiado de opinión tras el encuentro con el capitán.

"Ustedes dos" Levi dirigió su atención a los dos antiguos miembros de su escuadrón. "¿También fueron víctimas de las locuras de esta mujer?"

Ambos hombres se miraron y negaron con la cabeza de inmediato.

"No del todo" agregó Erd "Yo y Gunther nos conocíamos desde hace muchos años, cuando empezamos la universidad aquí en Paris, nos conocimos como compañeros de habitación. Un día, a ambos nos llegó la solicitud de amistad de ella junto con el comandante. Ninguno de los dos recordaba nada en lo absoluto y pensamos que eran algún tipo de virus."

Se ganaron una especie de quejido por parte de Hange del cual nadie hizo caso.

"Pero fui más curioso que Erd y preferí indagar en estas personas, toda su información era privada pero ambos compartían una imagen en particular. Una imagen pública, la cual es la imagen digitalizada del escudo de la legión. En ese momento llame a Erd para que viera esa imagen conmigo y no pudimos sacar de nuestra mente esa insignia"

La expresión de ambos en ese momento fue algo difícil de descifrar, era una combinación de melancolía y felicidad, todos saben que recordar duele, es como el choque de 10 automóviles juntos directamente al cerebro. Hay quienes tardaban horas en asimilar y otros les tomaba días en ello.

"Esa noche no pudimos dormir y reprobé uno de mis exámenes" Erd hizo una mala mueca al recordar esa calificación pero luego miró al techo, perdiéndose en un punto invisible "Pero ambos recordamos en esa misma noche, todo lo que sucedió…nos sucedió y nos reímos del uno al otro por haber terminado juntos en la misma universidad y habitación." En ese momento, lanzó una mirada rápida en dirección a Gunther quien simplemente sonrió, lanzando un guiño en dirección al otro hombre. "Es extraño como funciona todo esto"

"He leído una gran variedad de libros pero en ninguno hay información sobre la reencarnación de memorias o las identidades. Todos nosotros conservamos la misma identidad, el mismo ser y las mismas memorias… y al parecer todos decidimos nacer en una misma generación. Como si algo más fuerte que nosotros nos obligaran a encontrarnos de nuevo, generando una colisión entre actualidad y pasado. Hay pequeñas diferencias como los idiomas, las edades y detalles poco importantes pero seguimos siendo los mismos, el mismo nombre, nosotros…" Hange relataba a voz calmada, muy diferente de como solía hablar normalmente pero lo que hablaba era lo que sentía y era compartido por todos los demás.

Levi cerró sus ojos, analizando esas palabras que soltaron en él un suspiro. "Es increíble como algunas cosas se conservan pero las edades parecen hacer trampa contra nosotros, aun no puedo creer que esta cuatro ojos sea mayor que yo. Mike es tan joven como yo junto a Erwin, el idiota simplemente es mayor que yo por un par de años. Mientras que Ackerman y Arlert siquiera han terminado la escuela, cuando un par de amigos de su escuadrón ya acabaron la universidad"

Hange miró con verdadera curiosidad aquello que envolvía a estos dos últimos chicos, entrecerró su mirada unos momentos, su voz se tornó seria y dirigió únicamente la mirada a los ojos del pelinegro.

"Y tal parece que Eren no es un chico de 15 años"

La mención del nombre dejó a todos en silencio.

"Según las palabras de Kirstein, la cara de mocoso enfadado permanecía en él pero no aceptan donaciones de menores de 18 años por la implicancia del dinero y autoridad de los padres, sé que es un adulto…pero no sé qué tan adulto es hoy en día, fácilmente podría ser mayor que yo o que cualquiera de esta mesa. Al menos no es un bebé ensucia pañales" mantuvo su expresión seria en todo el momento que hablaba del castaño, no fluían sentimientos en su semblante más que la seriedad que lo caracterizaba y los sorbos de té que efectuaba tras hablar y colocar punto final a su comentario.

"Capitán" interrumpió Erd con un tono de voz algo contrariado, no estaba seguro de si hacer la pregunta que quería, solo mantuvo el tono confuso por unos momentos mientras miraba al pelinegro quien lo estudiaba con la mirada. "¿Por qué…solo está buscando a Eren?"

Las cejas de Levi se alzaron levemente ante la pregunta y poco a poco fue entendiendo el porqué de la curiosidad, su escuadrón murió antes de que pudiera observar el progreso de la humanidad, no sabe que tanto sabían ellos de lo que sucedió tras sus muertes, tampoco cree que alguien de ese grupo hablara de su vida privada con otros. No importa que tanto hable Hange sobre cosas aleatorias, siempre respetaba la privacidad del pelinegro y este momento lo comprobaba, Erd, Gunther y probablemente Mike no tenían idea de nada, Hange y Moblit si solo por el hecho de haber sido testigos de muchas escenas entre el castaño y su persona.

"El mocoso estuvo bajo mi cargo por largo tiempo después, recuerden que si el perdía el control, yo tenía la obligación de controlarlo y posteriormente aniquilarlo. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, hubo tensiones, misiones y momentos de calma antes de las tormentas, en esos momentos…los límites entre Capitán y Soldado se vieron quebrados, hasta el punto de no saber si realmente era capaz de aniquilarlo si las cosas resultaban mal"

El hombre no era el mejor explicando sus sentimientos ni ser realmente claro con ellos, al menos no con personas ajenas a la situación, incluso si era su antiguo escuadrón. Aquella información era suficiente e incluso por un momento pensó que era demasiado, sin embargo, ninguno de los tres desinformados insistieron…de alguna manera lograron captar el significado de sus palabras.

Sin embargo Erd parecía confuso con ello y no tardó en hacerlo saber. "Gunther y yo hemos vivido en Paris por largos años, con nuestras memorias intactas y estoy seguro que no he visto a Eren por estas calles, jamás"

Sus palabras generaron un leve disgusto en el interior del pelinegro, apretó su mandíbula sin apartar la mirada de su taza de té, como si las noticias no lo sorprendieran en lo absoluto.

"Todo lo que tengo es una pintura con su apellido, del cual no hay información en las redes sobre él. Y ahora tal parece que toda esa información es irrelevante, Francia no solo tiene a Paris, tiene otras ciudades de las cuales me encargaré. Gracias por tu información…Erd. Sin embargo debo recriminar algo de ustedes dos" su mirada se alzó a los dos antiguos miembros de su escuadrón y colocó su taza de té en su plato, haciendo sonar el choque de las porcelanas. "No soy su capitán aquí y ahora, dejen la formalidad. Si van a decir algo en contra, entonces les haré saber que mi última orden es que me traten como un igual y no como su superior"

Erd y Gunther se observaron entre ellos y tras unos segundos, asintieron a la orden de su Capitán.

"Es un trato y debo decir, que tus bromas, Capitán…siempre me hicieron reír cuando tu no estabas mirando" respondió Gunther quien no tardó absolutamente nada en dejar la formalidad y por sobre todo, el respeto a su antiguo Capitán.

"…comienzo a retractarme" susurró Levi mientras se asomaba una leve sonrisa en sus labios, imperceptible para los demás a excepción de Hange, quien lo observaba detenidamente.

* * *

><p>Cuando el día comenzaba a oscurecerse, todos quedaron de acuerdo en encontrarse nuevamente al día siguiente, no solo para hablar más de la actualidad de la vida de cada uno, sino por un acuerdo unánime de ayudar al pelinegro en su búsqueda aunque este se hubiera negado en lo absoluto a ello…esa fue una de las primeras peleas en perder contra esos seres humanos.<p>

Sin embargo cuando todos se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares y hoteles, solo una persona se mantuvo junto al pelinegro, quien no se sorprendió por ello. Ambos se encontraban en medio de un parque, observando como una fuente de agua brillaba con las luces que permanecían incrustadas en la fachada de la arquitectura, luces que cambiaban lentamente de colores, tiñendo el agua con sus reflejos.

"Lo siento, por ese golpe"

"Una disculpa no va a salvarte de tu futuro oscuro, así que no lo intentes"

"¡Lo intentaré de todas maneras!" exclamó ella mientras reía por un par de segundos, pero lentamente su risa fue muriendo hasta quedar en silencio. Ambos eran incapaces de mirarse el uno al otro. "Solo quería saber que era real, que tú eras real. Te busqué por todos los nombres posibles con los medios que contaba mientras era una chica sin demasiado dinero, pero nunca encontré rastro de ti y eso era frustrante, tanto como cuando no entendía nada sobre los titanes y sus comportamientos"

"No me hace especialmente contento saber que te causo una sensación similar a la de los titanes, eso me causa asco" arqueo una ceja mientras hablaba y suspiro, una brisa pasó frente a ambos, generando un poco de frio en sus cuerpos y pese a que sus cuerpos tiritaron por ello, la risa de Hange fue no interrumpida.

"Fueron años sin saber sobre muchas personas pero especialmente de ti, Levi. Un día no sé nada de ti, al siguiente sé de ti con todo lo que Erwin es capaz de decirme y de repente estas caminando en la misma calle que yo. Si tú de repente encontraras a Eren tras haberlo buscado por años, ¿no reaccionarias de manera…imprudente o extrema?"

"¿O estúpida?" añadió el, llevándose un leve gesto de incomprensión por parte de ella pero antes de que esta pudiera decir una palabra, el continuó. "Probablemente sí, reaccionaria así o de una manera similar, porque de solo pensar que puedo estar buscando al mocoso por años, me genera esa sensación de estupidez" Bajo levemente el rostro, por un momento su cabeza comenzó a llenarse con ideas de esa posibilidad.

¿Qué si realmente se demoraba años en encontrarlo?, ¿Qué si se demoraba lo suficiente como para encontrar al chico casado…o con una familia…o tal vez muerto?

Apretó sus dientes ante las infinitas posibilidades hasta que el temblor del cuerpo ajeno lo sacó de sus propias preocupaciones.

"¿Acaso eres masoquista que no ofreces la fabulosa idea de ir a un lugar sin frio?, verte me da lástima. Vamos a mi habitación, queda cerca de aquí de todas maneras, luego te vas en taxi o te quedas a dormir en algún rincón de mi espacio, como sea, sígueme"

Antes de que Hange pudiera siquiera proporcionar una palabra coherente tras un sinfín de murmullos sin sentido alguno, siguió al pelinegro tratando de ocultar una sonrisa gigante en su rostro. Ella caminaba un par de pasos más atrás de él, observando la figura estoica frente a ella, su caminar, su semblante y su aura de poca importancia sobre los demás. Pero conocía bien que este hombre podía crear una fachada sin demasiado esfuerzo y eso quedó demostrado en ese momento, cuando se negaba a ver a su…amiga en ese estado.

Hange de solo pensar que la palabra "amistad" existía entre ellos, sin haber rangos militares o misiones de por medio, le generaba una felicidad agradable en su interior. Y más feliz era de saber que Levi, no tenía disgusto por ella.

"Sino dejas de sonreír como una maniaca, meditaré si realmente quiero llevarte a mi habitación"

Sin embargo, amenazas se quedan como amenazas cuando ya más tarde ambos estaban en la habitación, sentados en los pocos sillones que existían en su habitación, frente a una mesa de té donde había dos tazas. Un té y un café.

El ambiente era más silencioso de lo que Levi pudiera esperar de la chica.

"Levi…" llamó su atención de un momento a otro, con voz dudosa y extrañamente suave, ella tenía la mirada perdida en la taza que se encontraba entre sus manos. El hombre volteo a su llamado pero no dijo palabra alguna, de por si el titubeo de la chica era desconcertante y si ella necesitaba poca presión en lo que fuera a decir, él se la otorgaría.

"¿Tú tienes todos los miembros de tu familia, verdad?, al menos los importantes…tus padres" al principio todo fue hecho como una pregunta que luego terminó por ser una afirmación. El pelinegro asintió y ella continuó. "Es extraño, ¿no crees?, muchos de nosotros perdimos a nuestras familias o siquiera las conocimos y en este mundo contamos con ellos, conservando nuestra identidad…nuestros nombres, como si nuestras familias se acoplaran a ello. Y aunque no los tuvimos en nuestras vidas pasadas, esta vez si los tenemos y son más importantes de lo que hubiera podido creer" lentamente fue haciendo su cuerpo hacia atrás para que el respaldo del sillón chocara con su espalda y su cabeza lentamente se movió hacia atrás, para situar su mirar sobre el techo, a ningún punto en específico.

Levi no comprendía exactamente qué es lo que quería decir, por lo que solo asentía cuando era estrictamente necesario, sin decir palabra alguna ni apartar la mirada de ella aunque ella no lo mirase a él.

"Recuerdo que en esos años, citadinos y soldados solían tener diferentes opiniones sobre mí, entre una multitud religiosa, temerosa de los titanes o soldados que temían perder su vida más que cualquier otra cosa. Estaba yo, quien solo quería descubrir más de estas bestias y hacia lo que nadie se atrevía a hacer…escuché muchas palabras, muchas frases que eran mal intencionadas, juzgaban sin entender absolutamente nada, esas razones no poseían base alguna y aunque escuché aquellas, de manera indirecta y hasta directamente de algunos soldados…no me importó en lo absoluto, recuerdo que me reía en sus caras y los llevaba de vuelta a sus tareas, como si nunca hubiera escuchado nada. Mi preocupación era otra."

Los ojos de Levi fueron recorriendo lentamente el semblante ajeno, este parecía perdido en el espacio y su cuerpo finalmente no se movía para nada, a excepción de los movimientos generados por la respiración. Pero tras un momento de silencio, notó como los dedos femeninos se tensaban con la taza de café caliente en sus manos, como sus pies comenzaron a moverse a escasos milímetros con inquietud, incluso las cejas de la chica que aunque trataron de mantenerse impasibles, se notaba que algo dentro de ella comenzaba a tensarse, a disgustarse.

El hombre se levantó con lentitud y retiró la taza de la castaña de sus manos, ella no opuso resistencia. Sin ser suficiente, él se acercó y se sentó a su lado sin decir palabra, pero ese silencio fueron palabras no dichas pero entendidas, no necesitaba de un permiso o de una orden, ella al sentir como el hombre estaba a su lado, no dudó en acurrucarse y dejar caer su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro, ninguno de los dos se molestó por el gesto.

"Pero este tiempo tuve una familia…tengo una familia, una madre contraria a mí en ciertos aspectos y un padre determinado pero cuadrado, más que los religiosos de aquella época. Soy hija única por lo que el centro de atención era yo…pero ellos jamás esperaron que su pequeña niña curiosa terminara por recordar memorias de una vida pasada a sus apenas 10 años. A esa edad, discernir entre lo real y lo ficticio es fácil para algunos niños, yo soy parte de ellos, pero son los padres quienes no pueden separar lo real de lo ficticio, creen que gran parte de la mentalidad infantil son cuentos de hadas, magia o fantasías… nadie iba a creerme y al ser una niña, buscaba comprensión, buscaba no ser la única" soltó una risa melancólica tras sus palabras, entrecerrando sus ojos levemente "y en esa búsqueda terminé visitando una gran cantidad de especialistas que trataron de convencerme de lo contrario, de que ese mundo…jamás existió."

La mirada del pelinegro comenzaba a tornarse sombría, aunque nunca sabría cómo luciría una Hange de esa edad, su mente comenzaba a trabajar en los escenarios, en el relato que ella contaba y la viva imagen de una niña sola y desesperada por comprensión, estaba en su mente, una imagen que jamás esperó ver de alguien como ella, recordar a esa edad era una injusticia.

"A la larga el mundo comenzó a cansarse, mis abuelos prefirieron no mirarme más, mi madre simplemente escuchaba…o hacia como que escuchaba y mi padre fue quien terminó por generar el punto crítico. Le bastó una sola palabra para atravesar mi voluntad, mi fuerza y mi convicción…"

Como una ráfaga de memorias pudo entender a donde iba a esto, porque ella le contaba esto especialmente a él, el pelinegro abrió su boca y de esta salió una simple palabra…que el también había dicho un tiempo atrás.

"Demente"

"Correcto" respondió ella "Pude haber escuchado en mi otra vida aquella palabra unas 100 veces o 1000 veces, pero en esta vida, en esta época, solo bastó con una para callarme, para aislarme, para retroceder y pensar que realmente todo era una mentira en mi cabeza. Somos los mismos pero a la vez somos diferentes, somos débiles, pero somos bendecidos con la vida y familiares, pero castigados al recordar…no por las memorias sino por las consecuencias de recordar esas memorias… cuando me enteré de que habías recordado, Levi. Tuve miedo por ti y tu entorno…podrás haber sido la fuerza de la humanidad antes pero ahora…"

"No pienses tan bajo de mi" interrumpió, con fuerza y frialdad en la voz pero sin ser un ataque directo a la chica, eso solo sacó una risa por parte de ella.

"Tienes razón" y tras ello, una mano inesperada se posó sobre su cabeza y palmeo la misma con suavidad, en un gesto de comprensión o de simple compañía, los ojos de la chica se aguaron sin poder controlarlo. "Mi padre se fue, mi madre se quedó. Contuve las memorias y actué como alguien 'normal' hasta que decidí estudiar y dejar el país, quien iba a saber que en el camino encontraría a Moblit y con su encuentro, toda la determinación regresó aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de si todo era cierto o no, no me importó. Me sentí como en aquella época, iba a lograr lo que quería sin haber un 'no' de por medio. Cuando Moblit recordó su vida, meses más tarde Erwin me encontró y finalmente pude sentirme como antes, así que…así que…Levi" dejó un silencio entre su nombre y lo que iba a decir después. "Tendrás que aguantarme toda una vida nuevamente"

"No me queda de otra alternativa y aunque me hayas contado una historia de telenovela, no dejaré de tratarte como te lo mereces" movió su rostro lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos, aunque pudo notar como estos estaban vidriosos, no dejaron de mirarse en ningún momento. Aunque sus palabras fueran expresadas con aparente maldad, había un gesto de extraño apoyo tras su respuesta, porque en vez de cambiar para hacerse sentir mejor uno al otro, iban a continuar su extraña relación como si la vida pasada y la presente, fueran una sola. Ambos sabían que aquella manera de actuar, era la más adecuada.

"Cuento con ello, Levi. Cuento con ello" respondió sonriendo de esa manera animada de siempre aunque un par de lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

Lagrimas que no alcanzaron a tocar suelo terrenal porque el dedo pulgar del pelinegro las quitó del camino en un movimiento suave sobre la piel cálida de la chica.

Esa noche Hange descansó en cama del pelinegro, mientras que el más bajo se acomodó en el sofá que para su suerte, era cómodo para pasar por lo menos una noche.

Al día siguiente observaría la extraña posición de dormir de la chica cuando fue a despertarla, la encontró extendida en absoluta diagonal por toda la cama, con brazos y piernas extendidos, más un hilo de saliva colgando de un costado de su boca.

"Ugh…asco" y sin decir más, abandonó la habitación y fue a pedir un desayuno para ambos.

* * *

><p>Los días en Paris continuaron, las visitas a la galería de Arte comenzaron a hacerse una costumbre, luego los encuentros por la tarde con su viejo escuadrón y los demás soldados. Con un solo objetivo en mente de todos, encontrar alguna pista, algún rastro de este castaño, ya que la esperanza de la humanidad fue importante para todos en algún momento de sus vidas.<p>

Todos querían volver a verlo nuevamente, todos querían observar como el chico de 15 años que una vez tuvo el peso de la humanidad sobre sus hombros, vivía una vida normal en la actualidad.

Las tardes se resumían en búsquedas por separado, visitaron otras ciudades de las cercanías, otras localidades y hubo noches que regresaban a la madrugada a sus hogares u hoteles, más de alguna vez, todos se quedaron en casa de Erd y Gunther. A veces a dormir, a veces a beber y despertar tirados en el suelo sin excepción.

Más de alguna vez, Levi encontró como Erd y Gunther estaban juntos de una manera muy íntima para ser antiguos amigos o presentes compañeros de cuarto. En especial cuando ambos terminaban uno encima de otro tras una larga noche de cervezas o tragos, eso sacó una sonrisa leve en él, nunca se esperó aquello de su antiguo escuadrón.

Estos chicos no dejaban de sorprenderlo.

Levi no podía negar que esos días fueron agradables para su persona, por primera vez en su vida, tanto en la antigua como la actual, pudo disfrutar entre amigos sin tener un peligro por su vida de por medio, se permitió disfrutar por unos momentos pero siempre recordaba que quería cierto chico a su lado, que compartiera con él las facilidades de esta vida, la simpleza de los encuentros y las locuras de los tragos…todas las noches observaba por la ventana, la oscuridad, las estrellas y la luna, recordando a ese chico antes de ser vencido por el cansancio de su cuerpo.

Los días pasaron sin pistas ni novedades, absolutamente nada.

Hasta que…

"Levi" llamó la chica castaña al hombre quien se acercó de inmediato al notar el tono serio de la voz contraria. Ella tenía su laptop sobre sus piernas, algo había en esa pantalla que Levi no pudo observar "Hablaba con Erwin por la noche sobre algunas cosas cuando de repente pensamos en exactamente lo mismo, ambos buscamos y encontramos esto. Está claro que Eren no se encuentra en Paris pero Erd y Gunther estarán aquí ante cualquier situación, ellos te comunicaran las novedades. Tanto Erwin y yo creemos que este debería ser tu próximo destino… no te llevará a Eren pero…tú debes decidir."

"Decidiría si me mostraras la maldita pantalla de una sola ve–"pero sus palabras no terminaron ni su regaño continuo cuando observó que era lo que sus dos amigos habían encontrado.

No tenía dudas…de cuál sería su siguiente destino.

"Sin duda debemos agradecer que existan personas que no usen la opción de privacidad en los sitios online" susurró Hange entre risas pero Levi había dejado de escuchar el mundo, solo tenía la mirada pegada en la pantalla, debatiéndose entre la sorpresa, el shock y la ansiedad que generó ese descubrimiento.

"Me iré mañana" respondió él sin esperar respuesta alguna, abandonó el lugar y fue a empacar sus cosas.

"Esperaba esa respuesta" susurró Hange para sí misma mientras escribía las nuevas noticias al rubio quien esperaba con ansias la respuesta del más bajo.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, la despedida del aeropuerto fue similar a la despedida que tuvo en Alemania, nadie parecía realmente triste por su partida porque todos tenían absolutamente claro que se volverían a encontrar, además que todos deseaban dentro de sí que el pelinegro encontrara de una vez por todas al muchacho de ojos verdes.<p>

Sin embargo, la única en lloriquear como si nunca más fueran a verse, fue Hange. Quien colgaba insistentemente del cuello del más bajo, el cual tuvo que separarla de su persona a base de empujones y amenazas.

El pelinegro finalmente se alejó de los antiguos soldados sin mirar atrás, excepto en el último segundo cuando volteó el rostro al mismo tiempo que Hange volteaba el suyo, ambos se miraron por unos momentos y Levi movió sus labios, generando una palabra silenciosa.

Esa palabra fue; gracias.

Y finalmente su tercer viaje comenzó…su siguiente destino es: Escocia.

* * *

><p>Escocia, Aberdeenshire.<p>

En la ciudad de Fraserburgh.

El viaje fue uno largo, al estar absolutamente lejos de la capital. Los pequeños viajes entre ciudad y ciudad se hicieron eternos, tampoco quería malgastar dinero en viajes privados cuando podía tener la suficiente paciencia para aguantar viajes tediosos en transporte de ruedas.

Cansado, absolutamente agotado llegó a su hotel con reserva de último momento, nada realmente de lujo. Una habitación con vista al mar, donde podía sentir la brisa marina entrar por su ventana, observar los botes pesqueros y esas viviendas que conservaban todo el estilo de Escocia, no observaba ningún edificio por las cercanías y eso le generó una sensación nueva, jamás había estado en Escocia y hasta ahora, le agradaba bastante aquel ambiente.

Más de alguna vez, en alguna curva de su viaje, observó las largas praderas verdes, las casas antiguas y más de algún momento…le hizo sentir que estaba nuevamente en la época pasada, la similitud entre el pasado y la actualidad en aquella ciudad, le generó un leve escalofrió en su espalda.

Finalmente con su equipaje en su habitación, un descanso y cambio de ropa, decidió salir a explorar en vez de descansar, la pintoresca ciudad generó en él cierto entusiasmo imposible de ignorar, además de que realmente necesitaba una taza de té.

Con una bufanda alrededor de su cuello, más un pequeño abrigo, se fue a la aventura, en un lugar absolutamente desconocido para él, no le importaba perderse, el idioma no iba a ser gran dificultad después de todo.

Con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, la mirada hacia el frente, los ruidos de las personas se hicieron ausentes, comenzó a pensar en la noticia que Hange y Erwin le había proporcionado, nuevamente este viaje fue uno que hizo sin pensar ni mucho menos se detuvo en las consecuencias. La probabilidad de encontrarse con su objeto de búsqueda era bastante bajo, la posibilidad de que las memorias existieran en estos era algo aún más difícil de creer, aunque hasta ahora hubiera tenido suerte con sus ex-soldados. La posibilidad contraria siempre estaba presente.

Había enterrado en lo profundo de su memoria la existencia de estas personas, por su bien mental, por sus propias promesas. Recordarlos y sentirse mal por ello era debilidad, debilidad que no podía permitirse en su vida pasada, no tenía tiempo de lamentarse en esos años y ahora que sin haberlo esperado, estaban allí. Cada momento, cada encuentro y cada escena vivida con esas personas, afloraban en su memoria con lujo y detalle, eran personas sumamente importantes y pocos fueron capaces de entender eso, fueron personas que conocieron lo peor y mejor de él en una época.

"¡Vamos, vamos, no está tan lejos, solo aguanta un poco Farlan!" exclamó una voz femenina, infantil como ninguna, entre risas que…en Levi trajeron una sensación de nostalgia que no podía describir con palabras.

"¿Es necesario que hagas tanto escándalo cada día de tu existencia?" exclamó el chico a su lado quien era doblemente más calmado que la chica que lo acompañaba, con su cabello corto, inconfundible.

Y la chica con las coletas que acentuaban aún más lo infantil que era.

Sin duda, es increíble como algunas cosas se mantienen por toda una vida…y la próxima.

Levi se había detenido al escuchar las voces, con sus ojos absolutamente abiertos, completamente quieto. No tuvo que buscar, las dos personas que esperaba estaban frente a sus ojos, caminando en su dirección sin notarlo en lo absoluto.

Y continuaron su caminata…

Sin lanzar una mínima mirada al hombre que estaba frente a ellos…

Sin reconocer su existencia…

Sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo…

Las risas de ella continuaban y los quejidos de él perduraban.

Ninguno se detuvo, incluso cuando pasaron exactamente junto al hombre que los miraba, hombre que no volteo a mirarlos cuando estos pasaron de largo tras su presencia, fue como una secuencia de cámara lenta que hacia choque entre el pasado y el presente, una sensación agridulce lo consumió por completo cuando las fragancias de los dos seres pasaron junto a él.

Levi dejó caer su mirada hacia el vacío, cuando una ola de frio golpeo su cuerpo.

Al menos ambos estaban bien y eso era lo que importaba, eso era todo lo que importaba…

"¡Hermano mayor!"

Y de repente unos brazos rodearon el cuello del pelinegro, tumbándolo hacia atrás y un abrazo fuerte comenzó a dejarlo sin respiración pero no importo, una risa femenina contagiosa se hizo presente junto a él hasta que esa risa se apoderó de su corazón y sonrió como nunca antes había sonreído ante ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Debería haber advertido al principio sobre la mención y aparición de personajes del Spin-off, A choice with no regrets.

Pero si hacia eso, lamentablemente hubiera lanzado el spoiler para este capitulo, ¡disculpen la maldad!. Sin embargo pueden leerlo ahora (de no haberlo hecho), han salido solamente 4 capítulos, hasta hace muy poco tradujeron el capitulo 4, asi que estan a tiempo de echarle un vistazo.

Planeaba cortar este capitulo luego de la escena de Hange, pero mi intención no es realmente hacer de este fic algo eterno. Otro asunto, es el nombre de Hange, este lo había escrito como "Hanji" anteriormente pero tras revisar, según Kodansha la romanización de su nombre es Hange...y para mi, al menos tiene mas sentido. (O al menos eso fue lo que encontré en tumblr!)

Gracias hasta ahora por los reviews que han dejado, realmente me animan bastante a seguir este fic, sean pocos o muchos, lo continuaré de esta manera. Pero sus comentarios me generan mas inspiración!

Cualquier duda, problema o algún error de escritura, no duden en apuntarlo.

Si gustan, busquen imágenes de esa ciudad de Escocia y tal vez entiendan un poco la sensación de Levi.

Ojala haya sido de su agrado este capitulo largo

¡Gracias por leer!

Por cierto, si alguien tiene cuenta en AO3 y le gusta leer desde esa pagina, este fic también está publicado ahi: /works/1160886/chapters/2358713


	5. Capítulo 5: Release my soul

**Capítulo 5: Release my soul**

La memoria muchas veces logra retener cosas muy extrañas, a veces son memorias extremadamente importantes y otras veces son pequeñas cosas, como lo agradable que fue la brisa un día cualquiera de primavera, como el pescado más sabroso de la temporada, como la primera fresa de la estación… o la noche más hermosa del año.

Levi estaba realmente seguro de que esa noche lo recordaría por siempre, porque las estrellas brillaban más de lo que hubiera imaginado, por un momento pensó que era la ciudad en la que se encontraba, en la casa alejada del centro citadino lo que provocaba tener poca luz en las cercanías.

Pero no eran las estrellas

No era la noche

Ni era la luna

Era una noche hermosa, porque a su lado derecho tenia a una chica que no paraba de reír mientras se embriagaba a si misma…con un sinfín de vasos de jugo de naranja. Y a su lado izquierdo estaba un chico, tranquilo como nunca, con una pierna estirada y otra recogida hacia su cuerpo, con una copa de vino en una de sus manos mientras que él estaba con una infaltable taza de té, hacia frio pero eso no los iba a detener. Fue un acuerdo unánime el usar la escalera y subirse al techo de aquella casa para disfrutar, de lo que todos estaban de acuerdo: La libertad.

La noche se expandía frente a ellos, las estrellas brillaban, a lo lejos se observaba como muchos botes aún estaban en el mar lejos del muelle, con sus luces aun encendidas. Podía observar la poca viveza existente en el centro de la ciudad, observaba todo y lo mejor de todo es que no había murallas que cubrieran su vista.

El viejo hábito siempre iba ser el mismo, escalar el edificio más alto de vez en cuando y beber lo que tuvieran en sus manos, aunque fuera solamente agua. Pues la idea era ver el cielo extenderse frente a sus ojos y soñar con la libertad, la anhelada libertad. En aquella época, soñar era lo más permitido para esos tres bandidos, que Vivian de lo peor solo para poder sobrevivir y tal vez, hacer sus sueños realidad.

"Aun no puedo creer que hayan ignorado cuando me vieron y yo no a ustedes pero prefirieron hacerse los grandísimos estúpidos. De paso, asaltarme por detrás como si estuvieran totalmente seguros de que yo los reconocería" el pelinegro rodó sus ojos y bebió otro sorbo de su té.

"De no haber sido el caso, simplemente hubiera quedado como una demente pero no me importó, ¡por qué lo sabía!" exclamó la chica de ojos verdes con absoluta confianza de su hazaña.

Sin embargo, Farlan interrumpió aclarando su garganta para atraer la atención de ambos y lanzar una mirada de reprimenda a la chica. "En verdad solo bastó con ver tu cara para saber que nos recordabas, ¿cómo podría describirla…?, usando tus palabras…" decía Farlan mientras dirigía sus palabras ahora al pelinegro quien arqueaba una ceja, el chico alto se estaba haciendo el tonto para su propio beneficio.

"No te atrevas…" advirtió Levi.

"¡Constipado!" gritó Isabel, robando con descaro la palabra que estuvo a punto de salir de la boca de su amigo.

"Tch" el pelinegro quien parecía no soportar más la estupidez de sus amigos, en el fondo se sentía grato por ese trato aunque en el verdadero fondo ambos se merecían una patada en el trasero. "No puedo creer que lo que más recuerden de mi sea mi antigua manera de hablar"

"No, no, aun lo haces" recalcó el chico quien tenía una sonrisa ladina en su rostro mientras miraba al pelinegro en centro de ambos, este arqueo nuevamente una ceja.

"Cierto, cierto, hermano mayor. Esta tarde dijiste más de 10 oraciones relacionadas con excremento o similares" añadió ella quien ahora estaba sentada con sus piernas cruzadas, en cosa de segundos estaba junto al pelinegro, mirándole con gracia.

"Y tú, mocosa, te atreviste a contarlas" declaró entrecerrando sus ojos frente a la muchacha.

"¿¡Cómo no hacerlo?!" exclamó mientras reía sin importarle el gesto del hombre.

Mientras los dos chicos se reían, Levi simplemente dejó salir un suspiro de exasperación.

Luego de las risas, Farlan tomó el don de la palabra, entrecerrando sus ojos. "Lo que no podemos creer, es que nos hayas obligado…sometido a limpiar la casa esta tarde"

"Absolutamente cierto" apoyó Isabel nuevamente "Nos encontramos, te invitamos a nuestra casa para no estar de pie en medio de la calle y lo primero que haces es decir, con ese tono tuyo… 'Asco'" y de paso Isabel se atrevió a imitar el rostro y voz de Levi al decir esa palabra.

Farlan asentía a sus palabras con demasiado entusiasmo para ser un chico maduro, el pelinegro soltó un suspiro y lanzó a sus amigos una mirada de reprimenda.

"No hubiera sido así si ustedes no fueran unos verdaderos cerdos. ¿Saben?, pude haber aguantado la ropa interior lanzada por doquier, las calcetas sobre el televisor pero la pizza sobre la mesa de café que además de estar ahí por, presumo, muchos días…ya se encontraba con un muy poco agradable color verde…no puedo creerlo, de ustedes dos"

Negó con la cabeza, recordaba que hacia limpiar a estos chicos en sus antiguas vidas pero pareciera que todo aquello lo olvidaron, en alguna parte de su ser, estaba absolutamente decepcionado.

"Culpa a Isabel por ello, ella dijo que se encargaría de ello…cada día"

"¡Hey, pensé que estábamos juntos en esto!" reclamó ella mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido al chico de cabello castaño claro, este se hizo el desentendido.

"Claro, por lo que veo esto es un complot contra mí. Además, Farlan…vives aquí, puedes hacerte cargo de la maldita basura, vives aquí, no te comportes como un mocoso"

Eso sacó unas incesantes risas por parte de la pelirroja hasta que poco a poco fue apagándose y el silencio reinó nuevamente entre ellos, con las bebidas en sus límites, el frio apoderándose del ambiente, los tres quedaron de acuerdo a modo silencioso de bajar y buscar algo de descanso, difícilmente Levi regresaría a su habitación, no porque no siquiera hacerlo, sino porque seguramente no se le seria permitido, aunque no tuvieran que noquear de paso.

Pero la voz de la chica sacó a Levi de sus pensamientos, él se encontraba mirando al cielo en todos esos momentos y pudo entender por qué del alboroto.

"¡Una estrella fugaz!" y su dedo apuntó al cielo, con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro y sus ojos tan brillantes como las estrellas, en ese momento, esa misma reacción causó en él un deja vu.

"_¡Una estrella fugaz!" señaló el chico mirando apuntaba al cielo con su dedo índice, una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro, sus ojos se perdieron en el astro hasta que finalmente se cerraron._

_Sería estúpido decir que Levi sintió una punzada de celos debido a que la estrella robaba la preciada mirada de aquel muchacho, mirada que le pertenecía cada momento en que estaban juntos. _

"_¿Pediste un deseo?" preguntó con absoluto entusiasmo mientras volteaba su rostro brillante al hombre que estaba junto a él, esperando ansioso por su respuesta, nuevamente podía ver una cola imaginaria meciéndose a las espaldas del muchacho. Simplemente rodó sus ojos y negó con la cabeza. "No pensé que creyeras en esos cuentos, mocoso. Es una simple estrella, no va a hacer nada por ti" el hombre suspiró y observó cómo lentamente el entusiasmo del muchacho decaía. _

"_Lo sé pero…todos dicen que…"_

"_No importa lo que digan, Eren. Son cuentos hasta que compruebes por ti mismo si es real o no. Sin embargo nadie ha sido capaz de comprobar nada, son solo cuentos… ¿acaso Hange te contó sobre esto?" sabía muy bien que sus palabras eran duras, pero sus palabras jamás se acercaban a los sueños y fantasías de la humanidad, no tenía tiempo para perder en fabulas o creencias mediocres. _

"_No, no fue culpa de ella ni nada. Yo…" indudablemente el chico se veía herido, sus ojos miraban en todas direcciones pero sin poder enfocar en los ojos grises azulados de su contrario, apretó su mandíbula visiblemente y asintió. "Sin embargo no ha sido una pérdida de tiempo, porque desee por ti y por mi Levi, pero si digo algo más no se cumplirá…así que. ¡Me encargaré de hacértelo saber cuándo se cumpla!" frunció su ceño con fuerza, con determinación, acercándose al hombre a cada palabra hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a escasos roces._

"_Me iré a dormir" susurró el castaño mientras miraba directamente en los ojos ajenos, se vio duda en su mirar pero negó con la cabeza, volteándose completamente para irse a la habitación en el sótano, aun cargaba con algo de tristeza._

"_No pierdas más tiempo y duérmete apenas llegues ahí, ya es…tarde" sus manos se apretaron por un momento, estas insistían en alcanzarlo pero su cuerpo se mantuvo frio, tal y como su corazón en ese momento. Nunca entendió porque no quiso alimentar los sueños del muchacho con algo positivo._

_Más tarde lo entendió, Eren jamás le contó al capitán cual había sido su deseo, por ende, jamás se cumplió. _

"¿Hermano mayor?" una mano que pasó frente a sus ojos repetidas veces, lo sacó de su ensueño, la chica estaba a su lado, mientras que el otro muchacho se encontraba al otro extremo, ambos con expresión de preocupación.

"Por un momento dejaste de responder a lo que decíamos, pensamos que aun pensabas en cómo decirnos más reprimendas pero nos preocupamos. ¿Sucedió algo?" preguntó Farlan, sin cubrir sus palabras o preocupación, siempre ha tenido la tendencia de ser absolutamente directo con Levi, fueran buenas o malas palabras.

"Pensé que tenían absolutamente claro que si mantengo el silencio por un momento es absolutamente normal." Rodó sus ojos mientras ocultaba la verdadera reacción de su silencio, pero eso provocó que ambos perdieran el hilo del asunto. "Solo pensaba en esa estrella fugaz, nada más" comentó, era la verdad después de todo, una filtrada verdad.

Isabel hizo una mueca de sorpresa y se acercó un poco más al pelinegro, con una sonrisa casi gatuna en su rostro. "¿Pediste un deseo?"

Levi fijó su mirada en ellas unos momentos y devolvió la vista hacia el cielo, sin dudarlo respondió. "Si, si lo hice"

Los otros muchachos se miraron entre sí mismos, la sorpresa comió sus palabras y no mencionaron más hasta llegar abajo.

Los tres se cambiaron a sus respectivas ropas para dormir a excepción de Levi que tuvo que aceptar, con poco gusto, las ropas de Farlan que para su mala suerte, le quedaban más grande de lo que se esperaba, Isabel en algún momento se atrevió a gritar la palabra "¡Lindo!" pero tras la mirada que recibió en respuesta, esa palabra quedó absolutamente prohibida en su vocabulario cuando se tratara de Levi.

Se desearon las buenas noches y los tres se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, por suerte había una extra para la visita. A lo largo de la noche no se percató de nada pero cuando la mañana llegó, sentía pesadez en ambas partes de su cuerpo, además de un calor que no correspondía precisamente al suyo. En algún momento de la madrugada, Isabel se coló en su habitación y se recostó a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y con una muy poco cómoda pierna sobre sus propias piernas pero eso no era todo, Farlan se encontraba al otro costado de la cama, tras Isabel sin embargo con un brazo que cruzaba el cuerpo de Isabel por la cintura hasta que su mano llegó al estómago de Levi. Se encontraban absolutamente pegados pero por suerte eran silenciosos.

Asumió que Isabel cometió de las suyas en la madrugada y Farlan tuvo el mismo plan pero tras ver como Isabel le había ganado, prefirió dejarla al medio como una especie de sándwich, parecía algo común aunque eso nunca hubiera pasado en sus pasadas vidas, entendía que era algo que quisieron hacer más de algún momento de esa poca y ahora que no existía peligro, ni limites, ni preocupaciones. Disfrutaban de la libertad de hacer lo que quisieran.

Pero sus lindos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando su hombro comenzó a sentirse húmedo y tras una inspección, notó como tenía una gran mancha de saliva en la zona, proveniente de la boca de la pelirroja.

"ISABEL" susurró de manera seria, fría y amenazadora muy cerca del oído de la muchacha.

Esta se sentó de un golpe, golpeando de paso a Farlan con una de sus piernas en su cadera y a Levi con una de sus manos en su cara, ambos se quejaron, en especial Farlan pues Levi oculto su queja con un gruñido. "¡Yo no fui!" fue lo que dijo ella antes de encontrarse con una mirada de regaño por parte de los dos hombres.

Sin embargo el otro chico también se llevó una mirada de reprimenda. "No puedo entenderlos, a ustedes dos, ¿acaso tienen 5 años?" Levi rodó sus ojos sin esperar una respuesta a su pregunta. Se levantó de la cama, estirando su estrujado y tieso cuerpo tras la inmovilidad sufrida por la noche. "Me encargaré del desayuno, recordando la cantidad de comida chatarra que boté el día de ayer, no confío en sus hábitos alimenticios por la mañana"

Al momento en que el pelinegro abandono la habitación, haciendo un gesto de asco por la saliva en su camiseta que no tardó en lanzarla en la cara de la chica antes de irse, estos dos se miraron. Ella por un ojo porque el otro lo tenía cubierto por la camiseta mientras que el chico la miraba a ella con una media sonrisa, tras unos segundos ambos comenzaron a reír en voz baja. Farlan quien estaba sentado ya en la cama, con una mano apoyada en el colchón y la otra sobre sus piernas mientras que Isabel permanecía con sus piernas recogidas hacia su pecho, lentamente ella fue cayendo en el hombro del chico y suspiro con un notorio deje de felicidad.

"Nosotros jamás pudimos comportarnos como una familia, Farlan. Ustedes dos fueron lo más cercano a una que tuve, aunque en estos tiempo tengo una verdadera…siempre quise comportarme así con ustedes, ¿crees que hermano mayor piense lo mismo?" alzó su mirada un poco para encontrarse con la mirada avellana del otro.

Este simplemente sonrió con mayor frescura que antes y soltó un suspiro. "Conociendo a su antiguo yo, de no pensar lo mismo, te aseguro que hubiéramos terminado durmiendo en el jardín. Isabel…no te preocupes"

Ella asintió variadas veces, incluso cuando no era necesario.

"Estoy feliz ahora…" susurró ella.

"Lo sé" respondió él.

"Feliz…"

"Lo sé"

"Lo estoy…muy feliz"

Y esa última oración fue seguida de un sollozo muy leve y poco perceptible. Pequeñas lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla femenina, pero no había rastro de tristeza en su pequeño llanto.

A la hora del desayuno, todos tomaron asiento en la mesa que podrían jurar que brillaba por lo limpia que estaba, en el centro de esta había variadas formas de pan fresco que el pelinegro había ido a comprar hace unos minutos, una cafetera llena de café y una tetera con su infaltable té aromático. Frascos con aderezos como miel, mermelada y algún paté de ternera que en el refrigerador habitaba donde por suerte, no había pasado de la fecha de expiración.

Solo una mirada a Isabel le costó a Levi para descifrar que algo había pasado en su pequeña ausencia pero no preguntó por ello, tenía la sensación de que nada malo ocurrió ni iba a ocurrir.

* * *

><p>Tras regresar a la habitación de su hotel por nada más que un cambio de ropas y una llamada que debía de hacer, prontamente se encontraría con los dos mocosos nuevamente, tras aprender que Farlan era un año mayor que él e Isabel simplemente mantenía la diferencia de un año, era difícil tratarlos de mocosos…pero a veces se lo merecían.<p>

Se sentó en un sillón de su habitación y observó por la ventana, el mar a lo lejos. En su móvil, marcó un número y no tardó en hacer la llamada.

"Hange" dijo cuándo la llamada finalmente había hecho contacto. "Si, los encontré…más rápido de lo que hubiera podido esperar…todas sus memorias, si, intactas" tuvo que alejar el móvil de su oreja tras escuchar como los gritos y alaridos de la mujer amenazaban con dejarlo precozmente con problemas de audición. "Cálmate de una maldita vez" amenazó tras el auricular para que su orden fuera finalmente escuchada. Dejó escapar un suspiro y preguntó aquello que lo tenía carcomiendo cada día de su vida. "¿Alguna noticia de él?" cerró sus ojos al escuchar el reporte hecho por la mujer, no había pasado tanto desde su partida pero no dejaba de estar al tanto, fue asintiendo con el rostro aunque nadie lo estuviera viendo y finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro. "No sé dónde continuar Hange, no hay pistas, no hay nada…" tras una pausa, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y su rostro se tiñó de un leve enojo nuevamente. "¿buscar aquí, acaso perdiste la cabeza?" preguntó mientras negaba con la cabeza, sacando otro gruñido de su voz. "Como sea, en esta zona hay mar así que tal vez el maldito sea algún estúpido pescador, pintor no menor de edad, si, si… mantenme informado Hange" la conversa continuó en otro tipo de temas que recalcaban a los dos muchachos residentes de aquella ciudad hasta que la llamada terminó.

De su celular apareció la señal de un mensaje, era algo que Hange le había enviado e informado. Gunther se había encargado de hacer un dibujo no absolutamente perfecto pero suficientemente útil de Eren, al menos de aquel Eren de esa época, con la idea de que Levi podría usar una "fotografía" de él para buscarlo mejor.

Agradecía a Gunther por una imagen del castaño pero aun así le parecía una idea absurda muy poco probable, pero realmente…nada perdía con intentarlo.

Horas más tarde, Isabel, Farlan y Levi se encontraban caminando por la ciudad, hablando de variados temas que involucraban hazañas, recuerdos y hechos de aquella época que los tres vivieron en esos tiempos. De paso Farlan e Isabel tuvieron un momento de indignación al saber que su pelinegro amigo, quien había entrado a una legión solamente para asesinar a un rubio, terminó siendo amigo "intimo" como llamaron ellos, del mismo rubio que quería asesinar.

Indignados como nunca, quedaron en el acuerdo de que la única manera de que el pelinegro iba a ser perdonado, era si este les invitaba a un exquisito almuerzo en la ciudad, a lo que este aceptó…más que nada para no seguir escuchando a esos dos quejarse una y otra vez de las malas nuevas.

Sin embargo Isabel terminó comiendo variados platos de cordero junto a un gran y poco delicioso a la vista, Haggis. Ella intentó mirarle con suplica pero el pelinegro solamente mantenía una viva conversa con el otro muchacho, quien tampoco aceptaba las miradas de suplicas de la pelirroja.

Isabel terminó comiéndose el Haggis por completo, aunque se quejara en cada momento de lo mal que se veía, jamás se quejó del sabor.

"Ustedes dos aun no me han dicho que hacen en esta alejada ciudad de Escocia, ¿acaso escaparon de casa o botaron la universidad?" arqueó una ceja el pelinegro que ahora bebía un té para pasar toda la comida de ese restaurante.

Isabel dejó salir un bufido de indignación y contesto. "Yo acabé ya finalmente mis estudios, simplemente vinimos aquí como unas vacaciones. La casa en que estábamos es de Farlan ya que él nació aquí, él pensaba volver por si solo pero me añadí a su viaje" respondió mientras su faceta de indignación se quitaba de su rostro y una sonrisa juguetona se posaba en ella.

"Si añadirse a un viaje, lo llamas mostrarte frente a mi casa el mismo día de mi partida, con tus maletas y un boleto en mano, allá tú" reclamó el castaño claro mientras soltaba un suspiro, tenía su rostro apoyado en una de sus manos mientras entrecerraba sus ojos a la chica.

"Por alguna razón no estoy para nada sorprendido, ustedes dos…o más bien tú" exclamó el pelinegro que observaba a la chica, esta alzó sus ojos y enseguida hizo un puchero tras los regaños de ambos hombres. "Pero tu Isabel, no eres de aquí, ¿verdad?, tu acento es diferente" dijo mientras bebía un sorbo de té, ella asintió variadas veces.

"Es porque soy Italiana, es un acento muy peculiar pero gracias a Farlan aprendí el inglés…ingles escoces" cuando un mesero vino por ellos a ofrecer algo de beber, Isabel no tardó en exclamar "¡Aye, aye!" antes de que el mesero pudiera terminar. Ambos miraron a la chica y negaron con la cabeza.

La mirada del pelinegro se situó en el chico y alzó sus cejas "tal parece que ella habla más escoces del que tú hablas, nuevamente no me sorprendo" eso hizo escapar una leve risa por parte del muchacho.

"Cuando era pequeño, unos diez años… fui con mi familia a Italia, a la ciudad de Florencia. Solamente eran unas vacaciones de una semana, solamente pasó un día hasta que una niña comenzó a gritarme desde el otro extremo de la Piazza, cosas en Italiano que no entendía y por un momento pensé que iba a golpearme pero lo único que hizo fue hablarme, hablarme y continuar con su vocabulario hasta que dije una frase en inglés para que entendiera que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que decía."

"El bobo no me recordaba en lo absoluto" gruño Isabel con su nuevo vaso de jugo de naranja en mano "y comencé a llorar ahí mismo"

Levi arqueo una ceja ante tal escena.

"Mis padres pensaron que le había hecho algo a la niña y los padres de ella pensaron exactamente lo mismo, nadie era capaz de entenderse uno a otro. Isabel dejó de llorar mientras observaba como los cuatro padres me regañaban, estaba a punto de gritar cuando Isabel interrumpió a todos y dijo 'no, no, no', una niñita de 9 años comenzó a defenderme. De alguna manera todos entendieron"

Mientras Farlan contaba esa historia con un deje de trauma en su voz y rostro, Isabel contaba esto mismo con una radiante sonrisa, Levi no podía decidir si era una memoria grata o no, además de ser ridícula en su momento.

"Esa tarde su familia y mi familia fuimos a un café de ese mismo lugar, ¡nadie era capaz de entenderse!" ella comenzó a reír ante tal recuerdo, incluso Farlan dejo de lado su semblante traumático y comenzó a mirar a la chica con un deje de cariño "ellos se entendían con pocas palabras mientras que Farlan y yo nos hablábamos por señas. No podía hacerle entender que yo lo conocía y tampoco quise intentarlo, hasta ese momento siempre creí que todas esas memorias eran producto de una gran y creativa imaginación, como solían decir mis padres" ella comenzó a jugar con la servilleta que tenía en su mano.

"¿Tus padres jamás te dieron la espalda por hablar de esas cosas?" preguntó Levi, quien muy interesado en ello se encontraba, debido a la realidad que hace muy poco supo de Hange.

"No" respondió mientras se llevaba una mano tras la nuca y reía un poco "escucharon toda mi historia un día y solamente dijeron que era muy creativa pero que no viviera de mis creaciones. Como en esta vida tuve mis padres, realmente creí que eran creaciones mías pero cuando vi a Farlan comencé a creer otra cosa, aunque no me recordara, él existía y si él existía…eso significaba algo" entrecerró los ojos como si hubiera descubierto el secreto del mundo entero.

"Y pensar que eras una niña de nueve años que comenzaba a actuar como detective o algo similar" comentó Farlan. "Sinceramente me asustaba, se reía de muchas cosas que yo no entendía, hacía gestos, me mostraba como pelear con la armas tridimensionales haciendo uso de una vara mientras nuestros padres vivían sus vidas entendiéndose a pocas palabras. No me quedo de otra que jugar con ella a los piratas o eso creí que hacia…" la pelirroja lo miró indignada tras esas palabras.

"¡¿Eso creías?!"

"¿Jamás te lo dije?"

"¡No! ¡Bobo!" se cruzó de brazos como una niña de 9 años que creía en cuentos de hadas y le dijeron la triste realidad.

"Cuando partimos rumbos, llegamos al hotel que nos hospedábamos y esa noche tuve el sueño más largo de mi vida, que precisamente fue toda la vida de esa época, siquiera le trate de contar a mis padres y a primera hora del día corrí a esa plaza, a esperar por esta niña loca amante de los piratas. Llevé un diccionario y mientras buscaba una palabra, ella se presentó frente a mí con una cara curiosa, con sus zapatos marrones lustrados y su cabello en estas dos coletas que ha usado desde que recuerdo"

En ese momento ambos se miraron, regresando poco a poco a ese pasado de la vida presente, compartiendo pequeñas risas y miradas significativas.

"Me apuntó con el dedo y comenzó a decir una y otra vez; ¡titán, titán, titán!" comenzó a reír cuando muchas personas miraron en su dirección. "En un muy mal italiano pronunció esa palabra hasta que tuve que tapar su boca con mis manos…cuando finalmente se calmó, el susurró mi nombre, el suyo y el tuyo hermano… ahí supe que recordó. Farlan estaba asustado, temblaba como las hojas de olivo al viento y trataba de explicarle con…dibujos"

"Muy malos dibujos" añadió Farlan quien se ganó una patada de la chica por debajo de la mesa.

"Pero me entendió, en parte… y al menos no tuvo problemas con su familia. Después de eso cuando el regresó a su país, intercambiamos nuestra correspondencia, el escribía en inglés y yo en italiano, nada que un diccionario no pudiera arreglar… jamás perdimos el contacto" sonrió finalmente la pelirroja mientras se terminaba el jugo de naranja.

"Algunas veces viajamos a Italia nuevamente y ella nos recibía, luego nos golpeó la tecnología y hablábamos hasta el amanecer, nosotros… tratamos de buscarte"

En ellos, ambos muchachos fijaron su mirada en el pelinegro que alzó sus cejas ante la confesión, ladeo el rostro y se encogió de hombros en un gesto de no dar importancia. "No hay información mía en las líneas, ni saben mi apellido así que…"

"No encontramos nada" Isabel mostró un puchero ante eso "Por lo que dejamos nuestra información a la vista hasta que nos encontraras… ¡funciono!" exclamó mientras levantaba sus brazos al aire en señal de victoria.

"Aun no puedo creer que funcionara" Farlan añadió mientras negaba con la cabeza "siempre creí que sería estúpido pero funcionó y me apegué a ese plan, era lo único que podíamos hacer."

El pelinegro observó a ambas personas, en un largo silencio hasta que finalmente asintió. "Y funcionó, pero fue Hange y…Erwin" ante esa mención del nombre ambos acompañantes entrecerraron sus ojos indignados "ellos los encontraron y me brindaron la información, interrumpí mi viaje y aquí estoy. Dejen de hacer esas miradas y agradezcan, malditos ingratos" bebió del ultimo sorbo de su té y dejo la taza en la mesa, con algo de sonido ante el choque de plato y porcelana.

"¡Espera!" exclamó Isabel mientras llegaba a la conclusión de algo "¡¿ellos también están vivos y nos recuerdan?!" se levantó de su asiento para mirar más de cerca al pelinegro, volviendo a sentarse tras dejar salir un alarido de emoción "¡hay más como nosotros!" y nuevamente volvió a levantar sus brazos pero los bajó de inmediato. "Pero ese rubio…"

"De no ser por él ustedes dos no hubieran muerto frente a los titanes" respondió Levi con una verdad no hablada hasta el momento, era difícil de digerir pero era verdad. "Sin embargo, era morir a mano de los titanes, pudriéndonos en la cárcel o buscando una libertad que no nos seria concedida, iban a matarnos los bandidos antes de lograr algo…no importa que camino tomáramos, el destino no era diferente. Pero vimos el mundo fuera de los muros y sé que ustedes dos estaban felices por ello."

Ninguno de los dos fueron capaces de negar aquello.

"Si tú y ese rubio son amigos ahora, no nos queda a nosotros dos otra que intentarlo por nuestro modo también. Realmente a veces me cansa llevar rencores sin fundamento en estos tiempos, si tu Isabel, estás dispuesta a olvidar algunas cosas, lo intentamos juntos" decía Farlan sin apartar la mirada de la chica quien no tardó demasiado en dar su respuesta afirmativa, llevándose un suspiro del pelinegro, el cual en verdad, estaba agradecido.

Después de un rato de diferentes conversas que llevaban como tema las infancias de cada uno, Levi decidió observar su móvil para ver la hora, llevaban más de 4 horas en el restaurant y podía entender por qué los meseros los miraban con sorpresa. Antes de decir algo, recordó un asunto y abrió el archivo que Hange le había mandado, el dibujo del Eren de aquel pasado.

"Ustedes dos" ambos miraron en dirección al pelinegro y alzaron sus cejas "¿han visto a este muchacho en algún lugar?" y acercó su móvil al centro de la mesa para que ellos observaran. En ese momento el tiempo pareció tornarse infinito, la pelea entre la ansiedad y su razón comenzaba a revolverse en su cabeza, de las miradas confusas de sus dos amigos no obtenía respuesta y aunque estos se tardaron pocos segundos en responder, para Levi fueron eternidades.

"No…" respondió Isabel, mientras miraba confusa al pelinegro que estaba frente a él.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Farlan tras notar el leve tono amargo en el rostro de Levi, quien guardaba su móvil tras un suspiro.

"Eren" respondió sin dudar "Conocido antiguamente como la esperanza de la humanidad" en ese momento volteó su rostro a Isabel, pensativo en algunas cosas hasta que decidió hablar. "Algunas veces me recordaba a ti, el entusiasmo que mostraba por el mundo exterior me recordaba al tuyo, o muchas veces ustedes dos reaccionaban de una manera muy infantil a ciertas cosas. Son diferentes, pero hay cosas que… ambos… él" comenzó a titubear sin saber cómo seguir aquello, por un momento se perdió en el recuerdo de Eren.

Los ojos del muchacho siempre brillaban tras desear conocer el mundo exterior, el mar, cuando la brisa soplaba y su capa se mecía al viento, siempre susurraba que se sentía libre al sentir el viento. Muchas veces hablaba de una gran variedad de planes que poseía cuando los titanes dejaran de existir, planes para el mundo exterior que generalmente…involucraban a su capitán.

Planes juntos.

Que jamás se cumplieron.

"Levi… verdaderamente…" susurró Farlan en un tono absolutamente serio, tras ver el semblante de su amigo además de escuchar sus titubeos, que eran algo absolutamente fuera de sí, comenzó a sentir la diferencia de algo…de algo que causó gran impacto en el pelinegro. "¿Quién fue él para ti?"

Levi alzó su mirada a ambos, ellos dos estaban absolutamente curiosos y entendían que aquello era diferente, que ese muchacho que ninguno de los dos conocía, era diferente en magnitudes más allá de las pensables.

Decidió relatar la vida tras la muerte de ambos muchachos, como habían sucedido las caídas de los muros, como un muchacho de constante enojo pero a la vez mucha energía, había logrado ser la esperanza de la humanidad con un poder que los distinguía de los demás. Les relató como él se había convertido en el protector de aquel muchacho y como de una y otra manera, ambos habían formado una relación que nadie era capaz de poner en palabras.

Ese relato aun continuó cuando dejaron el restaurante y continuaron su camino por la ciudad, poco a poco se iban acercando al mar, Levi podía sentir el aroma, podía escuchar las olas, a los pescadores hablarse entre uno y otros. De un momento a otro él se detuvo y no hubo manera de que pudiera dar un paso más.

"Estoy buscando por él a donde sea que me lleve cualquier pista. Y hasta ese entonces no voy a poner pie en el mar, en la playa. Tengo mis razones e incluso cuando era pequeño y no recordaba absolutamente nada, nunca quise acercarme al mar, supuse que era una fobia pero lo que en verdad me detenía, era mis memorias guardadas. Yo no iré más adelante que esto, Farlan e Isabel"

Las miradas de los tres chocaron entre sí, hasta el momento los dos muchachos habían permanecido en silencio tras ese relato. Ambos finalmente decidieron regresar junto al pelinegro, Isabel se colgó de uno de los brazos del hombre mientras que Farlan optó por situarse al otro extremo.

"Entonces iremos a otro lugar, el mar no es lo único que existe aquí" exclamó Isabel, recobrando su ánimo de siempre pues en todo el relato, se había mantenido extrañamente seria.

"Es más" añadió Farlan "como muestra de ofrenda y paz, vamos a recorrer las tiendas y buscar un souvenir para ese rubio comandante que alguna vez fue amenazado silenciosamente de muerte por este hombre pero que al final terminó acobardándose" por esas palabras se ganó un golpe en el estómago por parte de Levi…eran las pocas ventajas de ser bajo.

Sin embargo nadie se opuso a la idea del regalo.

Los días de esa manera continuaron, con los tres compartiendo el tiempo juntos, algunas noches estaban los tres en compañía mientras que las restantes, Levi lo pasaba solo en su habitación pero esas noches eran largas, pesadas, solitarias y al parecer esa sensación era percibida por sus amigos porque a la hora de la madrugada, ambos aparecían frente a su ventana, tirando pequeñas piedras para despertarlo.

En pocas palabras, todas las noches lograban dormir juntos de alguna manera. El fondo ganaban todo el tiempo que perdieron, hacían lo que jamás hubieran hecho antes, vivían como nunca antes habían vivido pero aún así, ninguno de los tres dejaba de mirar el cielo por las noches, aunque la libertad ahora se les fue concedida, esa costumbre jamás dejó sus cuerpos, sus memorias y sus corazones.

Tanto Farlan e Isabel estaban silenciosamente sorprendidos por los cambios de actitud del pelinegro, en si seguía siendo el mismo maniaco por la limpieza, con un humor muy distinto al normal, con miradas que no dejaban de ser serias y rasgos faciales que no representaban grandes cambios, pero percibían en el la tranquilidad que antes no existía, se permitía sonreír, aunque fuera leve, por diferentes cosas y se mostraba más atento de lo que alguna vez fue. Más de alguna noche, cuando el pelinegro tenía una pesadilla y de sus labios escapaba el nombre del castaño, Eren. Los dos le hacían compañía de la manera más cercana posible para calmar esas memorias que le atormentaban el corazón.

De la misma manera, Levi estaba sorprendido por el cambio de sus amigos. Farlan siempre había sido alguien serio en esa época pero aquí se permitía libertades, reaccionaba con más dicha que antes y estaba agradecido por ello, al igual que Isabel, ella ya no se restringía sus muestras de emociones, fueran felices o tristes, ella acudía mas a ellos de lo que alguna vez hizo en su vida, aquel viaje, aquella estadía, aquellos días fueron solamente ganancias para los tres y para hacerse recordar que, no importan los años, no importan las memorias, lo que alguna vez fueron, lo seguirán siendo.

A la larga, Levi ya no encontraba molesto dormir entre Isabel y Farlan.

Isabel no volvió a recibir más gruñidos por su peso sobre el cuerpo de ambos, a excepción de cuando babeaba sobre Levi…

Sin embargo las cosas llegan a su final, como el viaje que mantenía a los dos chicos en tierras escocesas. Ese era el último día que estarían juntos en Dios sabe que tanto tiempo más. Los dos muchachos deberían viajar a otra región de escocia para encontrarse con los padres del muchacho, quienes esperaban por ellos, pues ese era el tiempo de regreso.

"Pero volveremos aquí, si tu aun sigues aquí, hermano" dijo Isabel, quien parecía ser la más visualmente afectada por la inminente despedida.

"Deberías venir a conocer a mi familia, no hemos podido hablar de ti pero…seguramente te recibirán tan bien como recibieron a Isabel, yo…" por extraño que fuera, Farlan comenzaba a titubear y se atrevió a decir lo que nadie era capaz de decir. "No quiero irme en verdad"

Todos mantuvieron un silencio que no duró demasiado por la interrupción del pelinegro.

"Ustedes se van a primera hora de la mañana y estamos perdiendo aquí el tiempo hablando de sentimentalismos y cosas que no vamos a poder lograr, ustedes se van, yo me quedo un poco más y me iré, continuaré con lo mío y cuando el momento llegue, iré hasta tu casa Farlan, o a la de Isabel. Sea cual sea la casa a la que vaya, traeré el trasero del otro a mi viaje y volveremos a repetir estas cosas, así que quiten de una vez esos rostros o me harán vomitar" arqueo una ceja en lo que se cruzaba de brazos, dejando salir el suspiro más largo de aquel día.

Ambos chicos miraron con asombro al pelinegro y terminaron por reír fuertemente, dejando sordo al otro el cual se quejó por lo fuerte de aquellas risas y sin esperarse nada, ambos abrazaron al más hombre más bajo, un abrazo sorpresa, apretado como nunca (más que nada por fuerza de Isabel) y aunque Levi no devolviera el gesto, tampoco hizo esfuerzo en apartarse, era su manera de aceptarlo.

Aquella noche volvieron a disfrutar sobre el tejado de la casa de Farlan, bebiendo cosas suaves como adultos que eran, riéndose una y otra vez de anécdotas que acompañaban a cada uno, dejando una promesa silenciosa entre los tres individuos. Con un choque de copas, los tres sellaron el acuerdo.

Cuando la mañana tocó los ojos del pelinegro, despertó de manera ligera, no había peso sobre su cuerpo ni ruidos extraños a su alrededor, se sentó en la cama mirando a todos lados en busca de los dos ausentes pero solamente encontró una nota y una llave. Sin esperar, decidió leerla.

"Fue una decisión de ambos no despedirnos o probablemente hubiéramos perdido el viaje, en especial porque Isabel no dejaba de casi llorar por ello. No tenemos palabras para expresar lo que ha sido todo esto pero estoy seguro que puedes entenderlas sin que tengamos que decirlas. Incluso si cada uno de nosotros tenemos una familia a la cual volver, hay una cuarta familia entre nosotros tres en la cual siempre podremos contar, esto va para los tres. Siempre que sea necesario, nos subiremos a un tejado y observaremos la noche sin cesar. Con Isabel estamos de acuerdo que un día deberíamos observar el amanecer y descansar bajo el sol, aunque nos vayamos a quemar con sus rayos, si estás de acuerdo…háznoslos saber. Dejo en tu mano una copia de la llave de esta casa, deja de pagar ese hotel y quédate aquí hasta que te vayas, confiamos en que quedará absolutamente radiante.

Atte. Isabel & Farlan

Te queremos, Levi"

El hombre observó la carta una y otra vez, mentiría al decir que no la volvió a leer, porque así lo hizo y aunque no lo admitiera, la última oración de aquella carta golpeaba fuertemente en él. El no necesitaba leer esas palabras para saberlas pero aun así, generaban en su persona algo poco expresable en palabras. Finalmente cuando su cuerpo comenzó a pedir por alimento, guardó la carta en un compartimiento de su billetera donde llevaba papeles importantes, donde solamente ahora estaba aquella carta y una tarjeta escrita por Erwin que decía "buena suerte".

Aquel día no podía descifrarlo con palabras, un vacío aún más enorme se apoderó de su alrededor, los sonidos ya no estaban, los aromas ya se habían ido, solamente quedaban un rastro de aromas en aquella casa pero no era suficiente. Un desayuno silencioso, donde solamente el sonido de los platos con los cubiertos hacían su música.

Se dedicó a limpiar la casa aquel día y finalmente trasladar sus cosas a esa residencia, olvidándose del hotel y de esa manera, no tener que ver más el mar desde su ventana, que aunque fuera inmenso, majestuoso y lleno de libertad, en él solamente generaba una sensación de vacío. Cuando finalmente estuvo todo listo, cuando la casa relucía a más no poder, cuando sus cosas estaban acomodadas.

Todo comenzó a llenarse de silencio…Levi sacudió el rostro y se acercó a su móvil, revisó alguna mensajería y no había absolutamente nada, a excepción de un mensaje de Farlan que indicaba que habían llegado a salvo a su destino, Levi respondió con un 'que bien y gracias por las llaves' sin hacer mención de nada más. Finalmente abriendo la aplicación de un mapa en su móvil, comenzó a indagar en los países cercanos a Francia o Alemania, sus ojos se clavaron en uno en especial; Austria.

Podría haber una oportunidad, el alemán se hablaba en ese país, estaba cerca de sus antiguas pistas y aunque fuera una remota posibilidad, su organismo tendía a aferrarse ya a la más mínima idea de que ese castaño se encontrara allí. Tras unos minutos, escribió a Hange su próximo destino y dejó caer el artefacto sobre el sofá.

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó del lugar, observó a una ventana donde realmente no se fijó en el exterior, todo lo que hizo fue susurrar una y otra vez el nombre del castaño, hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a perder fuerza y este comenzó a deslizarse hacia el suelo, apoyando su espalda en el costado de aquel sofá, sus piernas quedaron finalmente estiradas y sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, como si vida no tuviera. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y su mirada se perdió en el techo sobre él, nuevamente ese nombre salió de sus labios…

Su cabeza comenzó a doler pero no hizo caso a ello, su cuerpo dolía pero no hacía caso, porque no había dolor más grande que el que estaba sintiendo dentro de sí mismo.

De un momento a otro apretó sus dientes, sus manos y golpeó el suelo con una de estas, haciendo eco en toda la vivienda, volvió a golpear una y otra vez hasta que estuvo totalmente harto, dejó salir de sus labios un grito de verdadero enojo mientras cerraba sus ojos, no es necesitara estar en compañía pero necesitaba cierta presencia, necesitaba saber si al encontrarlo, este chico susurraría su nombre, si saltaría frente a él, si…simplemente estuviera él allí.

Cuando su momento de histeria cesó, agarró la bufanda y abrigo más cercano a su mano y decidió salir de aquel silencio, se vio envuelto en el frio del exterior pero no hizo caso a nada en verdad, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, observando cada lugar que estaba frente a si, haciendo memoria de estos para poder visitarlos después…esperando tener compañía en esos momentos.

Sus pies que no cesaron de caminar, comenzaron a ser atraídos por un sonido que prefería mentalmente ignorar pero antes de que pudiera protestar, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta siquiera, sus dos pies se hundieron en la arena. Y fue entonces que se percató; había llegado a la playa, al mar…al infinito océano.

Su cuerpo quiso voltearse, su voluntad prefería escapar como nunca antes había escapado en esta y su antigua vida, pero su mente y sus memorias rogaron por quedarse, no esperaba encontrar nada, absolutamente nada. Pero quería descubrir de una vez por todas, como seria sentir esa escena frente a sus ojos e imaginar que ese chico estaba junto a él, gritando de emoción.

Pero el único sonido del lugar fueron las gaviotas que captaron su atención, volando hacia el horizonte sin restricción alguna.

"Alas de la libertad" susurró mientras retrocedía poco a poco, observando las aves perderse en el paisaje. Sus pies llegaron al borde de la arena, donde esta se acababa y atrás de él una pared de concreto estaba, dejó apoyar su espalda en el lugar y su cuerpo nuevamente comenzó a caer, sin vida, sin energías, con el sonido del mar a su alrededor y las gaviotas indicando su júbilo al volar.

Absolutamente cansado, sin energías, con la cabeza que le daba vueltas, con dolor en todo su cuerpo, con un razonamiento imposible de entender, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos.

"Eren…estoy cansado, Eren…quiero encontrarte…" susurró antes de dejarse caer por la absoluta inconciencia.

Pasaron minutos tal vez, horas, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que su estado fue interrumpido por una voz, una voz incesante que intentaba despertarlo a como de lugar.

"Despierta, despierta, va a llover, hace frio y la marea va a subir, despierta, oye… ¡no te duermas, agh!"

"_Pft, que escandaloso, déjame descansar imbécil, no es tu problema_" fue lo que el pelinegro pensó en su límite entre la conciencia e inconciencia, sus ojos no respondieron, ni su faceta, ni su cuerpo, nada de él estaba acorde a la situación.

Por un momento, tuvo la sensación de que su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse ligero, como una fragancia diferente a la suya comenzaba a invadirlo y esa voz seguía hablando, esta vez con el mismo.

"Pero que estoy haciendo, esto…pero él, ¡maldita sea, llueve!"

Por un momento Levi abrió sus ojos y lo primero que pudo ver, fue el verde esmeralda más hermoso de la tierra.

"¡Hey!" exclamó el poseedor de ese verde, mirando directamente en su dirección.

Pero el pelinegro dejó de mostrar sus ojos grises azulados, dejándose llevar por la inconciencia nuevamente, después de toda esta misma estaba jugándole la peor de las jugadas, nunca pensó que tendría una ilusión tan real. Tan real…

* * *

><p>Su cuerpo aún se sentía pesado pero la sensación del dolor de cabeza comenzaba a disiparse, su cuerpo estaba recostado, podía sentirlo. Algo blando estaba bajo su cuerpo, sus zapatos habían sido removidos y ya no escuchaba el mar de una manera tan cercana, había calor en donde sea que estuviera y escuchaba pequeños murmullos…más bien, alguien parecía estar cantando en una voz muy baja.<p>

Sus ojos fueron abriéndose lentamente, dirigiéndose directamente a donde esa voz provenía, algo en su cuerpo sintió antes de abrir sus ojos, algo en su cuerpo despertó cuando escuchó esa voz, pero…

"¡Estas despierto!" exclamó un chico castaño que estaba sentado en un escritorio, a un costado del hombre que tras una leve inspección, se percató que estaba en una cama.

El pelinegro hizo un gesto de malestar al escuchar esa voz hablar de manera tan poco sutil, eso se notó a simple vista por el muchacho y se llevó una mano a la boca, musitando un leve "perdón" tras la interrupción.

El chico finalmente se acercó y se arrodillo a un costado de esa cama, examinando con detención al hombre que tenía en frente. Se llevó una mano tras la nuca y soltó una risa leve algo avergonzada. "Estabas ahí tirado en la playa y comenzaba a llover, traté de despertarte pero cuando toqué tu frente, estaba ardiendo…así que te traje aquí y te dejé descansar en mi cama, creo que la temperatura ha descendido pero aquí tengo para ti unos medicamentos" señaló con su mano, la mesita de noche que efectivamente contenía medicamentos y un vaso de jugo.

Pero no importaba que tantas palabras hablara este muchacho, no importaba que dijera, los ojos de Levi estaban perdidos en esos ojos esmeraldas, en ese cabello castaño y desordenado, en esa sonrisa avergonzada, en esa faceta, en ese cuerpo, en esa persona. Sus labios intentaban moverse pero no articulaban palabra alguna, no sabía que pensar.

¿Era un sueño? ¿Era la realidad? ¿…Eren?

Sentía como su alma se liberaba de un pesar que llevaba desde el día en que nació en esa vida, de un pesar que llevaba cargando por largos años sin necesidad de recordar sus memorias.

Su corazón había sido robado tanto tiempo atrás y hoy, finalmente, volvía a encontrarlo pero no necesitaba recuperarlo, solo saber que el ladrón estaba cerca…absolutamente cerca.

Una vez más, las palabras del muchacho se hicieron presentes, generando en su acompañante una sorpresa que no se esperó, pero todo lo inesperado ya era parte de su viaje, que al parecer comenzaba a encontrar su fin.

"¿Estás bien… Levi?"

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Cuando Levi se queda finalmente solo en la casa de Farlan, cuando el silencio se comienza a apoderar de él, junto al enojo, la rabia y todo. Recomiendo escuchar la canción con la cual titule a este capitulo.

"Release my soul" por Aimee Blackschleger, perteneciente al anime de Guilty Crown y si, es la misma que cantó la canción DOA de Shingeki, donde en esta canción el compositor es el mismo que ha hecho la música de Shingeki. Aunque usé la canción antes de saber todo eso, ¡coincidencia!  
>Otra coincidencia fue que el nombre "Farlan" es proveniente de Escocia, eso lo supe mucho después de publicar el capitulo anterior, supongo que mi gusto por Escocia y Shingeki chocaron de alguna manera.<p>

Hoy sentí absoluta inspiración para escribir este capitulo, jamás avisaré que día actualizaré, puede ser rápido o lento. Sin presión siento que se escriben mejor. Bueno, espero de todo corazón que este capitulo sea del agrado de mis hermosos lectores, de verdad que me inspiran.

No diré nada del capitulo siguiente para dejar con toda la duda posible, de por si fue toda una maldad dejarlo hasta ahí!  
>Sobre Farlan e Isabel, no se que tan apegado me han quedado sus personalidades, pero dada la poca información que hay de ellos, me las ingenié para que fueran de esa manera, ojala también gusten de ellos.<p>

Sin mas que decir, disfruten!

Por cierto, este capítulo no está revisado y probablemente haya una que otra mala palabra escrita, no duden en hacérmela notar.


	6. Capítulo 6- I can't take my eyes off you

**_Capítulo 6: I can't take my eyes off you  
><span>_**

_Antes de abrir los ojos, recuerdo haber soñado con algo. No era un sueño a decir verdad, era una memoria camuflada de un sueño, una memoria de hace muchos años atrás, sobre una conversación que viví más de alguna vez en mi vida. Yo tenía a este chico a mi lado, un chico de 15 años descansaba cómodamente sobre uno de mis brazos, sé que me observaba aunque yo estuviera a ojos cerrados, esas cosas podía percibirlas de él…jamás fue bueno escondiendo sus sentimientos, sus preocupaciones o sus preguntas._

_Recuerdo haberle preguntado qué era lo que tanto quería, por qué no se dignaba a decir nada. Sé que mi pregunta tensó su cuerpo, pude sentir el vello de su piel erizarse ante mis palabras, pude notar como los dedos de sus pies frotaron las sabanas y sin necesidad de verlo, sé que apretó sus labios con fuerza. Segundos más tarde, él me preguntó:_

_¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mí?_

_Sé que no hubo reacción de mi parte que pudiera darle a él una pista sobre mi respuesta, me mantuve en silencio unos segundos y toque su cabello con la misma mano de aquel brazo donde él descansaba su cabeza, susurré su nombre con mayor suavidad de la que hubiera esperado y le ordené que volviera a dormir, que de mi boca no sacaría tal respuesta, que no se preocupara por ello, que no pensara malas cosas, que yo no estaba con él por simple deseo, sin embargo de mí no sacaría palabras románticas de historias encantadas. _

_Sé que se entristeció por ello_

_Sé que sus ojos mostraron dolor, sé que su corazón probablemente se detuvo por unos momentos._

_Sé que él sabía lo que yo sentía por él, pero le dolía no escucharlo._

_Yo solo quería enseñarle a tener confianza en lo que tenía, en lo que era capaz y por sobre todo, que confiara en su superior. Porque puedo ver en el la duda reflejada en sus ojos, sobre sus poderes, sobre sus metas, sobre el mundo, sobre todo, yo era otra duda en su vida. Pero soy yo quien debe enseñarle que las dudas son una debilidad en el campo de batalla._

_Era su amante_

_Pero también era su superior_

_Puedes estar conmigo pero debes confiar en mí_

_Sin embargo, Eren. Yo si quería responderte, yo sabía que responderte. Y solo podía hacerlo cuando tú estabas dormido, cuando mis ojos estaban abiertos, cuando la noche tocaba su punto más silencioso, yo te veía dormir y te respondía sin el uso de mi voz, con el movimiento de mis labios:_

_Me gustas porque me haces reaccionar como nadie antes ha hecho, me sacas de mi centro, me haces temer y me haces adorar, me gustas por lo que causas en mí._

Sus ojos permanecían abiertos, mientras ese sueño venia nuevamente a su cabeza, le miraba moverse, miraba cada centímetro de su rostro contraerse ante cada emoción, a cada palabra que sus labios hablaba, cada cabello que se mecía con la brisa de la habitación, como se formaban y estiraban nuevas arrugas en su ropa, el movimiento de sus dedos al mostrarse dudoso, sus cejas que subían y bajaban para acompañar sus sentimientos al hablar.

Observó todo eso en él, mientras recordaba porque tanto le gustaba.

"Tu nombres es Levi, ¿verdad?" preguntó él mientras ladeaba el rostro confuso, el silencio ajeno comenzaba a ocasionar escalofríos en él "Mientras dormías, encontré tu billetera en tu abrigo y yo… ¡yo no saqué nada!" exclamó de inmediato ante cualquier futura acusación "solo quería saber quién eras, yo jamás te he visto por aquí y… hey, ¿entiendes lo que digo?" y el chico se acercó al pelinegro unos centímetros más, ahora más preocupado que antes.

_Me gustas por lo que causas en mí_

_Pero hay veces que te odio por ello_

"Estoy enfermo, ¿verdad?" preguntó el hombre mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, encontrando un paño húmedo en la misma.

"... ¿Supongo?" comenzó a retroceder ante la mirada que comenzaba a recibir.

Sin duda su ceño se frunció, su mirada se afiló y esta se dirigió directamente al chico que estaba a su lado, observado como este quisiera esconderse tras la silla que estaba sentado. "Y si sabes que lo estoy, ¿por qué sigues hablando, hablando y hablando aún más?, de paso alzando la voz como si no te escuchara" dejó salir un suspiro absolutamente cargado de frustración "y deja de mirarme como si fuera a matarte, no te haré nada mocoso. Así que no intentes esconderte"

"No estoy intentan – "

"Si lo estás"

El silencio se apoderó de aquella pequeña habitación, el único sonido presente era el mar en la lejanía, la lluvia caer en el exterior y la chimenea crujir con sus leños calientes. Ninguno fue capaz de mirarse de nuevo, el chico con la mirada perdida en el suelo mientras que el otro mantenía su vista en el techo, pero decidió quebrar el hielo.

"Escucha, chico" susurró, captando nuevamente la atención de este que aun parecía asustado de él. "Gracias" hizo una pausa de unos segundos, justo cuando el castaño iba a responder, este se adelantó. "No estoy seguro de por qué me ayudaste, por qué me trajiste hasta tu aparente casa, ni por qué aún me mantienes aquí, pero te lo agradezco" en ese momento volteó su rostro nuevamente y pudo observar justamente el cambio de facetas de ese muchacho, de la inquietud a una instantánea felicidad, una sonrisa leve se asomó en el rostro de ese chico y asintió sin oponerse a nada.

"No lo sé" susurró suavemente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y dejaba caer su espalda en el respaldo de la silla "Estabas ahí, no había nadie más en las cercanías, iba a llover pronto pero no reaccionabas, intenté despertarte pero fue inútil. Toqué tu rostro porque estaba algo rojo y me di cuenta que tenías una fiebre alta, no pareces vivir en las calles así que…solo lo hice." Se llevó una de sus manos a la parte trasera de su cabeza y rio levemente "la gente dice que soy algo impulsivo. Ah…eh…" comenzó a titubear nuevamente, mirando a un costado el teléfono que descansaba sobre una mesa. "Si necesitas llamar a alguien para que venga a recogerte, puedes usarlo. Debe haber alguien que te espera"

De repente el castaño se levantó y estiró los brazos, las piernas también, dejando salir un suspiro de alivio. El pelinegro observó cada gesto con detenimiento, cada rastro físico. No es el mismo chico de 15 años que recordaba, era mayor pero no sabía que tan mayor, sus hombros eran más anchos, sus piernas más largas, sus caderas más definidas y aparentemente su espalda también.

"Está bien, no debo llamar a nadie, no tengo una niñera o un perro guardián" por el bien de su propio cerebro, apartó la mirada del chico.

"¿Estás solo aquí?"

"Si"

"Puedes quedarte hasta que te sientas bien entonces, no me importa. Yo…ya vuelvo" se excusó con una sonrisa y desapareció de la vista ajena. Con unos momentos después escuchó el sonido de los platos, de las hoyas y finalmente regresó. Entre sus manos una bandeja estaba, sobre esta un plato humeante que colocó con mucha suavidad sobre la mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado de la cama.

"Es solamente sopa de pollo, te ayudará a sentirte mejor. O al menos ya no tendrás frio… uh…" nuevamente pareció titubear en lo que quería decir, observó a sus costados unos momentos y finalmente prosiguió. "¿Quieres que te ayude?"

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron con sorpresa y tras unos momentos estos se apretaron, dejando en él una mirada seria, casi indignada. "¿Que acaso crees que soy un maldito chiquillo de mierda?, puedo encargarme solo de mi boca." Comenzó a sentarse tras decir esas palabras, sin duda estaba algo mareado pero podía manejarse.

"¿…Sabes?, tienes una manera muy grosera de expresarte" exclamó el chico que ahora fruncía su ceño, mirando con pequeño resentimiento a su acompañante.

"Y tú tienes ideas demasiado estúpidas que deberías callarlas o pensarlas aún mejor antes de hablarlas" arqueo una de sus cejas al ver como el muchacho cada vez lucia más ofendido pero parecía tomar el consejo muy a pecho, pues parecía realmente estar pensando sus palabras. "_Supongo que eso en ti se mantiene, imprudente, explosivo, hablando antes de pensar…_" se dijo en su mente mientras analizaba al muchacho.

"Bien, bien, dejaré la sopa ahí, pero si no puedes comer por ti mismo, tendrás que disculparte y te ayudaré" miró de manera desafiante esta vez al hombre que lentamente comenzaba a sentarse en esa cama. Acercó sus manos para ayudarlo pero una mirada fría del otro hizo que se retractara lo suficiente hasta sentarse donde antes se encontraba.

No hubieron más palabras de por medio, Levi logró alcanzar la bandeja con el plato de sopa y comenzó a comer con lentitud, tomando los medicamentos que le habían dejado a mano. Un sabor nostálgico invadió su paladar, recordó que más de alguna vez el chico había estado a cargo de la comida en aquellos tiempos y aunque el sabor no era ni remotamente el mismo, la mano lo era y algo en esa sopa, le generó esa sensación. De vez en cuando el pelinegro lanzaba miradas furtivas en dirección al muchacho, este estaba sentado aun, con una pierna sobre otra, un lápiz entre sus labios y sus codos sobre el escritorio frente a su persona, sus manos sostenían su cara mientras su mirada estaba fija en un papel de ese escritorio, lucia absolutamente pensativo…o perdido.

En ese momento Levi comenzó a recorrer el lugar con la mirada, era una casa pequeña. Una cocina que estaba junto al comedor, con una pequeña pared que los separaba pero aun así podía divisar el sitio. No había una pared que se interpusiera entre el living y la habitación, esta última que solamente consistía en una cama pequeña apegada a la pared, el escritorio que habitaba el muchacho que estaba convenientemente frente a la única ventana de esa habitación y un pequeño mueble que probablemente servía nada más para guardar la ropa, en pocas cantidades.

Una puerta quedaba restante, que estaba a la altura del living, por descarte optó que aquella puerta guiaba al baño.

Era una casa pequeña, solamente con piso de madera a excepción de la cocina y el baño. Los muebles eran viejos y mal gastados, las paredes estaban oscuras y en más de un rincón divisó humedad u hongos, hizo un mal gesto ante ello. De igual manera observó el suelo, calcetines botados por todos lados, papeles de todo tipo también, pequeñas basuras que parecían ser trozos de lápiz, envoltorios de comida chatarra y por sobre todo…polvo.

Había polvo por doquier.

"¿Cómo mierda puedes vivir aquí?"

El lápiz que colgaba de los labios del castaño se calló de su boca y miró desconcertado al hombre, recordando por un momento que no estaba solo. "¿P-perdón?"

"Todo está repugnante, hay ropa sucia que pareciera estar por semanas ahí, hay envoltorios que en su interior aún conservan algo de comida…verde. Y podría jurar que en una de esas esquinas vi algo moverse"

"¡¿Qué, moverse, donde?!" se levantó alterado y agarró una escoba que tenía a su lado…por variadas razones. "¡¿Es otra rata, viste otra rata?!" con la escoba entre sus manos, abrió ligeramente sus piernas y su cuerpo se colocó rígido, optando por una rara posición de combate. "¡Voy a exterminarla!"

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron en absoluta sorpresa, a mas no poder, mientras observaba al chico buscar por todos lados a la rata que realmente no había ahí, se habría reído de la actitud ridícula del muchacho de no ser porque al moverse con esa escoba, levantaba más polvo del necesario.

"¡Oh mierda, detente ya, no hay ninguna maldita rata!"

"… ¡Pero tu dijiste!"

"¡EXAGERABA!"

"Oh…"

El muchacho dejó la escoba a un lado y retiró la bandeja con el plato vacío para llevarlo a la cocina, no mencionando palabra alguna de lo sucedido, como si nunca antes hubiera sucedido. Al regresar se llevó otra…sorpresa.

"¡¿Pero qué haces?!"

No se encontró con nada menos que el enfermo de pie, con la escoba entre sus manos, con la ventana absolutamente abierta y absolutamente todos sus calcetines apilados en un sector ya actualmente barrido. En tan solo unos momentos…

"¡Estás enfermo!" gritó horrorizado al notar que realmente había rastros verdes en algunos envoltorios "¡Doblemente enfermo, del cuerpo y la cabeza!" se acercó rápidamente y le quitó la escoba de las manos al pelinegro, ganándose la peor mirada de la historia.

"Está asqueroso aquí, sino limpio moriré de algún virus extraño y tu buena acción del día se convertirá en un homicidio" le quitó la escoba nuevamente al muchacho.

"¡Deberías descansar!" y nuevamente volvió a quitarle la escoba. "¿¡Y estás hablando en serio?!"

Nuevamente la escoba volvió a caer en manos del pelinegro. "Más serio de lo que cualquiera de tus profesores han sido en sus vidas, esto está más asqueroso que baño público de gasolinera. Si quieres hacer un maldito bien a la comunidad, ve por guantes, una cubeta y productos de limpieza" y esta vez Levi alzó la escoba mucho más atrás para que el otro no la alcanzara…aunque con su desventaja en estatura la cosa era difícil.

Y en ese momento se percató de algo importante: El maldito hijo de puta seguía siendo más alto que él, incluso tenían la misma diferencia de estatura que ya tenían en la antigüedad.

Bendita sea su maldita suerte.

El castaño murmuro algo, en una voz tan baja que apenas y pudo escucharse.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

Nuevamente el mismo murmullo que no logró descifrarse.

"Habla claro de una vez" advirtió.

"¡No tengo productos de limpieza!" cerró sus ojos con fuerza y movió la cabeza a un costado, esperando la reprimenda…su cuerpo actuaba por instinto.

"¡Por el amor de…!" dejó caer la escoba y finalmente su cuerpo volvió a recostarse en la cama, absolutamente derrotado por un chiquillo, negó con la cabeza repetidas veces y se acobijó hasta el cuello. "Sino fuera porque me duele todo el maldito cuerpo, me iría de aquí ahora mismo" eso fue lo que dijo, pero esa no fue precisamente la verdad.

"Si te hace sentir mejor…" susurró el castaño, ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte del enfermo, este solamente alzó una de sus cejas. "Iré a comprar productos de limpieza pero tú debes quedarte en cama y descansar, si tanto te molesta la maldita suciedad, limpiaré y… eso es todo, tu descansa, ¿es un trato?" y forzó las mejores de sus sonrisas, por razones ajenas a su persona, sentía la necesidad de cumplir con las demandas del hombre sobre su cama, probablemente por la apariencia que poseía y la sensación que generaba su sola presencia.

"Tch… muy bien" y apartó la mirada de inmediato, fingiendo que comenzaba a dormir.

Pudo escuchar como la puerta principal se cerraba y notó finalmente que estaba solo…se levantó de la cama y comenzó a recorrer los alrededores de la vivienda.

Un rato más tarde, la puerta de aquella casa se abrió, dejando ver como un Eren sin absolutamente ninguna compra, entraba a su hogar. Más no se esperó que a los dos segundos de haber puesto pie en su casa, el más bajo estaba esperando por él en la entrada misma, con una gran variedad de productos de limpieza en sus manos.

"Así que… no tenías absolutamente nada, ¿puedes entonces decirme que son estas cosas?" preguntó en lo que levantaba todos los productos y los colocaba delante de la cara ajena.

El castaño estaba absolutamente boquiabierto, no sabía que era peor, sentirse absolutamente descubierto, que le estuvieran reclamando como si fuera un niño pequeño o que ese hombre se atreviera a ser tan mandón y exagerado con la limpieza, un gruñido salió de su boca y apartó los productos con su mano, sin hacer uso de fuerza.

"¡Agh!, bien, bien, habían muchos productos pero tú no querías callarte, ni recostarte, ni descansar, ¡tenía que hacer algo!" comenzó a gruñir por lo bajo y quitó cada producto de las manos ajenas, dejando todo en el suelo "tenía la leve esperanza de que ibas a estar dormido, pero no… eres increíble" entrecerró sus ojos.

Y los ojos del pelinegro se abrían con sorpresa, ¿acaso este chico estaba regañándolo a él?, eso no iba a permitírselo, en lo absoluto, fue el castaño quien se atrevió a mentir y por eso…pero su línea de pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

"¡Te ves pésimo nuevamente!" exclamó mientras se cruzaba de brazos el ojiverde, frunciendo su ceño de manera furiosa, sus ojos se posaron de manera fija sobre la cara ajena y su semblante se relajó. "Espera, espera…no te muevas" se acercó al pelinegro con rapidez y colocó una mano sobre la frente ajena, este ante el tacto retrocedió unos pasos pero Eren dio dos pasos más adelante. "¡¿Lo ves?!"

"¡¿Qué veo, tu invasión a mi espacio?!" exageró Levi mientras retrocedía nuevamente.

"Fiebre, ¡fiebre!" comenzó a gruñir nuevamente, a lanzar malas palabras en alemán de las cuales Levi no estuvo absolutamente feliz de escuchar pero antes de protestar, la mano del castaño agarró su muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarlo contra la cama. "Suficiente, es mi casa, es mi cama, eres mi enfermo y aquí te quedas, maniático de la limpieza, a la cama"

"¿Qué te crees mocoso engreído?, dándome ordenes como si –"

"El derecho es mío, ninguna palabra más, descansas ahora"

"No voy a –"

"¡Descansas!"

Pero nadie fue capaz de cumplir las órdenes o deseos del otro, Levi estaba comportándose más terco de lo que alguna vez se hubiera comportado pero estaba en su derecho. Mientras que Eren jamás había ordenado de esa manera tan directa, tan resolutiva, él mismo estaba sorprendido de sí mismo pero no podía permitir que esa persona fuera tan descuidada por algo tan simple como la limpieza.

"Mira, hagamos algo… yo limpiaré toda la maldita casa, cada maldito rincón hasta exterminar cada rastro de suciedad. Mientras tu descansas y no haces nada, te tomas los medicamentos y yo me encargaré de todo" hizo una pequeña pausa y se acercó a la cama, frunciendo el ceño a mas no poder mientras una sonrisa triunfal se apoderaba de su rostro. "Voy a exterminar cada suciedad residente en esta casa, voy a exterminarlos a todos, no va a quedar NADA. ¿Eso te hace feliz?" y sus ojos no fueron dejados de lado, pues estos parecían tomar vida propia a cada palabra que salía de la boca ajena.

Los ojos de Levi lo observaban con sorpresa y una media sonrisa se cruzó por sus labios, asintiendo y finalmente recostándose en la cama tras haberse tomado otros medicamentos. "Nada mal" y fue la única cosa que dijo en respuesta, ningún acuerdo ni nada sellado.

Pero por alguna razón, eso fue suficiente para el castaño.

Los ojos del pelinegro comenzaron a pesar cuando los minutos comenzaban a hacerse notar, el cansancio se presentaba en su cuerpo, el dolor de los músculos se acentuaba pero esos remedios comenzaban a surtir efectos sobre él. Quizás fue una mala idea levantarse de esa cómoda cama, con ese agradable aroma y hacer la limpieza, tuvo en mente todo el tiempo lo de la limpieza, engañándose a si mismo con que esa vivienda era asquerosa pero lo único que quería, era revivir un poco de esas memorias aunque su acompañante no recordara nada, aunque este actuara de una manera diferente, aunque este no fuera exactamente el mismo…el solo quería revivir una pequeña memoria de una limpieza juntos.

Sin embargo, su resfriado se interpuso en ello.

Pero no fue del todo negativo, antes de dormirse completamente observaba como el muchacho cumplía con sus palabras. Se fijaba en cada rincón, limpiaba con verdadera pasión cada rendija, cada esquina, cada espacio con polvo. Además de haber sacado en él, esa brillante, adorable y absolutamente magnifica forma de expresarse del castaño, mostrando la mayor de sus cualidades que al parecer con la nueva vida, esto se mantenía: su nunca exhaustiva determinación.

Aun no podía creer que ese chico siguiera usando la palabra "exterminar".

Y aunque Eren nada recordaba, aunque no se conocieran en verdad, aunque Levi tuviera que contenerse cada palabra que realmente quería decir, aunque tuviera que fingir, aunque tuviera que suprimir cada sentimiento que nacía en cercanía del castaño, estaba feliz de saber que había cosas que al parecer…nunca cambiarían.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, tras un largo muy largo descanso, se encontró con un cuarto brillante, con aroma a limpieza, con cero rastros de polvo y las paredes absolutamente limpias. Incluso podría jurar que la habitación se veía más clara que antes, un sonido de sorpresa abandonó sus labios y comenzó a buscar con la mirada al dueño de la vivienda.

Sorpresa se llevó cuando el chico que buscaba estaba en el suelo, a un costado de la cama, con sus brazos recostados en el colchón y cabeza descansando cómodamente en sus antebrazos, se veía absolutamente exhausto por lo que dormía en ese momento y tras echar un vistazo al reloj de pared, se percató de que ya casi era el anochecer.

El chico estaba exhausto y era culpa del pelinegro, el cual miró a un costado por un momento y negó con la cabeza, por un acto reflejo su mano comenzó a moverse hasta llegar suavemente a la cabeza ajena, donde sus dedos comenzaron a tocar con suavidad las hebras castañas de cabello, lentamente fueron enredándose en su suave textura, mientras que la palma de su mano se recostaba con suavidad en su cabeza, ejerciendo una presión muy suave que terminó convirtiéndose en una caricia. Sus dedos no dejaban de moverse contra esos cabellos, acariciando de la misma manera en que su mano hacia, con una suavidad que a veces desconocía de sí mismo. Perdió el tren del tiempo en esos momentos, pues notaba como el muchacho comenzaba a reaccionar ante esa caricia, moviendo su cabeza en contra de aquella mano para provocar más fricción, un suave sonido abandonó la boca del muchacho, solo un suspiro de gratitud, como un cachorro siendo acariciado.

En ese momento el hombre retiró la mano de esa cabeza del muchacho, apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, no podía dejarse llevar de esa manera, no cuando el muchacho podría malinterpretar esos gestos, esa cercanía…apenas llevaban "conociéndose" un día.

"¿Por qué te detuviste?"

La pregunta sacó al pelinegro de su pequeño tormento, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al ver como el muchacho estaba aún en la misma posición, pero con sus ojos abiertos, con esos verdes situados sobre su propia mirada, en ese momento fue incapaz de apartar la mirada nuevamente.

"¿Estabas despierto?" preguntó el más bajo quien prefirió omitir la respuesta que le correspondía.

"No del todo, desperté a la mitad creo…luego simplemente me quede así, se sentía bien, ¿sabes?, no tenías que detenerte" mostró una sonrisa sincera mientras cerraba sus ojos, finalmente se dedicó a estirar su cuerpo y sus brazos, haciendo pequeños ejercicios en el suelo antes de levantarse.

El otro simplemente se quedó plasmado, probablemente fue la primera sonrisa sincera que apreciaba después de tantos, tantos años. Sus manos, su cuerpo, su corazón, cada centímetro de su ser estaba pidiendo a gritos que se levantara, lo besara y mandara todo al demonio, el chico en ese momento le daba la espalda, no lo vería acercarse, no sería capaz de negarse…

"No te acostumbres" respondió con más carga en la voz de lo que hubiera podido controlar, con la garganta seca, hecha un nudo "solo fue porque tenías la cabeza ahí, no es mi culpa que parezcas un cachorro y te gusten las cosas de cachorro"

"¡Hey!, yo no… bah, como sea" se encogió de hombros y se cruzó de brazos, sentándose en el escritorio que aún estaba cubierto de hojas de papel blanco. Se quedó ahí, observando al más bajo de manera fija, como si estuviera esperando algo en especial.

"Oh mírate, ¿no puedes ser más obvio?" rodó sus ojos y se sentó en la cama, echó una observada más amplia a la habitación y volvió su mirada al muchacho, que aun esperaba expectativo.

"Me iré pronto, no te preocupes"

Ante la respuesta, el castaño bajó sus cejas y pareció confuso, algo molesto incluso.

"Bien, bien, lo entiendo. Te diré lo que quieres" Hizo una pausa breve "Hiciste un muy buen trabajo aquí, podría pasar mi dedo por la pared y probablemente saldría absolutamente limpio"

Y como el pelinegro lo esperaba, la cara del castaño se iluminó por completo y una sonrisa triunfadora se apoderó de sus labios, asintió un par de veces para sí mismo y habló. "Para ser un maniático de la limpieza, como tal pareces ser, un cumplido de ti significa bastante"

"Oye, oye, ¿a quién le dices maniático?, tu falta de respeto comienza a preocuparme"

"Yo solo estoy lanzando el mismo zapato, tampoco fuiste muy cordial hace un buen rato, ¿o sí?"

Ante eso, Levi no dijo absolutamente nada.

"¡Ah!" hizo otra mueca triunfal pero esta no perduró demasiado, la mirada gris y seria del contrario estaba sobre él. "Por cierto… olvidé un gran detalle" ante la cara de pregunta del otro, continuó. "Mi nombre, es Eren… para que no vuelvas a decirme mocoso o algo por el estilo, Eren Jaeger, ¿entendido?"

"¿Qué es ese tono, acaso estas tratándome como un tonto?, si quiero llamarte idiota, te llamaré idiota, mocoso o cachorro. Que tengas nombre, no va a cambiar absolutamente nada…además estoy seguro que eres un mocoso" arqueo una ceja, rodando sus ojos ante la cara de enojo que el otro presentaba desde ya…nuevamente.

"¡Solo eres un año mayor que yo!" exclamó indignado.

"Ooh… pensé que solamente viste mis documentos por mi nombre pero veo que te diste la molestia de espiarme."

"¡No es eso, no!" lanzó un grito de desespero y terminó por dejar caer su cabeza en el escritorio, tirando de sus cabellos de paso. "No puedo contigo… todo lo que intento hacer bien, lo haces parecer como algo malo"

"No es mi problema que tiendas a recoger gente enferma de la playa y llevarla hasta tu casa, ¿que acaso no hay un hospital aquí?" siquiera de eso se había dado cuenta, se llevó una mano a la frente y percibió que la temperatura ya había descendido absolutamente.

"Hay pero está algo lejos, no tengo auto…ni dinero suficiente para una consulta en el hospital…" se rascó la cabeza algo apenado. "Lo siento, lo mejor hubiera sido ir allá y…bueno" comenzó a titubear un poco, tratando de cambiar el tema. "¿Te sientes mejor?"

Levi finalmente suspiró y negó con la cabeza. "Chico, deja de preocuparte, no estoy culpándote o algo por el estilo, te lo dije en un principio, te lo agradezco y sí, me siento mejor" lentamente comenzó a moverse para lograr dejar la cama finalmente, caminó lentamente en dirección al chico, quien no despegó la mirada de él, el castaño lentamente fue despegando la cabeza del escritorio hasta que ambos estuvieron frente a frente, el ojiverde sentado con la cabeza en alto y el pelinegro mirándole desde arriba.

"Te ves cansado" susurró el más bajo, el cual comenzaba a entrecerrar los ojos con cierto enojo, solamente por el estado del muchacho.

"¿Si?" este se llevó una de sus manos a la cara, tocando con sus dedos sus ojos, estos estaban cansados, agotados. "Trabajo por las mañanas así que…" se detuvo al ver como el otro negaba desde ya con la cabeza.

"Deja de perder el tiempo y vete a la cama, me iré ahora mismo para que puedas descansar. Y no, no me hagas esa cara de enojo que no va a funcionar" sin pensarlo, su dedo índice tocó el punto donde las dos cejas del muchacho se casi encontraban cuando este fruncía el ceño, provocando que el muchacho relajara sus facciones de inmediato.

"Puedes quedarte, no… en realidad, quédate" le dijo sin pelos en la lengua, directo, simple y con una maldita sonrisa que provocó más de alguna cosa en el corazón del otro hombre.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?, tienes una simple, pequeña y maldita cama. No voy a quitarte eso y –" pero un dedo silenció sus labios, haciendo que abriera sus ojos en sorpresa ante el gesto.

"Tengo un sofá, no me molesta dormir en él, siquiera te imaginas lo cómodo que es. Además aun llueve y dejarte ir con esta lluvia seria perder todo el trabajo que hice en traerte y cuidarte, tampoco aceptaré que tomes el sofá." Al notar como el otro comenzaba a intentar responder, presionó con mayor fuerza aquel dedo. "Y no intentes quedarte con el sofá. Te lo pediré de esta manera, limpie por ti, tu haz esto por mi" los ojos del muchacho brillaron con determinación y cierta plegaria que no pasaron por alto en los ojos del más bajo, este maldijo en sus interiores y suspiró, asintiendo con el rostro a la petición del muchacho.

Así con aquel acuerdo pactado entre los dos, el pelinegro se alistó para irse a la cama y envolverse entre esas sabanas, cuando estuvo a punto de quedarse nuevamente dormido, el aroma a las sabanas invadió su cuerpo, era un aroma distinto, más varonil, un leve toque a mar invadió sus sentidos. Por alguna razón eso no le extrañaba, pero en ese aroma había algo similar al aroma de hace tantos años, pero no sabía decir si era su mente jugándole una broma o realmente había similitud alguna.

Sin poder dormirse de inmediato, comenzó a observar al muchacho que caminaba de un lado a otro, encerrándose en el baño para salir en sus pijamas, nada extraño. Unos pantalones deportivos viejos azules y una camiseta blanca sin mangas, el chico comenzó a estirar sus brazos y su espalda, marcando cada rastro de musculo existente en su parte superior corporal, la camiseta era lo suficientemente ajustada como para observar el torso masculino. Sus pectorales y parte de su clavícula que se veía a simple vista, Levi no apartaba la mirada en ningún momento.

Justo cuando el pelinegro creyó que su tortura había acabado, el muchacho fue hasta el sofá y comenzó a arrastrarlo por el suelo.

"¿Pero qué rayos haces?"

El castaño solamente sonrió y continuó arrastrando el mueble hasta dejarlo cerca de la cama, dejando un pequeño espacio para poder pasar desde ahí hasta el living. El chico buscó frazadas, apagó las luces, cerró las cortinas y finalmente se introdujo en el sofá, absolutamente hecho una oruga entre las frazadas.

"Aquí es más cálido… y bueno, no quiero estar gritando desde allá para que me escuches"

"¿Acaso tienes algo que decirme?"

En ese momento sus miradas estaban lejos de encontrarse por la diferencia de posiciones, pero Levi observaba el bulto a un costado de su cama, solo apreciaba un poco de cabello dentro de toda esa oscuridad, en algún momento el castaño alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la ajena para la oscuridad era más poderosa en la habitación.

"Eres extraño" dijo el chico.

"Oh vaya, gracias. Sin duda sabes cómo empezar una conversación haciendo sentir bien al otro" respondió en absoluto sarcasmo, incluso rodó sus ojos pero nadie noto eso.

"¡No lo digo de mala manera!" dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración. "Eres extraño, te importa la limpieza más de lo que le importa a mi madre, hablas mal y me tratas de una manera deplorable, sentí ganas de golpearte más de alguna vez, quizás gritarte de vuelta o cosas así, pero no me molesta a la vez tu presencia…"

En ese momento hubo algo de silencio que comenzó a volver loco al castaño, comenzó a pensar que algo había dicho que estaba mal, que ese era su fin y el mayor dejaría la habitación para huir de esa casa, pero la voz de este interrumpió la locura de su cabeza.

"Bueno, no todo el mundo le agrada estar cerca de mí, así que estoy sorprendido. Sin embargo… ¿acaso ayudas a todo el mundo de esta manera?"

"¿De esta manera?"

Levi simplemente suspiró con algo de cansancio, sabía que tenía explicar con detalle para ser entendido. "Si, de esta manera, te encuentras a alguien en mal estado por la calle, lo traes a tu casa, lo tratas como si fuera un santo, ni te imaginas que puede ser un criminal y das todo de ti para hacer una buena estadía. De paso te dejas acariciar por la misma persona cuando no han pasado más de 24 horas de conocerse, ofreces comida, obedeces y me haces obedecerte. ¿Ahora entiendes mi pregunta?"

"¡No!" ante eso se ganó un gruñido del pelinegro "Es decir, si, te entiendo…pero no, no hago esto seguido… usualmente no me detengo por cada indigente pero…eras el único ahí, mi casa estaba cerca y no lo sé, me pareció mal dejarte ahí"

"Oye mocoso" ante la palabra se ganó un gruñido del otro. "Eres demasiado confiado, ¿Qué acaso no pensaste que yo podría ser un ladrón, un asesino, un psicópata, que ahora mismo podría levantarme y acabar contigo en más de una manera?"

"¿Lo harás?"

Alzó sus cejas sorprendido por la pregunta y negó con la cabeza primero, para responder. "No, claro que no, pero –"

"Entonces no hay problema. Mira…o escucha, mi madre siempre repite lo mismo de mí, que soy un chico de mal carácter, explosivo y que no pienso antes de actuar, además que por lo mismo tiendo a confiar más de lo esperado y bueno, no percibo nada raro de ti, ¿bien?, es solo que…no lo sé, no quise dejarte ahí." Hizo una pausa, mientras susurraba cosas en voz demasiada baja como para ser entendido. "Y quizás solo quizás, una parte de mí, pensó que si te cuidaba, podría tener algo de compañía y deposité mi confianza en que serías alguien agradable de tener aquí. Un hombre sensible, suave y cordial… aunque resultaste ser un bastardo atrevido pero no me quejo, es más divertido"

Levi jamás había actuado infantilmente, por lo que podía recordar, a excepción de cuando realmente era un niño y tenía sus momentos con su madre pero…fue hace tantos años.

Hasta ahora…cuando de la nada una almohada golpeó con fuerza el rostro de Eren.

"Por el quejido, asumo que di con el blanco. Vuelve a decir eso y será peor"

Eren ahogó un gruñido en la misma almohada que terminó por ser una risa leve, que hizo sonreír al más bajo, rodó sus ojos y negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba.

"Entonces… ¿no tienes amigos aquí?" preguntó él mientras comenzaba a analizar cada palabra que Eren había dicho hasta el momento.

"Uh, no… ninguno, es decir, los pescadores del trabajo pero no me veo hablando con ellos de esta manera, son viejos… y tienen familias, así que están descartados…antes de que me preguntes, trabajo por las mañanas con los pescadores, se apiadaron del chico extranjero y me dejaron trabajar con ellos de manera ilegal. Porque soy turista y todo eso, pero necesito más dinero…" su relato comenzó a morir a medida que hablaba hasta quedarse completamente en silencio.

"Entonces tu no vives aquí, entonces esta casa…"

"Arrendada por tiempo indefinido, por eso necesito más dinero"

"Por eso tu acento suena extraño, ¿vienes de…?"

"Austria, pero llevo una semana aquí"

Los ojos de Levi se entrecerraron un momento, trataba de imaginar un escenario favorable pero al tratarse del chico, solamente podía pensar en escenarios dramáticos que lo trajeron hasta esta ciudad demasiado alejada de la capital.

"Eren" le llamó con voz seria, más preocupado de lo que realmente debería demostrar. "¿Huiste de casa?"

"¿Qué?" sonó un Eren consternado "No, ¡no claro que no!" y comenzó a reír el muy bastardo "Vine de vacaciones, solo que no pensé que mi estadía iba a ser más larga y el dinero se iba a hacer corto, gasté en cosas que quizás no debería haber gastado y…bueno, es mi primer viaje solo así que… cometo errores y todo eso" se excusó ante su mala organización monetaria. "Sé que quieres decir algo pero no lo digas, no necesito una reprimenda" objetó mientras hacia un leve puchero con sus labios.

"¿Viniste de vacaciones a una ciudad de pescadores, pequeña que de paso está lejos de la capital?, teniendo además problemas con el dinero por mal manejo, comienzo a cuestionar gravemente tus decisiones Eren. En verdad, comencé a cuestionarte desde el momento en que me recogiste de la playa, ¿te golpeaste al nacer?"

"¡Te dije que no quería escuchar nada malo!"

Y la almohada volvió a ser lanzada

"Y tu puntería es tan mala como tus decisiones, le diste a la pared, chico inteligente"

El gruñido de Eren sacó de Levi una risa inevitable, era como escuchar a un cachorro morder un hueso que no quería romperse o que mordía un juguete que no sonaba, un cachorro frustrado.

"¡No puedo creerlo!" gritó Eren tras escuchar ese sonido especial…

"¿Qué?

"¡Puedes reír!"

"¿Qué mierda insinúas?" nuevamente Levi comenzaba a perder la compostura, este chico no dejaba de ser idiota, de eso no había dudas.

"Desde que te recogí que tienes ese semblante de asesino, ahora que lo dices, me dijiste que podrías ser un asesino pero dijiste que no, ¿decías la verdad, cierto?"

"No…no voy a responder más estupideces de tu parte, si tienes sueño, duérmete ya. Si no tienes sueño, te duermes de igual manera." Terminó por cubrirse el rostro con las sabanas, dejando escapar un gruñido de exasperación.

"Por cierto, chico…" aun así Levi comenzó a hablar nuevamente. "¿Dijiste que eras un año menor que yo?"

"Si, así es… ¿comenzaras a tratarme como un adulto?"

"En lo absoluto, porque parecieras tener 15 años pero solo tienes…24, ¿verdad?"

Eren dejó escapar otro gruñido pero se dio absolutamente por vencido de tratar de defenderse. "23 en realidad, pero los 24 los cumpliré pronto. De todas maneras no es una brecha tan grande así que trátame como tu igual, ¿de acuerdo?"

"No" y así tal cual, no dijo nada más. Su respuesta fue tan directa, tan fuerte que simplemente no sacó más excusas. En el fondo, estaba sonriendo, la diferencia de edad era mínima en comparación a sus otras vidas, pero aún así no podía dejar de mirarlo como a alguien menor, no lo trataba así por fastidiarlo, simplemente quería revivir un poco esos tiempos, con cualquier cosa, con la limpieza o con la manera de tratarlo, aunque no fueran gestos recíprocos.

Eren sin hacer caso a las sugerencias, comenzó a preguntar sobre la vida de Levi el cual no respondió con grandes detalles, pero habló de su familia, sin mencionar el asunto del dinero, solamente que era una familia simple e hijo único, que vive en Londres y estudió finanzas. De ahí mismo aprendió que Eren había estudiado artes, cosa que realmente ya se esperaba.

"A diferencia de ti, Eren. También estoy de vacaciones pero no vine aquí por ser idiota, sino que estoy recorriendo los lugares que generalmente son poco visitados o mencionados, encontré este lugar en el mapa y me pareció buena idea y no, no he comprado estupideces como tú"

A esas alturas, Levi ya había olvidado cuantas veces Eren había gruñido frente a sus palabras, pero cada vez que lo hacía, le parecía gracioso y provocaba en él, más ganas de jugar de esa manera.

Por el resto de una hora continuaron hablando de temas familiares, Levi pudo tener la paz interior de saber que tanto la madre como el padre del castaño estaban a su lado, no sabía si estos también poseerían memorias pero no tenía manera de comprobarlo. El chico comenzó a relatar algo de su niñez, un chico violento que tendía a meterse en problemas, de pocos amigos, muy pocos que en realidad no hablaba mucho con ellos, desde pequeño que le interesaba el arte y no tuvo dudas al entrar a la universidad. Como actividad extra se dedicaba a hacer deporte, correr por las mañanas y pertenecer a un equipo de karate que por el momento estaba en pausa, lo cual explicaría los músculos definidos del muchacho cuando Levi había captado su cuerpo a través de esa camiseta.

Descubrieron que ambos disfrutaban de las largas caminatas en lugares tranquilos, con árboles o naturaleza de por medio pero que en los lugares que ambos vivían, eso era algo difícil de hacer. También Eren dejó ver su amor por el mar, donde lamentablemente en su hogar no tenía acceso a este, pero cada vez que iba a de vacaciones al mar, lo disfrutaba más.

Dejó en claro que pese a que trabajaba ilegal, con casi ancianos, era enormemente feliz pescando a las 5 de la mañana en marejadas peligrosas.

Levi simplemente le hizo saber que no le desagradaba el mar tampoco, pero sus razones eran obviamente ligadas al chico que estaba ahí, a pocos metros de él, detalle que se guardó para si mismo.

"Eren"

"¿Mmm?" el chico ya estaba casi dormido en ese momento.

"Llévame a tu trabajo mañana, no quiero pescar…es desagradable el olor y probablemente los botes no deben estar limpios pero quiero ver eso. Luego, podemos ir a caminar a algún lugar"

En verdad no era una pregunta y nunca intentó ser una, a lo que Eren simplemente dijo un muy suave y cansado. "De acuerdo"

* * *

><p>El pelinegro estaba casi abrazándose a sí mismo en el muelle, tenía un abrigo largo, un gorro de lana cortesía del chico y unos guantes infantiles cortesía del mismo chico. Comenzaba a lamentar su decisión al ver que el muelle, las cercanías, todo estaba absolutamente sucio y había restos marinos muertos en las cercanías, las algas no eran precisamente de un olor exquisito.<p>

Cuando los pescadores volvieron, vestidos de sus trajes ridículos de pantalones amarillos para no mojarse, bandas en la cabeza, gorros o simplemente una camiseta pequeña como si no fuera invierno en la zona, Eren estaba ahí, riendo y agitando un enorme pescado muerto en su mano.

De tanto que fue agitado ese pescado, su boca se abrió y de este salieron restos de comida.

Asco.

Lo único por lo que realmente no lamentaba esa idea, era porque el semblante de Eren al haber pescado tal animal, era tan feliz que no sabía cómo describirlo con palabras.

Los pescadores, quienes parecían tener un corazón blando por el muchacho joven de poco dinero, sin amigos ni familia en la zona, decidieron que se le regalarían ese pescado grande que había atrapado, que estaban felices por él de que hubiera hecho un amigo, es decir, el hombre bajo. Que disfrutara ese pescado con él.

Los pescadores, sucios por cierto, se acercaron al más bajo y comenzaron a hablarle entre todos, que cuidara bien a Eren, que no hicieran maldades como los chicos jóvenes, le ofrecieron trabajar también y muchas cosas más que realmente no merecían ser nombradas, lo único espantoso fue la mancha de agua y quien sabe que más que quedó en su abrigo.

Ambos terminaron por discutir en qué lugar se iba a cocinar ese pescado, incluso Levi dio la idea de llevarlo a un restaurante y que lo cocinaran por ellos, pero Eren se negó rotundamente a ello. A fin de cuentas, optaron por la "casa" de Levi que estaba mejor equipada con una cocina más amplia, según el pelinegro.

Camino a aquella casa, Levi explicó a quien pertenecía ese hogar, quienes eran Farlan e Isabel, inventando que se habían conocido hace años y mantenían la amistad desde esos tiempos. Los había encontrado de manera casual en este pueblo, asegurando al castaño que no se preocupara y usara la cocina como quisiera.

Mientras que Levi fue excluido totalmente de la cocina al mencionar que sus niveles de cocinero eran bajos, casi deplorables. Se excusó que nunca había sido lo suyo cuando en realidad, en su casa, muy pocas veces se acercaba a la cocina a cocinar algo para sí mismo.

Cuando el pescado, que no fue nada más que pescado a la plancha con aderezos y jugo de extraña procedencia pero que olía delicioso, Levi ya había colocado a lavar el abrigo que ahora olía a pescado, junto a toda la ropa que había usado ayer. Agradecía su estado inmune porque hoy ni siquiera tenía rastros de esa gripe. Volvió usando unos jeans clásicos y una camiseta negra de mangas largas con un logo de alas plateadas en su espalda, cosa que Eren se quedó observando más tiempo del que hubiera captado.

"Mejor sacas una foto, te durará aún más. Recuerdo donde la compré así que si quieres, te mandaré una extra a tu casa"

"No, no es eso. Es decir, me gusta…y mucho pero estaba pensando en otra cosa"

"¿Qué?"

En ese, Eren levantó la mirada para observar fijamente los rasgos del pelinegro, este alzó las cejas ante la reacción pero espero con tranquilidad, luego Eren negó con la cabeza y le dijo que lo olvidara, ante ello, Levi solamente maldijo en sus interiores.

Al rato ambos comenzaron a comer en absoluto silencio, hasta que el más bajo probó aquel pescado y fue inútil intentar quedarse callado.

"Me sorprende lo bien que sabe este pescado, viniendo de un chico que apenas usa la cabeza"

"¡Hey!" exclamó Eren indignado, cruzándose de brazos ante ese cumplido tan poco agradable.

"Tch, no te quejes, está bueno" rodó los ojos y optó por las mejores palabras, alzando sus cejas con gracia al ver como el semblante del castaño cambiaba drásticamente.

"Cocino mucho con mi madre y como el pescado es algo que no comemos habitualmente, me enseñó todas las recetas que conoce, esta es simple pero es deliciosa…"

"Felicitaciones a ella entonces, tu eres un vil imitador"

"¡Agh, Levi!"

Eren intentó golpear una pierna del pelinegro por debajo de la mesa, pero terminó por patear la silla que estaba al lado, lo único que se escuchó en todo el comedor fue el quejido de Eren.

Sin embargo, aunque fue gracioso verlo sufrir de esa manera, era la segunda vez que decía su nombre de una manera tan natural, que ese tono de voz, la manera en que sus labios se movieron al decir su nombre, todo aquello, quedó grabado nuevamente en su cabeza y en él, generó una extraña sensación de felicidad.

Pero nada de eso podía decirlo.

* * *

><p>Los días continuaron, ambos se encontraban cada día de su estadía, desde las mañanas hasta la noche donde partían caminos a sus respectivos domicilios. Más de alguna vez, Levi intentó invitarlo a quedarse pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas sin sonar sospechoso, después de todo no llevaban muchos días de conocerse…técnicamente.<p>

Mientras Eren trabajaba, Levi estaba en casa, decidiéndose finalmente de reportarse frente a Hange via Skype, quien estaba más que alterada al no saber absolutamente nada de su amigo por largos días, siquiera había contestado a los mensajes de su celular. Tuvo que disculparse por más de media hora para que Hange dejara de hacer tanto escándalo, disculpas que fueron olvidadas cuando Levi mencionó las palabras mágicas.

"Eren está aquí"

La voz de Hange retumbó en sus oídos tras los auriculares, bajando el volumen de golpe ante eso. Al poco rato después, Erwin se unió a la conversación y todos se vieron directamente a sus rostros. Hange se encargó de darle la noticia a Erwin quien simplemente asintió y se quedó observando a Levi por un largo rato, al igual que Hange.

"El no recuerda nada, ¿verdad?"

Mencionaron los dos al mismo tiempo, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo.

"¿Acaso es tan obvio?"

"Bueno, no dijiste absolutamente nada más, además tu rostro, Levi. Es una mezcla de felicidad con la sensación de comer un limón sin sal"

"Ugh, cuatro ojos, no más comparaciones como esas, no es sano" exclamó Levi, llevándose un apoyo de Erwin con aquello de la salud.

Sin embargo ninguno de los tres continuó con aquel tema, de Eren haber recordado todo como los demás, seguramente no pararían de hablar pero nadie preguntó detalles, nadie preguntó que hacían ni donde estaban, preferían dejarle la libertad a Levi el explicarle tanto como quisiera, quien los actualizó de manera simple. Ambos salían como amigos a variados lugares, pasaban el tiempo juntos y nada más, Eren generalmente no recordaba absolutamente nada pero seguía siendo igual de idiota.

Por suerte, Hange y Erwin estuvieron agradecidos de que el humor de Levi seguían intacto, pues no había que ser genios para saber que el pelinegro no lo estaba pasando absolutamente bien por dentro.

La conversa quedó de lado para que los tres amigos comenzaran a hablar de temas variados que los involucraba a los tres juntos, más que nada recordando viejos tiempos, siendo esta la primera video llamada que compartían entre los tres.

Levi solo mencionó lo mucho que lamentaba no poder haber hecho bromas de brazos con Erwin en la época antigua.

Hange no paró de reír por horas al decir una gran cantidad de chistes que involucraban al viejo Erwin y su único brazo, Levi compartía la gracia, mirando con malicia al rubio el cual no parecía estar demasiado contento.

"¡No atrapé absolutamente nada!" un voz joven se hizo escuchar en la sala en que estaba Levi, miró a su izquierda y observó como un Eren entraba por la puerta de su "hogar" sin pedir permiso, ni golpear ni nada que involucrara sentido común y respeto por las casas ajenas. Erwin y Hange guardaron silencio, pues habían escuchado la voz y no tenían que adivinar realmente.

"No puedo creer que puedas tener tan poco respeto y no puedo creer que sigas diciéndome que no te trate como un niño cuando te comportas como uno. ¡Eren ensucias el piso!"

Se escucharon gruñidos por parte de ambos, Levi olvidando que estaba siendo totalmente escuchado mientras que Eren no se daba cuenta de la situación hasta que visualizo el entorno, observando con curiosidad la computadora encima de la mesa.

"No tenía idea que tenías conexión a internet en esta casa, tu amigo es bastante generoso"

"No lo uso demasiado así que…" finalmente volteo su rostro a la computadora, donde sus dos amigos le miraban con una media sonrisa juguetona, incluso Erwin. "¿Qué miran?"

"¿No nos van a presentar?" exclamó Hange, aguantándose la risa de la situación. Erwin apoyó esta vez a la chica.

"Son un dolor de trasero"

Y como no era suficiente, justo Eren apareció por detrás de Levi como aviso de comercial inesperado, mirando con curiosidad la pantalla, visualizándose el mismo y notando que su rostro estaba sucio y su cabello alborotado.

"¡¿Por qué no me dices que me veo espantoso?!"

"No es mi problema" desconectó finalmente el auricular de la computadora y suspiró, rodando los ojos. "Erwin, mujer loca, este es Eren. Eren, ese idiota es Erwin y esa mujer loca es Hange"

"Es todo un gusto, Eren" mencionó Erwin con toda la cordialidad del mundo, haciendo sentir inmediatamente seguro al castaño, quien saludo como correspondía, sonriendo levemente.

"¡Eren, Eren, Eren, eres una monada!" exclamo Hange sin contenerse sus gritos, alaridos y muchas cosas más en los que Levi se vio obligado a bajar el volumen. "Gracias por hacerle compañía a este hombre tan gruñón, estábamos preocupados de que haría un viaje sin conocer a nadie y esparcir su odio por el mundo."

Con eso Eren comenzó a reír, de inmediato tomando una confianza por la chica aunque en un principio le había generado algo de escalofríos. "No hay problema, es difícil de manejar pero es como un gatito, te ganas su confianza y todo es mejor" y obsequió la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Mientras que Levi le obsequió uno de sus mejores pisotones.

Hange estalló en carcajadas mientras que Erwin comenzaba a reprochar a Levi por su comportamiento, no mucho después Eren se excusó para irse a dar un baño, pidiendo permiso a la vez para usar el baño a lo que Levi solamente exclamó un "shuu, shuu, vete a bañar canino" y Eren solamente le miró mal, retirándose y despidiéndose como se debe. A los minutos, Levi conectó los auriculares nuevamente y dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Es un poco difícil controlarse" dijo Hange que ahora hablaba con calma, con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos.

"Es el mismo de siempre, no tan joven pero…es él, ¿no Levi?" en ello, el pelinegro asintió sin dudarlo. "Pero tengo una duda, sé que Hange también la tiene… ¿quieres hacerle recordar todo?"

Levi abrió sus ojos en shock, era una pregunta que comenzaba a circular en su cerebro hace un par de días, atormentándolo de cierta manera, por una gran cantidad de razones que probablemente sus dos amigos ya entendían.

Fue incapaz de responder esa pregunta.

* * *

><p>Una semana y media después, ambos chicos establecieron una rutina de encontrarse en sus casa, Eren entraba como si nada a la casa del otro hombre, usando sus redes de conexión, su sofá, el televisor y la chimenea que era absolutamente cálida, más porque los días estaban absolutamente fríos. Casi siempre se encargaba Eren de cocinar, hubieron días donde comieron por si solos y no se encontraban hasta el atardecer pero a la larga se encontraban a la hora de la comida y se hizo costumbre que el castaño cocinara y el otro limpiara.<p>

Nadie se quejaba en verdad, Levi estaba tranquilo, olvidaba todo de vez en cuando y se centraba en el presente.

_De esta manera no todo es tan malo…_

Pero luego recordaba algo clave.

_Esto no va a durar así por siempre. _

Y esa responsabilidad caía únicamente en el chico castaño que ahora estaba frente a la chimenea, escribiendo cosas en su móvil, mirándolo varias veces, enviando mensajes de voz a su aparentemente madre concluyó Levi. Muchas veces se perdía a si mismo mirando el fuego y otras veces se quedaba más de dos horas en silencio mientras dibujaba en su block, dibujos que se rehusaba a mostrar porque "no eran buenos". Levi rodaba sus ojos cada vez que intentaba ver algo y no obtenía nada.

"Levi…" le llamó Eren en ese momento, el anochecer había caído finalmente y otra vez comenzaba a llover afuera.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó el otro mientras se acercaba a él con dos tazas de té, la única cosa que le quedaba excelente. Se sentó a su lado en ese momento y Eren apartó sus dibujos para tomar la taza entre sus manos, ambos quedaron sentados en la alfombra, frente a la chimenea.

"Creo que es hora de que vuelva a casa… he hecho bastante, hemos conocido varios lugares de aquí, ¿no?" se ganó una afirmación del otro "caminamos por senderos verdes, navegamos contra tu voluntad en un bote, visitamos edificios antiguos y gracias a ti pudimos arrendar un auto por el día. Ha sido muy agradable en verdad…pero creo que debo volver" sonrió con algo de tristeza mientras cerraba sus ojos, Levi desconocía la razón de su tono de voz que era algo melancólico o su semblante. "Solo quería decir que estoy…estoy…" comenzó a titubear levemente y finalmente se dignó a mirar fijamente a su acompañante, obsequiándole una sonrisa mucho más leve, más tierna incluso. "Agradecido contigo, me sentí mal por abusar de tus fondos pero no aceptabas una negación mía… y bueno, me divertí mucho, conocí lugares que no esperé conocer, fue todo muy bueno… y debo reconocer que es agradable llegar aquí y que me recibas con ese rostro tuyo, porque siempre olvido limpiar el lodo de las botas" comenzó a reír por eso pero enseguida dejó de hacerlo. "No me arrepiento de ayudarte ese día, con esa gripe tan mágica tuya que se quitó al día siguiente."

Levi en ese momento estaba mirándolo con firmeza, reía cuando tenía que reír, lo hacía de corazón pero a la vez era un reflejo. Las primeras palabras del mucho resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

_Él debe volver_

Esa estadía que pareció ser un sueño hecho realidad, entre comillas, pues no era absolutamente perfecto y la vez realmente lo era, comenzaba a conocer su final. No quería decir palabra alguna, quería detener el tiempo, quería hacer cambiar de parecer al muchacho, quería insistir en que aún tenían tiempo y lugares para conocer pero el chico ya había tomado su decisión.

No quería responder…pero lo hizo de todas maneras.

"No tenía idea que eras tan cursi para tus cosas, Eren. Pero no eres el único de todas maneras, mereces saberlo. Me divertí también y de no ser así, no te hubiera vuelto a ver más… no esperé conocerte ni enfermarme, jamás doy gracias cuando los virus me atacan pero esta es una excepción. Eren Jaeger, eres un dolor en el trasero pero eres agradable de tenerte cerca"

El chico volteo a ver la chimenea de golpe y Levi notó como las orejas del muchacho comenzaban a sonrojarse de manera leve, el pelinegro alzó una ceja pero no comentó al respecto.

"No sabes lo que me alegra saber eso" comentó Eren y de Levi solo obtuvo una sonrisa que duró apenas unos segundos, eso fue suficiente para él.

Luego de un par de horas, Eren dijo que tenía que volver a casa y arreglar sus cosas, Levi trato de insistir en que se quedara por asunto de la lluvia pero el otro mostró deseos de caminar bajo esta y que no le haría caso.

Fue inútil seguir insistiendo.

"Eren…antes de que te vayas, si vas a arreglar tus cosas. Haré lo mismo"

"¿Qué, que estás diciendo?" preguntó consternado, sin esperarse eso en lo absoluto.

"Que volveré contigo, imbécil. Ambos debemos volver a Edimburgo para tomar nuestro vuelvo, así que…volveré contigo. Quiero volver a casa también, estoy algo cansado en verdad. Necesito mi cama y estar lejos de lodo en las botas"

Con eso se ganó una risa por parte del castaño. "No tienes que hacerlo, Levi…yo"

"No lo hago por ti Eren, simplemente es una buena fecha para volver"

"No debí esperar un gesto tan lindo de ti Levi, no debí" exclamó con los ojos entrecerrados y una media sonrisa.

"Vas aprendiendo bien, Eren. Muy bien"

Ambos se quedaron así por un momento y Eren se encogió de hombros.

"Sé que has querido ver un dibujo de los que hago, dejé uno al lado de la taza de té. Ahora me voy…así que nos encontramos mañana y nos marchamos por la mañana, tengo que despedirme de los viejos y estaré listo… ¿está bien?"

"Está bien, Eren. Tu solo llámame ante cualquier cosa, ahora vete antes de que se ponga más helado, deberías quedarte pero eres un imbécil de primera"

Eren le mostró el signo de amor y paz con la mano, en cosa de segundos había desaparecido en la oscuridad de la noche.

Cuando Levi se acercó a observar el dibujo, este estaba doblado en cuatro partes, era un papel blanco pequeño. Cuando finalmente estiró el papel, se quedó mirándolo por un largo rato mientras se mantenía de pie, caminó hacia atrás unos cuantos pasos hasta dejarse caer sentado en el sofá.

En la hoja, había un dibujo de ambos en versión mini, poco elaborada, Levi con una cara de enojo y Eren con una cara sonriente, ambos estaban en el bote que habían subido hace un par de días atrás, el bote estaba sobre el mar dibujado a pequeñas hondas, unas nubes de algodón y un sol con una cara feliz, un dibujo de absoluto prescolar y aun así, no pudo describir lo feliz que se sentía.

Sin dejar de ser importante… ese bote se llamaba "Freedom".

Aquella noche fue difícil dormir, fueron apenas una semana y unos cuantos días, casi dos semanas en total y aun así recordaba cada día con exactitud. Cada salida, cada risa, cada pelea que no eran pocas, por decir, que peleaban cada día pero al rato terminaban por reírse el uno del otro, poco a poco Levi comenzaba a sentirse a gusto con el chico, como nunca antes en verdad. Podía dejar salir tranquilidad por su parte, paz de la cual Eren se reía porque no podía creer que Levi pudiera ser tan pacifico en algunos momentos.

Las comidas que Eren preparaba, las cenas, los dibujos que no podía ver, las pequeños cuentos de infancia que más que nada Eren compartía, no se podía quitar de la cabeza a un Eren metiéndose en problemas, subiéndose a los árboles o perdiéndose en los bosques por todo un día. Todos esos días, sin excepción alguna… los recordaría.

Cuando la mañana llegó, sus cosas ya estaban listas, todo estaba como antes la casa estaba limpia, intacta, como si nadie hubiera estado ahí antes. Ambos quedaron de encontrarse frente a la parada de autobús y cuando se encontraron, la realidad fue más notoria: Era hora de volver.

El viaje fue largo, casi silencioso. Eren durmió luego de la primera hora y Levi no tardó en seguirlo, se notaban a sí mismos, ninguno de los dos había dormido bien esa noche, sus ojos cansados lo demostraban, pero nadie dibujo absolutamente nada.

Cuando los ojos de Levi se abrieron, fue por el pequeño susurro de su nombre, de un brazo sacudiendo su hombro con suavidad y la cara de un castaño frente a la suya. "Levi, es hora de bajar, ya casi llegamos"

Levi abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y se alejó de inmediato, apretó sus labios y asintió sin decir nada.

Desde Edimburgo deberían tomar un transporte al aeropuerto y ahí finalmente partirían sus caminos, ambos tenían sus maletas en sus manos. Pero nadie era capaz de decir nada, ni de acercarse a la parada, ambos miraban hacia el frente, una ciudad que desconocían, una ciudad en las cual deberían estar sorprendidos pero no había nada de ello, el silencio comenzaba a matar al pelinegro…sabia porque él no decía nada pero Eren.

"Eren, ¿qué es lo que sucede?, no te atrevas a decir que no sucede nada porque es obviamente una mentira" exclamó el pelinegro quien situó en el castaño una mirada de reprimenda, quería la verdad, quería saber, necesitaba saber.

Eren volteó a verlo sorprendido, sus labios se movieron pero no salieron palabras, en verdad solamente bajó su rostro y susurró el nombre del más bajo, sin añadir más.

"Eren, si tu no quieres volver, podemos – "

Pero Eren de la nada levantó el rostro, dejó caer su maleta con fuerza, algo al parecer había escuchado que lo hizo ponerse totalmente alerta, los ojos del castaño se abrieron con fuerza, sus manos se apretaron de la misma manera, su boca se abrió por completo y por un momento, pareciera que su respiración se detuvo. Movió sus labios tratando de decir algo, pero no salieron palabras.

Y todo lo que Levi pudo observar fue a Eren correr en cierta dirección.

Todo sucedía de manera lenta y rápida a la vez, podía escuchar cada paso que Eren daba, como los autos tocaron sus bocinas cuando el chico pasó frente a ellos pero este no les prestó siquiera una mirada.

De los labios del castaño salió una palabra, un nombre difícil de captar

Muchas personas miraron al chico con susto, sorpresa o desconcertados, pero solamente una persona lo miró con sorpresa, llevándose las manos a la boca y negando con la cabeza, dando unos pasos hacia atrás mientras Eren se acercaba corriendo a estas alturas.

No era una buena señal, Levi lo sabía, no era una buena señal.

Debería comenzar a correr tras Eren…debería.

Pero el momento en que los brazos de Eren abrazaron a esa chica que parecía absolutamente sorprendida, el momento en que la alzó del suelo y besó su mejilla repetidas veces, el momento en que los ojos de Eren se aguaron ante el encuentro, el momento en que Eren le dedicó una mirada cargada de cariño, que reconocía y no reconocía a la vez.

Su cuerpo se quedó frio.

No sabía que decían, no entendía que decían, las personas hablaban pero no entendía nada, solo observaba como Eren aun la mantenía en sus brazos, como ambos cambiaban de semblantes a cada palabra, como ambos se miraban, como él la quería y ella…

¿Ella se apartaba?

Debió captar las señales en algún momento, la primera señal fue la mala sensación de dejar ese pueblo, la segunda mala señal fue el silencio que compartieron todo el viaje, la tercera señal fue Eren al no responder a su pregunta, la cuarta señal fueron las bocinas de los autos, la última señal fue la chica lucir más asustada que feliz…

Todas esas señales estaban advirtiendo una sola cosa, esa advertencia era: La chica no se encontraba sola, un sujeto estaba al lado de Eren.

En ese momento Levi agarró las maletas, el sujeto apartó a la chica y Eren de uno y el otro, Levi comenzaba a correr como no había corrido hacía mucho tiempo y por último el hombre sin aceptar la mierda de nadie, lanzó un fuerte golpe en la cara del castaño, lo suficientemente fuerte para derribarlo al piso o eso pareció ser, cuando en verdad fue Eren que ya no tenía fuerzas en lo absoluto.

Pero Levi lo último que logró saber, fue que de su boca salió un grito de furia mencionando nada más una palabra, que su mano dejó caer su maleta en la zona donde ocurría todo, aquella mano que terminó por empuñarse y dio a parar directamente a la cara del sujeto, derribándolo con toda la fuerza que poseía en ese cuerpo, en esa vida, en ese momento.

Eren jamás olvidaría como el pelinegro gritó su nombre aquel día.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Lo lamento y a la vez no lo hago, tiene que haber mas drama en esto!  
>Pero tengo la sensación de que se lo esperaban de cierta manera.<p>

Este capitulo está titulado de esa manera por la canción "I can't take my eyes of you" por Damien Rice. No puedo decir que realmente tenga absolutamente que ver, pero al escucharla pensé en este capitulo por el lado de Levi a Eren.

Tuve ciertos problemas con este capitulo, tuve varios bloqueos y tanto dialogo no me convencía del todo, pero lo dejé tal cual. Quería demostrar como es que se llevaban hoy en día, aunque avanzara algo lento en algunas escenas. Espero que les guste la representación de sus "yo" actuales, la poca diferencia de edad y como van avanzando.

Ya que finalmente vemos interacción de Eren y Levi en este capitulo, agradeceré de manera mas personalizada  
>Gracias a: Niruu, Kloloe, Luna, Adeline Ainsworth, KathKolmer, y la persona invitada anónima o personas xD<br>Mención especial a Adeline que fue capaz de ver exactamente a través de mi plan (lo de la ID), que me dejó pensando en que debo ser menos obvia xD

Me hacen felices también cuando dejan un review por capitulo y todo lo que dicen, muchisimas gracias!, abrazos para todos!

Nos vemos a la próxima!


	7. Capítulo 6,5 - Starry Night

**NOTA: **Este capitulo no es una continuación del anterior, este toma parte en medio del capitulo anterior. Explicando con mayor detalle las aventuras vividas por los dos chicos.

En las notas del final me explicaré mejor, ¡mil disculpas si hice pensar lo contrario!

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Capítulo 6.5: Starry Night<span>**_

Las mañanas eran generalmente aburridas para el pelinegro, pues aunque tuviera que hacer parecer que ese era un viaje de placer, no tenía grandes expectativas de recorrer la pequeña ciudad. Al menos no cuando cierto chico de ojos verdes no estaba alrededor de esa casa o simplemente en su cercanía.

A esas alturas no podía entender cómo es que el pequeño lazo que habían formado se sentía tan sólido, tan…natural. Más de alguna vez pensó en el destino pero al recordar al bendito destino, sentía nauseas exageradas que lo obligaban a desconcentrarse para dejar de pensar babosadas cursis que no iban con su persona, rodó los ojos y se levantó del sillón en el cual se encontraba, dejando el periódico a un lado.

Hasta hace poco lo había encontrado, hasta hace mucho menos durmieron bajo el mismo techo y hasta hace nada Levi le había "presentado" a sus amigos, a los que Eren solamente mencionó que parecían ser buenos sujetos, el más bajo quiso responder algo como "eso deberías saberlo bien" pero como siempre, digería sus propias palabras.

No habían vuelto a quedarse a dormir nuevamente bajo el mismo techo pero sus charlas duraban hasta altas alturas de la noche, el día anterior las palabras fueron escasas pero compartieron una buena tarde de películas en la televisión, sentía aún que el chico tendía a reservarse un poco con su persona, no podía culparlo, más de alguna vez estaba su semblante de frialdad o poco interés en su cara por simple costumbre y Eren no dejaba de ser un libro abierto que dejaba ver sus emociones a flor de piel.

Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que se acostumbrara nuevamente a su actitud y saliera de Eren aquel chico travieso desencadenado que alguna vez fue con él.

Pero siempre existía la duda, ¿ese chico aún existe dentro de él?

¿O Eren volverá a confiar en él siendo que ya no hay una relación de rangos entre ellos?

Eran simplemente dos extraños que se encontraron en circunstancias extrañas.

Pero el interés de compartir el uno con él otro era mutuo, quizás porque no conocían a nadie más, al menos por parte de Eren. Tal vez el chico era tímido en verdad, más de alguna vez mencionó que era alguien de pocos amigos porque nadie era capaz de aguantar su actitud explosiva.

Lo gracioso es que hasta ese día, no lo había visto explotar de esa manera que tanto hablaba.

Mientras que Levi, siendo discreto como siempre, buscaba las maneras de prolongar esos momentos, vivir el día a día que se le fue regalado sin pensar en que haría mañana.

Tras dejar de mirar la ventana, lugar en el que se había situado a pensar, su estómago comenzó a pedir por el combustible diario llamado desayuno. Apenas eran las 9 y tanto de la mañana, por lo que Eren aún estaba trabajando, vendiendo pescados probablemente.

Agarró su abrigo, sus guantes y se colocó unas botas cortas, iba simplemente vestido con unos jeans oscuros y un sweater de cuello redondo, las mañanas eran frías sin excepción. Agarró las llaves, su dinero y salió por la puerta, siendo recibido por un aire frio que hizo temblar su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, pero en ese momento recordó otra cosa que había hecho temblar su cuerpo de esa manera.

El día que observó cómo Eren vendía esos pescados, usando todo su pulmón para atraer a los clientes, un muchacho joven de por sí ya atraía clientela por diferentes motivos. Pero el brillo de sus ojos al promocionar un animal muerto en proceso de descomposición era algo digno de ver, usando toda su voz, haciendo ofertas prometedoras y más de alguna vez gritando alguna que otra palabra en un intento de acento escoces.

Sin mencionar, que cada vez que le pedían cierta pieza de pescado, el respondía con un animado: ¡Aye, aye, sir!

Esa era otra gran diferencia entre el presente y el pasado, sabía que el muchacho era infantil a sus 15 años pero jamás había mostrado tal sonrisa, tal ánimo, tal entusiasmo por algo tan simple como el pescado. Lo que más emoción sacaba de él era lo que tenía que ver con exterminar titanes o cuando…estaba a solas con su Capitán, es decir, el pelinegro. Pero siempre recordaba al muchacho retraído, lleno de pensamientos negativos, de preocupaciones que deseaba borrar de su mente, un chico que día a día vivía su propio infierno.

Y ver a ese mismo chico, años más tarde, con una sonrisa como aquella y un ánimo imposible de medir, era un regalo digno de recibir.

En su tren de pensamientos matutinos, ya había llegado a su lugar preferido para obtener un buen desayuno, más que nada por ser un lugar cercano a casa y la señora que se encargaba de hacer el pan de la mañana tenía buena mano con ello, además de que el lugar cumplía con sus expectativas higiénicas por suerte.

La señora en la cual pensaba, fue la misma que lo recibió en el café, con un saludo cordial, le llevó hasta una mesa junto a la ventana y tomó su orden silenciosa. A lo que el pelinegro solo asintió con el rostro, en cosa de minutos llegó una taza de té negro para él.

Otro punto bueno de aquel café hogareño era ese té.

A los minutos un plato con huevo a la poele, jamón ahumado a un costado y un tomate partido en rodajas estaba frente a sus ojos. Además de mermelada de arándano a un costado, en un pocillo blanco reluciente de porcelana. Tenía un aroma fresco, era levemente saludable y el pan se observaba a simple vista que estaba recién hecho. Le había bastado nada más un día odiar el desayuno típico escoces, demasiadas cosas que no irían bien con su estómago donde probablemente lo tendrían en el excusado toda la tarde.

Pese a que viniera de Inglaterra, un país con una no muy buena gastronomía, desayunos groseros y Fish & Chips. Él mantenía un estilo de comida más saludable que los demás, prefiriendo el pan al desayuno, con aderezos simples o pan baguette, por influencia de su madre, la taza de té no podía faltar en su diario vivir.

Muchos decían que era algo de típico inglés, pero nadie sabía que gustaba del té negro desde antes de que existiera un lugar llamado Inglaterra.

* * *

><p>Con el estómago lleno y una compra sorpresa en su mano, emprendió camino de vuelta a casa, donde le bastó caminar un par de cuadras antes de ser detenido por una voz, no iba a negar que al escucharlo algo se sintió bien en él.<p>

"¡Levi!"

Cuando el pelinegro se volteó, encontró a un Eren caminando en su dirección con una sonrisa amplia, un gorro verde musgo de lana y mitones del mismo color, no podía aun creer que ese muchacho tuviera solo un año menor que él.

"¿Ya terminó el trabajo?"

"Si, no quedó pescado alguno, siquiera uno para mi… pero gané dinero extra"

Levi alzó sus cejas y de inmediato hizo lo mismo con su mano derecha, palmeando con la suavidad un par de veces la cabeza del muchacho, por su estatura tenía que estirar bastante el brazo pero no era incomodo hacerlo. "Buen trabajo por hoy"

Eren titubeo por unos momentos y asintió cuando la mano se retiró de su cabeza, dejando ver una sonrisa leve pero feliz. "¿Qué llevas ahí?" preguntó señalando una caja pequeña en mano del más bajo.

"Un pastel, lo compre para mí y para ti, podemos comerlo esta tarde, ¿qué dices?" le miró de reojo en esos momentos y no tuvo que esperar respuesta vocal para saber que el otro iba a decir que si, la sola sonrisa más amplia habló por si sola.

"Que generoso Levi" dijo con gracia mientras comenzaba a caminar al lado del otro, quien ya había retomado su marcha. "¿Es porque tus amigos dijeron que eras un cascarrabias?"

"Ellos no dijeron tal co –"

"No pero dijeron algo similar" dejo escapar una risa leve y negó con la cabeza. "Pero agradezco el gesto, cambiará la visión que tengo de ti"

"Cállate Jaeger, cállate. Te quedarás sin pastel" entrecerró sus ojos lanzando una mirada de pocos amigos en dirección a él.

"¡Bien, bien!" se llevó ambas manos a la boca y asintió. Pero comenzó a reír al ser llamado por su apellido. "¡No soy un cadete!"

Levi alzó unas de sus cejas y rodó los ojos, prefirió continuar con el juego antes de dejarse llevar por las malas sensaciones de sus sentimientos.

"No, probablemente serias un fracaso"

"¡Hey!"

* * *

><p>Al llegar a casa, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, Eren enseguida fue a la cocina para verificar que había en la despensa mientras Levi guardaba el pastel en el refrigerador.<p>

"¿Quieres comer algo en especial hoy?" preguntó el castaño mientras observaba unas verduras, no se sorprendió de que todo estuviera en buen estado aunque las cantidades eran escasas.

"Lo que gustes, has algo que te guste hacer y punto. Pero no hagas un maldito chiquero en la cocina" le advirtió mientras lanzaba una mirada de advertencia hacia el muchacho tras haber terminado de guardar lo que tenía en manos.

"¡Oye, eso no va a pasar!" en un principio comenzó a reírse por ello, pero a medida que el más bajo continuaba hablando, su sonrisa fue borrándose de su rostro.

"Eso espero, el pescado que hiciste estuvo bueno pero nunca esperé encontrar uno de sus ojos en el fregadero… ugh. Así que más te vale no hacer una porquería, Jaeger"

Los ojos del castaño se dirigieron hacia el fregadero, siquiera recordaba haber dejado un ojo en ese lugar, en su entusiasmo por hacer de cocinar a alguien más, había olvidado un poco los detalles de la limpieza y de paso, lo meticuloso que parecía ser el pelinegro con ello. Luego frunció el entrecejo y sus pensamientos comenzaron a tornarse negativos, él no tenía que estar escuchando quejas de algo que hacia bien, un mísero error no era nada, no merecía tales advertencias por algo que podía arreglarse.

Armándose de mil problemas en su propia cabeza, finalmente el muchacho comenzó a gruñir y se cruzó de brazos, luego agarró el delantal de cocina y lo lanzó al rostro del más bajo, lanzando unas malas palabras en su propia lengua mientras pateaba el suelo un par de veces, cuando su rabia dejó de ser tan física, sus palabras fueron las siguientes.

"¡Eres tú quien no sabe cocinar, si quieres comer algo, al menos deja de ser un maldito dolor en el trasero, Levi!"

"Oye mocoso, estas levantándome la voz" respondió este mientras alzaba una ceja, retirando el delantal de su cara, sin ceder al alza de voz de ese momento.

"¡No te levantaría la voz sino actuaras como un viejo que se queja por todo, soy un año menor que tú así que no me trates así tampoco!"

"Eren"

"¡Puedo hacer las cosas bien!" exclamó mientras se acercaba al otro, apretando los puños de paso. "¡¿De acuerdo?!"

A esa altura el castaño estaba casi gritando, con los ojos enfurecidos y los puños apretados, en cualquier momento pareciera que fuera a golpear a alguien, cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron, se mantuvieron de esa manera por un momento. El castaño no dejaba de lucir furioso y el otro no dejaba de mostrarse serio pero poco a poco eso fue cambiando, luciendo cansado y finalmente arrepentido.

"Lo siento, Eren"

Las cejas del más joven se alzaron en sorpresa y enseguida su semblante se relajó de una manera que hasta para él fue impresionante, apretó sus ojos y se llevó una mano tras la nuca, mientras bajaba la cabeza un poco. Ahora se veía avergonzado…sin decir palabra alguna, se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a cocinar, colocándose el delantal que antes había tirado.

El silencio se hizo presente en ese momento y Levi comenzó a recoger algunas cosas que había dejado fuera la noche anterior, a limpiar nuevamente hasta que lo sucio estaba olvidado mientras el aroma a la comida invadía la casa misma.

Sin nada más que hacer, Levi se acercó a la cocina pero sin entrar en ella, agarró una silla y comenzó a ver al chico cocinar, este aún se veía algo avergonzado, incluso triste. No alzaba la vista en lo absoluto ni nada, no como la vez que había hecho el pescado, ese día escuchó como el castaño tarareaba una canción desconocida pero esta vez solo era silencio.

"Mamá siempre me ha dicho que tengo una paciencia corta, un temperamento fuerte. Tiendo a explotar cuando algo no me agrada o no me parece, no lo hago por todo…solo por las cosas que me parecen injustas… recuerdo que una vez unos chicos de un grado más alto estaban golpeando a un muchacho más joven, cuando vi eso, en cosa de segundos estaba golpeando a los más grandes y gritando más barbaridades de lo que un niño debería decir. Un día trataron de robarle el bolso a una anciana de mi barrio, alcancé al sin vergüenza y sin querer, quebré su nariz además de dejarlo inconsciente, los policías se tornaron en mi contra de no ser por la anciana. Muchas veces siento enojo que no sé de dónde viene…o porque está ahí, si las cosas no son como deberían, no lo acepto. Si un idiota quiere ser mi amigo, debe dejar de ser idiota para serlo…si alguien quiere usarme, lo usaré de tapete antes de que me use a mí."

"¿Y es por eso que apenas tienes amigos?"

"Si… cuando empecé e trabajar aquí, los viejos pescadores me dijeron que si no cambiaba la cara, no iban a dejar que vendiera más pescado. Al parecer siempre estaba…a…así" en ese momento se volteó, con el ceño fruncido y un semblante absolutamente enojado.

"Como yo" agregó Levi, sin sonar enojado ni mucho menos ofendido, incluso una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Los ojos de Eren se expandieron en asombro y volteó el rostro de inmediato. "Como tú" y finalmente, después de lo que parecieron eternidades, dejó escapar una risa corta de sus labios.

"Me vieron por muchos años como un niño problema, Papá y Mamá me apoyaban pero fuera de ellos, solo tenía amigos con los que no compartía demasiado. Por suerte, cuando estudias artes, no necesitas de grupos, de amigos, de personas…solo de tus pinturas y de ti mismo. Nadie me vería como un problema, odio que me vean como un problema…"

El chico se apartó de la cocina con un tenedor en mano, en el tenedor había un pedazo de papa cocida pinchado, que sopló unos momentos y acercó a la boca del más bajo, este alzó sus ojos pero no dudó en nada, abrió su boca y aceptó el pedazo de comida, asintiendo para decir que estaba delicioso.

"¿Por qué te enfureciste esta vez?" preguntó Levi, medio sabiendo la respuesta. Pero esa pregunta siempre se la hacía al menor cuando estaba enfadado, cuando no era capaz de hablar con nadie y pareciera vivir un tornado dentro de sí mismo, hacía que el muchacho hablara todo lo que tuviera que hablar.

Pero esta vez fue más difícil, este no respondió de inmediato, simplemente le dio la espalda y continuó cocinando hasta que luego de unos minutos, el fuego estaba apagado. "Generalmente cocino para mí y mi familia, te imaginarás que no soy el que hace platos para sus amigos, unas cuantas veces solamente pero nada elaborado, nada…con verdadera intención. Cuando me dijiste que no sabías cocinar, quise…sorprenderte" en eso se llevó una de sus manos tras su nuca y comenzó a rascar su cabeza. "Y en ello, olvidé los detalles… nunca revisé el fregadero pues tomé por adelantado que tú te encargarías de la limpieza, que es lo poco que he aprendido de ti y… lo olvidé, no me percaté…de que intentando hacer algo bueno, cometí otro error…otro problema, no me gusta ser un problema." Se encogió de hombros en ese momento y se quitó el delantal cuando finalmente había terminado de servir la comida en ambos platos. No era nada más que un estofado de verduras al jugo de especias, con arroz blanco aromatizado con otras especias verdes.

Ninguno continuó hablando hasta que estuvieron sentados en la mesa, uno frente a otro pues la mesa no era exageradamente grande y era mejor mirarse, que seguir dándose la espalda o esquivándose. Con un par de copas de refresco, ninguno de los dos comenzó a comer hasta que Levi comenzó a responder.

"Aun creo… que ha sido el mejor pescado que he comido, he ido a restaurantes con mi familia pero el que tu hiciste era muy diferente, Eren. Con o sin ojo de pescado en el fregadero y…" se llevó un bocado de verduras a la boca, luego un poco de arroz. Cometiendo el error de no soplar antes de tragar por lo que se notó en su rostro que su lengua se estaba quemando. "¡Oh mierda!" se llevó el vaso de refresco a la boca y dio un sorbo largo, dejando escapar un suspiro. "Mierda…independiente de esa estupidez que acabas de ver, este estofado está…¿Eren?"

En ese momento se detuvo al ver que el muchacho estaba cabizbajo, sus hombros temblaban constantemente y no decía nada, por un momento pensó que estaba llorando hasta que la cabeza castaña se hizo hacia atrás y una risa amplia, sin frenos ni control, se hizo presente en la sala y aunque Eren se ganara una cara de casi homicidio por parte del más bajo, no dejó de reír por un largo rato.

* * *

><p>Continuaron comiendo en un leve silencio, intercambiando una que otra conversa acerca del trabajo de Eren, de la época universitaria del castaño y una que otra anécdota con su madre, en ello, Levi aprendió del muchacho que este sabia como hornear pan casero.<p>

Ambos terminaron nuevamente sentados frente a la chimenea, en la alfombra que estaba frente a esta, con sus piernas estiradas y sus codos chocando uno contra otro, ninguno de los dos sentía necesidad de moverse.

"Cuando Hange y Erwin estuvieron de acuerdo en que yo era un cascarrabias, deberías creerles. Me conocen más tiempo del que crees… tampoco soy alguien fácil de tratar, Eren. Mi semblante, a diferencia del tuyo, tiene a lo más 5 facetas diferentes y casi todas se parecen una a la otra." Eso se ganó una risa entre dientes por parte del más joven. "La gente puede tratar conmigo pero no intentan hacer nada contra de mí, supongo que doy ese aire… de que si me hacen algo, van a terminar haciendo mierda en el baño de por vida. Cuando era pequeño, hacia mis deberes, hablaba poco con los demás y me la pasaba en casa con mi Padre, el me enseñaba cosas de su trabajo hasta que yo me quedaba dormido…cuando fui adolescente, tuve la idea de desencadenarme un tiempo, goce de las fiestas…o eso creo, llegaba tarde a casa y más de alguna vez mis padres me encontraron escabulléndome por la ventana. Nunca pensé que serían capaces de castigarme y todo, hice bastantes estupideces solo por el hecho de salir de las reglas."

"¿Salir de las reglas?"

"Si, no me desagrada mi familia ni cómo vivimos, pero a veces es algo… enjaulado, siempre hay que mantener cierta forma, cierta apariencia. Es algo sumamente importante y eso cansa, supongo que de eso generé esa actitud que tu mencionaste, la de un viejo" escuchó como el castaño se disculpaba por eso pero le respondió que no lo hiciera. En el fondo solo estaba siendo el mismo ser de la época antigua pero no tenía como explicarle eso al muchacho, sin embargo su relato era totalmente cierto.

"¿Es por tu estilo de vida familiar que eres tan… casi perfecto para tus cosas?, tu sabes…la limpieza, el orden, como hacer las cosas…"

"No, eso ha estado en mi desde que tengo memoria, es como innato. No me gustan las cosas a medio hacer, las cosas mal, las molestias ni mucho menos los errores. Pero…hay buenas excepciones" eso último fue incapaz de contenerlo para sí mismo, ni pudo contener su sonrisa ladina ni mucho menos la mirada que lanzó hacia el muchacho que tenía al lado.

Y para su suerte, este captó la mirada y al parecer, el mensaje también.

Un silencio incomodo reinó entre ambos, los pies de Eren comenzaron a moverse al igual que sus labios, esquivó la mirada hacia varios lugares hasta que decidió decir algo, esperando que no sonara estúpido. "¿Soy una buena excepción para ti?"

Levi alzó las cejas, nunca pensó que preguntaría de manera tan directa, por ello, prefirió ser sincero de todas maneras. "Si Eren, tú no eres perfecto, ni yo lo soy, somos diferentes pero esa diferencia no es mala. Quizás no quieras sentirte como una molestia, como un error pero todos tenemos errores, todos somos imperfectos incluso yo…" al darse cuenta que no estaba llegando a ningún lado, hizo una pausa y continuó. "Lo que quiero decir, es que tu siendo imperfecto como dices, eres perfecto para mí."

Las mejillas del castaño se tiñeron de un rubor exagerado pero no evadió la mirada, sus labios comenzaron a tiritar y finalmente una palabra salió de sus labios, Levi se esperó cualquier cosa…menos eso.

"Cursi"

Eso fue todo, Eren recibió una almohada en la cara.

"¿Sabes?, olvídalo. Eres un mocoso y siempre serás un mocoso, tendrás 23 años pero pareces de 15. Si, de 15…imbécil" negó con la cabeza y entrecerró sus ojos mientras miraba como el castaño aún tenía ese semblante infantil, aguantando la risa del momento.

"Bien, bien…de acuerdo, eso fue infantil pero es que… tu sabes, nos conocemos hace muy poco tiempo y no debería creer en ti"

Y eso fue un golpe bajo para el interior del pelinegro, pero supo esconderlo.

"Pero lo hago, porque no pareces de los sujetos que dicen mentiras, ni que hablan cosas sin ser necesarias. Te podré conocer solamente de ayer y te creería, es raro. Pero me hiciste sentir mejor de lo que me han hecho sentir hace mucho" junto sus manos en ese momento y abrazó sus piernas, pues las había atraído hacia su cuerpo.

Y así como el agujero que sintió hace un momento, el pelinegro fue invadido por una sensación grata que solamente un chico como el que tenía a su lado, podía generar.

Aquel día fue primera pelea, su primer desacuerdo después de tantos, muchísimos años. Pero entre toda la diferencia entre ellos dos, existía el punto de encuentro…que nunca se perdió.

* * *

><p>Desde ese día, el trato silencioso de las comidas quedó sellado. Eren se encargaba de cocinar mientras Levi se encargaba de limpiar el resto de la casa junto a los platos que quedasen sucios, a excepción del baño. Cuando Eren ocupaba el excusado, la ducha o el cuarto en sí, debería limpiarlo el.<p>

Lo que los llevó a varias peleas más.

Más de alguna vez pasaron ratos en la habitación de Eren, pero la mayoría de las tardes salían a pasear por los alrededores, pues pese a todo, Eren no había hecho de turista desde que había llegado.

"Mañana tengo el día libre, por alguna razón los viejos me dijeron que saliera a disfrutar del día. Al parecer el clima estará bien…" comentaba Eren en lo que miraba una tienda de recuerdos, con las manos en los bolsillos, Levi se encontraba a su lado, estaba viendo pescados disecados y por razones obvias, compró uno para Hange.

"Hagamos algo entonces" respondió Levi sin siquiera pensarlo, mientras situaba su mirada en el muchacho. Al principio planificar algo era un poco vergonzoso para el castaño mientras que Levi era directo con sus ideas y planes, pero a medida que armaban encuentros, las respuestas del castaño eran más rápidas y sinceras.

"¡Eso quería!" exclamó mientras observaba una botella con un barco en su interior, se quedó mirando esta por un largo rato. "Aunque no sé a dónde podemos ir, es domingo y no tenemos como movernos libremente. Hemos visitado museos locales, tiendas y cosas así, pero…"

Levi alzó la mirada un poco, observando como ese barco parecía ser tan interesante para el muchacho, pero lo que realmente captó su atención, fue un modelo mini de automóvil que estaba en el mesón, hecho de metal.

"Olvídalo, tengo una idea. Eren… mañana despiertas temprano, preparas una canasta de comida y desayuno, me esperas y aprovecharemos el maldito día. Y si haces una pregunta, como sé qué harás, no iremos a ningún lugar…ahora compra ese barco y vamos por lo que necesitamos"

"… ¡Si, si señor!"

Aquella tarde se despidieron un poco después de que se metió el sol, Eren era incapaz de esconder el entusiasmo mientras Levi se mostraba tranquilo como siempre. Al llegar a casa, se instaló de inmediato en su computadora y buscó lo único que era necesario, tardó por lo menos dos horas en encontrar un servicio decente pero logró con ello…y ahora por fin comenzaba a sentir ese entusiasmo del castaño.

A la mañana siguiente, Eren salió de su casa ante el insistente ruido de un auto tocar su bocina, estaba a punto de gritar al dueño para que se fuera al infierno pero antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, allí estaba Levi con un auto…un mini rojo, reluciente…antiguo, muy antiguo pero no dejaba de ser un mini con dos franjas blancas cruzándolo desde adelante hacia atrás en la pintura.

"Vaya manera de recibirme por la mañana, Jaeger. Anotaré en un libro que tu manera de decir buenos días, es mandando al infierno"

"¡Oye!" reclamó el muchacho que ya estaba vestido y listo, sin embargo no cerraba la boca tras ver el auto. "¡¿Pero como, cuando…donde…tuyo?!"

"Calma mocoso, calma" negó con la cabeza y palmeó el techo del auto, el hombre estaba de pie frente a la puerta del conductor, con una sonrisa ladina. "Es nuestro por un día entero, a diferencia tuya, tengo dinero ahorrado para este tipo de gastos…" esa era una pequeña mentira, porque abusó nuevamente los ingresos que no le pertenecían, pero eran detalles. "Vamos a recorrer los alrededores, Eren. Tengo un mapa, GPS y todas esas estupideces que no nos permitirán perdernos, ahora trae tu trasero, las cosas y no pierdas más el tiempo."

Y aun así Eren continuó tartamudeando, cuando subió las cosas al auto, de paso sacó un par de frazadas, un termo con agua caliente y distintas cosas que asumió que necesitarían. Se imaginó que irían a un picnic a pie pero jamás eso. Finalmente en el automóvil, no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Cuando salieron de las calles del pueblo, Levi esperó pacientemente por la guía del castaño, que extrañamente no demoró en más de dos segundos en expresarlas.

"¡A la izquierda!"

"Oh, tranquilo chico. ¿A dónde me llevas?"

Pero solo recibió una risa misteriosa de respuesta.

El viaje no fue largo en ese momento, no para el lugar que Eren quería visitar. Ambos estaban en la carretera a ese punto, solamente se extendían praderas verdes a su alrededor y eso generaba en Levi una sensación de gratificación, todo se veía tan plano, tan libre, tan acogedor hasta que a lo lejos divisó una gran vivienda.

"¡Ahí!" señaló Eren con el dedo aunque Levi siquiera se molestó en seguir ese dedo. "Ese es el castillo que había querido visitar pero…no pude y… ¡ese es!" titubeó por unos momentos y dejó el mapa de lado. Apenas cuando el auto encontró un estacionamiento decente, el chico bajo hecho un rayo.

"¿Acaso tienes algo con los castillos? ¿Quieres ser una princesa, Eren?" preguntó Levi con un tono de burla en lo que salía tranquilamente del automóvil, aunque tenía que admitirlo. El castillo era agradable a la vista pero al verlo, tuvo un pequeño Deja vu. Todo lo que fuera un castillo…le recordaba a sus días de escuadrón.

Podía escuchar a lo lejos la palabra "Capitán" aunque sabía de antemano que era su subconsciente.

"El castillo de Fraserburgh" dijo Levi mientras se acercaba a una placa que tenia escrito los datos históricos de aquel castillo. "Esta cosa es más antigua de lo que esperaba y se ve mejor que los malditos ancianos de la costa, increíble" alzó una de sus cejas mientras observaba más allá. Notando algo diferente a lo común de los castillos. "Eren, esta cosa es un faro… ¿Por qué demonios es un faro?"

"¡Ah!, según los viejos…era un castillo antiguo que permaneció siendo un castillo hasta que decidieron transformarlo en un faro, no sé por qué lo hicieron pero… ¿podemos venir aquí al anochecer?" preguntó con un semblante de súplica casi canina, Levi entrecerró su mirada y asintió, era difícil decirle que no a esa cara de todas maneras.

"Hay algo más aquí… el… wine tower" su mirada verde comenzó a buscar lo que debería ser una torre pero todo lo que encontraba era el castillo/faro y una construcción de piedra semejante a un rectángulo, pequeño y sin demasiado atractivo.

"¿Debería estar aquí, no?" preguntó Levi mientras pedía el mapa del chico, efectivamente debería estar ahí esa torre.

Por curiosidad, ambos se acercaron a la obra arquitectónica rectangular y se quedaron en silencio.

"Esto es" dijo Levi mientras estaba frente a la gran…no tan gran torre.

"Sin duda, aquí dice… pero admite que tiene su atractivo" intentó converse Eren a si mismo en vez de al sujeto que tenía a su lado.

"Es una piedra sobre otra piedra formando un maldito rectángulo, Eren"

"Pero…tiene vino por dentro…y una escalera"

"Un rectángulo frente al mar"

"Es absolutamente seguro" insistió Eren.

"Claro, hasta que el día que este rectángulo caiga al mar por algún movimiento terrenal y te hundas junto a su peso de quien sabe cuántas piedras. Esto no es seguro, es un boleto a la muerte"

"¡Levi!" dijo Eren con exasperación mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara, negando con la cabeza.

La sonrisa ladina de Levi no abandonó su rostro.

Nunca más mencionaron dichosa torre, nunca más.

El viaje continuó para ellos dos, se detenían frente a diferentes tiendas y casas que parecían estar abandonadas hasta que personas salían de ellas. Más de alguna vez tuvieron que detener el auto porque un circulo de ovejas no los dejaba pasar…y en todas esas veces, Eren reía como nunca y Levi quería pasar por cada una de esas ovejas, sin dejar una con vida.

Llegaron a un museo de pescadores que no estaba realmente lejos de donde ya estaban, ni del pueblo mismo. Perdieron el tiempo ahí por mucho rato, Eren parecía bastante encantado con ello mientras Levi se encargaba de mirar los artefactos antiguos…y al chico que tenía a su lado.

"Te gusta mucho el mar, ¿cierto?"

La pregunta pilló desprevenido a Eren en ese momento y asintió con torpeza luego de unos segundos.

"Más de lo que pudiera decirte, como te dije, vivo lejos del mar…hay un lago cerca de mi casa pero no es lo mismo. Sin embargo pudimos viajar en familia varias veces al mar y te prometo que mi madre no encontraba la manera de apartarme de la playa una vez que llegábamos." Se asomó una sonrisa divertida en su rostro mientras miraba sus manos. "Me quemé como nunca una vez, desde ahí que quede muy moreno…o eso decía yo, según mi padre siempre lo fui. De todas maneras, es algo natural creo…desde que vi el mar en un cuento, que me ha gustado. Hasta podría jurar que me gustaba desde antes de entrar en razón."

"Quizás debiste nacer como una sirena, Eren. ¿No has intentado cantar alguna vez?, si llegas a matarme o encantarme, probablemente debiste ser una" bromeó el hombre con esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro, ganándose un gruñido por parte del moreno. "Pero hablando en serio, ¿Por qué no optaste por la escuela naval?"

"Mmmh…" pareció pensarlo detenidamente en ese momento, como si nunca antes lo hubiera pensado. "No lo sé, me gusta el mar, me gusta observarlo, me gusta navegar en él… pero no me gustaría luchar en él, no me gustaría llevar armas a él…ni tampoco estar solo." Se rascó la mejilla y sonrió algo avergonzado. "Soy algo problemático"

"No tienes que decírmelo, ya lo sé"

Y nuevamente Eren gruñó por las palabras del pelinegro.

Un rato más tarde, ambos encontraron un árbol en medio de una pradera, que extrañamente aún conservaba sus hojas verdes o quizás habían salido antes de tiempo, pero fue perfecto para comer sus almuerzos en ese lugar. Aquel día había un sol radiante pese al frio de la temporada, por lo que la sombra del árbol fue grata con la brisa que chocaba con sus caras.

"Siempre había visto en películas, cuentos o cosas que no existen, este tipo de picnic bajo un árbol, sobre una manta a cuadros, sin nada alrededor más que la libertad de la lejanía, como un mundo aparte…pero nunca pensé que viviría esto" comentó Eren mientras se llevaba un trozo de pescado a la boca, observando fascinado el simple paisaje frente a sus ojos. Las nubes blancas se movían con rapidez, los rayos de sol se filtraban entre las hojas, generando sobras en movimientos sobre sus cuerpos.

"Sin duda hay una gran diferencia entre una manta a cuadros a una manta con patas de perro, pero creo que sirve de todas maneras. Sin embargo pensé que no era posible encontrar un lugar así, te mereces el premio de todas maneras porque tú quisiste venir aquí. De paso es mi primera vez teniendo un picnic de esta manera…al menos con alguien que no sea mi familia." Se llevó un trozo de pan a la boca mientras miraba el cielo de igual manera, cuando volteo el rostro, notó que Eren lo miraba fijamente.

"También es mi primera vez de esta manera, es gracioso… como pasan las cosas, Levi. Vine aquí con un propósito pero terminé haciendo algo inesperado. Sea como sea, está todo tan tranquilo que por un momento pensé que me gustaría que esto no se acabara"

Las palabras del castaño comenzaron a rondar por el cerebro del pelinegro, entrecerró sus ojos unos momentos y apretó su mandíbula, no podía negar que sentía lo mismo. Jamás había sentido tanta paz en su vida, tanto gozo, con tan solo mirar una pradera, las nubes pasar, el sol filtrarse entre las hojas mientras comía un almuerzo simple y delicioso.

"¿Y ahora quien es el cursi?" dijo el pelinegro con el mismo tono burlón que ha llevado gran parte del día.

Eren se quejó por un momento pero no se molestaba en lo absoluto, pues pese a todo, había observado reír al pelinegro más de lo observó en todos aquellos días y eso generaba en él una sensación de bienestar que no sabía cómo describir o expresar, si sus tonterías hacían sonreír así a esa persona, entonces estaba bien para él, sumamente bien.

En algún momento de aquel almuerzo, ambos dejaron sus platos y tazas a un costado y en todo ese proceso, cerraron sus ojos al mismo tiempo quizás o en diferentes momentos, pero de que los cerraron no había duda. El viento acariciaba sus mejillas, el sol calentaba sus cuerpos de una manera cómoda, pequeñas aves cantaban en las cercanías e incluso el sonido de las olas invadía los oídos de ambos.

Y sin darse cuenta…ambos se quedaron dormidos, uno junto a otro, con sus cuerpos apoyados en el tronco de aquel gran árbol fuera de temporada, con sus brazos chocando entre si y donde lentamente la cabeza del pelinegro alcanzó el hombro ajeno mientras la cabeza del castaño se acomodó tranquilamente sobre la cabeza del más bajo.

Lo suficientemente cómodo como para que ninguno de los dos despertara por lo largo de una hora y más.

El primero en abrir sus ojos fue el ojos grises azulados, quien por un momento se mantuvo perdido en el tiempo, miró a su alrededor, nada parecía encajar con su memoria pues aun sentía que estaba soñando. Recordaba estar soñando con el antiguo Eren, como ambos caminaban lejos del castillo sin sufrir peligro alguno, donde se habían detenido a descansar a la base de un árbol, donde lentamente se habían quedado dormidos y…en ese momento giró el rostro y notó como no estaba solo, con la cabeza ajena estaba sobre la suya y como sus cuerpos estaban más juntos de lo que hubiera esperado.

Probablemente no debería, no a esa edad, no de esa forma, no con algo tan cursi, pero su corazón pareció palpitar con más fuerza en ese momento.

Se maldijo a si mismo por un momento hasta que comenzó a moverse o sufriría de un problema cardiaco pronto.

"Eren…despierta, Eren…va a atardecer y…debemos ir al faro, Eren" insistió pero lo único que obtenía a cambio eran murmullos del menor, cosas inentendibles pero murmullos felices o eso parecían ser.

"Oh por dios, este mocoso" dijo exasperado mientras se quitaba de su lado por las malas, dejando que la cabeza del muchacho cayera hacia abajo hasta que la parte superior del cuerpo del castaño terminó cayendo sobre el regazo del más bajo, poco conveniente para el pelinegro.

"Ngh… ¿pero qué pasa?" preguntó la voz cansada del castaño tras haber reaccionado con la suave caída. Comenzaba a mover su rostro sobre el regazo ajeno, al sentir la extraña textura, el aroma y tocar con sus manos las piernas ajenas, abrió sus ojos con fuerza y giró el rostro para observar como el hombre tenía la vista sobre él, con una ceja arqueada.

"¿Terminaste de acariciar tu canino ser con mi pierna o aun te falta?" sin embargo no pudo evitar palmear la cabeza del castaño, sin duda alguna parecía un cachorro.

"Oye, no es mi culpa…yo de repente estaba mirando el cielo y…de repente aquí estoy" entrecerró sus ojos y se encogió de hombros. "Disculpa si te incomodé o algo" susurró mientras estiraba las piernas y se sentaba nuevamente en el pasto, con algo de rapidez tras haber estado de una manera tan cercana al pelinegro.

"No te preocupes, fue en parte mi culpa…tenías toda tu cabeza sobre la mía y no querías despertar"

Un silencio se apoderó del momento, Eren parecía pensativo y algo avergonzado a la vez mientras Levi esperaba alguna respuesta, era un hombre de paciencia pero este tipo de silencios comenzaba a penetrarlo por dentro, haciendo que se apretaran sus puños.

"Estaba cómodo de todas maneras" susurró Eren mientras se levantaba y estiraba los brazos. "¡Ah!" de repente se giró para ver al más bajo y asintió. "¡El faro!"

Y sin hablar más del tema anterior, ambos retiraron las cosas del césped y volvieron al automóvil. Dejaron las mantas a la mano debido a que la temperatura iba descendiendo y las nubes negras se acercaban a ellos, Eren miraba con preocupación el cielo, quería llegar a ese faro antes de que las nubes cubrieran todo y solo pudiera ver oscuridad.

Aunque Levi tratara de tranquilizarlo, fue un caso inútil. Cuando llegaron al faro, ya todo estaba negro por doquier y antes de que pudieran subir. La entrada al faro estaba cerrada, lo que desanimó aún más al muchacho, solamente pudo ver como la luz señalaba por lo largo del mar, escuchaba las olas chocar y los barcos anunciando su proximidad a las costas.

"Creo que lloverá" susurró Levi quien fue recibido con una gota de lluvia sobre su nariz. "Eren"

"¿Ah, qué?" preguntó mientras se encontraba absolutamente ausente del momento, por lo que fue arrastrado al auto con o sin voluntad propia.

Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro, fue que comenzó a llover con verdadera fuerza, tanto que eso sacó de pensamientos a ambos, siendo recibidos además por un fuerte relámpago que iluminó todo el cielo en su inmensidad.

"Sin duda tus amigos pescadores son muy buenos al ver el clima, ¿mencionaron en algún momento que seriamos atrapados por una tormenta desquiciada?" Levi a esas alturas ya no parecía siquiera impresionado por ello.

"Uh… bueno, cosas que pasan…supongo."

El auto al ser pequeño, comenzó a moverse con el viento, un fuerte viento que además salió de la nada, todo comenzaba a ser perfecto.

"Bien, muy bien…querías subirte al faro, no podías, querías ver el horizonte y aparecen estas nubes negras. Nos atrapa una tormenta, verdadera tormenta…y dudo mucho que sea seguro conducir, así que…elige, nos quedamos aquí hasta que pase un poco o nos quedamos aquí hasta que pase un poco"

"Creo que la segunda opción me gusta más" comentó Eren mientras negaba con la cabeza, dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

"Eren, podemos venir mañana a lo del faro, no tienes que ponerte así" por ese momento creyó que estaba tratando con un verdadero niño, por lo que trato de aguantar un suspiro de exasperación.

"No es eso, no es que quisiera subirme. Es decir, si quería…pero quería que subieras conmigo, ver las estrellas desde ahí, no se…es extraño. Pero ahora solamente veremos lluvia y más lluvia" y si no fuera por el nuevo relámpago, Levi no hubiera apreciado el casi puchero que mostraba Eren a esas alturas.

"Y la lluvia no es mala en lo absoluto, ¿qué caso nunca te has sentado frente a la chimenea cuando llueve, con un vaso de chocolate caliente o alguna estupidez caliente?" mientras hablaba de ello, se giró un poco y alcanzó el termo de agua caliente que estaba en los asientos de atrás, aprovechando de reclinar su propio asiento y observar el techo una vez que tenía su té en mano. "Esto no es lo mismo pero es parecido, si no te gusta, puedes caminar"

Eren entrecerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza, reclinando su propio asiento también, tapando su cuerpo con la cobija de patas de perro, la cual también compartió con el hombre que tenía a su lado, por suerte esta era bastante grande.

"A decir verdad…esto no está tan mal…"

Hasta que una fuerte ráfaga de viento golpeó el auto, haciendo que los dos dijeran una grosería al unísono.

Al cabo de unos segundos estaban riendo, incluso Levi, quien no reía de esa manera hace más tiempo del que pudiera recordar, de una manera tan libre, tan despreocupada, incluso si parte de su té habia caído en la manta, no le importó en lo absoluto.

Estaba compartiendo un auto pequeño que se movía con la mínima ráfaga de viento, el aire estaba encerrado, tenían una radio encendida y solamente habían canciones de gaita en ella, afuera había una tormenta con relámpagos incluidos, nada podría ser peor y mejor al mismo tiempo.

Donde probablemente la mejor parte de todas, era que el muchacho que tenía ahora mismo frente a sí mismo, reía sin control, sonreía sin temer y decía estupideces sin sentir vergüenza por ello. En un punto de la noche, ambos terminaron recostados de lado en cada uno de sus asientos, mirándose frente a frente, ninguno decía nada en lo absoluto y no era malo, porque de todos los silencios que habían compartido hasta ahora, ese era el más grato, el más calmado que hayan tenido en su viaje.

Ambos volvieron a quedarse dormidos, esta vez…no despertaron hasta que la medianoche cayó sobre ellos.

Cuando el pelinegro volvió a abrir sus ojos, fue recibido por una mirada verde sobre la suya, parpadeo varias veces para cerciorarse de que no estaba volviéndose loco, pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente despierto, el chico frente a si sonrió amplio.

"Esperaba que despertaras" susurró el muchacho con voz serena, alzó su mano y retiró unos cabellos de la frente del más bajo, que se interponían con su vista. "Quiero que veas algo, no he querido verlo completamente porque esperaba que despertarás… ya terminó de llover y las estrellas están afuera… ¿vamos?"

Levi siempre pensaba sus respuestas antes de darlas, analizaba las aristas, analizaba las cosas antes de entregarse pero esta vez su respuesta fue instantánea. Apenas hubo despertado, regresó su asiento a la posición normal y abrió la puerta del conductor, la humedad lo recibió y el aire fresco llenó sus pulmones, iba a quejarse por el frio invernal pero cuando levantó la mirada…

El cielo estrellado más amplio, hermoso y brillante los recibió a ambos, el faro había dejado de funcionar, no había luces en las cercanías, no había nubes negras que cubrieran el cielo, la luna estaba a un costado pero el planeta estaba iluminado, el suelo lo estaba. Cada gota de agua restante en las hojas, en el auto, en los árboles, cada gota brillaba gracias a las estrellas y Levi por un momento dudó si estaba viendo al cielo o estaba parado sobre este.

Una mirada al castaño le hizo concluir que no era el único en pensar lo mismo.

"Dime Eren… ¿valió la pena todo esto que pasó?"

"No tengo dudas de ello, Levi. Ha valido absolutamente la pena, es el cielo estrellado más…hermoso que he visto."

"…No voy a negarte eso, Eren"

Y sin necesidad de más palabras, ambos se embriagaron de aquel hermoso casi mágico paisaje que les regalaba la tierra, la tierra en paz en la cual ambos vivían hoy en día.

* * *

><p>Días después Eren también había hecho de las suyas, pidiendo un favor a los pescadores de que le prestaran un bote pesquero que fuera más grande a los normales. Solo por unas horas, finalmente el clima estaba bien de nuevo y la marejada estaba más tranquila que de costumbre. El atardecer se acercaba ese día, ya nadie se encontraba en el muelle a excepción de aquellos dos, un chico castaño feliz y otro hombre más bajo, quien tenía la peor cara del mundo.<p>

"Entonces, me trajiste a este lugar que apesta a pescado muerto… ¿para qué?" arqueó una ceja con la sonrisa amplia que le regalaba el castaño.

"Vamos a navegar un rato, nos vamos a perder en el horizonte y –"

"No me subiré a nada sucio" declaró Levi quien comenzaba a retroceder poco a poco ante la idea.

"¡Oh vamos, por favor, por favor!"

Y antes de que Levi pudiera protestar, unos fuertes brazos tomaron de su cuerpo como una vil princesa y contra su bendita voluntad, fue llevado al bote que los esperaba. El cual observó su nombre antes de despedirse del mundo terrenal. Jamás lo habían humillado de esa manera, siquiera el Eren de la época antigua se hubiera atrevido de llevarlo así en sus brazos por un simple capricho, porque sabía que terminaría bajo tierra si se atrevía. Pero ahora no pudo hacer nada…más que aceptar el destino frente a su vida, maldito destino.

"Freedom" dijo mientras se sentaba se sujetaba de un barandal que no estuviera sucio. Por alguna razón, eso era lo que más le gustaba del bote hasta ahora. "Me siento enjaulado dentro de toda esta mugre…ni siquiera quiero saber que es lo verde de allá abajo"

"Algas" exclamó Eren quien de la nada hizo andar el motor del bote.

"Por cierto, mocoso, antes de que me lleves a mi final en esta…cosa. ¿Sabes manejar esto, verdad?"

"Lo suficiente." Y mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas, el bote comenzó a andar a una buena velocidad en dirección al horizonte.

"¡Hijo de –!"

El viaje no duró más de 15 minutos, Levi no era alguien de tener realmente mareo en los botes…en los botes grandes claro. Uno como este, pesquero, en mar abierto donde todo se movía de arriba hacia abajo, además de ir hacia los lados, era otro asunto. Le tomó unos minutos acostumbrarse a la sensación, tanto que se había olvidado de los barandales sucios y las algas marinas a su alrededor.

No quería admitirlo, pero la sensación de libertad que estaba experimentando en ese lugar era la más grata que había experimentado hasta ahora, no había nadie a sus alrededores, solo el mar, solo el horizonte, solo ellos dos.

"Así que, tu grandísimo mocoso, no sabes manejar esto a la perfección, estamos solos aquí, si viene una marejada estamos condenados, estas sonriendo como un imbécil y acabas de ponerme tu maldita manta de patas caninas en mis hombros. ¿Estás preparado para morir, verdad?"

"¡Mas que preparado!" anunció con una gran sonrisa. "Sin embargo, olvidaste algo"

"¿Qué?" entrecerró sus ojos nuevamente pero el dedo índice del chico cautivó su atención, índice que indicó al horizonte y la ahora…puesta de sol.

"… ¿Solo por esto?"

Eren parpadeo algo contrariado con esa respuesta, apretó sus labios un momento pero no dijo nada.

"Hiciste todo este escándalo para mostrarme el atardecer desde…aquí" más que una acusación, era una afirmación, para sí mismo. "Eren…"

"¿Si?" preguntó ciertamente algo temeroso.

"Estás perdonado."

Y con ello, Levi no apartó la mirada de aquel atardecer, se abrazó a si mismo con la manta ridícula que estaba sobre sus hombros, de sus labios salió vapor gracias al frio pero en verdad nada importaba. Ni las algas, ni la suciedad, ni la viscosidad, ni el frio, ni el día, ni la hora, ni la vida, ni el destino.

Porque estaba seguro que esto era parte de la promesa que alguna vez hizo con el antiguo muchacho de ojos verdes, descubrir el mundo, descubrir el mar que los libros tantos hablaban, observar juntos todo esto y huir de las murallas por siempre, ese fue el deseo que alguna vez salió de los labios de Eren, donde Levi no pudo encontrar objeción alguna, porque por muy poco probable que sonara, la sola idea de descubrir mundos nuevos con el muchacho, alentaba su ya viejo corazón.

Más de alguna noche tuvo un sueño así, que estaba junto al muchacho, observando el mar teñido de naranja, las nubes teñidas de la misma manera y el astro más brillante del universo se escondía en el horizonte, en ese mar que tanto deseaban ver. En ese sueño, ambos tenían sus manos tomadas.

Esta vez, este Levi actual observó sus manos, ambas estaban separadas por escasos centímetros, sin embargo Eren estaba totalmente hipnotizado por el ambiente que no notó como el más bajo lo miraba, como este se tentaba a tomar su mano.

Pero no lo hizo.

Sin embargo aun así estaba feliz, porque aunque solo uno recordara esa irreal promesa, bastaba en cierta manera, porque al menos uno de ellos logró cumplir el cometido de observar nuevos mundos, nuevos horizontes junto a la compañía del otro.

En un bote llamado "Libertad".

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Esto nació de un debate mental que tuve tras terminar el capitulo anterior, si bien quedé conforme con el 6. Al menos en lo que tenia que ver con la trama en si pero no quedé contenta en la relación que ambos formaron. en el sentido que quedó muy pobremente explicado, había pensado hacer este capitulo antes de terminar el 6 pero no estaba segura, ahora me decidí y aquí está.

Para que así tenga mayor sentido, la relación que ambos tienen, que en cierta manera será clave para el capitulo que continua. La cual si será la continuación.

Espero que esto alivie la angustia que generé con el anterior xD

De paso, si hay algún error gramatical, me encargaré de ver eso mañana (pero no teman en apuntarlo) pues ahora es bastante tarde pero quería subirlo de todos modos.

Nos veremos en el proximo capitulo! gracias por los hermosos comentarios!

Y en respuesta a **Andy Jaeger**, este fanfic es Ereri/Riren. Es decir, habrán momentos donde Levi dominará y otros donde Eren lo hará, me gusta lo dinámico xD  
>No puedo prometer cuando, ni donde ni nada, pero así será!.<p>

Nos leemos!

PD. Pueden buscar imágenes de los dos lugares que visitaron, si googlean "wine tower fraserburgh" encontrarán ambas cosas (Faro y "torre"). Y quizás entiendan porque Levi decía lo que decía o les dará tanta risa como yo


	8. Capítulo 7: Protección

**Capítulo 7: Protección.**

Un calor profundo comenzó a recorrer todo el largo de su brazo, su puño ardía y sus nudillos contribuían con sensaciones eléctricas que no abandonaban sus nervios, el golpe había sido más fuerte de lo que él mismo hubiera esperado y lo notaba, pues el hombre golpeado yacía en el suelo, con una mano sobre su mejilla y un semblante donde la palabra "furioso" no bastaba para describir su rostro. Mientras el castaño estaba inmóvil, no sabía que semblante poseía, si se encontraba bien o mal, lo único que sabía es que todos en ese momento permanecieron en silencio, todos.

Lentamente el cuerpo de Levi comenzó a entrar en acción, comenzó a caminar sin apartar la mirada del hombre que estaba aún en el suelo, entre ambos intercambiaban miradas de verdaderas fieras. El movimiento acechador de su cuerpo se detuvo cuando tuvo al castaño a sus espaldas, hasta ese momento no le había mirado siquiera un segundo pero si se interponía entre él y el desconocido, sería capaz de protegerlo. No iba a permitir que nadie, absolutamente nadie provocara un mínimo raspón en la piel del muchacho.

En este mundo no iba a permitir más dolor en ese chico.

Pero existían cosas que estaban fuera de su poder y entendimiento.

Los ojos del castaño no dejaban de estar absolutamente abiertos, su mirada estaba situada en el hombre que ahora yacía frente a su cuerpo, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que lo estaban protegiendo, ni tampoco podía dejar de observar el semblante que este llevaba en ese momento, podía casi palpar de ser posible, la ira que irradiaba el pelinegro, no pasaba por alto la manera en que sus dedos se apretaban más de ser posible contra la palma de sus manos, Levi parecía un animal frente a sus ojos y todo por un simple golpe. El chico tragó en seco pero no sintió miedo de él, no pudo discernir sus sentimientos porque la voz de la chica se hizo presente, arrebatando todo rastro del pelinegro de su mente.

"Eren" ella dijo "…hablemos"

Todas las miradas se centraron en ella, un deje de esperanza en su mirar trasmitía el chico de ojos verdes, mientras un suspiro abandonaba los labios del otro sujeto en el suelo mientras que Levi observaba impasible la situación, hasta que ella se acercó al muchacho en el suelo y tocó su mano para ayudar a levantarlo.

No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había mirado a alguien de una manera tan fría, cargando la amenaza en su faceta. Esa amenaza que encontró los ojos color avellana de la chica, entre ambos sus miradas se conectaron y bastaron un par de segundos para que las palabras silenciosas hicieran contacto entre sí.

Lo único que transmitió Levi con su mirar fue: No te atrevas a lastimarlo.

Ella solamente apartó su rostro y se alejó de ambos hombres, llevándose al castaño consigo. No tardaron en encontrar un parque donde ambos se sentaron, alejados del mundo y la sociedad.

El pelinegro finalmente apartó la mirada cuando unos pasos se hicieron sonar, se acercaban a él y no necesitaba saber de quien se trataba. Se volteó lentamente mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, sus labios formaron una línea recta y su cuerpo dejó salir toda la tensión de antes, pues amenaza no iba a sentir de aquel sujeto. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron compartieron un mutuo silencio que el contrario decidió quebrar.

"Yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que ese chico era Eren, de haberlo sabido, siquiera me hubiera acercado"

Las cejas del pelinegro se alzaron en sospecha, si este sujeto quería disculparse por el asunto o algo, no se la iba a dejar tan fácil, menos usando excusas que no eran ciertas. "Intentando actuar como el santo a estas alturas no va a generarte ningún beneficio. Si estás diciéndome que por ser Eren no hubieras metido tu maldita nariz en el asunto, él debe conocerte también, sin embargo, él estaba tan perdido como yo frente a tu insignificante presencia."

"Oye, estoy intentando arreglar las cosas aquí sin uso de palabras que –"

"No me importa en lo absoluto, pedazo de mierda"

El sujeto, quien no encontraba como responder a tales palabras, guardó silencio. Era un hombre de cabello castaño ceniza, similar al color de la madera de los olmos, mientras que sus ojos eran oscuros como el chocolate. Para la mala suerte del más bajo, este sujeto era más alto que él, por una cabeza y media al menos pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ese sujeto ya se mostraba intimidado.

"Ella es mi chica, golpearé a todo aquel que pueda hacerle problemas o intente abusar de ella, que es lo que parecía estar haciendo ese chico" el sujeto notó como el otro iba a responder ante ello, pero habló antes de que eso sucediera. "De haber sabido que ese era su novio, no hago absolutamente nada. Lo conozco, pero él no a mí, si es que ahora te queda más claro"

Las palabras dejaron de tener coherencia cuando este otro mencionó aquello del noviazgo, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal pero enseguida volvieron a entrecerrarse. Sus labios se abrieron para pronunciar alguna palabra pero se cerraron de inmediato, sus cejas se juntaron mientras comenzaba a recibir los inicios de un dolor de cabeza.

"Hay algo ahí" dijo el pelinegro "que no tiene sentido. ¿Ella es tu…?"

"Novia" respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos, alzando las cejas mientras recibía el cuestionamiento ajeno, poco a poco las piezas se armaban en su cabeza pero prefirió no decir absolutamente nada al más bajo, esperando que este entendiera por sí solo. "Pareciera ser que entre todos eres quien menos sabe de toda esta locura"

"¿Te importaría deleitarme?" preguntó con un deje de veneno en la voz, con esa actitud despectiva suya que siempre tenía encima.

"Si dejas de actuar de esa manera y de mirarme como si quisieras lanzarme a la carretera, con gusto" y el sujeto tuvo la osadía de mostrar una media sonrisa, finalmente ambos estaban a la par en su propia cancha.

"Alguien está jugando a hacerse el listo, pero si esa es tu condición, puedo cumplirla" se acercó al hombre y tomó asiento en una de las bancas que tenían ahí cerca, cruzándose de piernas mientras acomodaba las maletas cerca de su persona. "Por ahora"

El hombre no tardó en captar el paso que le generaban y se sentó junto al más bajo, sin mirarlo pues su mirada se situó en la otra pareja que estaba a la lejanía, estos aun hablaban sin demostrar demasiado, la tensión era fácilmente visible en ellos.

"Esa chica, ha sido mi novia por unos cuantos meses hasta ahora. Ese chico ha sido su novio por más tiempo que yo, yo sé todo…él no sabe absolutamente nada, siquiera sabe de qué yo existo. No sabe quién soy ni que hago aquí" detuvo su relato por un momento, cuando unos extremadamente furiosos ojos verdes se situaron en sus ojos cafés, ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada hasta que la chica captó la atención del muchacho. "Al parecer ya sabe de mi existencia"

Las manos del pelinegro se apretaron al notar la mirada furiosa del castaño, no tenía que ser genio para saber que el mismísimo infierno se estaba desatando dentro del muchacho, ya lo había visto explotar una vez y hasta el momento estaba algo sorprendido de que eso no ocurriera, pero tampoco se sorprendería si de la nada el castaño se acercara y golpeara con todas sus fuerzas al sujeto que tenía a su lado, cosa que no intentaría detener por nada del mundo.

"¿Es esta alguna clase de poligamia o planean plantearle la situación al muchacho que probablemente quiere matarte en este instante?" preguntó Levi mientras mantenía el tono de voz neutral aunque sus palmas comenzaran a doler por la fuerza en que sus manos estaban apretadas.

"Preferiría eso antes de lo que realmente va a pasar con él, en unos minutos más tu amigo va a estar nuevamente soltero" este hizo su cuerpo hacia adelante y colocó sus codos sobre sus piernas, sosteniendo su cara entre sus manos mientras entrecerraba sus ojos.

"¿Eso no es una victoria para ti?, porque estoy seguro que no es esa la cara que deberías estar haciendo" arqueo una ceja, aunque le estuvieran contando todo este asunto con tranquilidad, seguía sin entender nada.

"No hay mucho que celebrar, no es justo para el chico. No solo le están dando la fabulosa noticia, sino que también se enterará del engaño y todo lo que eso conlleva, ya sabes, las mentiras, la desconfianza y esas cosas que arruinan todo."

"Tu actitud de santo ángel me provoca nauseas, deja esa estupidez o realmente tu cara conocerá la maldita carretera" susurró en voz sumamente baja, ya no podía detener el veneno de sus palabras ni como sus dientes se apretaban al dejar salir casi cada frase.

"No quiero ser un santo ángel o esas mierdas, cuando conocí a esa chica, ocurrió toda esa locura de atracción y mutualidad inevitable, cuando ya habíamos avanzado lo suficiente como para no dar pasos atrás, ella decide contarme toda esta aventura amorosa que mantiene con este chico hace casi un año, pero que es incapaz de terminar porque teme quebrar el corazón del muchacho. Intenté convencerla pero fue inútil, ¿de acuerdo?" las palabras del muchacho comenzaban a salir cada vez con mayor molestia de su voz, en cierta manera, cargaba con un deje de desespero y lamento, más el enojo mismo de la situación. "Intenté decirle más de 10 veces pero fue inútil, ella es… tan" negó con la cabeza un par de veces. "Nunca creí que las personas se tomaran tan en serio las relaciones a distancia, pensaba que eran estupideces pero si son tan serias como para llegar a esto…" dejó salir un suspiro largo y volteo el rostro para ver al hombre que tenía al lado, este tenía la expresión que esperaba.

Al no haber respuesta alguna, el sujeto continuó "¿Sabes dónde vive ella?"

La única respuesta del pelinegro fue una ceja arqueada y un semblante sombrío, ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia con el asunto.

"Fraserburgh, ella vive en Fraserburgh…y ese chico"

"En Austria" terminó por concretar Levi mientras cerraba sus ojos y se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, esta jaqueca lo iba a perseguir el resto del mes, de eso estaba seguro. "Porquería, todo esto es una maldita porquería." Se mantuvo de esa manera por unos momentos, dejando salir el aire por su nariz con más fuerza de la necesaria, buscando calmar su combustión interior. "¿Ella sabía que Eren estaba aquí?" preguntó de la manera más calmada posible.

"No"

"Eso explica porque reaccionó de esa manera, pero entonces, ¿Qué mierda hace ella en esta ciudad?"

"Vivo aquí, hace tres semana fue San Valentín así que ella decidió que –"

"No me interesan explicaciones detalladas, solo quiero entender lo necesario de esta porquería. O mejor dicho siquiera quiero entenderlo, he escuchado suficiente porquería como para saber que lo demás es aún más porquería, aun quiero lanzarte a la carretera. No porque seas el maldito cómplice de esa maldita mujer, sino porque seas tan estúpido como para seguir con esta mierda y con ella que es incapaz de hacer algo bien"

Cansado del asunto, decidió levantarse, arreglar su ropa y sacar al castaño de ese lugar, no necesitaba saber más, nadie necesitaba saber más.

"¿Has estado enamorado?" preguntó el sujeto que también se levantaba, visualmente enfadado por todas las palabras del más bajo. "Cuando amas a alguien, no importa que tantas estupideces haga, el amor es más…loco que cualquier otra cosa"

"Eres solamente un estúpido que no sabe nada, al igual que esa estúpida. Estar enamorado no te vuelve un estúpido, si pierdes el maldito sentido común y tu propia inteligencia, eso es porquería, no es amor." Bajó la mirada hasta su propia mano, finalmente liberó el puño que mantenía, observando las marcas de sus propias uñas en su piel. "Más te vale marcharte, ese muchacho no es un debilucho y estúpido hijo de puta llorón, el momento en que te vea, va a descuartizarte como vil basura y yo ayudaré en ello. No intentes responderme de vuelta o perderé la maldita paciencia"

Siquiera se molestó en mirar hacia atrás, sus piernas comenzaron a caminar con rapidez en dirección a la otra pareja, arrastrando las maletas sin cuidado, su entrecejo estaba fruncido como nunca, su mandíbula comenzaba a doler por la tensión de su mordida, todo dolía y todo ardía pero nada quemaba más que la mirada que le dirigió a la chica cuando esta notó que se acercaba.

"Eren" le llamó con voz firme, situándose frente al muchacho que en ese momento se mantenía cabizbajo, no hubo reacción de su parte. "Nos vamos"

"Nosotros aun no…" interrumpió la chica pero se quedó en silencio al momento en que esa mirada gris se situó en ella, generando un nudo en su garganta.

"Terminaron" declaró el pelinegro, con mayor victoria de la que pudo controlar. "Es todo, ya no necesita escuchar más basura de la que probablemente has dicho. Sin embargo te daré un consejo, si quieres hacer algo correcto el día de hoy, lo que debes hacer es…" en ese momento Levi solamente dio dos pasos hacia el frente, de manera en que quedó a escasos centímetros de la chica, sostuvo la mirada y añadió. "Cerrar el pico y largarte de aquí. Ahora"

Sin embargo, antes de que el veneno saliera de sus ojos, algo capturó la atención del pelinegro, fue una mano que agarró su muñeca. No demoró en llevar su mirada a esa zona y fue que el castaño decidió moverse, alzando su rostro para mirar al pelinegro. Sus ojos mostraban enojo, más del que pudiera transformar en palabras, su ceño estaba fruncido, de una manera que parecía casi dolorosa, podía observar como sus dientes estaban apretados tras susurrar una pequeña palabra. "Detente"

Los ojos de Levi se abrieron en sorpresa e incredulidad.

"Detente, no es asunto tuyo, no es tu maldito y estúpido asunto, deja de decir tantas malditas malas palabras" no usaba un tono de voz fuerte ni mucho menos feroz. Era un tono bajo, casi en susurro, rasposo y ahogado, lo cual fue aun peor junto a la mirada que le dirigía al pelinegro.

Levi no pudo decir nada al respecto, lo único que sentía era el dolor en su muñeca tras el fuerte agarre que Eren tenía en la zona, más el dolor que generaban miles de cuchillos enterrarse dentro de si tras ver como el sujeto de su protección lo trataba como un…estorbo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo más nada, la chica susurró una leve despedida a la cual ninguno de los dos hombres reaccionó. Ella en algún momento abandonó el lugar, al igual que el mundo pareciera haber abandonado a esos dos hombres, que eran incapaces de mirarse o decir algo al respecto. El único cambió fue que Eren, tras un pequeño momento, dejó de apretar la muñeca ajena y la dejó en libertad, volviendo a bajar su rostro para quedarse en absoluto silencio.

El pelinegro se alejó unos cuantos pasos sin apartar la mirada del castaño pero era inútil, ya no había un vínculo entre ellos en aquel momento. Como nunca, se dio por vencido de la situación y sacó su teléfono, necesitaba usar de sus privilegios en este momento. Tras una llamada a una operadora, un hotel y un número de taxi, logró arreglar una habitación de hotel para ambos, en cualquiera que tuviera un espacio libre.

El viaje fue silencioso cuando el taxi vino por ellos, Eren no opuso resistencia esta vez al movimiento, se subió de una manera mecánica y se bajó de la misma manera del vehículo, todo el trayecto hasta el ascensor fue silencioso y absolutamente frio. Ninguno de los dos se miraba o más bien, Eren no correspondía las miradas obvias y no obvias que su acompañante generaba, siquiera parecía estar consciente de lo que ya pasaba a su alrededor.

Cuando las maletas estuvieron dentro de la habitación y la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, ninguno dijo palabra alguna. Ambos caminaron en dirección a la habitación, la cual era una sola separada por dos camas individuales, sin decir demasiado, Eren se dejó caer en una de las camas y se quedó de espaldas mientras perdía la mirada en el techo. Levi se quedó de pie en la puerta de la habitación, observándolo de brazos cruzados. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse con cierta inquietud sobre sus brazos, apretando sus propios músculos al no existir medio entre ellos, al no haber nada que pudiera conectarlos en ese minuto, sentía a Eren más lejos que nunca y peor aún, pensaba que era su culpa. Nadie había pedido de su ayuda ni que se entrometiera en estos asuntos, el solamente lo hizo sin pensar en nada más.

El pelinegro estaba perdido en palabras, hasta hace un rato estaba totalmente seguro de querer proteger a ese muchacho pero desde que este mismo le lanzó la peor mirada de molestia que pudiera recordar, su fuerza interior se vio agrietada, algo que realmente no sabía cómo manejar en esta época ni situación.

"¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?" preguntó Eren de la nada, sin apartar la vista del techo ni mover siquiera uno de los dedos de su mano.

"Era mejor opción que quedarnos en la calle"

"La calle estaba bien"

"Eren…"

"Hoy iba a volver a casa, Levi. Quiero irme a casa" susurró esta vez con una carga más negativa en su voz, nuevamente ese tono casi ahogado pero furioso.

"Es mejor esperar"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no estás bien"

"Lo estoy, puedo caminar, puedo respirar y comer, eso es suficiente, quiero irme a casa"

"No lo estás, terminarás en cualquier lugar menos en casa"

"¿Qué mierda sabes tú?"

"No estás bien"

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron con mayor fuerza que antes, apretó sus dientes unos momento, nuevamente el fuego comenzaba a invadir todo el interior de su cuerpo y de su alma, el fuego lo consumía hasta nublar su razón.

"¡Lo estoy, realmente lo estoy, solo quiero irme a casa y dejar este maldito y estúpido país!" se sentó de golpe tras sus palabras y volvió a lanzar esa mirada llena de resentimiento en dirección al más bajo, casi queriéndolo apuñalar con la misma. "¡Estoy cansado, gasté dinero, mi tiempo y todo lo demás en venir a esta mierda y ya tengo suficiente!" apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas y las apretó con fuerzas, cerrando sus ojos de la misma manera, tratando de no dejar salir ningún fluido de sus ojos. "¡Deja de meterte en todo esto y hazte a un lado, vámonos!" levantó una de sus manos y golpeó su propia pierna con fuerza, abriendo sus ojos nuevamente para volver a lanzar esa mirada de odio.

Levi lo observó sorprendido por unos momentos, sus ojos completamente abiertos y en un estado de shock que duró unos segundos hasta que un pequeño suspiro abandonó sus labios. Relajó sus facciones y perdió todo rastro emocional de su rostro. "Deja de gritar en este mismo maldito momento" susurró de manera amenazante, dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados. Ladeo el rostro levemente y comenzó a caminar en dirección al castaño. "¿Es mi culpa, Eren?" la caminata continuaba en su dirección, casi sentía que pisaba vidrios a medida que se acercaba al menor. "¿Es mi culpa que te hayan engañado, Eren?" los centímetros se hacían escasos y eso generaba que el mayor bajara el rostro y su mirar, para que la conexión entre sus ojos no se cortara. "En lo que a mí respecta, tú tienes piernas, puedes caminar como tú dices, respirar y hablar. Puedes irte cuando quieras a donde quieras, solo estoy tratando de prevenir de que no termines botado en la maldita calle como un maldito cachorro extraviado."

Y en ese momento logró llegar a la máxima cercanía posible, donde la punta de sus pies topaba casi con los zapatos ajenos. Fue ahí que alzó una de sus manos y agarró el mentón del castaño, no dejando que moviera su rostro ni un solo milímetro, las palabras del pelinegro comenzaban a surtir efecto en el otro, este se veía aún más molesto que antes, de poder escupir fuego probablemente lo hubiera hecho, veía venir un sinfín de insultos a su persona pero Levi se mantuvo con el mismo semblante desde que comenzó a caminar; serio e intocable.

"Y estoy malditamente seguro de lo que digo, Eren. Porque desde que llegamos aquí que no has dejado de temblar como el cachorro al que me refiero, porque sabes bien que al volver a casa todo va a seguir exactamente igual. Puedes culpar estas tierras cuanto quieras, pero tu propio hogar se sentirá como una mierda también. Esto es real, pedazo de mierda, así que despierta y reacciona de una maldita vez, perdiste tu oportunidad en ese momento cuando ella estaba ahí" y en ese momento el agarre en su mentón fue aún más firme, sin medir el hecho de que quizás dejaría la marca de sus dedos por unos momentos. "No sigas perdiendo el tiempo…Eren."

Y finalmente la mano que agarraba ese mentón, suavizo el agarre de sus dedos y dejó caer el brazo de una manera inerte que no pudo controlar, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera moverse, una de las manos del castaño atrapó su muñeca y lo jaló con fuerza. Levi abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y se dejó jalar, avanzando los pasos restantes hasta el muchacho, este estaba de piernas abiertas y sentado en esa cama, por lo que Levi quedó entre ellas, frente al muchacho…quien no tardó en hacerse hacia adelante y apoyar su rostro en parte del estómago y pecho ajeno.

Liberó el agarre de su muñeca y se aferró a su cintura con sus dos manos, afirmándose de su vestimenta, atrayéndolo más de ser posible, escondiéndose del mundo y de su mirada, el castaño no dejaba de temblar.

Y finalmente ahora comenzaba a llorar.

Era un llanto casi silencioso, de vez en cuando se escuchaba uno que otro sollozo y a veces una que otra palabra que intentaba formar alguna oración, sin embargo lo que más el pelinegro pudo escuchar fue "no es justo" una y otra vez. Ninguno de los dos tuvieron una idea de cuánto tiempo estuvieron de esa manera, Levi solo sabía que su vestimenta estaba húmeda en la zona donde Eren se encontraba y Eren solo podía entender que mientras más lagrimas dejaba caer frente a ese hombre, más calma comenzaba a aparecer sobre sus hombros. El temblor de su cuerpo estaba desapareciendo y los murmullos eran cada vez más escasos, no importa cuando tardara el castaño en dejar salir lo que tuviera que dejar salir, el de ojos grises azulados no se movió, no se quejó ni emitió gesto de poca comodidad, lo que en verdad hizo, fue alzar una de sus manos y acariciar la base de la cabeza ajena, enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos.

"Lo siento…" susurró Eren luego de un tiempo, lo suficiente como para que el atardecer cubriera con sus colores naranjas toda la habitación en la que se encontraban, filtrando la tenue luz por las ventanas. El chico se separó a escasos centímetros del otro solo para levantar su mirada, sus mejillas estaban mojadas aun, sus ojos vidriosos y algo enrojecidos, sus cejas ahora mostraban solamente tristeza pero eso no evito que pudiera mirar al otro. Enseguida sus miradas se conectaron nuevamente sin enojo de por medio. "No debería haberte gritado, no a ti. No tienes por qué estar aquí y lo estás de todas maneras, yo…lo siento, Levi."

El pelinegro solo soltó un suspiro y arqueo una ceja, moviendo lentamente la mano que estaba en los cabellos ajenos, la llevó hasta el rostro del muchacho donde retiró un rastro de lágrimas con su dedo pulgar, acariciando unos segundos la mejilla del menor. "Deberías preocuparte más por cómo te ves, luces espantoso. Más te vale no salir de aquí o asustaras a todos"

El muchacho parpadeó algo sorprendido y enseguida soltó una pequeña risa agotada, pero que no dejaba de ser una risa, una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla nuevamente cuando sonrió con debilidad ante el hombre. "Eres malvado" susurró sin reproche verdadero alguno. Finalmente, sus manos dejaron de aferrarse al más bajo, cosa que el pelinegro en cierta manera lamentó. Un frio invadió el cuerpo de ambos cuando se separaron completamente, sin embargo, Levi enseguida tomó asiento junto al castaño.

"Bueno…ya sabes que te mentí" dijo Eren mientras situaba sus ojos en sus manos cuando en realidad no veía nada en particular. "Este viaje fue únicamente para buscarla a ella, darle una sorpresa romántica… llegué a ese pueblo antes de San Valentín pero cuando fui a la dirección que tenía escrita de ella, no había absolutamente nadie. Sé que sus padres estaban fuera del país pero ella no, así que… no lo sé. Pensé que se había ido con ellos o algo surgió, trate de contactarla todos los días pero no podía, al parecer me había bloqueado de todos los medios" se encogió de hombros, dejando salir una risa amarga de sus labios. "Que patético… es todo esto. Preguntaba por ella a todos los que ahí vivían pero todos decían que se había ido, nunca pensé que se había ido con alguien más…"

Levi, sabiendo que no iba a obtener la atención de la mirada del castaño, decidió colocar sus manos sobre el colchón y hacer un poco su cuerpo hacia atrás, mientras miraba en dirección al techo, recordando todos esos días en que el muchacho pasaba mirando su teléfono móvil cuando se encontraban en casa de Farlan. Siempre llevaba un rostro melancólico al hacerlo, pensaba que esperaba noticias de su familia pero jamás pensó que tenía que ver con alguien más, ahora esas escenas comenzaban a tener sentido en su cabeza. "Si te hace sentir mejor, vamos a buscar a ese pedazo de mierda y le hacemos desear nunca haber nacido" alzó sus cejas ante el comentario…ni siquiera estaba mintiendo al decir eso y por suerte, eso sacó otra pequeña risa del castaño.

"No…no creo que realmente sea culpa de ese sujeto, quiero golpearlo por dejarme la mejilla adolorida pero eso tú ya lo hiciste. Yo ya no tengo más tarea con él, hasta donde sé, ese tipo cayó por ella y ella…ella le permitió estar a su lado, aun cuando yo estaba en el mapa. Ese tipo siquiera tenía idea alguna de que yo existía hasta que ella decidió abrir su boca, me dijo que…el siempre sugería que hablara conmigo pero al final nunca lo hizo, sé que nuestra comunicación estaba en mal estado este último tiempo, habían asuntos de por medio en nuestras vidas pero nunca creí que era porque había alguien más… confiaba absolutamente en alguien que me escribía a través de una pantalla, pero se veía tan genuina cuando nos mirábamos a través del ordenador que…" dejó escapar un largo suspiro y esperó unos momentos para continuar "Tenías razón"

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Confío demasiado en los demás, más de lo que debería." Negó con la cabeza unos momentos y mordió su labio inferior, dejando salir una pequeña maldición de sus labios. "Ella era genuina, Levi. Lo era, ella fue la primera en notar mis intentos de arte digital, fue la primera en seguirme y mostrar interés en mis trabajos, empezamos a hablar tan fluido, tan bien…me sentía bien hablando con ella de cualquier cosa, ella amaba lo que yo amaba, el arte… y terminé por amarla a ella también. ¿Pero qué es lo que realmente amé de ella, Levi?" en ese momento volteó su rostro para encontrarse con el mayor, con absoluta duda en sus ojos. "¿Amé la imagen que ella me mostraba de sí misma o realmente ame su persona?, cuando hoy la vi, era tan extraña, tan… no lo sé…éramos extraños."

Levi sabía que esas preguntas no buscaban realmente respuestas, de antemano, no había manera de que él supiera la verdad de todo. Aun cuando el muchacho buscara ayuda con su mirada, no tenía manera de borrar todos esos sentimientos negativos del corazón ajeno, por más que quisiera hacerlo.

"Realmente soy un idiota, pensé que era posible amar desde tanta distancia. Que era posible formar algo más en un futuro, creí en un futuro cuando pisé estas tierras, creí demasiadas cosas… estuve seguro de muchas cosas y ahora no estoy seguro de nada, es…demasiado frustrante todo esto" bajó su mirada hasta su mano, empuñando la misma con absoluta fuerza, frunciendo su ceño nuevamente. "No puedo hacer nada, no puedo culpar a nada. Quiero culparla, quiero que ella sea la culpable de todo. Pero ella encontró lo que yo no podía entregarle, ella encontró calor y un camino que le brindara cosas que pudiera realmente vivir, no promesas a través de una máquina, de palabras…o voz. Aun así lo mío fue genuino, absolutamente genuino… y eso es lo único en que tengo seguridad, aun así no fue suficiente…"

El vacío interior que comenzaba a carcomer a Eren por dentro incrementaba con cada una de sus palabras, toda la fuerza que concentraba en sus palabras, en su mano o sus expresiones iba perdiendo intensidad, nuevamente sentía su cuerpo pesado, su corazón estaba pesado y a la vez vacío, todo comenzó a perder forma frente a sus ojos y la sensación de nada lo invadió, hasta que de sus labios no salieron más palabras.

Mientras que Levi miraba aun en la misma dirección, sabía que si miraba al muchacho su corazón iba a partirse más de lo que hasta ese momento se encontraba, esto iba más allá de sus propios sentimientos, esto era la imposibilidad de hacer algo por el castaño, sea o no sea en beneficio propio. En esta época no era el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, no poseía camino alguno tampoco, no podía arreglar nada con sus armas ni sus planes de ataque, no podía hacer nada por la única persona que realmente daría su existencia. Bajó su rostro con rapidez y apretó sus dientes por unos momentos, finalmente relajó sus facciones y suspiró con fuerza, llamando al nombre del muchacho tras ese suspiro.

"Cuando la conociste tuviste varias opciones, pudiste ignorarla o ir tras ella como fue que hiciste, cuando comenzaste a sentir algo por ella también tuviste tus opciones, eran claras. Era enfrentarse a la distancia o enfrentarse a tu propia desilusión, tú tomaste tu opción ahí también. Porque estabas seguro que esas opciones eran las que menos dolor te traerían, porque confiabas en ti mismo y en lo que podría ocurrir. Cuando eliges una opción, independiente de lo que pueda o no pueda ocurrir, independiente de la experiencia o los indicativos, debes escoger la que menos lamentos genere en ti, incluso si es la menos lógica. Mientras no lo lamentes, sabrás que fue la opción correcta…para ti"

En ese momento los ojos de Eren estaban mirando a los ojos ajenos con firmeza, tratando de entender sus palabras, estas no encajaban realmente con la situación, pues lo único que sentía en ese momento eran lamentos, deseaba no haber venido, deseaba haberse quedado en casa, de haber terminado esa relación de otra manera, deseaba todo lo contrario, deseaba…no haberla conocido.

"Piensa, Eren. Puedo ver que lamentas todo ahora, lo estás haciendo…pero piensa, ¿todas las decisiones que has hecho han sido para lamentarlas. Confiar en tu juicio y en ti mismo de que todo iba a salir bien te hace lamentarte? ¿Te lamentas de ti mismo?" entrecerró su mirada y frunció el ceño, por un momento recordó aquella escena del pasado, donde sus vidas estaban en verdadero juego mientras cabalgaban en un camino de absoluta naturaleza, con una bestia a sus espaldas. "Piensa en todo lo que ha pasado desde que decidiste ir tras ella por esa pantalla. Piensa todo lo que sucedió, no solo con ella, sino con tu vida, piensa en todo lo que hiciste para venir acá, piensa en todo lo que viste, lo que viviste, piensa en todo lo que pasó, porque todo esto sucede por tus decisiones. Yo no sé qué tanto hiciste o no hiciste este tiempo, no sé si hubieron buenos o malos momentos en tu vida, Eren. Pero piensa… ¿todo lo que ha pasado es merecedor de tus lamentos?"

Los ojos de Eren estaban abiertos en absoluta sorpresa, cada palabra que el pelinegro mencionaba, cada pregunta que este le cuestionaba rondaba en su cabeza más tiempo del que pudiera controlar, cada pregunta generaban más preguntas en su interior. Acumuló un sinfín de lamentos en cortos segundos y en esa misma cantidad de segundos comenzaron a disiparse tras las palabras ajenas, recordó sin duda alguna todos los malos momentos que pasó por todas esas decisiones pero a la vez hubieron momentos que no hubieran ocurrido de no haber seguido tal camino, aprendió mucho en todos esos meses de relación.

Y aunque pensar de manera optimista, casi utópica de aquella situación fuera algo extremadamente cliché, generó en él una sensación de bienestar, de tranquilidad.

Levi quizás no estaba expresando verdaderamente lo que pensaba en ese momento, no quería pensar en sí mismo por sobre el muchacho pero no podía evitar tener en mente, de que si no hubiera sido por ese encuentro con ella hace meses, si no hubiera sido por las decisiones que el castaño tomó hace tiempo, entonces ahora no estaría hablando con él de esa manera, no hubieran compartido tantas cosas hasta ahora, sino fuera por esas decisiones, aquella noche de estrellas jamás hubiera ocurrido.

El castaño meditaba silenciosamente sus opciones, sus caminos y varias situaciones que vivió hasta ese momento, ladeo el rostro levemente mientras un sinfín de imágenes pasaban frente a sus ojos. "Aun una parte de mi dice que todo fue basura, pero comienzo a dudar… sino me hubiera enamorado, no hubiera trabajado tan duro para ganar mi propio dinero. Si no hubiera ganado mi dinero no hubiera viajado por mis medios, conocí un poco de París por ella, conocí este país por ella…jamás pensé que vendría a Escocia y siquiera llamaba mi atención, pero…es más hermoso de lo que creía. Pude…estar en el mar, Levi"

Y tras soltar esa pequeña realización de la situación, una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. El mar era importante para él, siempre lo fue por razones que iban más allá de su entendimiento, era como un amor que llevaba impregnado en el alma, probablemente jamás olvidaría el momento en que piso el primer bote que lo llevó al mar, el movimiento que generaban las olas, el olor salino y la libertad experimentada en ese lugar, independiente de las razones que lo hayan llevado ahí, de solo recordar esa sensación, su corazón se llenaba de una sensación cálida…agradable…imposible de olvidar.

"Aun me siento como la mierda, sinceramente" susurró "pero una mierda calmada, ¿eso está bien?" alzó su mirada hacia el pelinegro, asomando una leve sonrisa para él.

Levi alzó sus cejas y se encogió de hombros, asomando una media sonrisa para el muchacho. "Mejor de lo que esperaba, mientras no estés en el suelo rompiendo almohadas y haciendo un desastre, por mi está bien"

"Levi… tienes una imagen muy rara de mi" dijo el castaño haciendo el primer reproche de aquel día.

Nadie podría ser capaz de describir la sensación que culminó en el pelinegro tras ver esa faceta de reproche, ese ceño fruncido, esos labios haciendo un pequeño puchero y ese tono de voz. Alivio seria poco, decir que era felicidad era poco también, era una sensación más que agradable… tal vez si era capaz de ayudar a ese muchacho, quizás aún era el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, se enfrentaría a cualquier cosa que pusiera en peligro la integridad de aquel chico, de eso no tenía dudas.

"No tienes ni idea" respondió de manera burlona mientras desordenaba con una de sus manos los ya desordenados cabellos castaños del chico.

* * *

><p>Tras esa conversación, el pelinegro obligó de una u otra manera a que el castaño tomara un baño, no porque realmente apestara o algo, pero le indicó que eso iba a ayudar a su cuerpo, que lo relajaría aún más de lo que ya había logrado, cuando el chico protestó ante esa idea se ganó una muy mala mirada de amenaza por parte del más bajo que lo dejó absolutamente sin habla, terminando por tomar aquel baño.<p>

Mientras este disfrutaba del agua caliente, Levi aprovechó de pedir un servicio de cena a la habitación, ya que aquel hotel contaba con esos servicios. Era algo caro pese a que no estaban en una habitación alta pero era lo único disponible y en las cercanías, no es como si tuviera realmente problemas al pagarlo. Para cuando el muchacho había salido del baño envuelto en una bata cortesía de aquel hotel, buscó al pelinegro hasta encontrarlo en el living de la habitación, en una pequeña de noche frente al sofá se encontraba la comida ya acomodada, pese a que Levi gustaba del orden no tenia deseos de comer en la mesa, el sofá era enteramente más tentador aunque tuviera que acomodar el plato sobre sus piernas. Eren miraba los platillos, uno por uno, miró anonadado la situación hasta que Levi notó su presencia.

Claro que el hombre no estaba preparado para esa imagen del chico, no importaba la situación, era como poner más comida frente a sus ojos. Era humano después de todo, pues tras ver al muchacho envuelto en esa bata blanca acolchada, con la cara ruborizada por aquel baño y el cabello que aun goteaba de una manera lentamente agonizante, su cuerpo pareció sufrir por un ataque eléctrico que no pudo resistir.

"Tch" prefirió evitar mirar aún más y le dio la espalda al muchacho "Pedí lo que tuvieran, no sé qué iba a gustarte, así que come lo que se te apetezca. Trajeron helado de postre, ese está en el mini refrigerador de allá" señaló el artefacto a un costado de la habitación, que guardaba refrescos y el dichoso helado del cual Levi hablaba.

El castaño se acercó al pelinegro sin captar la incomodidad que este sufría y se sentó a su lado en el sofá, realmente no tenía apetito alguno pero tampoco iba a ser descortés con el ofrecimiento. "Eres muy amable, es mucha comida… con algo simple hubiera bastado y… ¿eso es vino?" preguntó mientras miraba la botella de trago en una cubeta de hielo. Al hacerse hacia adelante para observar la comida, lentamente su bata fue abriéndose por delante, dejando ver poco a poco sus piernas, un poco más arriba de sus rodillas.

"Me comeré el plato de carne, si no te molesta" dijo Levi mientras miraba de manera disimulada aquellas piernas, tragó saliva y apretó una de sus manos. Ese chico estaba caliente por la ducha y podía sentirlo a su lado, más aún porque ese sofá era amplio pero el idiota prefirió sentarse muy cerca de él.

La vida no estaba siendo justa con el pelinegro.

¿Qué había hecho de malo para recibir tal castigo?

"Si, si…no hay problema, todo se ve apetitoso así que no tengo problemas." Finalmente se decidió por un plato de pasta con algo de pescado que simplemente acomodó sobre sus piernas ahora descubiertas, acercó una servilleta a su cuerpo para evitar desastres y comenzó a comer. Levi hizo exactamente lo mismo pero era difícil concentrarse en la comida.

"Y el vino, me pareció buena idea. No soy un alcohólico ni nada similar a aquellos que ocupan el trago para olvidarse de las cosas pero después de tanta mierda existente en este mundo, una copa no hace daño. Además es una especie de celebración"

"¿Y que celebramos exactamente?" preguntó Eren mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas, algo ofendido pues no era precisamente el mejor día para celebrar algo.

"Eres libre" dijo este con simpleza.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron con sorpresa, esas palabras podrían llevar a muchas conclusiones, como de que estaba soltero nuevamente, de que lo habían traicionado y había quedado solo pero pese a la situación que lo llevó a su libertad, el solo pensamiento de no tener ataduras le generaba una sensación agradable en el cuerpo, por un momento miró al pelinegro, ¿era realmente ser libre lo que estaba generando en él esa sensación?

Miró la botella de vino con determinación y asintió. "Excelente, abre esa botella y acabémosla, no vamos a dejar una maldita gota en ella"

"Espero que seas bueno resistiendo el alcohol, chico. No quiero verte bailar sobre la mesa"

"¡Claro que no!, soy bastante resistente, te lo prometo" aclaró con una sonrisa confiada, mientras guiñaba uno de sus ojos.

Dicen que hay que tener cuidado con las promesas que se hacen a lo largo de la vida, más cuando sabes que no vas a cumplirlas y aun así prometes, porque el muchacho tras su segunda copa comenzó a sentirse mareado y ya cuando el vino estaba absolutamente vacío, este estaba desparramado en el sofá con su cabeza descansando en el hombro ajeno, con sus piernas cruzadas y el tazón de helado en una de sus manos, comiendo el postre como si no hubiera mañana.

Levi no sabía decir si era un borracho o una especie de chica superando su rompimiento con comida.

"Realmente no puedo creer que estés mareado con vino…Eren, es vino" exclamó exasperado.

"Mnh…" fue todo lo que pudo articular porque estaba demasiado entusiasmado comiendo su tazón de helado.

"Santo cielo, eres increíble" rodó sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos, trataba de mantener la mirada en frente, cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con batas de baño, piernas al descubierto o cercanías extremas las borraba de su mente por su propio bien.

Y cuando el helado de Eren finalmente tocó fondo y ya no quedaba nada más, se movió para dejar el tazón sobre la mesita pero sin embargo volvió a la misma posición de antes, para más mala suerte del más bajo. "Voy a reponerte estos gastos, ya has gastado mucho por algo que no debías, yo...te lo pagaré cuando pueda"

"¿Estoy cobrándote algo, mocoso?"

"No, pero de todas maneras me siento mal por esto, no tenías que hacerlo"

"Si tenía, lo hice y quise hacerlo. No voy a discutir estas cosas con un borracho" amenazó de inmediato, sabía que ya nada podía tomar en serio por parte del chico.

"No estoy borracho, solo estoy mareado. Soy capaz de mantener una conversación cuerda" reclamó nuevamente, cruzándose de brazos en el acto…pero sin dignarse a quitar su cabeza del hombro ajeno.

"Claro y crees que voy a creerte, desde que vi a Erwin volverse ebrio una vez, que desconfió de la gente así. Así que no intentes probarme lo contrario, no voy a creerte, si realmente quieres hacer algo bien, vete a dormir" y esperó con todo su corazón que hiciera caso a la petición, casi orden.

Pero sus deseos no eran escuchados, a esta altura no era novedad.

"Te lo demostraré" el castaño se levantó del sofá con mayor rapidez de la que hubiera sido necesaria, en su cara estaba dibujado el semblante de confianza de siempre pese a que se tambaleo unos momentos y caminó como cualquier persona mareada caminaría, primero hacia adelante y luego se dio media vuelta para caminar en dirección al pelinegro. "Voy a llegar hasta donde estas sin problemas, ¿lo ves?" y mientras hablaba se tambaleaba a un lado.

"Eren, detente de una vez, vas a caerte, peor aún, te caerás sobre mí y eso puede generar dos cosas, que me vomites encima o que – ¡oh mierda!"

Y tal como esperaba, Eren al intentar caminar de manera derecha, se enredó en sus pies y terminó tropezándose, cayendo directamente en dirección al pelinegro el cual lo atrapó de la manera que pudo, lo abrazó por la cintura pero eso no evito que sus piernas chocaran con el sofá y con las suyas, emitiendo ambos un quejido de dolor.

"Oh mierda, tus malditas piernas parecen hechas de piedra"

"¡No soy el único!, no sé si choque con piernas o concreto, oh Levi…eso dolió"

Lanzó una mirada asesina en dirección al castaño y suspiró con fuerza. "Acomódate, ¿quieres?"

Entonces el castaño al estar en brazos del otro, subió ambas piernas al sofá y colocó cada una de sus rodillas a un costado de las caderas ajenas, una a cada lado. De manera que quedó con sus piernas abiertas frente al hombre, dejó caer su cuerpo sobre su regazo y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros ajenos, en la cara del pelinegro estaba dibujada la sorpresa junto a una línea recta en sus labios.

"¿Sabes que estoy pensando?" preguntó Eren con una sonrisa traviesa.

"No estoy seguro de querer saber, pero adelante" Levi no movía siquiera un centímetro de su cuerpo.

"Esto corresponde a la típica escena vergonzosa previa a una escena más fuerte entre dos personas, estamos en un hotel, estoy aparentemente borracho y con una bata. Estaba seguro que este tipo de cosas no ocurrían en verdad…Levi" la manera en que dejó salir el nombre del mayor fue algo inesperado, fue casi un ronroneo de su voz, en un tono increíblemente más bajo.

"…Estás haciendo esto apropósito, tú…pedazo de mierda" sus ojos se entrecerraron, nuevamente se encontraba en la posición de no saber qué hacer, pues sinceramente no entendía que demonios pasaba con el chico sobre su regazo.

Sin embargo los labios de Eren comenzaron a temblar, trató de apretarlos pero comenzaba a ser inevitable, la risa comenzó a escapar de sus labios de manera inevitable hasta el punto de convertirse en carcajadas, verdaderas carcajadas que llegaron a sacar pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos, mientras que el semblante de Levi pasó de la sorpresa a la amenaza en dos segundos, entrecerró sus ojos y miraba de muy mala manera al castaño que…no se inmutaba ante tal cosa. Este continuaba riendo como si no hubiera mañana hasta que se hizo hacia adelante y posó su frente en uno de los hombros ajenos, aun riendo contra su cuerpo.

"¡Lo siento, lo siento!" dijo mientras trataba de parar de reír pero cuando lo hacía, volvía a reír nuevamente hasta que finalmente después de un pellizco en la cintura por parte del más bajo le hizo calmarse. "Fue demasiado tentador… quizás estoy algo borracho en verdad, apenas podía caminar y verte ahí me hizo pensar en esas típicas escenas que terminan en la cama. No es que me hayan pasado pero te imaginas, creo"

"¿Crees que estaría mirándote así si no me lo imaginara?, por un momento ya te veía hacer un strip de esa bata y que luego con tu cara estúpida, fueras a decirme algo como que no llevas nada más abajo, en serio, que mierda pasa contigo, Eren" rodó sus ojos y dejó salir un largo suspiro. Sinceramente si eso hubiera pasado, su autocontrol se hubiera ido al verdadero diablo y trataba de seguir el juego del asunto antes de caer en la tentación de todo mal.

Amén.

Entonces Eren despegó el rostro del hombro ajeno y situó su mirada en los ojos contrarios, entrecerró la misma y movió sus labios lentamente, los humedeció lo suficiente para que estos quedaran brillosos frente a la luz que los iluminaba, sus dedos lentamente comenzaron a moverse sobre los hombros ajenos y su voz descendió nuevamente más tonos de los normales. "Levi… no llevo nada abajo…" pero apenas pasaron unos segundos, su carcajada se hizo presente nuevamente, esta vez cada vez más fuerte que la anterior. "¡Tu cara!"

Si, su cara, estaba en blanco, estaba en shock, como si hubiera visto un fantasma y pese a que el otro seguía riéndose, él aún se encontraba en ese estado…no por sus palabras, por su comportamiento ni por la maldita voz que usó en ese momento, sino por la muy poco cómoda sensación dura entre sus pantalones.

"Bien, bien, ya no seguiré con eso… es que…" dejo escapar otra pequeña risa y finalmente bajó sus manos de sus hombros, mirando hacia abajo con una sonrisa que lentamente fue tornándose melancólica. "Tal vez no quiero pensar y estoy haciendo estupideces inducidas por el poco alcohol en mis venas o tal vez uso esa excusa para actuar sin pensar, porque en verdad no quiero pensar" Hizo una pausa leve, mientras jugaba con sus propios dedos, estos tenían toda la atención de su mirada. "Aun duele, Levi… aun duele. Eres muy bueno tratando de hacerme reír o ir a la par conmigo pero…aun duele…" y en ese momento bajó aún más la mirada, perdiendo todo rastro de vida en su cuerpo.

Levi fue soltando el agarre que tenía en la cintura ajena, mientras sus ojos recorrían todo el cuerpo que estaba sentado sobre su regazo, observó esas piernas firmes alrededor de sus caderas, las cuales estaban cubiertas por la bata misma. Continuó subiendo hasta llegar a su pecho que estaba levemente descubierto por la grieta en la bata que se había formado tras tantos movimientos y pese a que la imagen era perfecta, deseable, más que tentadora. Ese semblante no iba con ese cuerpo, con esa persona, ese semblante quería borrarlo a como de lugar…sin importar lo que hiciera.

"¿Quieres olvidar, Eren?" preguntó con voz suave, dejando escapar el nombre del chico de una manera lenta, casi acariciando cada letra de esa palabra. No tardó en posicionar una de sus manos bajo el mentón del castaño y alzarlo, sus dedos acariciaron la piel de aquella zona y sus ojos bailaron lentamente sobre sus facciones, primero sobre los labios ajenos hasta llegar a sus pómulos, de sus pómulos finalmente a sus ojos. "¿Quieres olvidarlo todo por esta noche?"

Las cejas del castaño se alzaron en sorpresa, sus labios se separaron entre sí para que su boca quedase levemente abierta, su respiración se aceleró un tanto tras esas palabras y su cuerpo se tensó sobre el otro, cosa que probablemente el más bajo sintió.

"Porque si realmente quieres olvidar todo, tu y yo, tenemos claro cuál es la manera indicada de hacerlo. Solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer que borrara todo rastro de razón de tu mente y de la mía también, no necesitamos pensar después de todo. Solo…hacer"

Los dos estarían mintiendo si dijeran que el ambiente en esa sala era frio, el aire calefaccionado se había prendido automáticamente o de repente ambas temperaturas corporales duplicaron su calor con el solo acto de las palabras, que parecían tocar el punto exacto en el cerebro de ambos, para que todo reaccionara acorde a las imágenes visuales atacando ambas imaginaciones. Nada pasaba por alto, ni la aceleración de la respiración del pelinegro como el movimiento de la manzana de adán del castaño al momento de tragar saliva.

Sin que Eren pudiera predecirlo, el pelinegro soltó su mentón y agarró con firmeza las caderas del chico, levantándose de golpe con el chico en sus brazos el cual por acto reflejo, enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera ajena, aferrándose con ambas manos nuevamente a sus hombros. No despegó la mirada del pelinegro hasta que llegaron a la habitación, donde fue depositado sobre la cama con mayor suavidad de la que hubiera esperado de ese hombre, lentamente Eren fue soltando el agarre de su cuerpo con el ajeno, siendo invadido por el frio de la ya rota cercanía.

Una de las manos de Levi se apoyó sobre la almohada, a un costado de la cabeza del castaño y una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus labios. "Ooh, deberías mirarte Eren. Verás…dos pueden jugar al mismo juego estúpido, ¿no crees?" dejó escapar una risa burlona mientras se separaba del cuerpo ajeno, caminando lentamente en dirección al baño. "Seca tu cabello y duérmete de una vez" desde el lugar en que se encontraba, le lanzó una última mirada. "Ambos sabemos que necesitas descansar, así que esta vez…hazme caso y no te quejes, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡He-hey!" exclamó indignado al fin dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado, simplemente recibió el mismo trato que estaba generando pero se había creído absolutamente todo el cuento que el pelinegro había puesto sobre él. Frunció el ceño en frustración y se sentó en la cama, no se quejó como el otro pedía y asintió con el rostro. Buscó el secador de cabello y comenzó con la tarea, de reojo observó como el otro hombre desaparecía en el baño.

Cuando su cuerpo estuvo fuera de la tentación castaña, dentro de aquel baño, dejó caer su cuerpo contra la puerta ya cerrada, sintiendo sus piernas temblorosas. No le asustaba la situación, hubiera continuado de haber querido, pero sabía de antemano que ese chico tenía la mente en otro lugar, sabía que no estaba verdaderamente borracho pero tampoco estaba en su total cordura, no iba a arriesgar la pequeña relación que tenían por un acto carnal provocado por razones no correctas.

Primero quería protegerlo y luego…se encargaría de otras cosas.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, pues a pesar de todo, este estaba latiendo con mayor rapidez de la normal. Una vez que su corazón comenzó a descender en su ritmo, su mano comenzó a bajar por el centro de su cuerpo, llegando hasta el inicio de sus pantalones. No tardó en desabrochar el botón del mismo y bajar el cierre con mayor rapidez de la que controlaba, no tardó en meter su mano dentro de sus boxers y liberar la erección que mantenía aprisionada e sus pantalones. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro cuando finalmente se vio liberado, con su mano alrededor de cuerpo eréctil, con una sola imagen en mente su mano comenzó a trabajar, primero con un ritmo leve pero ante el solo recuerdo de esas piernas, de esos labios húmedos, de esa boca entreabierta y esa mirada perdida en la provocación, su mano optó por una velocidad más rápida, más desenfrenada.

No podía tardar, no podía levantar más sospechas, no podía dejar que las cosas se salieran del control.

"Eren…"

Gimió por lo bajo mientras mordía su labio inferior, no iba a dejar que más sonidos se escaparan de sus labios, ocupando su mano restante para tapar su boca y ahogar cada sonido que saliera sin permiso de su cuerpo. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar a medida que su mano generaba más fricción en su miembro, hasta el punto de que poco a poco fue sintiendo la viscosidad del pre-semen que abandonaba su erección.

Su espalda comenzó lentamente a deslizarse hacia abajo, junto con su cuerpo, con sus piernas que perdían la estabilidad. Sutilmente su trasero encontró el suelo helado de aquel baño y abrió un poco más sus piernas, aun manteniendo la mano en su boca, trato de echar su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza mientras su mano no dejaba de trabajar. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, estaba caliente, todo su alrededor estaba quemándolo vivo. De solo pensar en esas piernas alrededor de su cintura, de esos labios sobre su cuello, de esas manos tocando lo que las suya tocaba, que esos dedos recorrieran su erección.

"_Esto es lo que provocas, Eren_"

Fue lo que pensó, fue lo que realmente quería decirle al muchacho, mientras imaginaba como este usaba sus labios para tocarlo, para besarlo, para tragar rastros de su semilla. La sola imagen producida por su imaginación estaba volviéndolo loco, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era ir a esa habitación y tirar esa maldita bata muy lejos de la habitación y admirar lo que se le había negado por todos estos días.

"_Quiero sentirte_"

De repente su cuerpo comenzó a contraerse, sus piernas comenzaron a recogerse, su espalda fue invadida por pequeños espasmos eléctricos y su mano estaba en un ritmo frenético, su rostro estaba cubierto en sudor en ese momento y tras la última imagen en su mente de un castaño gimiendo su propio nombre, un último espasmo atacó su cuerpo, un último choque eléctrico lo sacudió por completo hasta que su mano se detuvo y aquel liquido blanco abandonó su cuerpo con ferocidad, manchando su mano y parte de sus prendas.

Ahogó el único gemido contra su mano esperando que no generara demasiada atención, por suerte a lo lejos sentía el pequeño sonido del secador de cabello.

Y cuando dejó caer sus dos manos al costado de su cuerpo, el sonido del secador se detuvo al igual que toda su fantasía.

Todo se detuvo por un momento…

Ese chico nuevamente lo estaba volviendo loco, al igual que tantos años atrás. Lo sacaba de su centro neutral, provocaba en el hacer cosas que iban más allá de su consideración. Esos ojos verdes penetraban su cuerpo y lo quemaban con más fuerza que lo haría el mismo infierno.

Quería provocar en el castaño las mismas cosas que provocaba en él. Como también deseaba provocar en él sonrisas y por sobre todo protegerlo de todas las maldades de este mundo.

El mundo, aunque no estuviera amenazado por bestias enormes, no dejaba de ser cruel con nadie, ni con él, ni con el muchacho. Pero no le importaba la humanidad en estos días, le importaba ese muchacho, había sido testigo de todo el sufrimiento que vivió ese muchacho como para permitir que algo más le pasara, no…no iba a dejar que nadie le hiciera más daño.

Lo iba a proteger a todo costo, pero… ¿quién iba a proteger al castaño de su persona?

En su antigua vida el pelinegro jamás fue un santo ni digno de medallas, en esta vida, tampoco lo era. No cuando tantos sentimientos de manipulación se posaban sobre él cuando se trataba de ese chico de ojos verdes.

Para el momento en que el pelinegro salió del cuarto de baño, arreglado, sin rastros de sudor o manchas extrañas. Fue directamente a la habitación para encontrar un bulto bajo las sabanas de una de las camas, hizo el suficiente ruido para indicar que se encontraba ahí mismo pero no hubo respuesta corporal alguna por parte del más joven, por lo que simplemente optó por la idea de que este ya se había dormido.

A la vista de nadie, abandonó sus ropas y se colocó sus prendas para dormir, apagó todas las luces de las habitaciones y finalmente se recostó en su cama para poder descansar de su pequeña actividad de aquel día, de todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y volteo su cuerpo en dirección a la otra cama, no podía observar para nada el cuerpo ajeno pues estaba cubierto hasta la cabeza misma.

"Buenas noches, Eren…" susurró con suavidad para finalmente cerrar sus ojos por el día.

No duró demasiado el acto.

"¿Puedo pedirte algo?" susurró suavemente el castaño, su voz aún más baja por estar hablando con las sabanas sobre su cabeza.

Los ojos de Levi se abrieron de inmediato, por un momento pensando que el chico comenzaba a sospechar de su actividad pero su pregunta lo sacó de foco mental.

"Pensé que dormías, ¿qué pasa?"

Tras esa pregunta, hubo un silencio prolongado lo cual hizo creer al pelinegro que el chico ya se había dormido de verdad, pero nuevamente este habló, con una voz más baja que la anterior, algo dudoso incluso.

"¿Puedo dormir a tu lado?" tras unos segundos de haber hecho aquella pregunta, se retractó de inmediato. "No, no, está bien, no me hagas caso. Simplemente no quería dormir solo pero tú estás aquí al lado y –"

"Ven aquí, Eren"

La voz del pelinegro fue un suave susurro que no iba cargado con ninguna mala emoción, incluso fue dicho con algo de dulzura, movió su cuerpo un poco más hacia el costado de la cama e hizo espacio en las sabanas, para que el otro decidiera entrar en ellas.

Eren asomó su rostro por sus propias sabanas y pese a la oscuridad, pudo notar como la mirada del pelinegro estaba sobre la suya, como estaba invitándolo a dormir con sus brazos abiertos, tragó saliva nuevamente y lentamente comenzó a moverse, abandonando su cama y caminando unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la cama ajena. En un principio se sentó en esta y fue deslizándose en el colchón para posteriormente cubrirse con las cubiertas.

En un principio se mantuvo lejos pero tras unos segundos se volteó para quedar frente al pelinegro y sin permiso alguno, se acercó y hundió su rostro en el pecho ajeno, entrelazando sus piernas y abrazándolo por su cintura con uno de sus brazos, susurró un muy suave "gracias" frente a las prendas del más bajo y cerró sus ojos.

Increíblemente no tardó más de dos minutos en quedarse profundamente dormido.

Y Levi quien comenzaba a creer que no dormiría aquella noche, fue invadido por una sensación grata de calidez, de nostalgia a la vez. No era la primera vez que ese chico se aferraba así a su cuerpo, siempre lo hacía cuando se sentía mal o había tenido un mal día, este parecía ser un gesto heredado.

Y era algo que no le molestaba en lo absoluto en aquella época.

Y por ende, tampoco iba a molestarle en esta.

Y con esa extraña sensación en su cuerpo, con su corazón latiendo con normalidad, con su cuerpo envuelto en calidez, con un agradable aroma invadiendo su interior y un suave respirar contra su pecho, cerró sus ojos y el sueño lo invadió por completo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Amable recordatorio de que este fanfic está con rating M, ahaha~

Ya veremos como se comportan los dos al despertar después de tantas cosas inducidas (o tal vez no) por el alcohol. Las batas después de un baño son un peligro, probablemente nadie me dirá lo contrario, hoh!

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, muchas gracias nuevamente por sus reviews. No duden en preguntar cualquier cosa o apuntar algún error, nos veremos en la próxima actualización!


	9. Capítulo 8: Amor

**Capítulo 8: Amor.**

Aquella madrugada, más que nunca, el pelinegro analizo la fuerza de las palabras, el fuerte impacto que pueden generar algo tan simple como una voz, la selección de palabras, el movimiento de los labios, algo tan simple como un gesto común del ser humano, puede marcar el interior de igual manera que lo marcan sucesos físicos como un accidente, una salida importante, un encuentro que cambia la vida.

Las palabras tienen el mismo peso, pero no cualquier palabra, sino aquellas que nadie quiere oír, aquellas dichas por cierta persona especial, palabras contrarias a lo que se esperan.

Y entonces comenzó a analizar la frase costumbre de una boda; acepto.

Jamás lo ha presenciado, jamás lo ha vivido pero las películas hacen el reflejo casi perfecto de la situación, es una simple palabra que pareciera cambiar la vida entera de dos personas. O incluso la ausencia de esta palabra afecta de la misma manera, negativamente hablando, a las personas.

Sabía el peso de estas, pero jamás hubiera esperado sentir tanto descontrol en su interior por las palabras dichas de alguien totalmente ajeno a su vida familiar y en cierta manera, más cercano que un familiar. Sin importar que buenas palabras salieran de sus labios la noche antes dormir, no importa si hubo risas antes de cerrar los ojos o deseos de buenas noches.

En la mente del pelinegro aún estaba grabada la escena del castaño mirándolo con rencor, con fiereza, era incapaz de borrar cierta oración que de sus labios salieron; No es asunto tuyo.

Cuando el más bajo finalmente había conciliado el sueño, las pesadillas comenzaron a atacarlo con fuerza, con algo tan simple como la imagen del castaño siendo totalmente desconocido a su vida, tratándolo como alguien que conocía desde hace muy poco tiempo donde no poseía derecho del acto ni del habla, porque al fin y al cabo, apenas se conocían.

Lo peor de aquella pesadilla, que no importa por donde quisiera verlo, esa pesadilla reflejaba la realidad para el castaño.

Fue entonces que sus ojos se abrieron antes de que el amanecer se hiciera presente y lo primero que pudo visualizar fue el cuerpo del castaño junto al suyo, o mejor dicho, la cabeza del mismo escondida en su propio pecho, en cierta manera era un sentimiento nostálgico que llenaba su cuerpo de una calidez única. En el pasado estaba seguro que aquel chico se inclinaba así al dormir porque así se sentía cómodo y protegido, entre otras razones que el castaño susurraba en ese entonces pero hoy… ¿qué lo motiva a estar así?

No es amor, de eso estaba seguro, quizás eran memorias corporales.

Y aunque estuvo esperando por estar así de esa manera con él, aunque sus brazos estaban sobre la cintura del más alto por instinto corporal, aunque los deseos de susurrar en su oído cosas que jamás pudo susurrar con libertad, aunque estuviera lleno de deseos que realizar, deseos absolutamente frustrados, era incapaz de hacerlo y antes se excusaba a si mismo con; no quiero asustarlo.

Pero ahora la situación es diferente, no es que no quiera asustarlo al hacer lo que desea, no es que quiera asustarlo al demostrar el cariño que sigue vivo en él, es algo tan simple como…

"_Él no es el Eren que yo recuerdo_" pensó tras ver como el castaño se movía con suavidad sin apartarse del cuerpo ajeno, incluso murmurando cosas inentendibles que demostraban comodidad. "_El Eren que yo recuerdo y busco, dejó de existir junto con el yo del pasado…este chico…es un extraño._"

Un extraño con la misma voz, la misma apariencia, la misma risa y gestos, similares formas de comportamiento y un espíritu único de determinación, el exterior era el mismo, el interior en parte, pero el corazón no lo es. De eso comenzaba a estar seguro el pelinegro, por la simpleza de que en aquel tiempo, el castaño jamás le hubiera negado la intervención a sus problemas.

Para Levi, en aquella época, todo asunto que tuviera que ver con el castaño, se transformaba en su propio asunto. No solo por ser el hombre a cargo de la esperanza de la humanidad, sino por la relación que hasta ese entonces habían formado.

Relación que hoy en día simplemente no existía ni nunca existió, aunque no quisiera admitirlo antes, aunque los días en aquel pueblo de pescadores parecieron ser exactamente lo que esperaba. Solo se estaba negando a la realidad, en aquel pueblo encontró al Eren que buscaba, donde todo parecía ser perfecto aunque no fuera recordado. Pero fuera de aquel sitió parecido ser sacado de un cuento, la realidad golpeaba y el pelinegro se veía en frente de toda una vida que desconocía del castaño, tendencias, gustos, sucesos de su existencia, que quiere, que desea, que metas posee.

Desconocía todas esas cosas fundamentales, fueron dos semanas de diversión y aventuras, pero dos semanas no se comparan al conocimiento que se adquiere luego de meses o años.

Aunque compartieron anécdotas, historias de infancia, aunque cada cual sabia de las familias de uno y otro, Levi no estaba enterado de si la madre del castaño gozaba de excelente salud, si las cosas con su padre iban bien, solo conocía cosas superficiales, como el lugar en el que viven y sus ocupaciones, pequeñas historias y viajes, pero nada más…solo pequeñas cosas que aprendes un día cualquiera.

¿Pero que prometía que Eren continuaría contando sobre su vida?

¿Qué garantiza que el chico querrá seguir en contacto con él luego de que los caminos se aparten?

En aquel pueblo dio por sentado cosas que en esta ciudad era capaz de ver, entender, dudar y por sobre todo, temer por las cosas que desconocía. Aunque su vida no está diariamente en peligro como aquel entonces, el miedo que lo envolvía no era en pequeñas proporciones.

Y todo por un chico de cabellos castaños, de fuertes ojos verdes y una determinación casi envidiable, saludando con la mano en su corazón y un fuerte "¡Capitán!" acompañado de una sonrisa que iba únicamente dirigida a su antigua persona. Todo es culpa de aquel chico que hoy en día vive en los recuerdos.

"Si tan solo recordaras…" susurró con suavidad mientras una de sus manos subía lentamente hasta posarse sobre los cabellos castaños, los cuales comenzó a acariciar con la finesa de una seda a la brisa del exterior. "¿Por qué tu interior se niega a recordar…Eren?" susurró nuevamente, cerrando sus ojos con cansancio, pesadez…que no solamente era por la falta de sueño.

* * *

><p>Lentamente sus parpados dejaron de pesar y su cuerpo nuevamente comenzaba a sentir el mundo terrenal, no sabe en qué momento se durmió ni cuanto tardó en hacerlo, tampoco sabía que tantas horas habían pasado desde la madrugada. Lo único que supo es que al momento de abrir sus ojos, unos verdes ajenos estaban posados sobre los suyos, estos se sorprendieron notoriamente al darse cuenta que ambos estaban mirándose fijamente.<p>

"¿Es esta una extraña tendencia tuya de mirar a la gente dormir?" preguntó el más bajo mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas, llevándose un sonido de sorpresa por parte del castaño, pero sin negar nada en el momento. "Ugh… desagradable"

"¡Hey!" exclamó el otro ofendido pero sin moverse un centímetro, solamente se había apartado del calor corporal ajeno cuando despertó. "No es eso, simplemente desperté y estaba aquí…y seguías durmiendo, no quería moverme demasiado para no despertarte, eso es todo. Así que…así que solamente te miraba, ¿de acuerdo?" mantuvo el ceño fruncido mientras se excusaba a si mismo pero en realidad no estaba verdaderamente molesto.

"Oye chico, está bien…no estaba hablando en serio." Alzó una de sus manos y toco el centro de la frente del muchacho, solo para molestarlo un tanto.

El castaño no dijo nada de vuelta, solo se dejó hacer por el otro mientras esquivaba la mirada a un costado del rostro ajeno, donde estaba situada la ventana. "Lleva un rato lloviendo, no se escucha demasiado desde acá pero el sonido es tranquilizante."

"¿Ah?" fue entonces que volteo el rostro para ver la ventana, donde efectivamente el agua se veía caer y las nubes estaban teñidas de colores grises, dejando caer todo lo acumulado. Por un momento la escena le hizo pensar en el chico, quien en cierta manera, también había dejado salir todo su interior. Su rostro volvió a situarse en el muchacho y dejó escapar un suspiro. "No es precisamente el clima que esperaba para hoy, tenía ciertos planes."

"¿Qué ibas a hacer?" preguntó curioso el otro.

"Íbamos" corrigió, haciendo una pequeña pausa. "Estamos aquí, simplemente disfrutemos de la ciudad y vayamos a algún lugar, al menos esa era la idea pero la lluvia dificulta un poco la movilidad. Ya veré que podemos hacer". Tras ello, giró su cuerpo para agarrar su teléfono que estaba sobre la mesa de noche, para poder observar la hora en la que se encontraban. Siquiera había pasado del mediodía lo cual simplemente era bueno. Decidió navegar en internet para buscar sitios donde pudieran ir con la ayuda de un taxi, cuando de repente una cabeza se posó en el centro de su espalda.

"¿Eren?"

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera decir alguna palabra más, el castaño le interrumpió como era de costumbre. "No entiendo, por qué haces lo que haces. Me acompañas en ese pueblo, incluso hasta aquí, te quedaste en toda la situación de ayer e incluso intentaste defenderme, por la noche tú…y hoy quieres que vayamos a algún lugar." No sabía discernir si su voz estaba molesta, en profunda tristeza o simplemente se estaba quejando, ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente que quería decir el otro. "Hemos llegado aquí y no te he agradecido de ninguna manera, yo…estás gastando dinero en esto, ¿no?. Probablemente ibas a volver a casa también y…lo que intento decir es que…no se realmente que quiero decir, pero quiero hacer algo por ti también."

"Realmente no sé porque te esfuerzas en hablar tanto si apenas puedes decir algo concreto" suspiró el pelinegro sin voltear a mirarle, por alguna razón, creía que era mejor no mirar al más alto por ahora. Con sus palabras solo resumió un quejido casi infantil por parte del otro. "Pero dime una cosa, mocoso. El dinero no importa en lo absoluto, quiero pasear en esta ciudad porque aunque vivo en Inglaterra, no he podido venir aquí. Por último, si quieres hacer algo por mí, solo se mi acompañante. ¿Quieras que te diga por qué lo hago?"

En ello, él mismo hizo una pausa, habían demasiadas verdades que pasaron por su cabeza.

_Eren, en verdad te recuerdo desde una vida pasada._

_Eren, una parte de mi está atraída a ti pero porque eres en esencia la persona de mi pasado_

_Eren, quiero hacer ahora lo que no hice contigo aquella época_

_Eren, quiero conocerte aún más_

No hay manera de que dijera alguna de esas frases, por sobre todo, pensarlas ya causaban cierto disgusto en su interior, ¿en qué clase de hombre vainilla se estaba convirtiendo?

Suspiró profundamente y simplemente respondió. "Eres buena compañía, un dolor en el trasero a veces, pero eso es parte de tu buena compañía. ¿Es mejor viajar acompañado que solo, verdad?"

La única respuesta instantánea fue un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza ajena contra su espalda pero enseguida fue seguido por palabras. "Eres bastante grosero tratando de consolar a la gente, ¿sabías?. Eres el único que dices que soy un dolor en el trasero pero lo haces parecer bueno" exclamó con cierta queja en su voz, aunque no iba en serio.

"Si claro…" rodó sus ojos ante el comentario, sonriendo de medio lado por unos momentos. "Aún recuerdo que me contabas historias de tu pasado, tu juventud. No era precisamente el chiquillo tranquilo de la escuela y me dices que nadie fue capaz de decirte que eras un dolor de trasero" negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento, chico, no te creo una mierda"

Finalmente el cuerpo del castaño comenzó a separarse del cuerpo ajeno, emitiendo sonidos de disgusto por la poca creencia que tenían en su persona. Sin embargo parecía aún más relajado que antes cuando bostezó y dejó salir un suspiro agradable, era extraño, pese a todo lo que había pasado, por ese pequeño momento, se sentía absolutamente relajado…aunque lo insultaran sin misericordia.

"Por cierto, mocoso"

"¿Ahora qué?" preguntó aun ofendido el otro.

"Oh vamos, no voy a decirte nada malo. A menos que lo tomes a mal"

En ese momento decidió voltearse para quedar nuevamente cara a cara, con sus cuerpos de costado.

"Anoche hicimos algo muy extraño, por lo general no hago ese tipo de cosas hoy en día. Pero no eras precisamente el chiquillo más controlado del universo, tenías pequeños síntomas de ebriedad, tuviste cierta pelea de tu vida y estás a solas con un hombre en un departamento. Sinceramente no me quejo, eres bueno en lo que haces chico, te doy crédito por ello" una pequeña sonrisa ladina se asomó en su rostro, independiente de la cara sorprendida que el castaño puso en aquel momento. "Solo quiero saber si fue molesto para ti, en ese momento no podía preguntártelo por obvias razones. Y no soy un desconsiderado"

El castaño parpadeo ante ello, algo sorprendido y a la vez una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, más que nada por la preocupación que el otro mostraba, lo que en cierta manera, mejoraba aún más su interior. "No estaba en mis cabales, en verdad" ante ello se llevó una mirada obvia del más bajo, a lo que solamente frunció el ceño por unos segundos. "Pero por un momento olvidé todo, fue algo instantáneo. No estoy seguro si ese tipo de cosas funcionan así o no, en verdad…nadie me había tentado de esa manera antes" se encogió de hombros sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. "Se siente bien…ser deseado, fuera o no fuera verdad" levantó una de sus manos, acariciando la parte trasera de su cabeza. "Aunque no me gusten los hombres, yo… no fue malo en verdad. La impresión me hizo dormir al instante y tu compañía no fue mala…" a excepción cuando dormía, que era cuando soñaba con todo lo ocurrido, pero siempre que despertaba de la pesadilla se encontraba junto al más bajo…y así podía volver a dormir con tranquilidad.

Pero realmente no quería vociferar ese acto, causaba cierta vergüenza en su persona en ese momento.

Probablemente esa era la mejor respuesta que el pelinegro podía esperar, por un momento esperaba que el más alto simplemente dijera que no quería que volviera a pasar, pero por el contrario, no se negó a ello. Jamás podía poner en juego las hormonas interiores, pero claro… la frase 'No me gustan los hombres' rodó por su mente hasta que el silencio se hizo más prolongado, sus ojos mostraban cierta furia interna pero ya sentía la mirada verde preocupada sobre sus propios ojos grises.

Los labios del más bajo se abrieron para continuar hablando. "He tenido sexo cuando quiero olvidar cosas, funciona en el momento pero cuando llegas a casa, cuando te encuentras solo en tu habitación, simplemente recuerdas toda la mierda que olvidaste. Eso no es bueno, porque molesta aún más el hecho de haber olvidado algo importante solo por satisfacerte, te hace sentirte una mierda." Finalmente decidió sentarse, estirando sus brazos en el momento. Aún estaba molesto por el comentario pero sus palabras eran absolutamente ciertas, simplemente recordaba su época de adolescente, la cual no fue hace demasiados años.

Los ojos del más alto estaban puestos aun sobre él, podían sentirse en la mirada del pelinegro pero este no hizo gesto de molestia ni nada.

"Pero hay algo que no entiendo" comentó Levi mirando de reojo al castaño.

Este solo respondió con una mirada absolutamente curiosa, ladeando la cabeza a un costado.

"No voy a mentirte…hombres, mujeres, están bien para mí. Y me cuesta creer que nadie te ha hecho sentir deseado antes, porque tú sabes, eres más atractivo de lo que probablemente piensas, si nadie ha tenido la oportunidad de demostrártelo, es porque no lo has permitido." Aclaró de inmediato, por un momento quiso estirar una de sus manos y cubrir una de las mejillas ajenas con la palma de la misma, pero mejor evitaba el contacto por un momento, por el bien de ambos. "Si hubieras estado en tus cabales, si lo de ayer por la tarde no hubiera ocurrido y te hubieras acercado a mí por razón y deseo, probablemente no lo hubiera pensado dos veces, Eren. La manera en que te hice sentir, no es nada con la manera en que verdaderamente te haría sentir deseado, eso solo fue una maldita pincelada. ¿Entendido?"

Antes de que los pensamientos lo consumieran por dentro, el pelinegro se levantó de la cama y movió su cuello, aquellas palabras generaban tensión en sí mismo. Estaba claro que ese chico no era el que quiso anteriormente, siquiera le gustan los hombres pero si fueran unos extraños, si no lo recordara y estuvieran en la misma situación de ahora, no podría negar que había una atracción física por su parte. El chico no dejaba de ser atractivo, lo conociera o no.

El saber cómo sonaban sus gemidos por el uso de su memoria, solamente era un bonus para sus pensamientos. Bonus que por el momento no eran muy útiles para un cuerpo frustrado como el suyo.

"Ahora si el tema quedó claro, me iré a dar una ducha, lo necesito antes de que comencemos a hablar de temas no aptos para la mañana"

"Lo sé, además no te gusta estar sucio." susurró Eren en una voz suave, al parecer sus palabras seguían rondando en esa cabeza suya.

"Una cosa, por si llegas a pensar estupideces, que probablemente harás. No te traje aquí para hacerte algo, ni tampoco tiene que ver con que me parezcas atractivo. Te traje aquí por tu compañía y nada más, lo de ayer no fue planeado y lo sabes. No confundas las cosas" le advirtió antes de que el otro pudiera siquiera reclamar. Enseguida metió su cuerpo en el baño y decidió darse la ducha que tanto esperaba…y necesitaba.

Eren se quedó en la cama, su cuerpo poco se había movido tras tantas palabras, solamente sus ojos terminaron colocándose en el techo. Hasta que su antebrazo cubrió su visión y sus labios se apretaron por como esas palabras rondaban en su cabeza, estaba seguro que no había persona viviente en el mundo que no se sintiera nervioso, en un buen sentido, con lo que se le había dicho. Independiente de los motivos actuales de Levi, dudosamente podría olvidar lo que le dijo.

Y lo que más le sorprendía en ese momento, era que ni siquiera sentía molestia por ello.

* * *

><p>Cuando el más bajo salió de su ducha, el castaño ya estaba listo con sus ropas sobre su cuerpo, cualquiera hubiera actuado extraño tras toda esa conversa, pero Eren recibió a Levi con una sonrisa y un suave; ordené el desayuno.<p>

Eso fue suficiente para Levi, para entender, que esta vez no pasaría nada malo que quebrara la pequeña compañía que comenzaban a disfrutar mutuamente.

Ambos se sentaron en el mismo sofá de la noche anterior, los primeros segundos fueron extraños para Eren pero tras probar el primer bocado de pan dulce, olvidó todo lo relacionado y se dejó llevar por la deliciosa comida, no podía quejarse en verdad de aquel hotel, era glorioso en toda su extensión, desde la mueblería hasta la comida.

"Entonces" dijo el castaño mientras se chupaba un par de dedos tras haber quedado crema del pequeño pastel que se había comido. Levi entendió que era '_ese_' proceso tras un rompimiento…o el chico simplemente tenía un diente dulce el día de hoy. "¿A qué te dedicas?"

La pregunta hizo alzar las cejas del pelinegro y miró a un costado, por un momento pensó en decir la verdad…pero divertirse a cuesta del castaño era algo que no podía dejar de hacer, no importa cuántos años pasaran o si el otro no era exactamente el mismo, estaba extrañamente seguro que el castaño reaccionaria de manera alterada y hasta quejosa.

"¿Qué a qué?"

"Ahá" asintió el castaño, mirándole cada vez con más curiosidad.

"¿Por qué quieres saber?" la sonrisa ladina en el hombre iba aumentando a cada palabra que decía.

"Pues…es un buen hotel, estas viajando solo y no puedo decir que vayas mal vestido tampoco. Además encontraste una buena reserva de la nada" refiriéndose a la habitación del hotel.

"Oh… resultas ser muy buen observador" comentó sin siquiera tomar en cuenta la pregunta del otro.

Y ante ello, la ceja de Eren comenzó a moverse con cierta molestia. "… ¿Entonces?"

Las cejas de Levi también se alzaron y se llevó la taza de té a la boca, de esa manera tan singular de siempre. "¿Entonces qué?"

Eren aún no se acostumbraba del todo a esa manera ajena de tomar el té, pero a esas alturas no hacia comentarios, la última vez que lo hizo se llevó un pisotón…el peor pisotón de su vida. "¿Qué a que te dedicas?" insistió nuevamente pero el enojo comenzaba a hacerse palpable en sus cejas, esa manera tan típica de fruncir su ceño.

Levi solamente pudo pensar; _Bingo_.

"En este momento me dedico a tomar el té, Eren" exclamó sin inmutarse por esa mirada, por ese chasqueo de labios y por esa manera de estampar el pie contra el suelo en manera de enojo, Eren no dejaba de sorprenderlo…ni un poco. Que lo ocultara era un punto bastante fuerte.

"¡Dime!" comenzaba a perder la razón, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga?" tomó su ultimo sorbo de té hasta dejar la taza vacía sobre su pequeño plato.

Y esa fue la última pregunta que el pelinegro recibió por parte del castaño, pero estaba más que seguro que no sería la última vez que preguntaría. Estaba más que claro que ese chico pese a su edad, no dejaba de ser molesto para algunas cosas, es decir, cuando el taxi vino por ellos, se sentó al extremo más lejano del asiento, con sus brazos cruzados y una mirada de pocos amigos en la cara.

"Podría estar con un asesino serial, un mafioso, un contrabandista y no tengo la más mínima idea" exclamó sin apartar esa mirada de su rostro, no era realmente seguro si estaba molesto o simplemente estaba haciendo un increíble mohín con sus labios.

"¿Te parezco una de esas cosas, Eren?" preguntó más divertido que cualquier otra cosa, de ofendido no tenía ningún cabello de su cuerpo con ese pensamiento ajeno.

"No…"

"Muy bien"

Asintió y nuevamente la conversa llegó a su fin.

La próxima vez que sus voces se hicieron notar, fue estando dentro de uno de los museos de arte de la ciudad. En aquel lugar, el arte era antiguo, había esculturas de tanta antigüedad como las pinturas, en ese momento, Eren comenzó a perderse a sí mismo, admirando cada obra de arte como si fuera lo más precioso del mundo.

Mientras el pelinegro lo observaba caminar de aquí para allá, lo seguía con su mirada nada más, pues estaba parado en medio del pasillo con sus brazos cruzados, sus ojos aburridos y su interés a poca vista. Pero en el fondo estaba bastante entusiasmado, por algo tan simple como descubrir este lado de Eren que no existía en aquella época, esto es nuevo, la pasión de Eren por el arte era algo sumamente nuevo. El castaño le había hablado de cuanto le gustaba, no por nada terminó estudiando artes…pero ver su entusiasmo tan a flor de piel, era algo nuevo…absolutamente nuevo.

Y absolutamente descorazonador, porque esta era otra señal de que aquel Eren no era precisamente el Eren que recordaba. Un Eren apasionado por la pintura, que generalmente representaban aves, la palabra libertad o la acción de ser libre eran sus favoritas, quizás una pequeña parte de aquel Eren antiguo vivía en él…escondido, sin necesidad de salir, pero vivía allí.

El pelinegro, sumido en sus pensamientos no notó que el castaño estaba frente a él, mirándole con preocupación.

"¿Estás aburrido?" preguntó sin apartar sus ojos verdes de los grises, acercándose más de ser posible.

En ese entonces los ojos de Levi se expandieron con mayor fuerza, dándose cuenta de la situación y meditando en su respuesta, aunque fue tan rápida como la pregunta del más alto.

"En lo absoluto, solamente observaba lo mucho que todo esto te gusta. Me hace pensar en querer ver uno de tus cuadros" alzó una de sus cejas al ver el rostro del castaño iluminarse, como siempre, era incapaz de ocultar sus sentimientos.

"No son la gran cosa, al menos no como todo esto" susurró sin confianza sobre sí mismo, otro aspecto que lo caracterizaba tanto ahora como antes. "Me gustaría llegar a este tipo de murallas pero no creo que…" pero fue interrumpido por un dedo sobre sus labios.

"No has llegado a ningún lado por ende no hables de darte por vencido tan pronto, ¿no crees?" preguntó mientras alzaba una ceja y lentamente quitaba ese dedo de los labios ajenos. "Inténtalo y luego comentarás"

Eren lo observó con fijeza por más de un minuto y lentamente su cabeza se movió comenzando a asentir sin darse cuenta que estaba así por un largo rato. "En Paris…hice un cuadro, compré artículos de pintura sin razón aparente y luego entendí que Paris me había cautivado por razones que no logro entender. Creí que realmente era por amor…" comentó con cierta melancolía. "Pero esa pintura no representaba nada de lo que sentía en aquel momento…"

La pintura que refleja aquel antiguo recuerdo; su primer recuerdo juntos.

"¿Qué estabas…pensando?" preguntó Levi, sin controlar sus palabras, necesitaba saber, necesitaba una pista de que tal vez eso podría generar recuerdos en el castaño. Este dio un paso hacia adelante, esperando con mayor fervor la respuesta del castaño, quien comenzó a sorprenderse por la actitud del más bajo. "¿En qué pensabas?"

"No lo sé" respondió con rapidez, haciendo la mirada hacia un lado. "No lo sé, mi mano se movió por si sola… cada trazo se sentía como algo familiar y lejano a la vez. Solo sé que al terminar la pintura sentí libertad, en un país ajeno al mío, en un hotel desconocido, en un…lugar solo para mí. Sentí libertad" bajó la mirada, no con melancolía, sino con nostalgia. Muchas veces recordaba aquella sensación tras haber pintado aquella obra. "Supe de la existencia de una galería donde podría donar la pintura y así lo hice, pensé que nadie se la llevaría así que no ofrecí nada a cambio."

"_Gran error_" susurró Levi en su propia mente, para esas alturas la pintura ya estaba en la habitación de la casa en la que vivía. "Así que libertad, dime… ¿cómo titulaste esa pintura?"

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron en sorpresa y negó con la cabeza. "Nunca encontré un nombre acorde, terminé por titularla libertad pero ese no era el nombre que deseaba. Pero nunca supe realmente que nombre quería en primer lugar." Bajó la cabeza en aquel momento, no sin antes observar todos los cuadros a su alrededor con las placas doradas de sus nombre, cada una de ellas con nombres que representaban más que palabras. Apretó sus manos con fuerza ante tal imagen a su alrededor, recobrando nuevamente aquella sensación de inseguridad acerca de sus habilidades.

"Cuando sepas, chico. Dime el título y haré algo al respecto" susurró, hasta el momento pensaba que el nombre que tenía esa pintura era el verdadero, pero tras esas palabras, su anhelo por saber la verdadera respuesta fue creciendo, quería que el otro descifrara esa parte de su experiencia, sin un propósito ni nada, solo quería que el más alto pensara…recordara algo aunque fuera algo pequeño.

"¿Ah?" el rostro de Eren se levantó de inmediato, con su faceta totalmente incrédula tras escuchar que este haría algo por la pintura aunque no veía la manera en que este lo haría.

"Sea como sea, haré algo. De todas maneras chico… simplemente me dedico a ayudar a mi padre con su compañía. Despedir gente que no sirve en el lugar, ir a reuniones, tomar decisiones. El viejo se está volviendo anciano" cosa que no era realmente cierto. "Deberé tomar su lugar pronto, es lo más probable…porque quiere irse de viaje" alzó una ceja ante eso.

El castaño tuvo problemas para seguir las palabras del más bajo, hasta que finalmente captó de qué estaba hablando, una vez que lo hizo, colocó absoluta atención en lo que decía.

"Suena mal pero ahora ocupo el dinero de mis padres, siempre lo he hecho y aunque no quiera quejarme, no se siente bien. No soy como esos hombres que subsisten por si solos, soy alguien que coge y no entrega. Por ello…debo hacerme cargo de esa compañía y demostrar que no soy un malagradecido. A eso me dedico y dedicaré el resto de mi vida, el dinero…como te dije, comienza a ser lo de menos. No es una compañía pequeña ni mucho menos desconocida. No es algo que tampoco quiera explicarte aquí cuando mi voz resuena en todas las paredes" miró a su alrededor, por suerte a esas horas, en un día de lluvia hasta las almas estaban en sus casa. "No es precisamente lo más inteligente de hablar aquí, que más importancia da, ¿te sientes más tranquilo ahora?"

"Uhh…"

"Pero que elocuente, Eren" rodó los ojos ante esa respuesta y se encogió de hombros, llevándose un quejido de malestar por parte del castaño.

"¡No me das tiempo de responder!" dijo mientras alzaba la voz y empuñaba sus manos.

Un guardia lo hizo silenciar en el momento.

Tras una pausa por ambos sujetos, el pelinegro lo observaba con absoluta burla tras esa advertencia por parte del guardia mientras Eren hacia esfuerzos más allá de los humanos para no gritar de vuelta, llevándose la suspensión de la visita por desórdenes, no es como si nunca le hubiera pasado antes…por ello usaba toda su fuerza para contener su casi incontrolable ira.

"Es extraño, primero llegas como cualquier persona, consigues muchas cosas…tu rostro pareciera ser de un maleante pero en realidad te dedicas a una compañía…de la cual terminarás haciéndote cargo…" ladeo el rostro mientras entrecerraba sus ojos. "Es difícil de digerir"

Una de las cejas del pelinegro se alzó ante un comentario en especial. "¿Qué tiene de mi cara?, perdona, quisiera escucharlo nuevamente. Es algo inusual que una persona cuerda como lo que aparentas ser intente decir algo al respecto sin sonar estúpido, pero se me olvida que eres un…tú"

"¿¡Ah?!"

Otra mirada furtiva del guardia ante la reacción del castaño.

"Agh… yo solo, uh…bien, bien, olvídalo. Simplemente es extraño y no quería ofender…" miró a un costado y tomó aire, aún tenía ganas de lanzar por la puerta a ese guardia aunque no tuviera derecho alguno de hacerlo. "¿Pero eres feliz con ese futuro?"

Y en ese momento todo rastro de pensamiento sobre su rostro se desvaneció en cosa de segundos, por lo general las únicas personas en hacerle esa pregunta era más que nada una de ellas, un rubio que en ese momento probablemente estaba encargándose de las cosas que él debería estar haciendo en Londres. Dejó escapar un pequeño resoplo divertido mientras bajaba su mirada, por supuesto, ese chico veía mejor la faceta sentimental antes que la del exterior, no parecía estar para nada afectado por el hecho de que usara dinero como papel higiénico.

"¿Qué puedo decir?, puedo hacer lo que quiera, cuando quiera, tengo experiencia en dirigir las cosas desde que tengo memoria. Mantener personal capacitado es algo que me gusta bastante… pero no hubiera pasado por una fase adolescente llena de estupideces de no haber estado molesto, Eren. Pero basta una noche para recobrar cierta conciencia y estar agradecido con la oportunidad"

Principalmente se refería a la noche en que sus recuerdos volvieron a él, cuando supo que en su antigua vida no habían rastros de padres que se preocuparan por él, donde no tenía futuro ni promesas, solo supervivencia en la ciudad subterránea o con la legión. Hoy sabía lo que era tener una vida cómoda, una familia y expectativas que cumplir…desde ese momento aceptó lo que tenía y planeó llevar a cabo todo lo que le fuera humanamente posible para él y pagar todo lo que le han dado, sea bueno o malo.

"¿Una noche?" preguntó curioso el castaño, por mucho que intentara imaginar como una noche podría cambiar todo un gusto, le era bastante difícil. Más para alguien que tiene la cabeza tan enfocada en ciertas cosas por un montón de tiempo indefinido.

Los ojos grises se situaron en los esmeraldas por un momento, ¿cómo responder eso?. Negó con el rostro y se encogió de hombros. "Digamos que fue una noche reveladora, a cada quien le toca su momento. Ya me entenderás, tal vez…en el futuro. Si es que tu cabeza es capaz de ver más allá de una línea"

"¡Hey!"

Y con eso bastó para que en cosa de minutos ambos estuvieran fuera del museo, en realidad el pelinegro podía quedarse dentro pero no iba a dejar que echaran únicamente al castaño por su excesivo uso de la voz. Además era bastante gracioso, al menos para el más bajo, observar el rostro indignado del castaño, quien musitaba pequeños insultos en alemán contra ese guardia.

Por un momento, Levi quiso mencionar que entendía lo que estaba diciendo pero prefirió mirarle con diversión sin mencionar palabra alguna hasta que la lluvia fue lo único presente como sonido.

"Lo siento" susurró Eren tras una larga pausa en la cual, terminó por levantar su rostro y observar al más bajo, ya que hasta ese momento estaba cabizbajo, peleando internamente con todo a su alrededor.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no echaron de ahí por mi culpa, no estoy seguro de si quería seguir mirando o…"

"Chico"

A esas alturas, cuando el más bajo se refería a él con ese apodo, era para reprocharlo o hacerle entender algo importante, así que solamente estiró sus hombros y esperó sus palabras con mayor interés de lo normal, llegando sus ojos a brillar con querer saber que sería lo que el otro le diría.

"Eres el peor ser humano en el planeta controlando tu ira y tus palabras" le dijo sin titubear, sin cortar la mirada entre ellos ni parecía siguiera estar bromeando.

Toda la esperanza de Eren decayó en ese momento y se notó de manera muy potente en su rostro, cada centímetro de su piel se arrugó más que nada por el entusiasmo quebrantado por las palabras ajenas. Dejó salir un suspiro y cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo, fue interrumpido una vez más.

"He visitado muchos museos en casa, es la primera vez que me corren de uno…o al menos a mi visita, no voy a negarlo, fue divertido ver como ese guardia perdía la paciencia contigo. Así que deja de poner esa cara de cachorro lastimado, no me estoy quejando ni tampoco iba a hacerlo, pero saltaste a conclusiones antes de que pudiera abrir mi boca."

Los ojos de Eren se expandieron ante la sorpresa que esas palabras generaron en él, lo único que pudo hacer al respecto fue asentir con entusiasmo, por razones más allá de su entendimiento, no puso en dudas las palabras dichas por el pelinegro, en ningún momento.

* * *

><p>La salida continuó una vez que el taxi vino por ellos, pese a la búsqueda que Levi había realizado en su teléfono para arreglar lugares de fácil acceso, el tiempo no fue mayoritariamente usado en su mayor esplendor pero tras ver como el castaño encontraba diversión a donde sea que iban, era suficiente para él. Continuaron con otras cortas salidas a otros museos de las cercanías, una visita a un restaurante de comida típica de la ciudad donde tuvieron un extraño pleito donde ninguno de los dos quería comerse enteramente el Haggis que estaba en medio de la mesa.<p>

Tras un par de horas en el restaurante, siendo incapaces de hablarse por el asunto de la comida hasta que Eren terminó cediendo ante la tarea y ese plato excepcional terminó en su estómago, donde su rostro demostraba todo lo malo existente en una vida, en resumidas cuentas, las peores sensaciones pasaban por su rostro sin cesar.

Por suerte, fue recompensado por el mejor postre de chocolate que haya probado en todo su viaje.

Tras comer, ambos decidieron ir por guantes que no tenían, al no prever que estarían sometidos al frio que en ese momento hacía, decidieron ir por ropas que no le dejaran pescar un resfriado. Mientras Levi prefería por sobre todas las cosas los guantes de cuero, Eren se mantenía conforme con guantes verdes de lana a lo que Levi no podía aceptarlo.

"Esas cosas no abrigaran tus manos lo suficiente, además son absolutamente poco cómodas al momento de agarrar algo con tus dedos" comentó el pelinegro mientras se cruzaba de brazos y mostraba absoluto desacuerdo por ese verde que cubría los dedos ajenos.

"Entonces me los quitaré al momento de usar mis manos, no son malos, Levi. Además ahora mis dedos están mucho más cálidos y solo llevo un par de minutos con ellos puestos, además…" la ceja de Levi se alzó al saber que había otro detalle que en ese momento no se esperó. "Tus guantes suenan cada vez que mueves los dedos, ese…chirrido, ¿no?"

En ese entonces Levi movió una de sus manos, especialmente sus dedos para comprobar que ciertamente los guantes generaban un sonido minúsculo ante la fricción de dedo por dedo.

"¿Y?" preguntó este sin inmutarse ante ese hecho.

"Es molesto para quien te escucha"

"Entonces no me escuches"

Y en ello la pelea de miradas comenzó…o mejor dicho Eren intentaba hacerlo mientras que Levi simplemente pagaba por sus guantes, llevándose dos de cuero, unos negros y otros verdes. Sin embargo, Eren teniendo tan poco dinero hasta ahora se llevó los guantes verdes de lana con o sin aprobación ajena.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron con sus bolsas de compras, el rostro del pelinegro reflejaba todo el enojo del momento, no solamente por el pequeño desobediente, sino también por la sensación de perder ante tal pleito estúpido, eran guantes…y así el otro se manejaba para hacer lo que quería.

"Un día te quejarás por esos guantes, Eren. Y recordarás lo que te dije"

"Pues será el mismo día en que entenderás lo molesto que es ese chirrido"

Sin embargo al llegar la noche, cuando Eren se daba una ducha larga donde silbidos salían del mismo baño, Levi aprovechó de colocar los guantes de cuero verde en la maleta del más alto, en la zona más baja posible de manera que no se percatara de ellos hasta que abriera completamente su maleta y sacara todas las cosas existentes en ese limbo llamado maleta.

Pero lo inesperado fue que Eren tras su ducha, esperó que el pelinegro se fuera al baño de igual manera, con la excusa de liberar lo que no había liberado en todo el día. El castaño prefirió no preguntar más allá de ese hecho y cuando finalmente estuvo solo, abrió la maleta del más bajo y escondió un par de guantes grises en el fondo de la maleta de este, doblados entre una camisa gris que había encontrado en la maleta. A diferencia del pelinegro, fue menos táctil al doblar las ropas y esconder la evidencia, pero pudo hacerlo a muy duras penas para cuando el hombre había salido finalmente del baño.

Al parecer había 'liberado' todo lo que quiso liberar hasta ahora.

Los días continuaron de una manera similar, pues aquellos con sol aprovechaban de explorar los exteriores y aquellos que eran fríos, se las pasaban en algún café, algún cinema o lugares de recreación donde más de alguna vez una pelea hubo entre ellos. Como cuando Eren trató de llevar al pelinegro a un centro de juegos o peor aún, a una pista de patinaje repleta de niños que buscaban aferrarse de cualquier cosa, incluso de la gente ajena…Levi no estuvo dispuesto a ello, menos al ver como un niño se pasaba su mano por debajo de su nariz, llevándose mucosidad infantil en su piel…con el peor semblante de asco que había colocado hasta ese momento, dio pasos hacia atrás y se negó a participar de esa pista de patinaje.

Aquel día el conteo de vencidas de Eren y Levi, eran dos puntos a favor de Eren. Ya que la primera salida en cuestión, en el centro de juegos, Levi tampoco había querido ser parte de aquella situación. Más que nada porque niños que habían comido algo en el patio de comidas, venían luego a este centro de video juegos donde dejaban cada manija, cada manubrio, cada análogo de estos juegos cubiertos de grasas de comida de la cual no quería saber dónde provenía.

Se rehusó a tocar cualquier maquinaria que estuviera en contacto con niños.

El próximo día frio, Levi recobró puntaje al patear el trasero de Eren en un partido de pool, usando un palo que desinfectó por sus propios medios. Sabía de antemano que un salón de Pool no era precisamente el lugar más higiénico de todos, pero al menos no habían niños mocosos ni grasa de comida de extraña procedencia por doquier…además observar el rostro de Eren quejarse por cada bola perdida era algo que valía más que el oro mismo.

Sin embargo el conteo aún seguía a favor de Eren, pero no es como si Levi se preocupara de ello constantemente…era el castaño quien sacaba provecho de ello cada vez que podía. Volviéndose un dolor en el trasero al escucharlo cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad.

Tres días después, ambos estaban sentados en un café hasta un poco antes de las 10PM.

"Hemos hablado de varias cosas, me has hecho preguntas sobre la compañía más que cualquier otra persona pero tu aun no eres capaz de responderme que es lo que quieres hacer con tu vida, que clase de meta ridícula tienes en esa mente ridícula tuya"

"¿Era necesario mencionar la misma palabra dos veces?" preguntó Eren quien a esa altura estaba cada vez más acostumbrado a esa manera de hablar ajena…pero aun así se ofendía.

"Solo recalco las cosas como son, es mejor ser sincero que ocultar la verdad" respondió con simpleza mientras se llevaba su taza a los labios…de esa manera tan peculiar de la cual Eren aun después de días en los cafés, no lograba acostumbrarse.

El castaño dejó de intentar pelear por sus propios derechos y su integridad psicológica, llevando ambas manos a su propia taza de café mientras veía sus ojos reflejados en el líquido que a esa altura, apenas había tocado con sus labios.

"No llevo demasiado tiempo de haber terminado la carrera, aun debo buscar mi título…me dediqué a trabajar en una gasolinera por lo que apenas recuerdo que planes tenía antes de viajar. Que hacer… creo que buscaré trabajo, sea haciendo lo que me guste o no, ser artista y gustar a la gente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos es sumamente complicado, ¿no crees?. La gente muere para ser finalmente reconocida por los demás"

En ese momento el cuerpo del castaño se hizo hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla mientras sus piernas hacían algo de fuerza para comenzar a columpiar el asiento en el que estaba, Levi solamente observó el gesto infantil sin decir nada más, solo le miraba con cara de poco asombro…como siempre.

"Pero como una meta, me encantaría ser lo suficientemente reconocido sin haber muerto, dejar una huella en la humanidad…con mis pinturas, con mis creaciones. ¿Crees que esté mal ambicionar de tal manera?" pese a su propia inseguridad tras sus habilidades, aquella que había demostrado en el primer museo que habían visitado, una llama en él seguía prendida, viva y flameante.

La pregunta fue algo que Levi no se esperó, ni mucho menos esa mirada verde esperanzada en su respuesta, ya a estas alturas no era la primera vez que Eren le miraba de esa manera, esperando una respuesta que calmara su alma, su interior, que no dejara desatar los vientos huracanados en su corazón…eso era algo que el antiguo Eren hacia siempre desde el primer momento en que las palabras del pelinegro llegaron a su interior.

"¿Quieres que la humanidad te recuerde por tus pinturas sin haber muerto de paso?... ¿por qué?"

Un sabor amargo abandonó las palabras del pelinegro al hacer esas preguntas, porque más que nadie sabía lo amargo que era la ridiculez que el castaño deseaba. Simplemente quería hacer realidad algo que una vez ya hizo y hoy en día, pocos recordaban…porque nadie fue capaz de escribir la verdadera historia vivida en esos tiempos y entendía perfectamente porque nadie había querido relatar todo aquello…porque Eren era y siempre fue un monstruo ante los ojos de los demás, por ende jamás ganó el reconocimiento que debía y absolutamente merecía.

Los únicos capaces de recodar lo que realmente había hecho Eren por la humanidad, eran únicamente los cerdos de la policía militar y toda la legión reconocimiento, quienes no pudieron hacer nada por el castaño, no importa que tanto hablaran…la historia no se escribía en torno a un chico considerado un monstruo, una bestia, alguien que no era ni nunca fue considerado un ser humano.

La vida era amarga, no solo porque él recordara todo…sino por los deseos y las metas que este chico ahora mismo deseaba y perseguía.

"Porque… no estoy seguro de por qué, solo quiero ser alguien a quien puedan mirar con respeto. Todos me han mirado como…un ser extraño, poco común, muy…" intentó seguir la oración pero no encontraba la palabra correcta para describir la sensación que había tenido hasta ahora con todos los pleitos que alguna vez vivió o ha vivido.

"¿Cómo un monstruo?" preguntó Levi, esperando con toda su fuerza interior que la respuesta fuera negativa.

Pero las respuestas muy pocas veces serán lo que uno espera, al ver el movimiento afirmativo del rostro del castaño. "Así…es como me han visto muchísimas veces, tanto que he perdido la memoria del conteo. Es como estar encerrado en una celda, encadenado ante los ojos de los demás. La diferencia siempre los hará temer, alejarse o burlarse, solo por el hecho de no ser igual a los demás. Cuando era pequeño, estaba lloviendo igual que ahora y yo solamente quería jugar, todos los demás niños estaban en casa, yo salí con o sin permiso de mi madre…los niños me miraron desde sus ventanas, riendo porque parecía un renacuajo sobre el agua, fue gracioso en ese momento pero cuando te das cuenta que se ríen de ti y no contigo, es diferente…pocas veces me han dicho algo ofensivo o simplemente me defenderé, como ya lo he hecho…pero las miradas extrañas sobre ti no te las quitará nadie, es como...algo inevitable."

En ese momento el castaño miraba en dirección al techo, mientras recordaba esas cosas que en verdad no le pesaban a esas alturas de la vida, jamás permitió que nadie se burlara, jamás dejó que nadie dijera algo ofensivo a su persona o a sus familiares, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que alguna vez se sintió diferente a los demás y aunque deseó en algún momento de su vida ser similar a otros, a lo largo de sus años agradeció que no fuera así.

"Pero no me he arrepentido de ser lo que soy nuevamente" dijo mientras volvía a su posición original, colocando los codos sobre la mesa y su mentón sobre las dos palmas de su mano. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió de una manera muy leve pero sincera. "Supongo que la pintura es una manera propia de demostrar como veo las cosas, solo quiero hacer saber que mi manera de verlas no es mala, ni extraña, ni algo por lo cual burlarse o comentar de mala manera. Que está bien salir del margen…pero es una meta extraña, a largo plazo, tal vez imposible… si fuera más realista, simplemente me gustaría llegar lejos y participar en proyectos importantes." Mostró parte de sus dientes al sonreír y se encogió de hombros, en ese momento Eren se sentía como un niño pequeño hablando de sus sueños, ya que no recordaba la última vez que alguien había preguntado o cuando había salido el tema.

"Es bastante soñador de tu parte, son ambiciones por las cuales no veo la manera en que logres alcanzarlas y a la vez parecieras estar dispuesto a hacerlas realidad. No sé cómo quieres hacerlo ya que siquiera estas realmente contento con tu forma de pintar, pero tampoco me haces dudar. ¿Estás realmente tan seguro de querer todo eso?" preguntó el pelinegro alzando una de sus cejas, su interés no era hundir el barco del castaño pero…

"Absolutamente" respondió el chico mientras asentía con confianza. Sacando de inmediato un atisbo de sonrisa en el más bajo.

"Por un lugar se debe comenzar, Levi. De la misma manera que tu comenzaste con una noche reveladora, yo comienzo con sueños y con practica… en algún momento sé que me encariñaré con mis punturas."

Los ojos del pelinegro se alzaron ante ese hecho y dejó escapar una risa corta, negando con la cabeza luego de ello. "Con eso me tienes, no tengo como responderte algo contrario a eso. Supongo que es lo suficientemente justo, procura no olvidar nada de lo que dijiste aquí, Eren. Puedo cobrarte la palabra"

"¿Cobrarme la palabra?" preguntó este mientras ladeaba el rostro. "¿Cómo?"

"Quien sabe, quizás en el futuro te visite y te pregunte; ¿dónde está tu reconocimiento en la humanidad?"

Ante la sola idea, Eren palideció de manera instantánea, sus ojos se perdieron en sus pensamientos pero no apartó la mirada de los ojos grises ajenos.

"¿Te hice dudar con eso?" preguntó el pelinegro, bajando los tonos de su voz. Entrecerrando su mirada al ver al chico, quien no reaccionaba de ninguna otra manera hasta que este negó con la cabeza.

"No…solamente que jamás pensé en que alguien cobraría mi palabra acerca de mis metas, ¿cómo decirlo?" alzó uno de sus puños y apretó la mano con fuerza, asomando una media sonrisa. "Aunque tal vez sea una exageración de tu parte o un intento de asustarme, de solo pensar que me cobrarás la palabra, nace…una mayor urgencia por hacer lo que quiero, un…propósito más"

Nuevamente los ojos del castaño comenzaron a brillar como nunca, era extraña la manera en que el chico reaccionaba, a veces muy esperado y otras veces inesperado, pero esa era una de las cosas que por suerte, no había perdido o simplemente en su alma se había mantenido.

"¿Mi cobranza se transforma en tu propósito?"

"¡Sí!" asintió con mayores ganas que antes, bajando el puño y volviendo a mirar al más bajo. "Así que no olvides cobrarme la palabra, Levi."

"¿Te parezco alguien que olvide las cosas con facilidad?"

"No…" respondió el castaño mientras ladeaba el rostro a otro lado, llegando a reír un poco por los pensamientos que invadían su propia cabeza. "A decir verdad, es difícil dudar de lo que dices. A veces creo que estoy hablando con alguien mayor… ¿es extraño eso?"

"Si lo veo del punto de vista en que estás diciendo indirectamente que soy un viejo, entonces sí, es extraño y malo por sobre todo. Además no veo la similitud entre una cosa y otra"

Enseguida el rostro del castaño negó con fuerza, generando más gracia en el más bajo, quien rodó los ojos una vez más.

"No estoy diciendo eso y para mi tiene sentido" se quejó de inmediato. "Pero pareces saber más de lo que sabe alguien de mi misma edad, he hablado con compañeros de mis cursos y ellos aún creen que los cerdos volarán. Pero tú no… es refrescante y no comentaré más al respecto, porque no encuentro más palabras para hacerlo."

"No esperaba mayor ingenio de tu parte de todas maneras, pero capto el mensaje… soy un viejo para ti" comentó este con una media sonrisa, con toda la disposición de burlarse del más alto.

"¡Hey!"

Y nuevamente hicieron callar a Eren en ese café, al parecer esa ciudad no gustaba de los chicos castaños que alzaran demasiado la voz, esa fue la idea que Eren se grabó en la cabeza de aquel peculiar viaje.

* * *

><p>Finalmente ambos estaban nuevamente en el hotel, Levi comenzó a buscar otras rutas desde su móvil, que sitios podían visitar el día de mañana mientras Eren estaba sentado en el sofá, observando su teléfono por largos momentos. De la nada este comenzó a hablar, llevándose la atención de Levi tras escuchar su voz, sin embargo no iba dirigida para él.<p>

"Si madre, estoy bien… ¿cómo están las cosas por allá?"

No se necesitaban más indicaciones para saber con quién hablaba Eren, además tampoco lo ocultaba porque el castaño no estaba precisamente lejos del más bajo, lo cual en cierta manera, generaba una extraña y mayor confianza en el pelinegro, negó con la cabeza este y continuó buscando sitios en el móvil.

"Así es, prolongué un poco la estadía… ah, si…sigo en la misma ciudad, no te lo imaginas pero es bastante interesante aunque me han corrido de 3 museos ya" luego de eso Eren comenzó a reír y dar vueltas por la sala una vez que se había levantado del sofá. "¡No hice nada malo!" se quejó de inmediato y comenzó a sonar como un chico que estaba siendo regañado por su madre. "Solamente alcé la voz un poco más de lo normal, eso es… ¡claro que no grité!" sonó exasperado esta vez, tornándose aún peor. "¡No estoy gritando!"

Ante ello, una sonrisa ladina se formó en los labios del pelinegro y alzó su mirada al castaño, donde ambos se encontraron en ese momento, la cara del más bajo estaba llena de gracia con sus cejas alzadas y un semblante que pareciera decir: Lo estás haciendo.

Mientras que Eren movía sus labios para simular la siguiente oración: Cállate, no es cierto.

La conversa se mantuvo por unos momentos hasta que el tono de voz de Eren comenzó a decaer a medida que la conversación con su madre se alargaba, por un momento se quedó en silencio, luego alzó sus cejas y por otro momento lanzó pequeñas miradas en dirección a su acompañante, mordiéndose el labio inferior tras seguir escuchando la voz tras el auricular.

"Si, entiendo… de todas maneras creo que he gastado todo ya. Pero estoy bien, me verás pronto, ¿de acuerdo?"

Esa frase fue suficiente para desconcertar al más bajo de lo que estaba haciendo, soltando su teléfono de paso mientras el castaño finalmente colgaba la llamada y dejaba caer su mano, situando su mirada en el suelo de la habitación, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y negó con la cabeza.

"La verdad no me había dado cuenta que llevaba tanto tiempo fuera de casa, Levi" comentó de la nada, mientras se acercaba al pelinegro y se sentaba en uno de los brazos del sillón en que el otro se encontraba. "Mamá está preocupada, lo entiendo"

"¿Exactamente cuánto tiempo llevas lejos de casa?" preguntó, mientras apagaba la pantalla de su móvil, situando su únicamente en el muchacho que no parecía muy entusiasmado con todo el asunto.

"Casi un mes, creo que…perdí el conteo con todo lo que pasó. Ella está preocupada, les dije que simplemente quería viajar por darme un simple lujo, pero mi madre puede ser intuitiva, ella no sabía nada de lo que pasaba conmigo y…bueno tu sabes, pero de alguna manera creo que sabía que mis intenciones eran otras…y tras tanta ausencia, obviamente ella…" comenzó a jugar con sus dedos en ese momento, dejando salir un suspiro largo y pronunciado.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos momentos hasta que el pelinegro decidió interrumpir.

"¿Qué está pasando exactamente por tu cabeza?"

Era lo que realmente quería saber, el muchacho había venido a ese país con el solo propósito de encontrar a alguien quien apreciaba, de hacer realidad un sinfín de fantasías que el castaño le contó en variadas ocasiones tras esas visitas en los cafés, aunque fueran temas que no duraran demasiado. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Eren había venido por algo y terminaría regresando de una manera absolutamente diferente, sabía que el muchacho aún estaba con dolor encima aunque fuera bueno ocultándolo. Solo bastaba con verlo asomándose por la ventana y suspirando un par de veces para percatarse de que el muchacho se esforzaba más de lo necesario.

Necesitaba saber, verdaderamente, como es que se encontraba.

"No lo sé" susurró en voz baja ante la pregunta. "Ha sido muy extraño, ¿no crees?. Quiero decir que fue un mal viaje pero no importa que tanto lo piense, no puedo pensar eso…no puedo aceptar eso. Vine por algo y regresó a casa sin ese algo, pero a la vez vuelvo con demasiado"

Una de las cejas del más bajo se alzaron ante esas palabras, donde precisamente en ese momento los ojos del castaño se situaron sobre los suyos, mientras uno estaba sorprendido, el más alto le miraba de una manera contrariada, con sus cejas bajas, con los ojos iluminados y llorosos a la vez, su labio inferior tiritaba de una manera extraña, queriendo decir muchas palabras pero nada salía de sus labios.

"Me traicionaron…."

Aseguró el chico de la nada, frunciendo el ceño, apretando sus puños de la misma manera inesperada mientras sus ojos se expandían ante la gran cantidad de emociones que surgían en su interior, apretó sus dientes unos momentos y continuó. "¡Me traicionaron pero me divertí!" ladeo la cabeza a un costado finalmente y soltó una risa algo amargada y graciosa a la vez. "No es justo… si alguna vez me preguntaran sobre este viaje y que tal ha sido, debería responder que fue realmente malo pero me hizo aprender, pero estaría mintiendo porque fue bueno…porque hice lo que quise, porque conocí sitios diferentes, porque realmente aprendí pero no sobre la traición, sino que aprendí a disfrutar otras cosas… no es justo venir aquí con un propósito clave y cumplir otras situaciones, resultando aún mejor… no es justo y lo es a la vez, no perdí el tiempo… ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?" nuevamente levantó su mirada, esperando compresión ajena pero solamente se llevó una negativa.

"Es difícil seguir el hilo de tus palabras, Eren. Pareces un tren a punto de explotar"

"¡Porque me siento como un tren a punto de explotar!" se llevó ambas manos a la cara y negó con el rostro, pero no lloraba ni se enojaba, sino que comenzaba a reír. "Solo quiero quejarme al respecto…porque…" miró a un costado, aun con las manos en su rostro pero uno de sus ojos se coló por una abertura entre sus dedos. "No quiero marcharme."

Ninguno de los dos comentó una palabra al respecto, Eren aún mantenía su mirada fija en él mientras Levi trataba de salir de su propia impresión, no necesitaba ser un genio para averiguar a qué se refería el más alto, no necesitaba escucharlo de manera más clara, porque no iba a negar que no quería que ese viaje terminara.

Independiente si se trataba del chico que buscaba.

Independiente si se trataba de alguien por quien comenzaba a sentir nuevamente una atracción.

Ese chico que tenía frente a sus ojos, causaba en él un deleite que iba más allá de sus propósitos fundamentales, porque en ningún momento esperó llevarlo a beber un mal café, ni ser expulsado de un museo, tampoco esperó hablar de sueños y metas, nunca esperó hacer lo que hizo hasta el momento y aunque ni él mismo se llevara a casa lo que venía a buscar, aunque el destino fuera incluso algo cruel con él, no lo era del todo.

Ese viaje no fue malo en verdad, aunque en manos de ambos, no se llevaran lo que vinieron a buscar.

"Gracias por acompañarme hasta ahora" susurró el castaño una vez que el tiempo pasó, que sus manos dejaron de cubrir su rostro y el tren estaba tranquilo, una sonrisa sincera se apoderó de sus labios y no mencionó más que ello.

"Gracias a ti por lo mismo" susurró el más bajo de vuelta, sin cambiar demasiado en su semblante pero estaba seguro que tras su mirada, se expresaba la misma cantidad de agradecimiento que el otro demostraba.

Las horas continuaron como si lo que pasó jamás hubiera ocurrido, ambos cenaron por última vez en la habitación, reservaron sus vuelos y tomaron la decisión de irse juntos al aeropuerto, aunque el vuelo del más bajo saliera una hora después que el vuelo del castaño. Fue un acuerdo mutuo en el cual ninguno planeó ni generó una disputa.

Ambos comentaron que cosas harían al regresar, que comer, a donde ir, si visitar a alguna amistad o cosas similares, Eren le comentó a Levi que intentaría pintar y a la vez decidirse por los nombres a sus pinturas, ya que tenía la mala tendencia de jamás generar nombres a sus obras, porque aunque tuviera toda la idea en la cabeza, al momento de nombrarlas, este se quedaba en blanco.

Mientras que Levi le comentó sobre sus planes con la compañía, sobre como buscaría una manera de agregar a Erwin a sus planes, tenía cosas en mente acerca de la compañía pero mientras no supiera realmente que haría su padre o su compañero/amigo de trabajo, no tenía absolutamente nada preparado, solamente ponerse al corriente con sus tareas.

Aquella noche ambos se fueron a dormir temprano, ambos apagaron sus luces y ambos se quedaron en silencio, aunque sus ojos se mantuvieron abiertos.

"¿Levi?"

"¿Si, Eren?"

"¿Puedo dormir ahí otra vez?"

El silencio estuvo presente una vez más, solo por unos cuantos segundos hasta que finalmente un afirmativo "si" salió de los labios del hombre, generando el sonido de las sabanas al moverse, de los pasos que se acercaban, de cómo el frio entraba por una cama y finalmente la calidez se duplicaba. Ninguno de los dos entendió con claridad cuál era el beneficio o satisfacción de una acción tan simple como dormir juntos, pero había algo concreto, fue agradable en su totalidad.

Aquella mañana fue tan normal como la noche anterior, esta vez ninguno de los dos se impresionó por despertar uno junto al otro, incluso algo de normalidad los invadió por completo. Decidieron arreglar todas sus cosas e ir por un desayuno al exterior…aquel día el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor.

Las burlas iban y venían por parte de ambos, una que otra sonrisa graciosa, uno que otro mohín (mas por parte del chico de ojos verdes) o simplemente reclamos que terminaban en el aire, sin ser nada serio para ambos. Prontamente deberían partir a su hotel y finalmente esperar por el taxi que los llevaría hasta sus hogares.

Mientras Eren perdía la mirada en unas aves que se bañaban en una fuente cercana a ellos, Levi comenzó a pensar en los días anteriores. La situación era difícil de contemplar con normalidad, aunque Hange o Erwin pidieran explicaciones de que tanto ha pasado o no pasó, no encontraría la forma de responder más que algo tan simple como: fue divertido.

Porque realmente fue divertido, aunque al encontrarlo no fuera recordado, aunque tuviera que percatarse de que ese chico que yacía en su memoria ya no existía, aunque el chico que ahora miraba a esas aves nadar no sintiera el cariño que su antiguo ser sintió por él, aunque estuviera todo lleno de desilusiones y propósitos que no llegaron a sus metas, no fue malo…no lo fue.

Ese chico no era de quien se enamoró hace muchos años, ese chico poseía cualidades que sin embargo el día de hoy aun demostraba, pero tenía otras maneras de expresarse que eran diferentes y aunque no fuera una copia exacta a sus recuerdos, lo que hoy tenia frente a sus ojos, era mejor de lo que finalmente hubiera esperado.

Eren Jaeger, un joven artista lleno de sueños y propósitos, con un entusiasmo envidiable pero que pocos lograban entender, con ideales que volaban más alto que las gaviotas del mar, con un deseo extremo de querer estar en el océano, con una familia que lo espera en casa sin ser juzgado ni dejado, un chico con un corazón tan grande, sin ataduras, sin reprimendas, sin dejarse llevar por la presión…observaba en ese momento, a un chico libre.

Libre como siempre quiso ser antiguamente.

Sin pensarlo ni meditarlo, el cuerpo del más bajo se hizo hacia adelante, agarró el mentón del chico y capturó su atención, con su mano restante apartó el cabello que cubría la frente del chico para dejarla totalmente fuera del alcance de sus cabellos, en ese momento su cuerpo se hizo más hacia adelante mientras el otro simplemente no reaccionaba, solo lo miraba con sorpresa mientras un tono cada vez más rojo se apoderaba de su rostro.

Los labios del pelinegro se posaron en la piel del chico, dejando un suave beso en el medio de su frente, con una suavidad que desconocía de sí mismo pero el gesto no fue lo que realmente quería demostrar, el gesto fue únicamente para decir en ese momento; adiós antiguo Eren Jaeger.

Despedirse de lo que buscó y recibir lo nuevo que encontró.

Era la mejor manera de regresar a casa, sea lo que sea que fuera a pasar de ahí en adelante.

* * *

><p>Fue gracioso ver como Eren tardó tanto en reponerse ante ese gesto, más aun gracioso cuando intentaba preguntar que fue todo eso cuando finalmente simplemente dejó escapar el tema y su pregunta jamás fue respondida, Levi solo se encargaba de mandar miradas furtivas solo para generar más desconcierto en el castaño, el cual terminaba mirando a otro lado o gruñendo por diferentes motivos inentendibles para el más bajo.<p>

Esa fue la manera de resumir el viaje al aeropuerto, con bromas, miradas y quejas que no iban a ninguna parte en especial.

Cuando finalmente se dieron cuenta, sus maletas ya estaban dirigiéndose a sus respectivos aviones y sus vuelos estaban cerca de salir del país, hasta que la realidad abrumadora los azotó cuando Eren ya estaba en la puerta de su propia su salida.

"Ya es hora" susurró Levi quien mantenía una pose rígida, de brazos cruzados, mientras situaba su mirada en cualquier cosa que no fueran los ojos del otro.

"Solo espero que no hayan niños gritando por doquier…solo eso espero" exclamó el castaño mientras miraba al sitio contrario en que el otro ya miraba.

"Acepta la realidad, a esta hora los niños aun gozan de energía para arruinar a los adultos. Te lo aseguro por propia experiencia" alzó una de sus cejas y negó con el rostro.

"Pero…pero…" dejó salir un suspiro profundo y abrió sus labios para decir algo más, pero la voz que comunicaba el aviso de los vuelos lo sacó de orbita, aquel era su llamado, aquel era su vuelo y por un momento no quiso escucharlo.

"Levi…"

"¿Qué sucede?"

Ambos finalmente dejaron de esquivarse el uno al otro, para mirarse una vez más, antes de que ambos tuvieran que darse la espalda y no encontrarse hasta…quien sabe qué momento.

"Fue divertido, gracias a ti"

"Eren, sabes que es mutuo. Pero no lo diré de la misma manera que tú, eres realmente bueno para decir cosas embarazosas, recuerda que eres un hombre…hazte sonar como tal" alzó una de sus cejas, reprochándolo con la mirada mientras finalmente deshacía la posición de sus brazos.

"No puedo creer que te burles de mí en este momento… y a la vez me parece absolutamente normal, ¿ves lo que causas?"

"¿Qué causo exactamente?"

La mirada de Eren se expandió en ese momento, como si estuviera mirando algo increíble y fuera de sí, apretó sus labios y movió el rostro de un lado a otro, aclaró su voz por unos segundos y asintió, decidido de lo que sea que estaba decidiendo en ese momento, dejando al pelinegro con una mirada absolutamente asombrada de la cantidad de facetas que demostró el muchacho en tan pocos segundos.

"Esto" dijo el castaño en respuesta, caminando hacia adelante para estrechar en un fuerte abrazo al más bajo, un abrazo que jamás le había dado hasta el momento, porque nunca estaba seguro de si eran muestras que el otro correspondiera y a la vez, no eran muestras que el mismo generara, ninguno de los dos eran demasiado táctil…pero ahí estaba, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Los labios de Eren se situaron cerca de uno de los oídos del otro y su voz se hizo presente. "Dejaré algo en tu bolsillo… es difícil ser claro a decir verdad, no es mi fuerte…pero solo quiero que sepas, que quiero seguir hablando contigo, quiero seguir…quiero que cobres tu palabra, Levi. Y muchas cosas más… que si digo ahora, perderé el vuelo…estaré esperando, ¿de acuerdo?" y cuando deslizó lo que quería en el bolsillo ajeno, su cuerpo se hizo hacia atrás, dejando ver a un Eren sonrojado pero con la mirada decidida.

"Nos vemos"

Susurró de manera suave, notándose el dolor en su voz tras decir esa frase y aún más, cuando tuvo que voltear y darle la espalda, decidiendo correr en ese momento para que sus piernas no desistieran y su cuerpo se encontrara en el avión lo más rápido posible.

Para el momento en que Eren había desaparecido de la vista ajena, Levi sacó lo que había en su bolsillo, era una simple hoja de papel.

Estaba escrito el nombre de Eren, la dirección de su casa, la dirección de su correo y su cuenta de Skype, todo tipo de datos para poder encontrarlo, incluido su número telefónico, tanto casero como el móvil.

Un pequeño mensaje estaba abajo, al costado izquierdo de aquella hoja.

"Me sentí libre con tu compañía"

El susurro abandonó los labios del pelinegro, haciendo que cerrara sus ojos por un momento, una ola de extraña calidez invadió su cuerpo y aunque sus piernas quisieron ir tras ese chico, su cuerpo se quedó ahí.

Cuando él ya estaba en su propio avión, sacó su teléfono y escribió un corto pero preciso mensaje a la única persona que ocupaba su mente en aquel momento, apretando enviar al momento en que las turbinas se encendieron.

"_Me sentí de la misma manera_"

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Cuando terminé este capitulo, lo primero en que pensé fue; ¡Hey, este podría ser un final absolutamente abierto y desgraciado!  
>Pero no, no son mis planes, así que aquí no se termina.<p>

Pero admito que mi maldad fue el titulo, porque fue una distracción...quizás alguien pensó que seria algo netamente romántico cuando no lo fue, no en el sentido que se esperaba, pero tiene que ver de cierta manera, ¿no?

Hasta ahora lamento la tardanza, pero así serán las actualizaciones de vez en cuando, habrán días donde gozaré de tiempo e inspiración y otras veces tardaré por distintas razones pero espero no defraudarlos hasta ahora, espero que este capitulo haya tenido coherencia y haya sido interesante, porque se cierra parte del ciclo de esta historia.

Ahora, ¿como sigue?, ya verán!

Gracias hasta ahora por sus follows, favoritos y comentarios, ¡nos vemos en la proxima!


	10. Capítulo 9: Distancia

**Capítulo 9: Distancia**

El regreso a casa fue algo que a ambos hizo sentir con extrañeza, como si realmente no pertenecieran a sus propios hogares o que simplemente todo lo que vivieron fue producto de un sueño que tuvieron en sus respectivos aviones.

Sus hogares se sentían incompletos, el caminar sin alguien junto al otro era extraño, el no poder comentar algo absurdo con alguien también se sentía extraño. Entonces se percataron que lo que era extraño no era el hogar al cual habían regresado, ni que el viaje se hubiera sentido como un sueño, sino que la compañía del otro cambiaba completamente algunos aspectos cotidianos que ambos habían empezado a sentir como habitual.

Pelear sobre algún mal sabor en el desayuno, observar alguna injusticia en la calle, comentar sobre algún tema de actualidad y casi pelear por ello, discutir sobre la libertad y como se sentía cada uno con algo como eso, hablar sobre el clima y cuál era el favorito de cada uno, planear un día y llevarlo a cabo, quedarse en la noche hablando del futuro o del pasado, hablar y descubrir nuevas cosas del otro.

Esas cosas y más, ahora eran lejanas, distantes y hacían falta. Porque era lo que le generaba realidad a cada uno, lo que aseguraba que estuvieron allí, juntos.

Pero imposibles no podían pedirse, no podían volver a estar juntos tan fácilmente, por ende, la única manera de asegurarse el uno al otro de que todo fue real, era comunicándose de una u otra forma.

Eso Levi lo entendió cuando recibió el primer mensaje de Eren una vez que ambos llegaron a sus respectivos hogares o al menos eso pensó el pelinegro cuando el menor le envió su mensaje, que este ya estaba en casa.

Fue simple pero suficiente para hacerle sentir más calmado con su entorno, aquel mensaje decía: Un par de niños se sentaron junto a mí en el viaje, por poco y ocurre una tragedia homicida.

A lo que Levi respondió, sin darse cuenta de que sonreía levemente en el proceso: Pensé que habíamos dejado claro que controlarías tus impulsos con los demás Eren, no faltes a tu palabra.

Luego los mensajes fueron cada vez más seguidos, no había específicamente un tema entre ellos, ambos contaban algo de su día y de ello comenzaban a hablar, alguna vez Eren hablaba de sí mismo y otras veces era Levi quien más decía palabras, aunque él mismo fuera de pocas.

A la semana ambos entablaron conversaciones por las noches a través de la computadora. No se hablaban en voz ni nada similar, solamente mensajes escritos, a veces estaban simplemente treinta minutos y otras veces hablaban por casi dos horas, sin contar el tiempo que pasaban interactuando con sus móviles.

"¿Ocurrió algo interesante en tu viaje?" preguntó la madre de Levi en un desayuno que compartían solamente los dos, el padre del pelinegro estaba aún en el baño arreglándose para ir al trabajo.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Te ves feliz" mencionó con simpleza, ella generalmente no era alguien de indagar en la vida de su hijo, solo si este se lo permitía, pero siempre estaba atenta a los estados de este, porque aunque fuera ya un adulto, no dejaba de ser su único hijo.

"Verdad que no hemos hablado demasiado de esto… bueno" con su madre siempre mantenía una actitud suave, no era descortés al hablar ni era frio con ella, era calmado. "¿Recuerdas que te mencioné que conocí a alguien?, pasé gran parte de mi viaje con este mocoso, era verdadero dolor en el trasero alguna veces pero era buena compañía, algo idiota, violento también y pensaba poco en sus palabras pero fue…bueno" probablemente Eren se quejaría de sus palabras, pero de pensar en sus quejas, nuevamente sus ojos brillaron con cierta emoción.

Su madre captó aquel gesto pero no mencionó nada de ello. "Levi… tu lenguaje" advirtió ella, quien mantenía al menos ese tema intacto entre ellos.

"¿El qué?" Preguntó sin haberse dado cuenta, por primera vez, de cómo estaba hablando. Ya que la costumbre de expresarse así estaba cada vez más en él, como algo propio, como algo que siempre fue así e indiscutiblemente era así.

La mujer suspiró y negó con la cabeza. "No es nada, me alegro que tengas otro amigo, Levi"

"Ya era hora de tener al menos otro más además de Erwin, ¿es lo que querías, no?" bebió un poco de su té, aunque en esa vida no tuviera trauma alguno con las tazas…era inevitable sostener la taza con los dedos por la parte superior. "Ah no, suma una idiota más, amiga en común entre Erwin y yo. Suman tres"

"¿Debería estar orgullosa?" preguntó con una leve sonrisa, un tono de broma obvio. Muchas veces se quejaba de lo poco social que era su hijo y ahora escuchaba estas palabras.

"Muchísimo"

Mientras su padre se unía finalmente a ellos, continuaron con su desayuno discutiendo temas casuales, Levi hablando de algunos sitios que visitó y sus padres escuchando, compartiendo sus propias experiencias en viajes también.

Sin embargo, en algún lugar de Austria, una mujer no dejaba de mirar con sospecha a un chico castaño, pero esa sospecha iba acompañada de una sonrisa, pues ella había notado, como su hijo quien era muy conocido por meterse en pleitos, se veía más feliz, calmado…y no se había metido en problemas desde que había llegado.

"¡¿Q-que?!" preguntó un Eren alterado ante las constantes miradas de su madre.

"No lo sé, hijo… ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?"

"¿N-no?" alzó sus hombros un poco, tratando de ocultar sus orejas que para variar, se sonrojaban cuando mentía.

"¿No?"

"¡No!" retrocedió al menos unos cinco pasos hasta dar con la pared a sus espaldas. "¿Por qué preguntas?" miró a un costado, mientras asomaba una sonrisa nerviosa cuando en realidad solo trataba de parecer casual, grave error, era lo más sospechoso posible.

"Desde que has vuelto estas mucho más tranquilo, incluso limpias tu cuarto sin que yo te lo ordene. Además…no has peleado con las personas que te han entrevistado, pese a que han rechazado todas tus ofertas de trabajo" la mujer expresaba todas esas cosas con una enorme tranquilidad, además de esa sonrisa que no borraba su rostro. Conocía a su hijo más de lo que Eren podría pensar…y eso lo asustaba.

"¡Yo no peleo!"

Ante ello se llevó una mirada obvia de su madre, lo que ocasionó otro escalofrío en él.

"Bien… peleo menos, es solo que… fue un buen viaje, ¿bien?" hizo un gesto de molestia y se cruzó de brazos. "Eso es todo mamá, deja de preguntar de una vez, ¿qué hay de cenar?" pasó junto a su madre y se acercó a la cocina, observando las hoyas que tenían…nada dentro.

"Amor" respondió ella, alterando de inmediato al chico quien volteó con su cara sorprendida, la boca abierta y los ojos por igual.

"¿¡Que?!"

"Estofado Eren, dije que haré estofado" y ahí estaba de nuevo, esas sonrisa dulce…encubierta de algo más.

Eren no iba a sobrevivir de esta manera una semana, de eso estaba seguro, su madre se daría cuenta tarde o temprano de que conoció a alguien o sino lo escupiría todo de una manera inapropiada…pero luego pensó unos momentos, él había conocido a alguien, a un amigo…

Pero escuchó bien la palabra de su madre y de alguna manera, fue incapaz de negar eso.

"Mierda" susurró entre dientes.

"¡Eren!"

Y un tirón de orejas se llevó como regalo.

Esa noche, en la comodidad de su habitación, su familia ya dormía y la casa no hacía más ruidos que los que él ocasionaba. Estaba ya tendido en su cama con su computadora sobre sus piernas, mientras tecleaba sin cesar sobre el teclado, estaba manteniendo una conversación con Levi en ese momento, por suerte la diferencia horaria no era extrema y ambos podían disfrutar de la noche en ese momento.

E: Voy a meter mi maldito currículo por el trasero de todos estos mequetrefes un día de estos

L: Buenas noches para ti también, mocoso. Al parecer tu suerte con el empleo sigue tan excelente como siempre.

Eren podía imaginar al pelinegro sonriendo de medio lado mientras leía sus palabras, sabía que buscar apoyo moral de él era completamente inútil. Solo hizo que apretara sus puños y dijera mayores insultos en voz alta.

E: No estás ayudando Levi

L: Mi intención no era ayudar en primer lugar

E: Gran pedazo de Idiota

L: Vaya, yo también te quiero Eren

Los dedos del castaño se detuvieron sobre las teclas, releyendo la línea una y otra vez, el sarcasmo era claro pero lo que no era claro era su pecho palpitando más rápido de lo normal, ¿acaso comió algo que le causó algún tipo de alergia?

L: ¿Estás ahí?

Sacudió su rostro ante ello.

E: Si, si, solo aplastaba un insecto. Como sea… ¿cómo están las cosas por ahí?

L: Bien, mis padres se van de viaje y yo finalmente encontré un lugar donde podré vivir solo

E: Asombroso, pensé que serías hijo de papá por siempre

L: Hijo de puta

El castaño solo pudo reír ante ello, estaba seguro que la cara del pelinegro sería bastante divertida de ver en ese momento, aunque a la vez probablemente retrocedería.

L: ¿No eres un poco hipócrita?, aun vives de tus padres y estás desempleado

E: Ese es un golpe bajo Levi…

L: No, es la verdad

E: ¡Levi!

Los papeles se habían invertido en ese momento, el pelinegro sonreía con burla tras la pantalla mientras el otro comenzaba a decir insultos al aire nuevamente. Tras una pausa por parte de ambos, un mensaje de Eren apareció en la pantalla nuevamente.

E: No te burles pero sigo imaginando el tipo de rostro que haces al escribir, tú sabes, esa cara de maleante que usas generalmente

L: Hey

E: ¿Puedo verte?

En ese momento la boca de Eren se abrió enormemente, ¿que acaba de escribir?, si, estaba pensando en el rostro del pelinegro y sintió deseos de verlo pero sin darse cuenta sus propios deseos movieron sus dedos y ahí estaba, una pregunta sin respuesta. Su cara se volvió pálida y el nudo en su estómago incrementó de manera extrema, trató de escribir varías veces la frase "olvídalo, no me hagas caso" pero cada vez lo escribía mal, borraba y lo intentaba de nuevo, fallando nuevamente.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, llegó un mensaje del pelinegro o mejor dicho un aviso, de compartir una videollamada, jamás menciono que quería escucharlo pero…

E: Espera un momento

Aceptó la llamada y se levantó de la cama mientras buscaba entre sus cosas, sus auriculares pues no los tenía a su alcance, comenzó a lanzar varías cosas a su alrededor sin darse cuenta que el video ya había cargado y el pelinegro miraba dudoso la pantalla, ya con sus audífonos en cabeza.

"Si planeas bailar o algo para mí, te recomiendo que lo hagas ya, pues esto ya comenzó"

El cuerpo de Eren se tensó de inmediato, tragó saliva y nuevamente su pecho comenzó a palpitar de manera rápida, escuchar la voz del otro en su habitación generó ideas que nunca esperó tener, como por ejemplo…tenerlo ahí mismo en su habitación, a su lado, en su cama, en…

"¡Nada de eso, solo estoy buscando mi… aquí está!" alzó sus auriculares al aire y se apresuró a la cama, cayendo en esta con más fuerza de la necesaria, haciendo rebotar su ordenador, mostrando un desorden por toda su habitación cuando la cámara enfocó varios lugares.

"… ¿Eso que vi cerca de tu silla es tu ropa interior?" preguntó el otro indignado, antes de que su voz se apagara a causa de los auriculares que el castaño recién conectó, si seguía sintiendo su voz en su habitación no iba a ser bueno.

Pero tampoco fue buena idea escuchar su voz tan cerca de sí mismo.

"¡No!... ¡es decir, si!" negó con la cabeza "no comiences a quejarte, está limpio. Al menos más de lo normal"

"Mocoso…eres una rata inmunda"

"Si soy una rata, tu eres una cucaracha"

Si, estaba hablando de su altura, en lo que se llevó una muy mala mirada del más bajo.

"Lo que sea, por cierto, te ves horrible. ¿Ves?, un rata" y nuevamente esa media sonrisa se asomó en el rostro ajeno, haciendo que el castaño arqueara una ceja y viera su reflejo en la misma pantalla.

Cabello desordenado, la camiseta levemente levantada, una mancha de pintura en la mejilla y además de que su camiseta tenía una mancha en el pecho de algo extraño, mejor no pensaba en ello. Así que se acomodó el cabello lo mejor que pudo y bajó su camiseta hasta quedar presentable, sin hacer caso a la mancha en su ropa, no es como si fuera a cambiar algo después de todo.

"Bien, bien, ya está, ¿contento?"

"Bastante, ahora estás más presentable. Al menos eres capaz de eso. Buen trabajo Eren"

"¿Qué soy, un perro?"

"¿No lo eres?"

"¡Levi!"

Y ahí estaba nuevamente, esa sonrisa ladina, esa mirada llena de burla y esa aura que emanaba lo mismo que su mirada. A decir verdad, antes sus sonrisas eran escasas, casi inexistentes, su mirada generalmente expresaba una sola sensación y sus propios gestos eran disminuidos, pero Eren siempre sacaba lo máximo de él, siempre sacaba lo que generalmente nadie era capaz de hacer, incluso si eran cosas molestas para el otro.

"Realmente estás siendo un dolor en el trasero el día de hoy" dijo el castaño aun sintiéndose ofendido de las palabras del otro, aunque esa ofensa no fuera realmente verdadera.

"¿Si?"

"Si, bastante"

"Aprendí del mejor"

Nuevamente otra queja salió de la boca del castaño, llevándose una mano a la cabeza para mover sus cabellos nuevamente y desordenarlos después de haber sido ordenados hace unos momentos.

"Como sea, te ves bien" dijo haciendo un intento por una conversa decente.

"Si, han sido buenos días, al menos no pinto mi cara en el proceso"

"¿Qué?" miró su propio reflejo en la pantalla y rodó los ojos "¡Fue un accidente!"

"Aún estoy tratando de pensar cómo es que accidentalmente el pincel llega a tu cara"

"Fácil, simplemente… se cae y ya"

"Se cae directo a tu cara, ¿es decir que pintas mirando desde abajo o tu pincel tiene problemas con la gravedad?" levantó una de sus cejas mientras usaba esa mirada de 'no te creo una palabra' sin embargo el castaño continuó.

"Desafía la gravedad, obviamente. ¿Qué esperas, que me pinte al tratar de rascar mi rostro con el pincel?"

"Básicamente" respondió sin siquiera dudarlo ni pensarlo.

Una de las cejas del castaño se movió con cierto enojo pero simplemente negó con el rostro. "Piensas mal de mí, yo no haría tal cosa. De todas maneras, dejemos de hablar de pinceles y…vamos a otro tema, como…"

"Esa mancha extraña en tu playera" Incluso se movió para apuntar a la pantalla, alzando sus cejas sin inmutarse mucho con su rostro, solo un pequeño tinte de burla, nuevamente.

"¡No preguntes!" dijo el otro mientras tapaba la mancha con su mano.

"No pensaba hacerlo"

"… Eres un… agh, ya verás Levi, por todo esto tú…tú…" alzó sus cejas en un primer momento, luego se quedó mirando al más bajo a través de la pantalla y negó con el rostro, pareciendo confuso en un momento.

"¿Qué?"

"No, estaba tratando de responder como tú" dijo como si nada, llevándose una sorpresa del pelinegro, si el chico trataba de imitar su muy especial manera de hablar, entonces prefería no saber, sin embargo. "Quería decir algo como lo que tú, ya sabes…"

"Algo sobre estreñimiento"

"Exactamente" sus ojos brillaron por un momento hasta notar la estupidez por la cual se emocionaba.

"Ni lo intentes, no podrás, es un caso perdido. Necesitarías toda una vida para poder lograrlo"

"¿Toda una vida?" preguntó Eren mientras sus ojos se abrían en la más pura curiosidad.

El pelinegro simplemente le miró y se dio cuenta de algo, estaba refiriéndose a su antigua vida nuevamente, sin darse cuenta, su boca comenzó a hablar sin pensar realmente en que hablaba, se sentía natural con Eren y era inevitable comenzar a hablar como si el pasado estuviera allí mismo.

"Si, si, es una manera de hablar mocoso, no pienses en ello. De todas maneras eso no cambia el hecho de que no podrías"

"Claro que puedo" mencionó mientras fruncía el ceño, empuñaba sus manos y dejaba salir ese aire de desafío en él.

Levi no iba a mentir, le gustaba mirarlo de esa manera. "Entonces inténtalo"

El castaño asintió y abrió su boca para hablar. "Espero… que por todas las cosas que has dicho, no puedas visitar el excusado por una semana" entrecerró su mirada, iba en serio.

Silencio, el silencio se posó sobre ambos y el pelinegro simplemente negó con el rostro, mientras otra sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios.

"Te tomará al menos 100 años de mierda estancada para que puedas igualarte a mí, ese intento de insulto fue lo peor que he escuchado. Pero lo intentaste, Eren"

"… Maldición"

Y con eso se vio derrotado.

Para Eren, Levi siempre era alguien que tenía una respuesta para cada cosa que él decía, siempre parecía saberlo todo, en especial cuando comenzaban a tratarse mal mutuamente, ambos gozaban de un largo glosario de palabras para insultar pero Levi siempre parecía tener la manera de terminar con ello de una manera única, dejando a Eren siempre como perdedor…lo que a la vez siempre lo entusiasmaba a seguir intentando, siempre prendía en él ese fuego luchador aunque fuera algo tan tonto como pelear por cosas sin sentido.

Y era por ello que Levi insistía en tratarlo de esa manera, era como ver al antiguo Eren, tan persistente como siempre.

Una hora y más pasó mientras hablaban de distintos temas que no tenían nada que ver con nada serio, simplemente discutían de diversos temas, peleaban por otros, Eren sufría el constante abuso de poder por parte del más bajo quien parecía estar de buen ánimos esta noche y los temas continuaban.

Eren terminó acomodándose en la almohada dejando su ordenador de lado para poder mirar al otro, que permanecía con el rostro recargado en una de sus manos, el ordenador a su lado también, ambos estaban recostados en sus respectivas camas.

"Ahora recordé, en un momento mencionaste algo de ir a vivir solo… o que conseguiste un lugar, ¿pasó algo con tu familia?"

Le tomo al pelinegro un par de segundos entender a que se refería. "No, nada de eso, simplemente creo que es el momento de irme de ahí. Debo hacerme cargo de la compañía ya que soy el único sucesor y mis padres se van. Como ya he estado ayudando ahí por unos años, no veía la razón de irme de casa cuando a la larga iba a encontrarme con mi padre en la compañía, además es mejor discutir temas de trabajo en la sala de su casa que en una oficina fría y poco cómoda. Pero como el viejo ya no quiere hacerse cargo de su estupidez y desea irse de viaje a no sé dónde diablos, debo asumir su mierda. Prefiero hacerlo en una casa donde esté solo"

Como siempre se sentía extraño cuando dejaba escapar tantas palabras de una vez pero tampoco le gustaba explicarse a medias, sin embargo se esperó cualquier comentario, no algo tan simple como un silencio, fue entonces que se fijó en la cara del chico.

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres ir al baño o qué?, tienes cara de ello o de que viste algo desagradable por tu ventana"

Se ganó un gruñido del castaño y este contestó. "Nada de eso, solo pensaba…"

"¿Puedes pensar?" se atrevió a preguntar, fingiendo sorpresa en sus palabras.

"¡Oh vamos, déjame hablar!" empuñó su mano unos momentos pero luego la soltó. Negando con el rostro. "¿Realmente quieres tomar mando de la compañía?, como decirlo…no te ves precisamente emocionado por ello, uh…tu sabes, no pareces querer hacerlo…"

Las cejas del pelinegro se alzaron, '_así que era eso_' pensó, no es como si hubiera tratado de engañarlo con falsos humores, tomar la compañía nunca fue ni nunca será su deseo personal…pero las circunstancias son otras.

"Desde pequeño he sabido que la compañía iba a ser mía eventualmente, nunca tuve metas en realidad y hasta el día de hoy no las tengo, no tuve tiempo de tenerlas. Realmente no me importa, a este punto, realmente no tiene caso…es el proyecto de vida de mi padre, de mi familia y no voy a botarlo por no ser algo que quisiera, se manejar bien la compañía y con eso me basta. Oh vamos, no me pongas esa cara mocoso, no voy a morir por esto."

Observó como el castaño entrecerraba sus ojos, buscando palabras para decir pero a la vez nada quería decir, ya que, después de todo Levi parecía absolutamente de acuerdo ante la situación. El pelinegro no planeaba contarle que antes estaba en desacuerdo con todo este plan familiar, que lo aborrecía pero tras haber recordado sus memorias, las cosas cambiaron…por el simple hecho de tener una familia.

Y si atesorarlos equivalía a llevar algo que no era suyo, entonces lo haría con gusto. Hasta donde sabía, la situación de Erwin y su padre era la misma, las coincidencias nunca dejaran de ser graciosas y extrañas.

"Además, un departamento no se pagará solo, he usado dinero sin medir cuanto he gastado, en estupideces y viajes para conocer a chiquillos que me miran como si hubieran atropellado un cachorro. Así que está bien de esta manera, las cosas se devuelven, use mi tiempo e invertí en cosas, debo devolver el gesto, ¿te queda claro?"

"No estoy mirándote de esa forma y…espera, ¿estás dando una lección de vida?. Lo siento Levi, eres un poco mayor que yo nada más, no puedo tomar por garantizada tu experiencia, no puedo creerte" una sonrisa burlona se asomó en los labios de Eren, sin embargo se detuvo a pensar un momento. "Aun así, cuando te escucho y veo hablar siento que estoy viendo a alguien mayor…"

"Si esa es una manera de decirme anciano, lo estás haciendo bien"

"Nada de eso" gruñó de vuelta "Pero no lo sé, tengo esa sensación"

Levi se quedó mirándolo unos momentos, no iba a negar eso, seguía tratando al chico como si fuera menor, su subordinado, alguien a quien enseñar cosas que él vivió una vez, en esta vida no tenía grandes experiencias pero al menos recordaba otras.

"Estoy bastante seguro que hablé de esto contigo antes, ¿que acaso tu memoria a corto plazo es pésima?" preguntó el pelinegro, recordando de repente que esta conversa ya la había tenido, claro, de manera menos detallada y rápida.

"No… es solo que en ese momento parecía algo lejano, no lo sé…pensé que no pasaría pronto, eso es todo. Entonces de repente llegas y dices 'hey, soy jefe de mi compañía. Ven y trabaja para mí' o algo así"

"Eren…tu imaginación no tiene fronteras, en ningún momento he dicho o pensado algo así, ni menos lo soy pero si tanto quieres trabajar para mí, puedo poner un puesto de secretario extra, ¿qué dices?"

Su pregunta fue hecha sin ser seria en verdad, pero cada segundo que pasaba, cada segundo se hacía más intensa la idea de tenerlo trabajando para él, claro…así podría tenerlo cerca sin inventar una excusa, así…

"No gracias"

Y hasta ahí logró llegar la fantasía del pelinegro.

"Probablemente pediré una licencia médica debido al estrés que paso como tu secretario. Creo que deberías buscar a otro, pero gracias" y asomó su sonrisa ancha, que estaba llena de malicia por dentro.

"Tú…pedazo de…" soltó un largo suspiro y negó con el rostro. "¿Y qué hay de ti?, nadie acepta tu currículo pero has estado enviando estos a galerías…como también a puestos de mesero, ¿tan desesperado estás?"

Tras esa pregunta terminó por recostar su rostro en la almohada también, desde esa posición era como tener a Eren a su lado aunque fuera únicamente la pantalla de su ordenador. Algo de ello fue especial, porque aunque fuera virtual, sus ojos estaban sobre los del otro.

"Podría decirse que sí, sé que en las galerías no van a aceptarme tan rápido, necesito nombre, prestigio y algo que me de fondo como artista. Ahora no soy nadie…y aunque unos profesores prometieron ayudarme, me dijeron que tardarían. Tampoco quiero causar más problemas a mi familia así que… quiero trabajar en lo que pueda hasta lograr algo con mis pinturas…" bajó su mirada un poco, como si estuviera esperando algunas palabras, en efecto, esperaba algo del otro.

"¿Qué?, eso está bien, ¿quieres que te diga eso?"

Y como era de esperarse, el pelinegro era capaz de ver a través de sus pensamientos, como si lo conociera a la perfección. Los labios del castaño se apretaron un poco y asintió simplemente, sin subir su mirada.

"Eren…" le llamó sin esperar respuesta alguna, fue un reflejo…un reflejo antiguo tras verlo de esa manera.

Estar de esa manera le recordaba a las noches que compartieron en su propia habitación, cuando sacaba a Eren del calabozo, cuando se movieron a una nueva residencia, cada noche el castaño se escabullía a la habitación del pelinegro con su orden de por medio y a veces así se quedaban, en silencio, mirándose o sin mirarse.

"Dilo de nuevo"

La voz de este sacó a Levi de sus pensamientos, sin entender de inmediato a que se refería. "¿Qué cosa?"

"Mi nombre"

En ese momento Eren se veía casi indefenso o simplemente estaba bajando todas las guardias que usa a diario, pues aunque su mirada seguía baja, el aura insegura a su alrededor se desvaneció.

"Eren"

Los ojos verdes dejaron de mirar hacia abajo y lentamente se levantaron, junto a su rostro, hasta que estos se posaron en los ajenos, sus labios lentamente se abrieron y dejaron escapar una sola palabra; Levi.

El silencio se presentó en ambos, aunque no era un silencio incomodo ni uno donde no supieran que más decir, simplemente era un silencio buscado, donde se escuchaba a través de los auriculares el muy leve respirar del otro. Tras un largo momento, la voz del pelinegro volvió a escucharse.

"Eren, estas babeando…vete a dormir"

"No, solo un rato más"

"No seas idiota, ve a dormir…podemos hacer esto de nuevo, ¿sabes?"

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más y un tinte de emoción paso por esos verdes esmeraldas, mientras se asomaba una sonrisa en sus labios. "¿Si?"

"Si, es más cómodo y al menos sé que no hablo con un sucio vagabundo"

"Realmente sabes cómo acabar con el ambiente" soltó Eren en un quejido, llevándose una mano a la cara, suspirando finalmente.

"Si, tengo un diplomado en ello, ahora vete a dormir. Cerraré esto y te irás, me iré y buenas noches" se tentó a cerrar de golpe todo el sistema pero su mano se detuvo aunque quisiera avanzar. Porque nuevamente Eren lo miraba, como si estuviera esperando algo más. "¿Qué?"

"¿Qué?" repitió el castaño y entonces se sobresaltó "nada, nada" negó con el rostro y continuó. "Eso, buenas noches Levi"

Parpadeo un par de veces y soltó un suspiro, negando con el rostro. "Buenas noches mocoso" ante ello se ganó una mala mirada del otro. "Bien, buenas noches Eren" y con ello, la comunicación se cortó.

* * *

><p>Después de aquella noche ninguno de los dos pudo olvidar los últimos momentos de la llamada, Levi no entendía exactamente qué pasaba por la cabeza de Eren en ese momento ni Eren tampoco se entendía a sí mismo, a la única conclusión individual que llegaron, es que fue grato, nada más que eso. La siguiente conversa que tuvieron fue algo vergonzosa en un principio, más por parte del castaño pues la imagen del pelinegro recostado a su lado, virtualmente hablando, aún estaba grabada en su cabeza. Pero tras unos minutos de pocas palabras, comenzó a dejarse llevar y finalmente entablaron una conversación normal.<p>

Aquella noche nuevamente volvieron a dormirse de la misma manera.

'Uno al lado del otro'

Los días continuaron, días que se convirtieron en semanas, con pequeñas noticias como un Eren que logró encontrar trabajo como mesero, tal y como buscaba mientras que Levi finalmente se había entablado como jefe, mudándose lentamente a un departamento que quedaba cerca de la compañía misma, sus padres ya se habían ido de viaje hasta tiempo indefinido.

A veces por las noches las conversas eran prolongadas y otras no duraban más de 15 minutos, pues lo exhausto de Eren era notorio y otras veces Levi apenas lograba mantener los ojos abiertos, si es que no estaba trabajando en otras cosas.

Algunos días estuvieron sin hablarse, otros días el humor de Levi era de lo peor y otras veces Eren llegaba molesto por haber tenido que aguantar ciertos clientes especiales. Dada la ironía, ambos tuvieron un mal día, era un martes por la noche, sin haberse mandado un solo mensaje en todo el día, ambos conectaron de inmediato sus auriculares y se instalaron en sus respectivas camas, la videollamada comenzó de inmediato.

"Vaya, te ves pésimo" dijo el pelinegro tras ver a simple vista la cara del otro.

Este suspiró y negó con el rostro, levantando una de sus cejas al ver la cara del más bajo. "No puedo decir lo contrario de ti, ¿sabes?, esas ojeras Levi… ¿tuviste una pelea?, tu cabello está extrañamente desordenado"

"Nada de eso, solo quise arrancarlo. Tengo a ineptos como equipo de trabajo y no puedo encontrar buenos reemplazos. Mi padre podría trabajar con ellos, yo no" soltó un muy largo suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos, llevándose una mano a la cara para masajear el espacio entre sus cejas. "He tenido que quedarme despierto arreglando las cosas por mí mismo gracias a estos inútiles"

No era primera vez que Eren escuchaba quejas de ese equipo de trabajo, al parecer estos no podían ir al ritmo de Levi o eso tenía entendido, tras los relatos que escuchaba del otro… más de alguna vez se preguntó cómo era el pelinegro en el trabajo.

"Al menos no tuviste que soportar a un viejo tocando tu trasero cuando pasabas al lado de él. Aprovechar las horas de pocos comensales es de lo peor…y-" pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por la peor mirada que haya podido recibir del otro.

"¿Qué hizo que?"

"Uh… tu sabes, cuando la gente es descarada y toca…tu trasero, ¿no te ha pasado?"

"Me llega a pasar y cortaré la mano del sujeto, Eren" dijo su nombre con firmeza, con cierto atisbo de maldad en la voz "no dejes que ese infeliz lo haga de nuevo" cuando Eren trató de decir algo, este volvió a interrumpirlo. "No me hagas esa cara de cachorro, tipos como esos merecen que les corten las manos, tocar de esa manera… asqueroso." La mueca de asco en su rostro fue absolutamente notoria, más el toque de enojo en sus ojos, sus cejas fruncidas y la mirada desviada a un costado.

"Pero Levi…ya no será admitido en el restaurante" con ello se llevó una cara de sorpresa por parte del otro, el castaño se limitó a sonreír un poco. "Le dije al jefe del asunto y me respondió con eso, no tienes que enojarte tanto. Yo… mantuve la distancia de él ¿bien?" por alguna razón se estaba excusando de ello, como si eso complaciera al más bajo, tras darse cuenta de sus palabras se formó una cara confusa en su rostro.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el otro al ver tantos cambios en el rostro ajeno. "Si quieres decir algo, hazlo"

Probablemente no debió haber dicho eso.

"No, me pareció extraño, agradable también…y por alguna razón sentí que debo cuidarme de los demás o te molestarás. Digo… ¿te acabas de molestar por lo que el hombre hizo o por lo que me hizo?" la curiosidad en su rostro fue en aumento, casi esperando con ansias esa respuesta.

"Eren… lo que hizo te lo hizo a ti, si estás hablando en clave o algo, mejor-" esta vez fue su turno de ser interrumpido.

"Si ese viejo hubiera hecho lo mismo a uno de mis colegas… ¿te hubieras molestado?"

Por un momento los labios del pelinegro se secaron, su sorpresa fue aún mayor y esta vez tardó en responder, generando más dudas en el otro…sin embargo no quería mentir. "No tanto en verdad, eres tú, me molestaré por cualquier estupidez que te hagan, ¿que acaso no es normal?"

"De hecho si, si te hicieran algo yo…" apretó los puños ante un simple pensamiento cualquiera. "Es extraño, solo eso… que demuestres molestia por algo así, no eres de expresar lo que sientes Levi así que… bueno… se siente bien" levantó una de sus manos para rascar su mejilla con uno de sus dedos, bajó la mirada unos momentos y luego subió esta misma, mirando a los ojos ajenos, que para ese momento, se notaban extrañamente nítidos pese a ser una simple pantalla.

El rostro del pelinegro se mantuvo pensativo unos momentos aunque sus ojos no abandonaban la figura del castaño, su mano reposó sobre su pierna y soltó un suspiro. "Si eso te hace feliz, ¿acaso quieres que sea más sincero contigo respecto a emociones y mierdas como esas?" no le era molesto hablar de cosas así con Eren, era el único capaz de sacar en él emociones, aunque no fueran seguidas, aunque se quejara de lo cursi que era.

La última vez que se dijeron algo sentimental, fue el día del aeropuerto, donde ni siquiera hablaron de sus emociones sentimentales…en caso de haber una por parte del más alto. Pero Eren era fácil de leer, era fácil de analizar y aunque este no vocalizara las cosas, sentía que la relación de ambos era más sólida, a donde sea que se dirigiera, era más sólida que antes.

"Te quiero" respondió el pelinegro, sin apartar sus ojos de la pantalla.

Todos los gestos que el castaño estaba haciendo se detuvieron de golpe, sus dedos dejaron de moverse, sus ojos dejaron de mirar a todos lados y solo se situaron en la pantalla, lentamente sus mejillas se calentaron a tal punto que eran visibles incluso a la distancia, su boca se abrió para cerrarse de inmediato, se notó como tragaba saliva y finalmente palabras salieron de su boca.

"Yo también" y se atrevió a sonreír levemente para el chico que estaba a kilómetros de él.

Ambos se miraron por unos momentos, con ello nada quedaba realmente claro, se querían, era obvio…Levi llevaba queriéndolo más de lo que pudiera contar, un tipo de cariño que en ese momento no podía definir por sí solo, amistad o algo más, se querían. Los detalles vendrían después, tal vez… cuando lo tuviera cerca.

Como deseó Levi tener cerca a ese chico en ese momento, lo deseó tanto como la vez que deseaba encontrarlo.

'_Siempre causarás las cosas más impulsivas en mi_' pensó para sí mismo mientras veía como los ojos verdes ajenos brillaban por capacidad propia, siempre lo han hecho y al parecer siempre lo harán, extrañaba eso más que nada.

"De verdad es extraño" la voz del castaño se hizo sonar tras sus auriculares, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. "Es extraño oírte decir cosas así, es casi fuera de ti"

Y supuestamente era Levi quien arruinaba el ambiente.

"Bien, si así piensas, suerte, porque será la última vez que te digo algo a tu maldita persona, crio malagradecido"

"¿¡Eh!? ¡Solo espera!" se quedó mirando la pantalla unos momentos y en cosa de segundos comenzó a reírse. "¡Pensé que dirías algo como, como!" en ese momento su rostro se transformó en una mala imitación de Levi enojado. "Cosas cursis como esa son una mierda, no sé qué ve la gente en ello" luego soltó otra risa "pero no creí que te molestarías por ello, ¿que acaso realmente querías decirlo?"

"Mocoso, estás tentando tu suerte" le dijo mientras una de sus cejas se fruncía, un momento estaban intercambiando una sonrisa y al otro era objeto de burla. "No diría estupideces que no quiero decir, gran pedazo de mierda" y si, nuevamente estaba molesto.

"¡Lo siento!" dijo entre risas, sin sentirlo para nada. Prefirió calmarse un poco y recobrar el aliento. "Es extraño, eso es todo… pero puedo acostumbrarme, ¿sabes?, no sería malo escucharte decir cosas así de vez en cuando, me hace sentir… especial, tu sabes, único"

Precisamente por ello es que le decía esas cosas, fue lo que Levi sintió en ese momento, sin embargo de sus labios salieron otras palabras.

"Me alegro por ti Eren, pero acabas de arruinar tu oportunidad, sigue deseando eso, porque no volverá a pasar"

"¡Pero Levi!"

"Dije que…no" y esa última palabra fue resolutiva, tanto que el castaño se cruzó de brazos en una postura bastante infantil para su edad. "No Eren, podrás mirarme así o lloriquear como cachorro pero no cambiaré mi postura, tú te lo buscaste" sin embargo el castaño se atrevió a sollozar como cachorro. "…vete a la mierda, mocoso" y alejó los auriculares de su cabeza, levantándose de la cama para ir a su propio balcón.

No estaba molesto aunque si lo parecía, solo necesitaba aire…porque si antes lo quería cerca, con tan solo escucharle y mirarle, los deseos aumentaron, se maldijo a si mismo… por sus extraños gustos.

"¿Qué mierda veo en él?" se preguntó a si mismo mientras miraba al cielo nocturno.

Por otro lado Eren se quedó perplejo ante el monitor, fue dejado solo como si nada…si antes imitaba a un cachorro desolado, ahora se sentía como uno. Al cual le dijeron palabras bastante groseras sin embargo no dolieron ni le molestaron, ya sabía que el otro era así y aunque se haya ido, aun recordaba sus palabras, una y otra vez, repitiéndose en su cabeza.

"Te quiero" repitió para sí mismo, dejándose caer en la cama mientras reía por la felicidad que corría en sus venas.

Si antes estaban molestos, ahora eso había cambiado, únicamente por la presencia del otro.

Los días continuaron de la misma manera, las semanas e incluso los meses, sin darse cuenta, un par de meses habían pasado, casi llegando al tercero. Levi aún era incapaz de encontrar un equipo de trabajo decente aunque lo hubiera cambiado constantemente, era imposible…mientras que Eren seguía trabajando en el mismo restaurante sin que surgiera nada relacionado con su arte.

Ambos estaban estancados y era molesto, pero lo que era realmente molesto…era la sensación de querer ver al otro, por ambas partes, querían verse y no encontraban el momento para decirlo directamente.

Porque ambos sabían que nada podía hacerse.

_Eren: Demasiados comensales el día de hoy, dame tu fuerza Levi_

Fue el mensaje que llegó al teléfono del pelinegro ese día.

_Levi: Imagina que estoy sentado en una mesa con un cartel que diga tu nombre o alguna mierda como esa, si es que te da fuerza esa estupidez_

_Eren: Más de lo que crees_

Levi se quedó mirando la pantalla de su teléfono, aunque su comentario fue una burla recibió algo que interpretó como serio, no tenía que ser adivino para notarlo. Realmente le gustaría estar en ese restaurante sosteniendo un maldito cartel con el maldito nombre del maldito niño que quería ver.

Que los dioses le dieran paciencia, porque se estaba agotando.

Más de alguna vez pensó en comprar un boleto de avión e ir a verlo, sin importar lo que pase…pero no podía dejar su vida así como así. Esta última semana era sumamente agobiante, el tipo de mensaje donde ambos implicaban de una manera indirecta que querían verse eran cada vez más recurrentes.

Quizás era un círculo masoquista, enviar cosas que no podían lograrse…pero era inevitable.

Finalmente el pelinegro guardó su teléfono en su bolsillo trasero, levantó su mirada cuando el ascensor llegó al piso donde estaba su oficina, caminó por un largo pasillo, saludó a su secretaria y a los miembros de su nuevo y nefasto equipo, para continuar por otro pasillo hasta su oficina…lo más alejado del mundo posible. Caminó siendo recibido por esas paredes grises sin chiste hasta llegar a la perta de su oficina, sin embargo cuando la mano tocó la manilla…miró hacia atrás.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó en su rostro, esto era descabellado, demasiado pero… recordó por un momento la idea del secretario personal.

Sacó su teléfono y rápidamente escribió un par de mensajes con una de sus manos.

_Levi: Olvida ese maldito trabajo y trabaja para mí, tal y como te dije una vez_

_Levi: Por cierto, estoy hablando en serio. _

Cuando Eren leyó ese mensaje, dejó caer una bandeja llena de platos al suelo, sin embargo el retumbante sonido del vidrio al quebrar no lo sacó de su sorpresa.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

En primer lugar, quiero disculparme por la gran demora, el tiempo se fue de mis manos debido a los estudios entre otros temas personales, sin embargo dije que iba a terminar esta historia. No puedo prometer cuando será la próxima actualización pero intentaré que no pase tanto el tiempo, aprovecharé mis cortas vacaciones.

Segundo, gracias por sus review hasta ahora, para todos ustedes que han seguido mi fanfic hasta ahora, continuo esto.

Tercero, dedico este capitulo KathKolmer la cual me envió un mensaje privado, por el detalle de preguntar me hiciste sentir bien, así que te dedico la actualización.

Espero les guste este capitulo, que no es tan largo como los demás pero me concentré unicamente en ellos...y nuevamente corté el capitulo en muy mal lugar, tehe~

¡Nos vemos pronto!


	11. Capítulo 10: Tren

**Capítulo 10: Tren**

"Espero que estés contento"

La voz de Eren refunfuño a través de su micrófono, mientras observaba por la pantalla como una mueca ladina se posaba en los labios del hombre al otro lado de la pantalla.

"Oh, por supuesto que lo estoy"

"¡Me despidieron del trabajo!"

"Mayores razones para repetir mi oferta, ¿no?"

Probablemente habían estado hablando de lo mismo durante una hora, repitiendo las mismas excusas, hasta que Eren a la larga se rindió y dejó el tema de su nuevo despido de lado, mientras Levi gozaba de un aire de triunfo enorme.

Aun así no había nada decidido aún.

"Levi" mencionó Eren con cansancio en la voz, pasando su mano por sus cabellos ya desordenados. "No estás siendo racional y eso es sorprendente de ti"

"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó fingiendo verdadera demencia.

"¡¿Cómo voy a explicarle a mi madre?!" soltó con mayor enojo y fuerza de lo que esperaba. "Ya me lanza miradas sospechosas de vez en cuando por las mañanas y comienza a sonreírme de esa manera maliciosa, diciendo que-" se detuvo antes de decir algo más, provocando otro gruñido de su parte.

"¿Diciendo que, Eren?"

"Nada"

"Eren"

Se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos, aunque fuera a través de una pantalla…el castaño encontraba difícil negarse a esa mirada de autoridad que el otro le lanzaba.

"Diciendo que tengo un amorío virtual" soltó sin apartar la mirada, estudiando el rostro del otro… que para su suerte no se inmuto demasiado, más que una alza de cejas y un sorprendido pero a la vez un divertido "oh".

"Podemos tener uno y dejará de decir eso, ¿no crees?"

"¡Levi!"

El castaño se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, nunca, probablemente nunca podría acostumbrarse a lo directo que era el otro, mientras el pelinegro captaba los gestos, finalmente continuó.

"Sin embargo pensaste en ello, incluso lo viste posible, si pensaste en una excusa que darle a tu madre, significaba que…"

"Cállate" gruñó el otro, interrumpiendo al más bajo. "Buscaré otro trabajo, no mencionarás esto de nuevo, se acabó" y otro gruñido abandonó sus labios.

"Te tomaría en serio, Eren…sino fuera por esa mueca infantil que estás haciendo" y una pequeña risa burlona abandonó sus labios.

El castaño soltó otro largo suspiro y recargó su rostro en una de sus manos, mirando al pelinegro de manera cuestionadora. "¿Y que se supone que voy a hacer?"

"Aceptar mi oferta y-" pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un gruñido del otro.

"Que haré por ti, Levi" le respondió "me ofreces trabajo, ¿pero qué clase de trabajo?, jamás he sido secretario de nadie y ni siquiera estoy familiarizado con industrias de tu tipo, además no sería cualquier secretario, sería el secretario del maldito jefe de la empresa, ¿no crees que es…no se…arriesgado?" su tono de voz salía con más seriedad de la normal y su rostro se acomodaba a sus palabras, en realidad lo había pensado más de lo que hubiera deseado.

La idea, en sí, no le disgustaba, que era lo peor del caso.

Pero todo sonaba tan irreal, tan mágico, como si llegar a Londres solucionara todo. Donde se iba a quedar, que iba a hacer, que decir a su familia, como acostumbrarse a un trabajo que no sabía en qué consistía, su única ventaja era poder hablar inglés. Si es que era una ventaja, porque a la hora de escribir en este idioma, sus faltas eran graves y se ganaba regaños por parte del otro cuando eso ocurría.

Levi estaba siendo más irracional que de costumbre, no parecía ser el mismo.

Y entonces el castaño se preguntó, en medio de ese momento; ¿Cómo puedo estar tan seguro de conocerlo?

"¿Me estás escuchando?" la voz de Levi sacó al castaño de su tren de pensamientos, soltando un ruido gutural que indicaba lo poco atento que estaba.

"Si"

"Bien, porque dije que si no decías nada en cinco segundos, aceptarías ser mi esclavo. Te quedaste mudo por diez segundos, tomaré eso como un gran si" el pelinegro se acomodó en su silla, de brazos cruzados mientras su sonrisa ladina aumentaba.

"¡¿Qué?!" gritó el castaño, casi perdiendo el equilibrio en su propia silla, tirando su lapicera lejos al haber movido uno de sus brazos ante la sorpresa. "Mierda" se levantó, dejando su auricular abajo y caminó frente a la cámara, para recoger la suciedad que había dejado en el piso.

Levi aprovechó para ver la cintura y caderas del muchacho cuando este se levantó.

"Nada mal" soltó sin moverse de su lugar.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron cara a cara nuevamente, se miraron más no salieron palabras de ninguno de los dos, pero a la larga Levi cedió y continuo.

"Te había dicho que no necesitas saber demasiado, lo aprenderás aquí mismo, te enseñaré lo básico y mientras puedas manejarte con computadoras, estarás bien. La mitad de tu trabajo es eso y la otra mitad es hacer que yo no pierda la paciencia contigo, por suerte, eso último ya lo logras, por ende eres el mejor candidato. Además sabes lo asquerosa que ha sido mi suerte con los secretarios, ¿verdad?. En la oficina tengo a otro incompetente."

Cualquiera que escuchara sus palabras, entendería bastante bien la situación.

"No, no lo acepto"

Excepto Eren.

"¿Alguna razón que no sea algo subjetivo y tenga justificación?"

Hubo una pausa entre ambos, un silencio que de todos los que habían tenido hasta ahora, este era el más incómodo.

"No quiero tu caridad" comenzó Eren "No quiero que me des trabajo porque sabes que estoy desempleado, que mi oportunidad como artista no es buena, no quiero…tu compasión" apretó sus dos puños y su molestia fue evidente en su rostro, probablemente una de las caras más molestas que había visto Levi durante todo ese tiempo que llevaban compartiendo juntos a través de la computadora. "Si vas a intentar decirme que eso no es así, lo siento, pero así es como lo veo. No quiero que te hagas cargo de cosas que no te incumben, me las arreglaré por mí mismo, así dije que lo haría cuando entre a estudiar artes y así lo seguiré haciendo. No quiero… tu ayuda, ¿lo entiendes?" su mirada seguía fija en el otro en todo momento "es molesto" concluyó.

"Mocoso engreído" fue lo único que dijo, llevándose en un molesto gruñido por parte del otro, que ya casi empezaba a insultarlo a través del aparato. "Si imbécil, todos tenemos que surgir por nuestros medios, pero es ser engreído crees que puedes hacer todo tu solo, si alguien te ofrece ayuda, tú la aceptas, porque aunque quieras demostrar lo independiente que eres, a veces es mejor aceptar las oportunidades que te pueden llevar lejos. Las personas te dan oportunidades pero no te ayudan a surgir, solo te entregan un maldito tablón de tu escalera y tú la continuas construyendo, ¿caridad, lastima?" dejó escapar un suspiro de verdadera molestia. "No sé por qué cosa me tomas, imbécil, pero no contrataré a un estúpido como mi secretario personal, esto no es lastima, te veo capaz de cumplir con el trabajo que te ofrezco, así de simple. Si supiera que eres un inepto como persona y no eres capaz de soportarme, pero eres mi amigo, no te hubiera ofrecido esto"

El rostro de ambos demostraban la misma sensación; molestia.

Molestia generada únicamente por la persona que tenían en frente, el pelinegro se mantenía más compuesto ante la situación pero su ceño fruncido, más allá de los niveles normales, mostraban la seriedad y enojo en su rostro. Mientras que el castaño estaba hecho una verdadera miseria enrabiada, el cabello desordenado, la mandíbula apretada, sus manos empuñadas y los gruñidos que abandonaban su boca más sin decir una palabra en concreto.

"Siempre encuentras las malditas palabras para hacer que me calle"

"Es mi trabajo, Eren"

"¿Qué?" verdadera rabia salió de su boca "no empieces con tus malditas bromas, no quiero escucharlas Levi. Ya eres injusto, dices cosas que… que…"

"¿Qué suenan razonables y son incapaces de ser derrotadas por tu intento de negación?"

"¡Cállate!" gritó el castaño, estaba molesto, enojado, enfurecido por ninguna razón realmente aceptable. Estaba molesto más que nada por pensar que todo lo que había dicho el pelinegro tenía sentido y quería ceder, realmente quería ceder ante la oferta.

Pero su orgullo estaba ahí, molestando su camino.

"Entonces…" dijo Levi tras unos momentos, por supuesto, sin hacer caso al grito del otro. "¿Cuál es tu respuesta?" alzó una de sus cejas, asomando otra leve sonrisa mientras el tinte de victoria lo invadía nuevamente.

Y probablemente eso fue lo que terminó por acabar con la paciencia que Eren tenía, era bueno enojándose, eso todos lo sabían y con los años ganaba tolerancia…que el otro había acabado en un momento.

"Que te jodas" respondió, cortando la llamada de inmediato y desconectándose en cosa de segundos.

La pantalla del pelinegro mostraba la conversación acabada, la foto de perfil que usaba Eren en el programa y un símbolo que mostraba que ya no estaba en línea. El reloj de su ordenador mostraba la hora, los minutos transcurrían hasta que la pantalla perdió su brillo y se apagó. Fue entonces que pudo ver su rostro en esta.

La sonrisa lo abandonó de inmediato, sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún lugar fuera de toda su habitación, su cuerpo no se movía, su cabeza procesaba y a la vez no lo hacía. No es que la abrupta acción del castaño le hubiera dolido, esperaba algo así.

Lo que en verdad le dejó sin palabras, fue recordar todas las veces que vio al castaño actuar de manera impulsiva en el pasado, cuantos gritos recibió en su antigua vida, cuantos pleitos tuvieron. Al parecer, Eren conservaba la manera de dejarlo sin palabras cuando este actuaba de esa manera.

"Pedazo de mierda" susurró apretando una de sus manos "Sería más fácil decirte; oye imbécil, solamente quiero verte de nuevo, ven y trabaja aquí" pero sabía de antemano que la posibilidad de ser rechazado era alta, incluso cuando habían compartido momentos de cercanía, cuando podía casi asegurar que había sentimientos en el otro.

Tomar las cosas por sentado no era parte de su persona, ni ahora ni antes.

Finalmente bajó la pantalla de su ordenador y sin energías se dejó caer sobre su cama, escondiendo su rostro, sofocando cada gruñido que quisiera abandonar su boca.

De la misma manera se encontraba el castaño, en su cama, envuelto en su propio cuerpo, con los ojos apretados, el enojo comenzaba a cesar de su cuerpo, aun molesto con todo, con su propio deseo, con la manera en que el otro actuaba, casi leyendo la manera en que él mismo iba a actuar, siendo tan seguro de sí mismo…le molestaba pensar que el otro pudiera controlarlo.

Y no le molestaba de mala manera, lo cual generaba más molestia en él, por estúpido que sonara.

Que Levi tuviera total control de él, con ofertas como aquellas o palabras sugerentes como otras situaciones, era algo que le gustaba vivir y por ello es que se molestaba, porque quería más, más y más aun del pelinegro, algo imposible de parar, pero algo imposible de obtener, dada la distancia.

Y aunque tratara de evitar todos esos pensamientos y sentimientos, eran inevitables.

Estar con él era más fácil de lo que ahora pensaba, solo tenía que aceptar y sería todo, podría verlo día a día, dejarse controlar por él, dejar que jugara con él, pasar tiempo con él nuevamente e intentar concretar lo que pasó esa noche en el hotel…o eso pensaba ahora que estaba en su cama.

Tras esas ideas, sacudió su rostro, por esto tenía incertidumbre de aceptar, de no saber a dónde iba a parar, no quería perder a Levi con actos que no fueran recíprocos y tampoco quería perder la oportunidad de verlo. Más el nudo que tenía en su estómago, hasta antes pensaba que el otro tenía lastima por él pero ahora…con tan solo pocas palabras, su culpabilidad cesó en el tema, aun así… todo era incierto.

"Imbécil" susurró al aire, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza para pensar en otra cosa.

Al final terminó pensando en el sujeto hasta quedarse absolutamente dormido.

* * *

><p>Pasaron días sin hablarse, días que fueron eternos paro ambos.<p>

Levi sabía que debía conceder tal espacio al castaño y a la vez combatía con un fuerte deseo de buscarlo con una llamada, pero se contenía. Mientras que Eren deseaba exactamente ser buscado y a la vez que no lo hiciera, no estaba listo, siquiera sabía si debía disculparse o no.

Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente qué hacer, porque ambos estaban seguros, que sería más fácil encontrarse y gritarse hasta quedar sin palabras.

Sin embargo, esa misma noche, mientras Levi trabajaba con algunos datos en su computadora, su teléfono vibró, el nombre "Eren" resaltó en su pantalla y abrió el mensaje que le había enviado, esperó un "hola" o un "hey" o en un caso más extremo, una disculpa, pero se encontró con otra cosa.

"Acepto tu oferta" musitó el hombre tras leer el mensaje, leyéndolo una vez y otra vez hasta meterse en la idea en la cabeza.

Extrañamente, pese a que un gran peso se levantó de los hombros de este, esa noche no hablaron demasiado más que para discutir los asuntos del viaje, no fue tan molesto como creían, en cosa de media hora ya tenían el asunto planeado.

Cuando Levi le preguntó al castaño que le había dicho a su familia, este suspiró y desvió el tema, que ya le contaría más tarde.

Sin embargo a la hora de discutir el lugar donde Eren se quedaría, las cosas volvieron a estallar.

"No Levi, no me quedaré en un departamento que TÚ me vas a conseguir, NO harás más por mí, me buscare MI lugar con mi propio DINERO" gruñó Eren tras el auricular, acentuando cada palabra que negara con fuerza cualquier 'pero' que el otro fuera a decir contra él.

"En primer lugar, ¿tienes dinero?" la burla en el pelinegro fue notoria.

"Levi, una pregunta más y rechazaré toda la oferta nuevamente"

Extrañamente, Levi obedeció a esa orden, muy a su propia sorpresa y a la vez una gran sorpresa para el castaño, haciendo que hablara de ello por más de media hora, lo muy orgulloso que se sentía de haber dejado a Levi sin palabras.

"Eren Jaeger, estás pisando terreno peligroso" le advirtió con los ojos entrecerrados, un muy sutil tono de malicia dejó sus labios junto a esas palabras.

"Acepto las consecuencias" ahora el tono de burla estaba pegado en él.

Para la mala suerte de Levi, Eren poseía dinero ahorrado, dinero que había sobrado de su viaje y lo poco que había ganado en su trabajo, pero era suficiente para un pasaje en tren y la renta de un departamento humilde por al menos dos meses, si, el muchacho había buscado ya todos esos detalles antes de mencionar que aceptaba la oferta.

Así que los planes de Levi, se vieron arruinados. No le importaba pagar por una estadía extra…pero Eren era difícil y era mejor dejarlo ahí, en verdad no quería arruinar esta oportunidad, aunque significara no ganar todas las batallas con el otro.

Al día siguiente, dos personas estaban sentadas en una de las mesas de un concurrido café de Londres, el aire en ellos era casual y casi perfecto, más que nada por la fachada que estos dos llevaban, trajes costosos y facciones que simulaban ser de dos modelos.

"Es increíble que hagas exactamente el mismo rostro cuando algo bueno sucede con Eren. Es casi mágico, si la magia existiera" mencionó Erwin con verdadera sorpresa en su voz pero sin desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro. Alzó una de sus manos y tocó el hombro de su compañero. "Felicidades, asumiré que finalmente cruzaron los limites corporales"

"¿Qué?" preguntó el pelinegro, apartando de un golpe leve la mano del otro. "¿Estás pasando mucho tiempo con Hange?, eso se escuchó exactamente a algo que diría ella…" hizo una mueca de disgusto "Erwin, no" negó de inmediato, rodando sus ojos en el proceso.

"Probablemente, pero no pude evitar pasar la oportunidad, si ella no está aquí, alguien debe cumplir el rol de sacarte de tus casillas"

"Vaya, gracias por tu bondad, señor cejas" comentó este con mayor disgusto que antes, sus amigos no dejaban de ser una molestia diaria. "En verdad, el aceptó la propuesta" por supuesto, Levi había comentado el asunto cuando Eren y él dejaron de hablar durante esos días, más que nada por el rostro de verdadero enojo que llevaba Levi encima, donde Erwin aprovechó para sacar la información de una u otra manera.

"¡Oh!" el sonido de sorpresa abandonó los labios del rubio, colocando nuevamente su mano en el hombro ajeno, la cual fue apartada de inmediato. "Eso es aún mejor, ¿cuándo vendrá?" la sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro y aunque al pelinegro le disgustaba la situación, no pudo evitar relajarse ante el pensamiento de la llegada del castaño.

"En tres días más, le dije que mientras antes mejor, ya simplemente no puedo soportar lo que tengo de secretaria" de tan solo recordarlo, un suspiro abandonó su boca "sin embargo, el imbécil no dejó que costeara su estadía" colocó su taza de té en el plato y masajeo su entre cejo. "No puedo entender como puede ser tan, pero tan cabeza dura, si con tan solo hacerle ver las cosas deja de hablarme durante unos días, no quiero saber cómo reaccionaría si le tuviera un departamento arreglado ante su llegada"

"¿Lo tienes?"

"Lo tenía"

La cara del rubio fue de cuestionamiento total, pero Levi ignoró el asunto.

"¿Es algo que te sorprenda?" preguntó el rubio, alzando una de sus cejas, de esa manera casi perfecta "Hasta donde yo recuerdo, hace miles de años, su cabeza era igual de dura"

"Si, para mi poca fortuna, actúa de la misma manera"

"Estaría más sorprendido si se hubiera dejado costear todo en realidad" comentó el más alto, llevando su taza de café a los labios, sin apartar la mirada del más bajo.

"Dímelo a mí, esperé que se negara pero aun así es frustrante, no quiero investigar qué clase de lugar se consiguió pero…"

"Es mejor dejar que haga lo que él quiera, ¿no?"

"Deja de robar las palabras de mi boca, Capitán América"

"Sabes que siempre lo hago con gusto, Levi" sonrió con mayor amplitud que antes, esta vez logrando poner su mano en el hombro ajeno y palmeándolo un par de veces, apartándolo antes de que el otro lo hiciera.

"Recuérdame nuevamente porque es que suelo tomar café contigo. Bueno, café por tu parte, té por lo mío" movió su taza de un lado a otro, la cual ya estaba vacía pero le gustaba tenerla entre sus manos.

"Porque no puedes vivir sin mí, Levi. Todos lo sabemos"

Ese día Erwin llegó a casa con una marca morada en su pierna derecha, producto de una patada ocurrida bajo la mesa de un café.

* * *

><p>Ese día estaba más helado que de costumbre o al menos eso parecía ser, pues todos caminaban de un lado a otro con las manos en sus bolsillos, gorros sobre sus cabezas o bufandas que cubrían gran parte del rostro, pero él no sentía tanto frío en realidad, aunque la estación de tren estuviera en cierta parte al aire libre, la calidez lo embargaba.<p>

Porque en unos minutos podría encontrarse con esa mirada esmeralda nuevamente.

Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, dejando ver que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

**Cuatro ojos: Lo logré, puedo cambiar mi área de trabajo a Londres, ¡nos vemos en un par de semanas!**

Los ojos de Levi se quedaron mirando la pantalla, por un momento sintió algo de calidez en esa noticia y seguido de ello, quiso lanzar su teléfono a las vías del tren. Esa misma tarde con Erwin en el café, decidieron pasar por la casa del rubio a cenar, ya que estaban cerca de esta, en ello, decidieron tener una conversación entre los tres, Erwin y Levi lado a lado mientras que Hange los observaba a través de la pantalla.

Los tres hablaron de la nueva noticia, como Eren se uniría a ellos finalmente, con mucho esfuerzo de un Levi que ya estaba cansado y a la vez impaciente con el asunto.

Hange no tardó ni dos segundos en decir que pediría un traslado a ese país o buscaría la manera que fuera posible para poder mudarse. Sonaba absolutamente descabellado pero por alguna razón, probablemente por lo mucho que ambos la conocían, ninguno de los dos dudó en ella.

Sin embargo fue más rápido de lo previsto.

No sabía que pensar ya, Eren iba a estar a su lado, Erwin también y Hange por igual, una sensación de nostalgia volvió a él… y a la vez tuvo miedo de la integridad del castaño, con Hange encima iba a ser una constante locura llena de preguntas, conociéndola… preguntaría cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal o subida de tono.

Solo pedía a quien mierda tuviera de Dios por sobre su cabeza, en ese momentos donde recurría a la religión, de que Eren en esta época fuera capaz de aguantar a Hange nuevamente.

Su teléfono volvió a vibrar en su mano, pensó que era Hange otra vez pero se sorprendió al ver que el nombre de Eren aparecía en su pantalla.

**Eren: Hace frio, ¿verdad? veo el cielo gris, veo todo gris, me congelaré y será tu culpa.**

Levi no tardó en responder, mientras se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

**Levi: Oh vamos, ¿qué clase de resistencia es esa?, mocoso debilucho, pero si tanto te preocupa, buscaremos la manera de calentarte. **

Esa clase de preguntas, oraciones o insinuaciones muchas veces iban por su parte, eran algo inevitable ya, aunque siempre sonaban a míseras bromas, a veces esperaba que lo que salía de su boca, fuera algo que realmente sucediera pero no se iba a ilusionar con un Eren de esta época, donde nada era claro con él, sin embargo, las reacciones del castaño no dejaban de sorprenderle y hacer que su sonrisa aumentara de diámetro.

**Eren: Haré como que no leí tal cosa, pero un café estará bien, por cierto, voy llegando**

En efecto iba llegando, el tren comenzaba a escucharse a la distancia, un sonido que incrementaba con el palpitar en su pecho, no estaba seguro de que sonaba más fuerte, si su corazón o el tren mismo.

Guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y se acercó un poco más a la línea amarilla, manteniéndose en lugar sin inmutarse demasiado, viéndose tan estoico como siempre, aunque por dentro era otra situación. Sin embargo nada lo detuvo de seguir una de las puertas cuando el tren llego a la estación, colocándose frente a una de ellas.

Sin embargo Eren apareció por otra, Levi maldijo a voz baja.

"¡Levi!"

Había escuchado esa voz muchas noches, muchas veces escuchaba su nombre ser susurrado por esa voz, de muchos tonos, de muchas maneras, pero entre un auricular a la vida real, la diferencia era bastante.

Se volteó con verdadera rapidez, dejando de lado la fachada normal, dejándose llevar por la sorpresa, abriendo sus ojos enormemente al ver al chico castaño a menos de dos metros de distancia, usando un abrigo café, llevando una maleta a sus espaldas, con una sonrisa amplia pintando sus labios y sus ojos brillando más que nunca.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar al mismo tiempo, con pasos más rápidos de los necesarios, con pasos que simulaban casi el palpitar de ambos corazones, cuando finalmente se encontraron frente a frente, sus ojos se conectaron, dejando pasar más sensaciones de las necesarias, sus respiraciones eran agitadas pese a no haber cansancio, el vapor salía de sus bocas por las bajas temperaturas, el rostro del moreno estaba algo sonrojado por el cambio de climas mientras que el más bajo se mantenía igual de pálido que siempre.

El castaño comenzó a cambiar de peso entre un pie y otro, mientras movía una de sus manos con nervios, intentó decir algo pero solamente salía una pequeña y casi imperceptible risa nerviosa de su parte.

"Deja de moverte como imbécil, ¿que acaso esperas un dulce?" comentó el más bajo, con su mismo tono molesto de siempre aunque en sus labios la sonrisa no se apartara, mucho menos cuando escuchó reír a su acompañante…esa risa tan suave y natural, de haber podido, probablemente lo hubiera besado.

Si solo hubiera podido hacerlo.

"Lo siento, es extraño, eso es todo. Hablamos cada día pero ahora que te tengo cerca de nuevo, es difícil hablar…incluso estando toda unas vacaciones juntos" volvió a reír y ajustó el agarre que tenía en su maleta.

"Simplemente eres idiota, eso es todo" musitó Levi mientras se cruzaba de brazos, mirando al otro a sus ojos…la verdad no podía apartar la mirada de él.

"Mira quién habla, tu tampoco dijiste algo hasta que comenzaste con un comentario poco amable de tu parte" reprochó el castaño mientras alzaba una de sus cejas, formando un pequeño puchero en sus labios.

"¿Qué esperabas?, ¿lindas palabras de recibimiento y un abrazo?" alzó una de sus cejas, dejando que una media sonrisa se cruzara por sus labios.

"En realidad…no" y nuevamente la risa se apoderó de los labios de Eren, aunque fueron segundos, fue algo que relajó a ambos.

El más bajo se acercó al otro y le quitó la maleta de las manos. "¿Llevas piedras?" preguntó cuándo el peso de la maleta fue más de lo esperado.

Eren se encogió de hombros y le miró divertido. "Solo pinturas, aprovecharé de hacer algo mientras pueda… no puedo evitarlo. Además tu tomaste mi maleta, devuélvemela ya" aunque no hizo ademán de quitársela.

Con una ceja alzada, miró al otro y finalmente asintió, por lo de las pinturas más que nada. Luego se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. "Olvídalo, simplemente camina, vamos a mi auto, te llevaré a tu pocilga"

"¡Levi!" gruñó el otro, comenzando a caminar atrás de él.

"Camina, camina, camina" repitió una y otra vez, para aumentar más las quejas del otro.

Sin embargo no hubieron más palabras, sabía que Eren le seguía pero el silencio era extraño, demasiado extraño, por eso, se detuvo cuando su duda incrementó y al hacerlo, el castaño aun le seguía y no se detuvo cuando el pelinegro lo hizo. Es más, la rapidez de sus pasos aumentó, con la mirada fija en sus ojos grises.

Todo sucedió rápido, como el tren que abandonaba la estación; el castaño había subido una de sus manos hasta colocarla en una de sus mejillas, dedos fríos sin duda pero que se sintieron reales ante la pequeña caricia que dejaron sobre su piel, una añoranza que llevaba Levi encima desde hace más días de los que pudiera contar. Con sus miradas conectadas como si nunca antes se hubieran mirado a los ojos, el más alto descendió parte de su cuerpo hasta que sus respiraciones chocaron, sus narices se rozaron, sus ojos mantuvieron la conexión hasta que estos lentamente comenzaron a cerrarse… y cuando sonó la alarma que anunciaba la salida del tren.

Sus labios se conectaron.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Al fin tuve el tiempo de poder actualizar, pero lo hice sin dejar que pasara demasiado tiempo, creo.

Más corto de lo normal pero creo que es preciso, ya que no ocurrieron tantas cosas ... o tal vez sí. Fue una maldad dejarlo ahí pero no me arrepiento a la vez, espero les guste este capitulo.

¡Nos vemos!


	12. Capítulo 11 - C, E y S

**Capítulo 11:** Conociendo, expresando y sintiendo

No le gustaba esto, simplemente…no le gustaba esto.

Esos eran los pensamientos de Levi al visualizar lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, por primera vez en su vida las palabras no salieron de su boca y aguantó cualquier queja que quisiera salir de esta.

Ahí estaban ambos, en la puerta del departamento que por ahora, se convertiría en el hogar de Eren, aquel que él mismo encontró y con mucho orgullo se lo presentaba al pelinegro…Levi no encontraba la manera de felicitarlo por tener su propio hogar, porque ese pequeño cuarto que daba a un pequeño living, esa cocina adjuntada con una mesa para comer, que probablemente más de dos personas no cabrían y un dormitorio que… mejor no iba a hablar de ello.

No podía felicitarlo porque no sentía la razón para hacerlo.

¿Y si lo intentaba convencer nuevamente?

Desde ya, sabía que terminaría perdiendo.

Pero Eren estaba feliz de ser parcialmente independiente y Levi debía aceptarlo…o fingir que le gustaba el asunto, de ser él, se lo llevaría a su propio hogar…pero él era él y Eren era…bueno, Eren.

Un largo, muy largo suspiro abandonó la boca del más bajo.

"¿Por qué suspiras así? ¿No te gusta?" en ese momento Levi quiso patear al muchacho, ya que se atrevió a usar un rostro que se asimilaba a un cachorro abandonado.

"Eren" advirtió con el tono peligroso en su voz.

"Sé que no te agrada mucho, Levi" dijo el castaño, el pelinegro agradeció a los dioses que sus pensamientos interiores fueran entendidos. Pero Eren continuó, "No cuando tu tenías una habitación de hotel espectacular en Escocia, pero esto es lo que encontré y esto es lo que me gusta, es algo importante para mí."

"Lo sé, Eren"

"Entonces celebremos"

Un pequeño silencio se apoderó entre ellos.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó el más bajo, alzando una de sus cejas ante la propuesta.

"Celebremos" repitió el otro con una media sonrisa.

"¿Qué cosa exactamente?"

"Que tengo un hogar, que tendré un trabajo, que conoceré toda una nueva ciudad en la que no he estado, hay muchas cosas que celebrar Lev-" pero sus palabras fueron abruptamente cortadas por el otro.

"¿No eras tú quien se rehusaba a venir tras la primera invitación? ¿Quién usaba mil excusas para negarme? ¿Quién buscaba cualquier razón para pensar que esto era una mala idea? ¿Qué demonios?" la última pregunta la soltó con un verdadero tono de fastidio, no entendía ya a este muchacho y eso era bastante frustrante, bastante.

"Me enamoré" soltó de la nada, mientras sus ojos verdes se situaban sobre los ajenos.

Los labios de Levi se separaron un poco tras la confesión, recordando por un momento…lo que pasó hace un rato y…

"De la ciudad, cuando venía en el tren. Me enamoré y comencé a pensar que esto realmente fue una buena invitación. Muchas gracias por todo…Levi" sonrió unos momentos "¿Levi?" hasta que… "¡Levi no te vayas!" visualizó como el otro daba media vuelta y se marchaba de la habitación.

"No puedo con mocosos" comentó mientras caminaba, sabiendo bien que el otro lo perseguía.

"¡Soy un año menor que tú!"

"No me parece, más tarde te traeré un biberón. Ahora vuelve a tu nido de amor, quédate ahí y celebra solo. No me pasé horas y horas tratando de convencerte con argumentos racionales del por qué traerte aquí cuando solamente me bastaba mostrarte unas malditas fotografías de la maldita ciudad" el veneno salía de su boca tras sus palabras, mientras sus pies continuaban caminando por los fríos (y sucios) pasillos del departamento, mientras el chico a sus espaldas imploraba para que se detuviera.

"¡No lo tomes a mal!" le dijo mientras lograba finalmente alcanzarlo, para ser tan pequeño, el otro caminaba bastante rápido. El castaño agarró uno de los brazos ajenos y lo hizo detenerse. "¿Por qué estás tan molesto?" cuestionó, sin poder evitar que su voz sonara triste en ese momento.

Levi no se volteó de inmediato, pero cuando el silencio se hizo denso, se giró para mirar de frente al muchacho y… una media sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro.

"Oh, bueno, si tanto insistes, celebraré contigo y tu nuevo amor por esta ciudad de porquería" y la sonrisa se hizo más grande en sus labios, aumentando la burla en sus palabras.

"Estabas burlándote de mí al hacer este escándalo…" gruñó Eren por lo bajo, en lo que soltaba, le daba la espalda y se devolvía al departamento.

"Exacto" le dijo a sus espaldas, mientras le seguía. "_Eso y por ser un mocoso idiota que no sabe cómo expresarse sin ilusionar a los que están frente a ti, además de que…eres…increíblemente imbécil_" pensó mientras observaba la espalda del más alto, recordando nuevamente…lo que pasó en la estación.

- _Hace una hora atrás. _

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que esos labios asaltaron los suyos de la manera más abrupta posible y aun así, con una dulzura que aun después de tantos años, le sorprendía. Era la misma y diferente a la vez, podía sentir la sensación de libertad al besarlo sin temer por un mañana…era sumamente gratificante.

El más bajo correspondió al gesto, sin dudar y por simple inercia, inclusos sus brazos comenzaron a moverse para así poder abrazar ese cuerpo frente al suyo, acomodarlo entre sus brazos y besarle hasta que sus labios se cansaran por unos momentos… si existía perfección en este mundo, probablemente esta situación calzaba como perfecta.

Lentamente los labios del castaño se separaron de los suyos, antes de que sus manos pudieran sujetarlo, pero no importó, probablemente podría hacerlo luego…si esto significaba lo que creía que era.

El rojo teñía las mejillas del más alto y una sonrisa casi infantil estaba en sus labios, los cuales se curvaron para decir algo.

El pelinegro esperó algo relacionado con aquel beso, con aquella situación, una palabra cariñosa, algo así, no un…

"Vámonos ya o se hará tarde, ¿de acuerdo?" se atrevió a sonreír como si no hubiera pasado nada y más aún, comenzó a caminar sin esperar por él.

Probablemente esta situación calzaba como _casi _perfecta.

Y aun no podía creer que en ese momento esperó cosas tan cursis como una confesión

¿Qué demonios pasaba en su cabeza y que demonios pasaba en la cabeza del chico?

Cuando ambos alcanzaron las afueras de la estación, lograron tomar un taxi que los llevaría a su destino, el cual no estaba verdaderamente lejos. Levi se sentó junto al castaño y no dudo en mirarle directamente, tras ese acto que ambos compartieron momentos atrás, no tenía por qué mirarle de reojo.

"¿Sabes?" empezó Eren, probablemente ahora hablaría del asunto. "En el tren pasó una señorita vendiendo unos postres que…" y continuó hablando de un dulce del cual no podía olvidar su sabor pero que nunca pudo preguntar cuál era su nombre.

Estuvo media hora hablando de la misma situación, describiendo el postre con lujo y detalle, esperando que el pelinegro le diera la respuesta, a lo que él solamente respondió; "Te dará diarrea"

Y de esa manera llegaron al departamento, donde ocurrió lo que pasó hace unos momentos.

Estaba claro que Eren no hablaría del tema y Levi, estando tan frustrado con la situación, no soltó ninguna mierda de su boca.

* * *

><p>Habían cosas poco gratificantes en el mundo, por ejemplo, la voz de Hange riéndose a carcajadas directamente en sus oídos, lo que lo obligó a quitarse los auriculares por un momento.<p>

"¿Puedes callarte de una buena vez?" ya tenía bastante con la actitud de Eren, sus propios pensamientos de quinceañera enamorada esperando palabras de amor de su príncipe azul, como para estar soportando carcajadas burlonas por parte de su supuesta amiga, ¿en que estaba pensando cuando aceptó la video llamada?.

"¡No!" y las carcajadas continuaron.

Este día iba a matar a alguien, de eso estaba seguro.

"Voy a cortar esto cuatro ojos, vete a la mierda, no necesito tus estupideces en este momento" comenzó a mover sus manos para alcanzar su ordenador y cerrar el programa de una vez pero la voz de la chica lo detuvo.

"¡No, no, está bien!, dejaré de reír" tomó un poco de aire aunque la sonrisa macabra seguía plasmada en sus labios. "Es que es gracioso Levi, no sé qué es más gracioso, que Eren te siga haciendo gruñir como antes o que estés esperando que llegue por tu puerta a confesarte sentimientos que esperas"

"Yo no he dicho tal co-" pero fue interrumpido.

"Lo esperas, todos lo sabemos, hasta Moblit lo sabe y ni siquiera te ha mirado. Por cierto, ¿recuerdas esas noches en que nos encontrábamos a beber en el castillo y lo único que hablabas, era de como este chico no dejaba de sorprenderte y confundirte con sus actos"

"No me lo recuerdes" ya comenzaba a recordarlo, para su mala suerte.

"¿Pero no eres feliz por eso?" con su pregunta, se ganó un silencio del otro, abrió su boca para decir algo pero el pelinegro solo movió su mirada para fijarse en un punto invisible. "Sé que eres feliz de que él siga siendo el mismo en varios aspectos, aunque estos aspectos te darán un ataque cardiaco" y eso ultimo lo dejó salir en medio de una leve risa.

El más bajo rodo sus ojos y le lanzó una mirada poco amigable a la mujer. "No ayudas" le dijo en lo que alcanzaba su taza de té.

"El chico jamás se te confesó en ese entonces, aún recuerdo cuando me lo contaste y aún recuerdo sus palabras aunque ni siquiera las escuché"

"Hange no" no quería escucharlo, no, no quería pero no hizo nada por detenerla.

"Él dijo; ¿puedo tomar su mano el resto de la noche?" e incluso intentó imitar la voz de Eren, aunque no tuvo mucho éxito en ello. "¿No fue lindo?, ni yo podría haber sabido que esa era su manera de confesarse, ¿no será ahora la misma situación?" comentó con un tono mucho más tranquilo, en el fondo, trataba de animar a su amigo…porque sabía que la situación lo tenía tenso y algo cabizbajo, aunque no lo demostrara.

"Como si supiera, ¿qué me ves cara de experto?" negó con el rostro. "Quizás es estúpido y simplemente jamás dirá nada, se dejó llevar por el momento o quien sabe que mierda, su actitud no cambió en absoluto"

"Sabes que no es verdad" espetó la mujer, con cierta seriedad y ninguna vacilación en el tono de voz.

Levi no encontró las palabras para negar aquello, en el fondo sabía que Eren no hacía esas cosas, está bien, no lo conoce en este tiempo y se está basando en el conocimiento que tiene de él en el pasado, en estos tiempos Eren posiblemente podría ser un chico promiscuo que besaba a quien se le diera la gana, sin sentimientos aparentes…

En el fondo, sabía que esos pensamientos eran erróneos.

"Hange"

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó en un tono casi melodioso.

"Ya sé que hacer" y una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, para la gran sorpresa de Hange, que no lo veía sonreír de esa manera desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

"No estoy segura de sí será bueno o malo, pero no me vas a escuchar, ¿cierto?"

"Jamás lo hago"

Ambos sabían que eso último era una gran mentira por parte del más bajo, pero la castaña no dijo nada al respecto, solo le deseó suerte en su vida.

* * *

><p>"Y aquí es donde trabajaras, Eren"<p>

Ambos hombres se encontraban ya dentro de la compañía, estando una hora antes de lo habitual, Levi hizo un pequeño tour al muchacho en los sectores de mayor importancia para ambos, donde estaba la cafetería, los baños y los artículos de limpieza en caso de algún desastre. La última parada fue el pequeño escritorio fuera de la oficina del pelinegro, el lugar perteneciente a su secretario personal.

"Pensé que mi lugar estaría en tu oficina…" comentó este, con cierto desgano y traición, pensar que tendría que estar sentado aquí, viendo a todos pasar mientras el otro se refugiaba en los silenciosos rincones de su oficina. "No es justo"

"… Si no te conociera y estuvieras ahora mismo en una entrevista de trabajo, ten por seguro que te saco a patadas de este lugar, ¿solo eso tienes que decir al respecto?"

Las palabras de regaño cayeron fuertemente sobre los hombros del chico, haciendo que se frunciera su ceño y mirara al más bajo con cierto desafío. "Por supuesto que no, tengo muchas cosas que decir" se defendió.

"Estoy escuchando"

"…"

"…"

No hubieron más palabras que esas, mientras Eren se hundía en su derrota, Levi tenía cierto aire triunfal en su mirada. Finalmente alzó su mano y la puso sobre la mesa del escritorio la cual era bastante alta, por lo que el castaño al estar sentado, apenas lograrían ver su cabeza.

"Después de tantas palabras de tu parte, continuemos. Ya te comenté anteriormente cuáles son tus funciones pero como estoy a falta de secretario no puedo capacitarte para ello, te necesito hoy. Todas las llamadas llegarán a ti, organizaras mi horario, el cual probablemente está en la computadora aunque de todas maneras ya tengo un horario personal"

"¿Y para que quieres que te organice uno?"

"…Cállate y escucha" le reprendió y continuó con las indicaciones, le mostró lo que le iba a necesitar, lo que significaban algunos botones y el listado de números que debería manejar, los códigos para cada piso y área.

En ello, se llevaron media hora de indicaciones.

"Entiendo porque tus secretarios jamás duraban" comentó el castaño en tono de burla que rápidamente cesó cuando se llevó una mirada casi de muerte, por parte del otro.

"Como iba diciendo, esas son tus tareas. Por cierto, debes usar zapatos formales, la camisa dentro de tus pantalones y una corbata ceñida al cuello, si te vuelvo a ver con ese nudo mal hecho, limpiarás el baño de empleados"

"¡¿Qué?!" iba a reclamar pero una mano lo tomó del brazo y rápidamente fue arrastrado en dirección a la oficina que tenía al lado, la cual pertenecía al pelinegro.

"Puedes entrar aquí, anunciando que lo harás. Por temas de protocolo, si alguien te ve entrar así como si nada, tendrán una mala apreciación de las cosas, eso no significa que puedas venir a invadir cada 5 minutos." Le soltó el brazo y cerró la puerta tras las espaldas del castaño. "Ahora, nadie puede cuestionar cuanto tiempo te quedas, he tenido a otros secretarios aquí por más de una hora…"

A medida que las palabras abandonaban sus labios, estas se volvían más suaves…más lentas. Mientras sus manos lentamente se acercaban al muchacho que ahora tenía en frente, agarrando su corbata entre sus dedos y tirando de esta para acercarlo un poco más a él.

Visiblemente el castaño tragó saliva ante la situación. "¿Por… por qué los tenías aquí tanto tiempo?" preguntó, notándose un extraño temblor en su voz, difícil saber si eran nervios o enojo.

"Disciplina"

Por un momento la mirada de Eren se nubló y sus labios se mantuvieron separados.

El pelinegro no supo descifrar esa reacción en lo absoluto.

"¿Qué tipo de disciplina?" preguntó tras unos momentos, mientras observaba como el más bajo deshacía el nudo de su corbata con suma lentitud, acariciando la tela de una manera que lograba generar algo de envidia por esa corbata.

"¿Qué tipo de disciplina conoces…Eren?"

Ese tono en la voz ajena lo había escuchado antes, Eren estaba seguro de ello y por un momento recordó en que situación la había escuchado, fue en la noche de aquel hotel.

"Respóndeme, Eren"

Nuevamente fue visible como Eren tragaba saliva ante la situación que estaba presenciando, sus manos fueron incapaces de moverse, muy a diferencia de ayer, donde fue él quien había causaba el asunto del beso. Cuando estaba enfrentado a esta cara del pelinegro, su cuerpo se volvía rígido… o tal vez, a merced de ese hombre.

"No lo sé" respondió, en un susurro, porque su voz fue incapaz de elevarse con más tono.

"Ooh" dejó escapar el más bajo, mostrando su fingido asombro por la respuesta que recibió. Finalmente cuando deshizo el nudo de la corbata, comenzó a mover esta con mayor rapidez hasta hacer un nudo correcto que terminó por ceñir al cuello de la camiseta ajena, dejándolo absolutamente impecable. "Mi disciplina consiste en hacerles ver lo incompetentes que son, Eren. Solo palabras, hechos y situaciones donde les hago ver que tan mal están, ¿en qué pensabas tú?" sabía muy bien en que podría estar pensando el otro y eso se vio mejor demostrado cuando el castaño volteo la mirada a otro lado, visiblemente enojado.

"No juegues así" le replicó el castaño, sin ser capaz de mirarlo de vuelta.

"¿Jugar?, no estoy jugando, solo estoy capacitándote, diciéndote cómo funcionan las cosas aquí. Si tu mente imaginó otro tipo de situación, otro tipo de disciplina, tendrás que deleitarme con ello o no seré capaz de decirte si soy capaz o no, de hacer lo que piensas"

"¡Tú!" y con esas palabras, su rostro se giró al igual que sus ojos hasta posarse en los ajenos, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, el más bajo volvió a jalar de su corbata y sus labios fueron invadidos por el hombre frente a su cuerpo, en un beso más demandante que el que compartieron el día de ayer, pero que no dejaba de ser agradable.

Antes de que Eren pudiera cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por ello, sus labios se separaron del otro, entregando de inmediato una mirada confusa al más bajo.

"Ahora ve a trabajar, estás en la hora de hacerlo. Si no te mueves ahora, contaré esto como un atraso de tu parte" y sin dedicarle más que una mirada más una sonrisa burlona, le dio la espalda para dirigirse a su escritorio.

Eso era, sin duda, un juego cruel.

Fue lo que Eren sintió cuando veía a ese hombre alejarse con suma victoria hasta su escritorio, sabía muy bien que él hizo algo similar, estaba consciente de ello… pero no esperó lo mismo y eso solamente provocó que… sus agallas de batallar aumentaran.

Sin decir nada, se retiró de la oficina y se instaló en su nuevo puesto de trabajo. Jamás había hecho aquello… pero prestó atención a las indicaciones y con absoluta concentración comenzó a acostumbrarse a su lugar, memorizando donde estaba cada cosa, teniendo abierto el tan preciado horario de su ahora jefe, además de tener también los números y códigos a la vista.

Su primer día no tuvo demasiada actividad, una que otra llamada que era rápidamente derivada al hombre que estaba en la oficina, algunas personas pasaban por ahí solamente para saludar al recién llegado, quienes por suerte, lo trataron de buena manera y nadie sospechaba que se conocían de antes.

Aunque no estaba del todo seguro cuanto iba a durar esa fachada, en especial cuando una llamada lo sacó de su pequeña piscina de pensamientos.

"Buenas tardes, habla con la oficina del señor Ackerman, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?" aún le costaba pronunciar ese apellido que se le hacía tan extraño en la boca, ya que jamás llamó de esa manera al otro. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar aún más, una voz conocida sonó tras el teléfono.

"Mocoso, es la hora de comer, deja tu lugar y guarda todo. Ven a comer aquí, supuse que no trajiste nada de casa, así que aquí tengo de sobra. Ahora mueve tu trasero" y cortó sin esperar respuesta.

Para su suerte, nadie lo vio entrar a la oficina.

"Me capacitas para ser cordial con los clientes pero tratas a tu propio secretario de la peor manera posible" refunfuñó el castaño mientras se sentaba en el sofá que había cerca de una pared, frente a este, una pequeña mesa donde había dos platos de comida, que al parecer, era comida casera.

"¿Has limpiado en este periodo de tiempo el baño o te he usado de taburete?"

"... ¿Ah?"

"Eso es un no, por ende, estoy siendo bastante cordial contigo" sin siquiera levantar su rostro para mirarlo, se sentó a su lado, colocó una servilleta sobre su pantalón y con la ayuda de una bandeja individual, colocó su comida sobre sus piernas.

"Yo…yo…" intentó decir Eren, pero negó con el rostro y se encogió de hombros. "Olvídalo, no puedo contigo" refunfuñó una vez más antes de imitar lo que hizo el otro con su plato. "¿No te gusta comer con los demás?"

"No"

"¿Por qué?"

"Hay quienes son demasiado sucios para comer, una vez llegó un pedazo de comida cercano a mi lugar, desde ese entonces prefiero comer aquí" comentó sin inmutarse por su extremo cuidado con la limpieza, aunque Eren a estas alturas no tenía de que sorprenderse. Se llevó un bocado a la boca tras escucharlo y esta vez sí se sorprendió.

"Está delicioso" susurró a gusto "tu no hiciste esto" exclamó sin siquiera dudarlo.

Aun recordaba que el otro le había dicho que no era bueno en la cocina.

"… No estoy seguro si sentirme halagado de que lo recuerdes o molesto por pensar que realmente cocino tan mal. De todas maneras, no, cerca de donde vivo hay un restaurante decente que hace buena comida, son higiénicos y las personas de ahí me conocen, así que pido un plato para cada día. Hacen la entrega personalmente" tras llevarse otro bocado a la boca, tragó y continuó hablando. "La muchacha del restaurante Trost que dejaste entrar es la que trae mi comida todos los días"

El castaño asintió con el tenedor en su boca y sonrió, el más bajo era meticuloso con algunas cosas y aunque no lo expresara abiertamente, le gustaba conocer el Levi de todos los días, el casual, lo que es siempre.

"Me alegra conocer estas cosas de ti"

Bueno, si lo expresó abiertamente.

"¿A qué te refieres?" alzó una de sus cejas mientras su mirada se dirigía al chico que tenía plasmada una sonrisa en el rostro.

Se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta y la sonrisa se mantuvo ahí. "Me contaste muchas cosas en ese viaje, también por línea pero no es lo mismo que me digas a verlo, hay detalles que se escapan, gestos que no espero, no lo sé… es gratificante"

Un murmullo se escuchó por parte del pelinegro, demostrando lo a gusto que estaba con esas palabras. "Nada mal, mocoso"

Ambos continuaron comiendo de manera tranquila, intercambiando uno que otro dato de ellos, Eren prometió cocinar algo un día de estos para ambos, Levi no se negó, solo le advirtió que si le hacía mal a su estómago, iba a vengarse.

Más, no especificó qué tipo de venganza era.

Se lavaron sus dientes por turnos, en el baño personal que tenía el más bajo dentro de su oficina, un cepillo nuevo de paquete esperaba por él y maldijo por lo bajo que tan preparado estaba el otro para su llegada…o lo poco que esperaba que trajera aquel día, porque sin duda, olvidó su cepillo también.

Tras finalizar la hora de comida, ambos se sentaron un rato en el sofá hasta que Eren se puso de pie pero con una de sus manos, evitó que el otro lo hiciera, presionando en uno de sus hombros.

"Levi" soltó su nombre con cierta travesura, se agachó con rapidez y besó su mejilla, llevándose una sorpresa notoria por el otro, silenciando cualquier palabra con un beso sobre sus labios, se alejó de él y con el mismo rostro que el pelinegro usó por la mañana, se retiró de la oficina.

Y sin más, Levi cayó en el mismo juego, si las cosas iban a ser así…pues las aceptaría con gusto.

El resto del día no hubo más interacción entre ellos, más que unas llamadas con nada más que asuntos de trabajo, pese a ser el primer día del castaño, este pudo adaptarse bien y Levi no estaba realmente sorprendido de ello, tenía la ligera sospecha de que podría hacerlo.

* * *

><p>"Hange, ¿estás grabando esto?"<p>

"Por supuesto que si Erwin, es el primer momento en que he visto a Levi expresarse de manera tan infantil"

Sus dos amigos, a través de la computadora, lo estaban mirando con una expresión de gracia que no se molestaban en ocultar.

"Recuérdenme nuevamente por qué es que lo tengo de amigos, porque realmente…estoy a punto de borrarlos completamente de mi existencia" dijo un cansado Levi, que tras un buen día de trabajo, era recibido por estos pelmazos.

Hange solamente comenzó a reír mientras Erwin aclaraba la voz y respondía. "Somos las voces de tu conciencia Levi, cualquier decisión pasará por nosotros y-" pero no pudo continuar porque el más bajo lo interrumpió.

"Se acabó, apagaré esta mierda"

Y Hange explotó en carcajadas, pero enseguida comenzó a hablar, realmente esperaba que este acabara la llamada. "Lo siento, lo siento, simplemente nunca esperé esto Levi. Creí que dirías algo, que aclararían las cosas…no que empezarían un juego de…"

"juego de 'Lo haces tú o lo hago yo'" dijo el rubio, alzando una de sus cejas. "Siempre te he visto como el tipo de sujeto que habla las cosas claras con los demás con ayuda de Hange para traducir lo que dices pero nada de juegos ni pérdidas de tiempo, es sumamente extraño que estés jugando así como así, en especial con Eren"

"Erwin" murmuró Levi en voz baja.

"¿Si?"

"Cállate"

Y Hange nuevamente se echó a reír sin problema alguno.

"Eren siempre habla demasiado, no tiene filtro y generalmente expresa lo que siente en el momento pero cuando se trata de expresar cosas realmente profundas de él mismo, es incapaz de hacerlo. Lo mismo pasaba antes, él expresaba su odio contra los titanes porque los veía día a día, porque el sonido de ellos lo despertaba pero cuando se trataba de sus propios miedos, era su rostro él que hablaba por él, pero pocas veces expresaba con palabras esas cosas, sus sentimientos más profundos son para él mismo y ya. Ni yo era capaz de sacar todo de él y creo que en este caso, es lo mismo. Desconozco porque continua con el mismo tipo de personalidad, siendo que al parecer esta vida fue una bendición para él, pero parece ser que son cosas más fuertes que toda la mierda junta de este mundo"

Sus dos amigos guardaron silencio.

"No sé qué me sorprende más, Levi" comentó Erwin. "Que hablaras tanto sin respirar o que terminaras de explicarte con alguna grosería que no va al caso" aunque sus palabras eran ridículas, su rostro se mostraba impasible.

Hange simplemente reía aún más.

"Erwin" murmuró nuevamente, en voz baja.

"¿Si?"

"Te odio"

"Te visitaré uno de estos días, a ti y a tu nuevo empleado" le avisó, sin importarle las palabras anteriores.

En ese momento, la castaña guardó silencio y se llevó una mano a la barbilla, parecía pensativa.

"¿Qué mierda pasa por tu cabeza ahora, cuatro ojos?"

Ella alzó sus cejas y negó con el rostro. "Nada, nada de nada. Tomen una fotografía por mi"

Ambos sabían que en ella no existía el "nada" pero tampoco lograban mucho con preguntar, porque todo lo que recibirían sería eso; nada.

"De todas maneras, suena lógico" comentó la castaña tras unos momentos de preguntas y respuestas. "No entiendo por qué a Eren le puede costar tanto decir algo como eso cuando es obvio que tu correspondes a sus actos, pero supongo que tiene sus razones."

"O es estúpido" añadió Levi, donde se ganó una mirada de reprimenda por parte de ambos.

* * *

><p>Eren rápidamente se acostumbró a su nuevo trabajo, cosa que se llevó grandes comentarios de sorpresa por sus compañeros de trabajo, quienes no dejaban de repetir que la mayoría de los secretarios no sobrepasaban las dos semanas y él ya llevaba dos en la compañía, sin reclamo alguno más que por cosas menores como errores de números o uno que otro percance mínimo.<p>

No podía decir que tenía una cercana relación con sus compañeros pero más de alguna vez hablaba con ellos, en especial cuando estos no tenían nada que hacer, cosa que a veces sucedía. Había días de largas llamadas y otros días donde no ocurría nada, generalmente cuando se llevaban a cabo reuniones en la sala destinada a ello.

Comenzó a comprender también el respeto que le tenían a Levi, no solo por ser el jefe, el hombre era tan meticuloso con lo que hacía, era alguien de pocas palabras que prefería expresarse con miradas u oraciones cortas, a veces se sentía bastante agradecido de ser aquellos que lo escuchaban hablar bastante, incluso si mencionaba muchas groserías de por medio o su manera de expresarse fuera tan tosca como la misma mierda que siempre usa para describir las cosas.

Pero así era Levi, así era su jefe y estaba feliz por ello.

Todo el miedo que tenía hasta hace unas semanas de venir a este país desconocido, se disiparon cuando comenzó a sentirse como en casa, solo por estar acompañado por el otro.

Si bien, vivía solo pero mantenía comunicación con sus padres, la paga era mejor de lo que esperaba y con Levi compartía bastante por igual, a veces lo dejaba frente al departamento donde vivía ya que por obvias razones, ambos salían a la misma hora, a excepción de aquellos días donde Levi debía quedarse un tiempo más.

A veces tenía días libres, donde eran únicamente de él o eran días libres para ambos, en aquellos días, aprovechaban de explorar la ciudad, de salir por algún sitio o comer fuera por el gusto de hacerlo, aunque siempre visitaban el mismo restaurante, no podía quejarse en realidad, todas las salidas eran tan agradables como aquellas que tenían en el viaje que tuvieron alguna vez.

Comenzó a comprender otras cosas que involucraban al más bajo, entre ellas, su poco gusto por gastar dinero, pese a tenerlo, no era comprador compulsivo, usaba buena ropa pero tampoco exageraba comprando esta, le bastaba estar cómodo y en buena tela, daba excelentes propinas si así lo merecía la persona, evitaba con extrema lejanía cualquier excremento de animal que hubiera en la calle y cuando se acercaban perros babosos a él, usaba la peor de sus miradas para ahuyentarlos.

"¿No te gustan los cachorros?" preguntó el castaño, que estaba sentado junto a él en el parque, tras ver como un perro salía corriendo asustado por la mirada que recibió, como dato extra, Eren usó la mirada de cachorro que a estas alturas ya tenía perfeccionada.

"Te meteré a la perrera si me sigues mirando así" le advirtió. "No me desagradan, pero algunos son sucios o dejan pelo por doquier. Prefiero un gato y a la vez prefiero nada, un animal de plástico o algo así"

Los labios de Eren formaron una línea fina tras escuchar aquello, sin aguantarlo, comenzó a reír. "¡De plástico!"

Aquella tarde recibió un gran pisotón.

Hasta el día de hoy Eren no había visitado el departamento de Levi, no es como si realmente hubiera preguntado por este y esperaba que fuera invitado, en especial cuando Eren invitó al otro para cenar, prometiéndole aquella comida que le había dicho hace días, llevarla al trabajo sería difícil pues implicaría que tendría que madrugar y con el pasar de las horas se enfriaría, por lo que perdería la frescura, así que optó por invitarlo a comer.

Lo primera reacción en palabras del pelinegro fue; Increíble.

Pues no podía creer que el departamento estuviera tan limpio, no cuando alguien joven habitaba solo en él.

"¿Estás orgulloso?" preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa amplia, esperando visiblemente un cumplido…que nunca llegó.

"No, simplemente estoy asombrado, que bueno que no has olvidado como limpiar" pero nunca mencionó un 'felicitaciones' o un 'bien hecho' porque sabía que eso esperaba Eren…por ende, no dijo nada.

La comida terminó siendo mejor de lo que Levi hubiera esperado, cuando contaba con una cocina en buen estado, pese a lo pequeño del departamento, Eren pudo cocinar con libertad, haciendo uno de los platos que le enseñó su madre. Como postre, comieron un pedazo de pastel que compraron antes de llegar al departamento pues por la mañana salieron a comprar pinturas, en realidad Eren iba a ir solo, pero Levi decidió acompañarlo.

"¿Así que has estado pintando?"

"Si…" no se mostró realmente muy animado por ello e incluso desvió la mirada.

Eso resultó preocupante, aunque el muchacho estuviera trabajando en algo más, no quería ser un factor para la falta de inspiración o algo así. "¿Qué pasa, no te has inspirado, han salido mal?" realmente la preocupación fue palpable, lo que hizo sonreír al más alto.

"No es eso, están bien" comenzó a mover sus pies un poco. "Solo que… si me pides que te los muestre, sentiré vergüenza de ello…no estoy seguro si te gustaran o…algo…"

"¿Qué acaso tengo cara de critico?"

"Si"

"…Eren, muéstrame ya tus cosas, no tengo nada que criticar, apenas puedo dibujar un simple circulo"

Con ello, se llevó una carcajada por parte del castaño, lo que alivió bastante su propio ambiente. Seguido de ello, llevó a Levi hasta una puerta que por lo general se mantenía cerrada, además de mantenerse a oscuras, a excepción de la ventana que era el único foco de luz natural que había y que a la vez se encargaba de ventilar el aire a pintura.

"Ahora entiendo porque este lugar huele extraño, es la pintura, no importa que mantengas cerrado, huele de igual manera" mencionó mientras caminaba tras Eren, sin poder ver nada aún.

"¿Es molesto?" preguntó este, buscando el interruptor de la luz en la pared.

El más bajo negó con el rostro y luego mencionó. "No, comienzo a asociarlo contigo, así que no es malo"

Hubo un silencio entre ambos que fue interrumpido por el interruptor moviéndose, iluminando la habitación…que era un caos. Papel de periódico regado por todo el suelo, un taburete con un caballete enorme en frente, en ello, un cuadro a medio pintar mientras que alrededor de todas las paredes habían cuadros terminados y otros que simplemente fueron intentos frustrados. Ninguna pared estaba manchada con pintura pero el suelo era un caos, ahora entendía Levi porque es que Eren aparecía más de una vez con una mancha de pintura en la mejilla.

Pero de alguna manera, no le pareció asqueroso.

"Has estado trabajando bastante" dijo el pelinegro mientras se hacía paso a la habitación, pasando junto al castaño mientras posaba sus ojos en la pintura que estaba en el caballete, se notaba a simple vista que era una simple pintura de una playa y nada más que eso, a un costado habían pinturas de distintos sitios de Londres, en realidad, eran los sitios que habían visitado, pero su mirada regresó a la pintura que tenía en frente. "Este lugar… ¿lo has visitado?" sus ojos se entrecerraron, le parecía conocido, demasiado conocido…dolorosamente conocido.

"No, pero a veces tengo la imagen mental de una playa como esta, se me hace hermosa aunque probablemente no exista… no lo sé, a veces despierto y pienso en este lugar, como si hubiera estado ahí pero sé que no lo he estado. Raro, ¿no?" se cruzó de brazos mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta, observando desde atrás, entre la pintura y al hombre que parecía helado ante la situación. "¿Levi?"

Este solo murmullo en respuesta, dando un par de pasos para atrás, desviando su mirada hasta la ventana. "Eres talentoso Eren, se sienten algunas cosas de tus pinturas, se siente lo gris que fue el día que visitamos el Tower Brigde, porque estaba lloviendo, sin embargo no fue mal día, solo oscuro… y de esta playa" nuevamente sus ojos se deslizaron a esa pintura especial. "¿Qué sientes de ella?"

El castaño ladeo el rostro, extrañado por la pintura. "No lo sé, ¿paz?"

Nuevamente el otro murmuró en respuesta, afirmando sus palabras pero no diciendo nada por ellas, solamente se quedó en silencio. Cuando estuvo satisfecho de ello, se volteó y miró de frente al castaño, quien seguía con sus brazos cruzados pero una mueca de preocupación palpable en el rostro, el chico era muy malo escondiendo sus sentimientos en algunos casos.

"¿Qué te preocupa?" preguntó el más bajo, acortando la distancia entre ellos.

El otro finalmente dejó caer sus brazos hasta sus costados y se encogió de hombros. "…¿no te gustan?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Las pinturas" desvió la mirada un momento, llevándose una expresión de sorpresa por el hombre.

"¿De dónde sacaste tal pensamiento absurdo?, claro que me gustan Eren, por algo pedí que me las mostraras, si pudiera te pediría una para mi habitación pero sé que estas ocupado trabajando para mí, así que…oye, deja de sonreír así"

"¿De verdad me dejarías pintarte algo para tu habitación?" y su sonrisa incrementaba.

"Cielos santo, eres un maldito mocoso" pero una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, siendo contagiado por el chico mismo.

"Trabajaré en ello y te sorprenderé" aseguró el muchacho, sin ninguna pizca de duda en su voz, lo que simplemente ocasionó que el pelinegro no pudiera decir nada en contra. "Y sobre lo otro, simplemente te noté extraño al verlas, creí que no te gustaron o algo."

Hasta ese momento Levi se percató de que sus pensamientos que aunque no fueron dichos, su rostro, por extraño que fuera, demostró lo que sentía, esa playa era hermosa, si…pero no lo era del todo. "Nada de eso, simplemente pensé que existía y el saber que no, simplemente arruinaron mis planes de ir allí algún día" pero en el fondo esperaba no ir jamás, en caso de encontrarla.

"Ya veo" susurró el otro en respuesta, no muy convencido, algo en Levi no le generó honestidad completa pero no tuvo la manera de hacérselo saber y no iba a presionar con el tema, no cuando Levi se acercó a él y besó sus labios con mayor suavidad de lo que habían intercambiado estos días.

Porque si, durante estas semanas, ambos repitieron ese proceso, a veces por las mañanas, a la hora de comer o cuando se despedían, besos silenciosos que eran sumamente gratificante pero que no iban acompañados de palabras sentimentales más que un deseo de buenas noches o una gratitud por la comida, esos besos han sido más juguetones que cualquier otra cosa, pero este tenía algo diferente, algo que hacía que Eren se quedara quieto en su lugar, que se hundiera en una sensación de paz y algo de dolor inentendible.

Los labios de uno y otro se movieron con suavidad, como aquella manera suave en la que se mecía la cortina de la ventana junto a ellos, como la suavidad de una campana de viento sonar en el departamento de al lado, una suavidad que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a quebrar, con movimientos, con palabras, con reacciones.

Finalmente ambos se separaron con lentitud, ambos mirándose directamente a los ojos, sin pensarlo, las manos de Eren se movieron y buscaron las de su acompañante, tomándolas con la misma suavidad en que ese beso había sido dado, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando el gesto fue correspondido, cuando los dedos de Levi se curvaron en torno a los suyos.

"Vamos a sentarnos" susurró Levi en un tono más bajo de lo normal, llevándose una afirmación por parte del más alto, quien comenzó a caminar sin soltar la mano del otro, por un momento Levi volteó el rostro y miró una vez más la pintura de aquella playa, hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Ambos alcanzaron el sofá y se sentaron, por un momento se miraron y a los segundos siguientes ambos se estaban besando nuevamente, esta vez sus dedos entrelazados, con el peso de Levi sobre el costado de Eren hasta que este último cayó a lo largo del sofá y el más bajo se posicionó sobre él, alargando aquel beso hasta que sus labios se sintieron cansados, al igual que sus ojos.

Pudo quejarse mucho de esa vivienda, pero la paz que le traía era algo sorprendente.

O quizás era simplemente la presencia de Eren que lo calmaba a tales magnitudes…

Sin pensarlo ni detenerse, ambos se quedaron dormidos tras unos minutos, Eren bajo el otro, con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del pelinegro y este otro, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del castaño, durmieron por largas horas, sin que nadie ni nada fuera capaz de interrumpirlos.

* * *

><p><em>El sonido de la playa resonaba en los oídos de ambos, ninguno era capaz de mirar a otra cosa que no fuera el agua frente a ellos, un sonido casi celestial para aquellos que no lo conocían, un aroma único, una brisa como ninguna, un escenario soñado y descrito entre historiadores, pero jamás visto por la gente actual, a excepción de ellos.<em>

"_¿Estás realmente seguro de esto, Eren?"_

"_Si, totalmente seguro Capitán, no… Levi" _

_Pese a lo hermoso que era el escenario frente a ambos, la amargura en el corazón de ambos no les dejaba disfrutar lo que el mundo les regalaba, después de tantas peleas y penas vividas. _

* * *

><p>Después de una semana de aquel suceso, un viernes llegó para ellos y eso significaba que el día de mañana no tendrían que trabajar, además aquellos días siempre eran suaves para todos, casi nadie se encargaba de realizar reuniones o algún tratos importantes en días donde las personas están usualmente agotadas.<p>

Por ende, el horario de comida duraba un poco más de lo normal, este día no era la excepción.

Cuando finalmente ambos abandonaron el baño tras haberse cepillado los dientes, se dirigieron al sofá, a veces simplemente se sentaban a conversar y otras veces se sentaban a hacer lo que hacían sin palabras, intercambiar besos que no llevaban a nada.

"Eren" el pelinegro comenzó tras haberse sentado, mirando fijamente al muchacho quien visiblemente se puso nervioso tras el llamado. "No me mires así, solo quiero ofrecerte un nuevo trabajo" y el semblante de horror del castaño no desapareció con ello.

"Pero Levi, estoy bien de esta manera, no es necesario que-" pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por un Levi, que ya perdía la paciencia.

"Al menos escúchame antes de empezar a llorar como el niño que eres, simplemente quiero que pintes, sin tiempo límite. Puedes traer uno de tus cuadros para acá, no sé si lo has notado, pero las paredes de todos los pasillos de este piso están vacías, porque nada me gustaba. Pero quiero colgar tus cuadros por aquí, te pagaré por ello" cruzó una de sus piernas sobre otra al igual que sus propios brazos frente a su pecho, según él, era una oferta buena y tentadora.

Pero Eren… "No" negó rotundamente. "No quiero que me pagues por ello, es un halago que quieras colgar todo y estoy de acuerdo, pero no me pagues por ello" apretó los labios al igual que sus manos que permanecían sobre sus rodillas, frunciendo el ceño de paso.

"Eren, es tu trabajo y tu trabajo debe ser recompensado. Si quieres puedes poner un precio, pero yo te pagaré por ellos" espetó el hombre, que ya siendo conocido por el castaño, este no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

Lo que Eren vio a su ventaja. "Un euro por cada uno"

"…" visiblemente Levi se mostró contrariado por ello pero aceptó, aunque realmente no quisiera, aceptó. "De acuerdo"

Y su única razón por hacer ello, es para fomentar lo artista de Eren, no quería ver que este dejara de pintar, quería que lo hiciera aún más y que los demás vieran de lo que era capaz, que reconocieran quien era el artista, que lo felicitan por su talento, que lo notaran…porque no tenía más poder que ello, no tenía relaciones con galerías ni personas que estuvieran a cargo de una, esto era lo único a su alcance, sin tener que pagar por ello, porque estaba seguro que si pagaba a una galería por algún tipo de promoción, Eren no lo dejaría en paz por ningún motivo.

Tenía que ser justo aunque odiara el asunto.

Así que tomó aquello como un pequeño triunfo de su parte.

Aquel día pasó rápidamente y pudieron marcharse temprano, más que nada por orden del pelinegro mismo, que aceptó que todos se fueran al menos una hora antes de lo habitual, aunque tras salir del edificio las estrellas estaban sobre sus cabezas, eso no evitaba la alegría de tener una hora más para sus propias vidas, incluyendo la propia y la de Eren, como era habitual, ofreció llevarlo a casa.

Cuando ambos llegaron al departamento, se quedaron en el auto, como era normal, se acercaron para besarse y susurrarse un suave 'buenas noches' pero esta vez Eren no abandonó el auto, sino que se quedó mirando al otro por un largo rato.

"Si vas a decir algo, dilo ahora, me volveré viejo esperan-"

"¿Quieres subir?"

Sus labios se separaron pero no dijo palabra alguna, su única respuesta fue apagar el motor del auto y sacar las llaves de su lugar, abriendo la puerta no sin antes lanzar una mirada cómplice en dirección a su acompañante. Muchas veces ha venido a su departamento, eso estaba claro, pero era primera vez que le invitaba a estas horas de la noche, cuando no habían planes de por medio, cuando no tenían nada más que hacer el día de mañana.

En algún momento del viaje desde el auto hasta su piso, sus manos se tomaron, en el ascensor se acercaron y tras cruzar el umbral de la puerta, tras ser cerrada con un pie, sus labios se encontraron con mayor ansiedad de la que cualquiera de los dos hizo notar a lo largo del día.

La espalda del más bajo se apoyó contra la pared más cercana, mientras era acorralado en esta y no se negó a la acción, sus manos buscaron el cuello ajeno y abrazó este mismo para no permitir que aquel beso acabara, lentamente sus dedos acariciaron la nuca del muchacho, pasando los falanges entre las hebras de cabello, tirando de estos con suavidad sin ser brusco en el acto, mientras el cuerpo de este se presionaba cada vez más con el suyo, sin ser asfixiante pero sin dejarle espacio para moverse.

Hasta el día de hoy ninguno de los dos intensificaba los besos que compartían, pero ambos sabían a la vez que esta ocasión era diferente, porque Levi abrió sus labios lentamente mientras su lengua tocaba los labios cerrados del castaño y este sin dudarlo, abrió los propios para entregar el paso a la lengua de su acompañante, encontrándola a medio camino con la suya. Ambas lenguas danzaron junto a la otra, enredándose como si nunca antes hubieran besado de esa manera, entregando más que un deseo oculto por días, entregando el anhelo que se tenían sin hacerlo evidente, notándose cuando de los interiores del castaño se escapó un pequeño sonido generado únicamente por la agradable sensación que su cuerpo sentía ante esta situación.

Ambos se separaron lentamente ante la gran falta de aire, con un hilo de saliva que unía sus lenguas hasta que la distancia fue suficiente para romperlo, los ojos de ambos se perdieron en los ajenos, sus respiraciones estaban alteradas, sus piernas casi entrelazadas y la pelvis de Eren, presionaba sin misericordia contra el cuerpo del pelinegro.

Donde se hacía absolutamente evidente la erección del muchacho.

"Debí haber hecho esto hace días…" susurró Eren aún con la mirada perdida en el hombre frente a sí mismo.

"No robes las palabra de mi boca, mocoso"

"Prefiero robar otra cosa" susurró uniendo nuevamente los labios a los ajenos, con la misma intensidad de antes, con el mismo juego de lenguas, aumentando la ferocidad de estos cuando sonidos húmedos abandonaron sus besos, cuando se separaban escasos segundos para volver a encontrarse, hasta el punto en que comenzaron a tirar de sus ropas, hasta el punto en que los cabellos de ambos se desordenaron, los de Eren a causa de los tirones que generaba Levi en estos y los del más bajo, al deslizar su cabeza por la pared, ambos hubieran caído de no ser por las palabras que abandonaron los labios del más bajo.

"Vamos a tu habitación" no fue una sugerencia, ni una orden, sino su deseo.

El trayecto a la habitación fue probablemente la caminata más horrible que ambos han hecho en un tramo tan pequeño como aquel, porque fueron incapaces de dejar de besarse, de tocarse, de abrazarse y acariciarse, porque las manos de Eren no podían abandonar la cintura del más bajo, no podía dejar de tirar su camisa y Levi no dejaba de acariciar la espalda que estaba frente a su dedos, probablemente botaron una que otra cosa en el camino, se golpearon con una mesa pero no importó, porque al momento en que chocaron contra la cama y ambos cayeron en ella, todo dejó de importar.

Con un solo movimiento, Levi recostó al muchacho sobre las sabanas para tomar posición sobre él, entre sus piernas en lo que bajaba sus manos por su camisa y deshacía cada botón de su prenda, lo hubiera hecho lento o sensual pero no era lo suyo, no le importaba, lo que quería era sentir las manos del castaño en su piel y de ser posible, que esos labios lo marcaran como no era marcado hace tanto tiempo.

Dejó caer la prenda por sus hombros y sin importarle donde quedara, se hizo hacía adelante, abalanzándose sobre los labios del castaño mientras sus manos levantaban la camisa de este y atacaban sin misericordia las tetillas del muchacho cuando finalmente las encontró, entre sus dedos las acarició y tiró de ellas hasta el punto en que el cuerpo bajo el suyo comenzó a temblar por lo que supuso, era placer. Mientras que de esos labios salieron pequeños suspiros entre beso y beso, pero el pelinegro perdió parte de su cabeza cuando escuchó una cosa…

"Levi"

Susurrado de una manera en que hizo arder su sangre, su piel, sus sentidos y su deseo, generando que sus dedos se movieran con rapidez sobre la camisa del muchacho y deshiciera los botones de la misma manera, hasta abrir la camisa y ver el torso que tanto había deseado ver de esa manera, con esas tetillas levemente endurecidas por los actos que le proporcionó, cuando subió su mirada esperó por un momento un toque de vergüenza pero se encontró con una mirada casi feroz, deseosa como la suya, con un Eren con los labios entre abiertos, el cabello desordenado, un brillo casi animal en sus ojos y un rostro que demostraba el deseo, la excitación, todo lo bueno que era el momento, estaba plasmado en su rostro.

"Levi…"

Susurró de la misma manera de antes, mientras sus manos subían por el cuerpo del susodicho, comenzando por sus caderas hasta sus costados, por sus músculos que delineo entre sus dedos, dedos que llegaron hasta su pecho y rozó sus tetillas por igual, descomponiendo levemente la expresión casi controlada del hombre, esas manos tocaron con suavidad las clavículas visibles y se aferraron a la parte trasera del cuello ajeno, atrayéndolo aún más a su cuerpo para poder asaltar nuevamente sus labios, buscar su lengua y devorarla con el hambre que lo estaba consumiendo.

Lengua que seguidamente pasó hasta el cuello del más bajo, besando, lamiendo y hasta mordiendo, dejando marcas de las cuales no se sintió mal en lo absoluto, sus dedos que yacían en el cuello de este se aventuraron a la espalda del mismo, rasguñando levemente con sus uñas, marcando por una necesidad sin fundamento, porque lo deseaba…más de lo que hubiera esperado en todo este tiempo.

"Bésame, Eren…bésame" la voz de Levi asaltó sus oídos, generando temblores internos dentro de sí mismo, nublando su vista de la cordura para dejarse navegar en las olas de placer que algo tan simple como un susurro, generaba en él, su erección a ese punto era dolorosa y gratificante a la vez.

Con un murmullo, aceptó la orden y sus labios se encargaron de besar todo lo que estuviera a su paso, su cuello, uno de sus hombros, deslizándose hasta su pecho, marcando con mordidas hasta todo lugar al cual tuviera acceso, volviendo nuevamente hasta los labios ajenos y morder su inferior antes de encontrarse con su lengua nuevamente, asaltando la misma como si el mañana no existiera.

Calor, calor, todo se sentía con suma calor, los dedos del pelinegro que delineaban el borde de su pantalón, sus propios labios en presión con los ajenos, la erección que buscaba ser atendida y la erección del contrario que sintió cuando su mano bajó por esos lugares y lo tomó entre su mano, sin vergüenza alguna.

En ese momento, ambos se miraron a los ojos.

"El lubricante… y los condones, dime donde están" susurró Levi, descompuesto como nunca, agitado como si hubiera estado corriendo una maratón, deseoso como nunca…

Pero los ojos de Eren se abrieron en sorpresa, sus labios se separaron y sus manos se detuvieron de vagar por los alrededores de su acompañante, dejando salir algo que Levi no pudo creer.

"No tengo"

"Estás jugando" mencionó el pelinegro, soltando toda porción de acuerdo del otro, alejándose poco a poco de él con un rostro incrédulo.

"…No, no tengo, yo…no creí que…y que…bueno…" tragó saliva visiblemente y miró a un costado, ahora si demostrando la vergüenza del asunto.

"No puedo creerlo, realmente no puedo creerlo" dejó caer su rostro en la curvatura del cuello ajeno y…soltó una muy leve risa. "Eres tan estúpido"

"Hey" mencionó el castaño, aun avergonzado y levemente herido por lo que escuchaba. "Yo no…"

"Si, si, ya entendí. Yo… como sea" se quedó así por un largo momento.

Y lo que Eren creyó terminado, Levi lo continuó en el momento que sus manos se aferraron al pantalón ajeno y abrieron el botón de este, bajando la prenda rápidamente junto a los boxers, sin darle tiempo al castaño de acostumbrarse a la muy inesperada exposición de sí mismo.

"Antes de que preguntes, no, no haré contigo esto sin lubricante ni usaré métodos ortodoxos, por idiota. Sin embargo…no podemos quedarnos así, ¿no Eren?" una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras dos de sus dedos se posicionaron en la punta de la erección ajena, llevándose consigo un pequeño rastro de líquido pre seminal. "Así que puedes decirme claramente, que podemos hacer"

Los ojos del castaño se dirigieron directamente a los dos dedos de su acompañante que seguían masajeando la parte superior de su erección, haciendo que de sus labios se escaparan jadeos imposibles de contener, uno que otro gemido se hizo presente y Levi se vio absolutamente complacido por ello, haciendo que sus dedos delinearan con suma entretención el glande de la erección que tocaba. Eren, siendo incapaz de formular palabras, alzó sus manos hasta las caderas del otro, quien seguía posicionado entre sus piernas tras haber quitado sus pantalones de la vista y se aproximó al botón de su pantalón, bajando el cierre de manera torpe hasta lograr bajar la prenda y de paso, bajó la ropa interior también.

Fue recibido con una erección tan endurecida como la propia, haciendo que relamiera sus propios labios ante la vista, que aunque realmente no gozara de ninguna experiencia con el sexo masculino…la vista era sumamente deliciosa y probablemente eso se debía únicamente a que era Levi quien estaba frente a él. Usando su diestra, abrazó la erección ajena entre sus dedos y comenzó a mover su mano para provocar pequeñas fricciones que descompusieron nuevamente el rostro del pelinegro, haciendo que soltara desde ya un suspiro de placer, lo que conllevo a que su mano se apretara un poco más en torno al miembro de Eren, generando en él un gemido más fuerte.

"Le…Levi… quiero sentirlo con…con el mío" dijo de manera entre cortada, porque los gemidos se interponían entre sus palabras, sus respiraciones eran alteradas y su propia cordura no le permitía formular cosas más elaboradas.

Levi solamente murmuró de manera afirmativa mientras soltaba el miembro ajeno y acercaba su cadera en dirección a la pelvis del muchacho, quien soltó su erección por igual, ambos acercaron sus erecciones hasta que estas mismas se acariciaron entre sí mismas, en movimientos leves de caderas por parte de ambos.

"Ahh…" Eren suspiró, llevando una de sus manos de vuelta al lugar, tomando las dos erecciones entre sus dedos, entre la palma de su mano y comenzando con la fricción nuevamente, esta vez sin detenerse, esta vez usando el líquido que escapaba del miembro ajeno para lubricar ambos cuerpos y provocar una fricción más deliciosa, más llevadera y absolutamente más satisfactoria.

"Eren…aah….Eren" las manos del pelinegro se situaron sobre el colchón, agarrando las sabanas entre sus dedos mientras sus caderas comenzaban con un vaivén suave, presionando únicamente su erección contra la ajena y aquella mano que servía de estimulación para ambos. "Eren, Eren" repitió sin cesar cuando el control de sus movimientos aumentaba de rapidez, hasta el punto de no controlarlo, hasta el punto de perder el siempre control de sí mismo, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a mojarse con las capas de sudor que surgían de él y no podía decir que Eren estaba diferente, el chico se movía bajo su cuerpo, sus caderas se levantaban para simular pequeñas embestidas contra su propia mano y miembro, transformándose visiblemente en un cuerpo lleno de placer, con sudor recorriendo su frente, con una cama que rechinaba levemente ante los movimientos de ambos.

Sus miradas se encontraron por un momento y ya no fueron capaces de separarlas, no importa que tan descompuesto estuvieran los dos, que los cabellos de Eren fueran un torbellino o que la mirada de Levi estuviera absolutamente nublada por el éxtasis, sus movimientos no cesaban y sus miradas no se separaban, sin pensarlo dos segundos, el más bajo se hizo hacía adelante y asaltó los labios del menor con los suyos, mordiendo estos sin misericordia, buscando su lengua con anhelo y enredando nuevamente está a la contraria, presionando contra esta y mezclando sus salivas que abandonaban levemente el borde de sus bocas.

Los gemidos se ahogaban en las bocas de cada uno, a medida que sus caderas no dejaban de moverse, a medida que ambos sentían el calor a la altura de sus vientres y sus espaldas eran fácilmente atacadas por pequeños choques eléctricos que los hacían embestir con mayor fuerza, la mano de Eren se movía sin paciencia alguna, el líquido de ambos se mezclaban entre esas fricciones y no había sensación más deliciosa que esa en ese momento.

En cosa de una fracción de segundo, los labios del castaño se separaron de los ajenos y en un mar de gemidos, logró expresar sus palabras.

"Le, Levi…me co-corro, me corro…¡Levi, ngh!"

Sin poderlo resistir un segundo más, el castaño alzó sus caderas con fuerza y llegó a su clímax anunciado, volviéndose un mar de jadeos en lo que su propio semen caía sobre su propia piel, sobre su estómago y su vientre, ensuciando parte de su mano en el proceso. Levi no duró más que Eren, anunciando su clímax con un gemido pronunciado que hizo tiritar todo su cuerpo hasta liberar todo su clímax sobre el cuerpo de su acompañante, manchando parte de su pecho y estomago por igual, notando como ambos líquidos se mezclaban entre sí…

Eren estaba deleitado con la imagen que estuvo frente a sus ojos.

Eren estaba absolutamente deleitado con esa faceta de Levi, absolutamente a merced del placer…

No, esta no iba a ser la última vez.

El cuerpo del más bajo cayó sobre el del castaño, aunque la sensación de semen entre sus estómagos no era de su agrado, no encontró las fuerzas para moverse de inmediato y necesitaba sentir al muchacho frente a su cuerpo, sentirlo cerca y poder besar sus labios en lo que sus respiraciones de normalizaban.

"Eso…estuvo bien" susurró Levi frente a los labios de Eren, el cual sonrió con cierta travesura ante esas palabras.

"La próxima vez estaré preparado" susurró, sin apartar la mirada del otro, por un momento, un pequeño hilo de duda asaltó su mirada, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por él más bajo.

"Más te vale" le aseguró, mirando a sus ojos antes de abandonar la comodidad del cuerpo de Eren y dejarse caer a su lado, siendo recibido por las frías sabanas de la cama.

Por un momento el silencio se situó entre ambos, el cual dejó de ser tenso cuando la mano del castaño buscó la del contrario y sus dedos se entrelazaron.

"Eren…" llamó la atención del otro, buscando su mirada en el proceso. "¿Lo has hecho con un hombre anteriormente?"

El rojo se apoderó visiblemente de las mejillas del muchacho, lo que resultaba casi impresionante considerando que este estaba vuelto un mar de deseo sin vergüenzas hace unos momentos. "Si… no sé exactamente sobre el asunto, no pensé en el lubricante y…no pensaba hacer esto hoy, yo…"

"Está bien Eren, lo que es conocimiento general para los demás no es necesariamente para ti" mencionó este en respuesta, la burla estaba ahí, directamente hacía el otro.

"Tú ya lo has hecho, ¿no?" el muchacho se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta, simplemente por el hecho de ser un novato en este tipo de cosas cuando se trataba del mismo género.

"No con hombres" y eso alivió al muchacho visiblemente. "Simplemente estoy informado de como las cosas funcionan." Y nuevamente la sonrisa burlona estaba en su rostro, sacando una queja por parte del castaño pero a la vez una sonrisa.

Por un momento la mano de Eren se apretó un poco más frente a la del otro, haciendo que este se cuestionara el gesto, era como si no quisiera dejarlo ir o…

"Entonces serás mi primero"…decir algo importante. Mientras miraba a sus ojos, con la mirada decidida, con las mejillas sonrojadas, con el cabello alborotado, con todos los detalles que hacían absolutamente perfecto a ese muchacho.

Con todos esos detalles que estaban haciendo palpitar con fuerza el corazón en su propio pecho.

Sus miradas nuevamente no se apartaron y sus cuerpos se acercaron un poco más, sus manos se mantuvieron unidas por igual.

"Eren" susurró su nombre con mayor cariño del que él mismo esperaba. "Quieres que sea tu primero, pero respóndeme esto, ¿quieres tener sexo conmigo… o hacer el amor conmigo?" estaba siendo serio pero eso no evitaba que una sonrisa se asomara muy leve en sus labios, que su dedo pulgar acariciara con lentitud la mano del chico, que sus cejas se relajaran, que sus ojos lo miraran como la joya más preciada del universo.

Eren por un momento se perdió en esa mirada pero volvió en si cuando comenzó a acercar su rostro al contrario, relamió sus labios porque estos mismos se secaron cuando su respiración se detuvo, cuando su corazón palpitó con fuerza, cuando todo su cuerpo se sintió cálido por unas palabras tan simples mencionadas por aquel hombre. "Yo… quiero hacer el amor contigo…" y en vez de sonrojarse como hubiera hecho normalmente, una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios y esos mismos labios se encontraron con los ajenos, fundiéndose en un beso mucho más dulce que todos los demás que han compartido durante estas semanas.

Tan dulce como el sentimiento que ambos confesaron de manera indirecta y directa a la vez, la próxima vez que se encontraran de esta manera, sabían que sería diferente, no estaban seguros de cómo, pero lo sabían… que la próxima vez llegarían a algo que los uniría nuevamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Y aquí un nuevo capitulo para las personas que me siguen leyendo y para las nuevas que me dicen cosas hermosas en sus reviews, me hace feliz

Hice este capítulo un poco más largo que los anteriores para así enmendar el hecho de tardarme bastante, además quería avanzar harto con la historia en sí. Pasaron bastantes cosas, con una escena final que no planeaba del todo pero las cosas fluyeron, espero les guste.

KathKolmer me hizo una petición que prefiero responder por acá, pues así, añadiré más sobre esos flashback, probablemente haga un par de capítulos completos sobre el pasado, aun tengo que verlo bien, pero habrá momento para el pasado, después de todo he metido escenas que merecen ciertas explicaciones, como la de hoy, gracias por tus palabras tambien

Y a Butterfly, que simplemente me alegra ser un caso especial, se que este fic avanza sumamente lento pero es así apropósito, ya te percataste, de que busco fomentar bien la relación de ambos, me alegro que te guste pese a tus gustos

Gracias también a Fujimy, espero que este también te haya gustado!

Y gracias a todos los demás que comentan, que deben saber que me animan bastante!

Nos vemos en el próximo!


	13. Capítulo 12 - Reunión

**Capítulo 12:** Reunión.

Todos los eventos que habían ocurrido la noche anterior parecieron ser simples ilusiones cuando uno de ellos despertó, los ojos de Eren estaban absolutamente magnetizados por el hombre que tenía pegado a su cuerpo, el cual descansaba su rostro contra su pecho.

Eren podía y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, sintiendo y recordando. Demasiado perfecto, ¿tal vez?.

Pero a quien le importaba, estaba feliz, estaba tan feliz que no sabía cómo demostrar todo aquello en palabras. Desde el día que partieron rumbos en aquel aeropuerto, desde el momento en que recibió los mensajes, desde el momento en que escuchó aquel "te quiero", supo que aquel cariño no era precisamente el de dos compañeros.

Pudieron ser amigos en un principio pero eso se acabó rápidamente, porque más de alguna vez se vio junto a Levi, no precisamente hablando ni viendo una película, sino que tomando su mano, recargando su rostro en su regazo y todas aquellas cursilerías de película.

Cabe mencionar, que dentro de todo este tiempo, la cantidad de películas románticas que veía habían aumentado el doble probablemente.

Era como un adolescente enamorado, lo cual le aterraba un poco, después de todo… su ultimo amor fue tan, tan… con aquel pensamiento en mente, apretó los ojos y soltó un suspiro. No, con Levi la situación era diferente, era algo extraño de explicar, tenía la certeza de que Levi no le haría daño, ¿pero por qué?

No estaba seguro.

¿Era el cariño que lo cegaba?

Como también le cegaba el sol que estaba entrando por su ventana, pero ese era otro problema.

Bajó su rostro unos momentos y sus labios se toparon con aquellos oscuros cabellos, inhalo el aroma suavemente y soltó un suspiro casi de ensueño.

"¿Eres un perro acaso? ¿Olfateándome para marcar tu territorio o qué?" aquella voz sonó contra el pecho del castaño, haciendo que este pegara un grito y estrangulara una de las piernas del más bajo, ya que estas estaban entrelazadas con las del otro. "No esperé quedar sin pierdas esta mañana pero gracias por el gesto, Eren" dijo, levantando su rostro, el cual no se veía muy complacido.

"¡¿Puedes al menos avisar que estás despierto?!" podía sentir como el corazón le latía a mil por hora. "No me mires así" una de las cejas de Levi se levantó ante eso "no es mi culpa, es la tuya, lo sabes. ¡No me pellizques!" si, el más bajo estaba pellizcando la cintura del otro. "¡No me hagas cosquillas! ¡No, no!" y gestos que en un principio eran de dolor, ahora eran risas interminables, rápidamente sus cuerpos dejaron de estar juntos para que solo los dedos del más bajo se movieran por toda la cintura del castaño, su rostro mostraba una maldad nunca antes vista mientras que Eren se desarmaba ante tal ataque, haciéndose hacía un lado para esquivar esos dedos.

Pero olvidó que su cama solamente aguanta a una persona.

Por lo que cayó al suelo envuelto en las sabanas, sonando como un ladrillo al tocar al suelo.

"Eren, tu cama es demasiado pequeña" comentó el pelinegro, quien estaba muy cómodamente estirado en la cama, de lado, sosteniendo su cabeza con una de sus manos mientras la otra agarraba una sábana para cubrirse sus partes íntimas, tal cual Dios.

O eso pensó Eren tras encontrarlo así cuando sus ojos se abrieron y lo observó desde el suelo.

"Por lo general duermo yo aquí, no necesito camas grandes, no es mi culpa que seas un idiota a primera hora de la mañana" comentó, cruzándose de brazos, aun estando recostado en el suelo, con los cabellos levantados y una cara de absoluto refunfuño.

"Eren"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Bañémonos juntos?"

Los ojos del castaño se iluminaron y asintieron antes de que su voz lo hiciera, ante ello, Levi agregó. "O esa oferta hubiera hecho de no ser porque me llamaste idiota. Así que disfruta el suelo, mocoso" se levantó de la cama tras haber terminado sus palabras y dejando la sabana de lado, comenzó a caminar al baño… sin nada que lo cubriera por delante ni por detrás.

Eren por un momento olvidó que a lo largo del asunto, sus ropajes interiores habían acabado a pies de la cama, las de ambos. Como también, no se percató del pequeño endurecimiento que sufrió tras ver a Levi de esa manera, sin embargo, aguantó el deseo de entrar a ese baño y fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, tratando de calmar el hambre que tenía…el hambre por Levi.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el agua de la ducha dejó de sonar. "Una parte de mi creyó que te meterías a ese baño de todas maneras, sí que eres obediente" comentó Levi, a espaldas del castaño quien dio un pequeño salto al escucharlo, este ya se había colocado una camiseta y su ropa interior. El más bajo se encontraba con una toalla en el cuello y otra en la cadera, cuando Eren se volteó, casi se cayó el sartén que tenía en la mano por lo que decidió dejarlo rápidamente sobre la cocina.

"No soy un perro" gruñó como tal. "Solo… es solo que… ¿quieres desayuno?" cambió el tema, de manera obvia, pero Levi aceptó el ofrecimiento sin embargo ninguno de los dos se movió, las miradas demostraban el hambre de ambos que no era precisamente por la comida que iba a ser digerida, sino por otra cosa, por una sensación que los acercó a ambos.

Eren dio unos pasos hacia adelante, Levi acortó la distancia que quedaba entre ellos, sin pensarlo sus manos se estiraron en dirección al castaño y lo rodeo en sus brazos por alrededor de su cuello, mientras el castaño entrelazaba sus brazos a la altura de la cintura ajena, sus rostros se acercaron, sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios se encontraron. Un beso lento se generó en ellos, lento como la brisa que entraba en la habitación, sus labios se movían sin pasar a más, solo acariciando aquella piel que comenzaba a enrojecer. Entre pausas, Levi susurró que abriera su boca y Eren obedeció, abriendo sus labios para dejar entrar al más bajo a su cavidad, sus lenguas se encontraron, danzaron unos momentos hasta separarse. Besarse no era algo nuevo, ni algo viejo, estaban acostumbrados…pero esta mañana era completamente diferente, no porque un nuevo título estuviera de manera imaginaria sobre sus cabezas, sino porque ambos sentían cada vez un mayor deseo por el otro, un deseo que involucraba muchas aristas, deseo de besar, deseo de abrazar, deseo de estar, deseo del otro en su totalidad.

"No te has lavado los dientes" comentó el pelinegro con una pequeña mueca de asco, soltando al más alto finalmente para marcharse a su habitación y vestirse con algo, ya que seguía en una mísera toalla. Eren solamente gruñó por eso y se llevó una mano a la boca, soltó un poco de aliento y tomó el aroma… en cosa de segundos ya se estaba lavando los dientes.

Cinco minutos más tarde, ambos estaban ya sentados, comiendo sus respectivos desayunos.

"Huevos, tostadas y jugo por la mañana…nada mal, de vez en cuando" comentó el pelinegro mientras observaba el desayuno frente a sus ojos, además de una tostada que tenía mermelada encima, en realidad la miraba porque aquella tostada…tenía una cara feliz dibujada con mermelada. "¿Cuántos tienes? ¿5 años?"

"¡Nada de eso!" el pobre muchacho había estado esperando un comentario positivo frente a su tostada feliz, no aquello. "A mi madre le gustan, así que… quise hacerte tostadas felices a ti también"

"Eren, me subirá el azúcar estando contigo" comentó como si fuera caso perdido, aun así, comenzó a comer de su tostada feliz. "Por cierto, ¿tu madre sabe?"

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó el otro, llevándose una tostada a la boca.

"Tu tendencia sexual y que estas saliendo con un hombre"

Eren se atragantó de manera estrepitosa al escucharlo, no por lo que significaba, sino por lo rápido que asumía Levi la situación, como si la noche anterior no se hubieran casi confesado, como si lo de la noche anterior hubiera ocurrido mucho antes y llevasen tiempo de esa manera.

"Hubiera preferido que casi no me escupieras en la cara, Eren" comentó el más bajo, mientras se limpiaba con la servilleta.

Gruñó una vez antes de limpiarse la boca por igual y tomar algo de jugo. "No lo sabe, hasta hace no mucho creí que únicamente las mujeres eran para mi… pero ella solo sabe que existes… pero dije que eras mi amigo, que me invitabas aquí como amistad y… uh" se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. "¿Cómo debería decirle?"

Levi alzó una de sus cejas, agarró un cuchillo y simuló que era un teléfono. "Madre, me acostaré pronto con mi jefe, te quiero, adiós." y dejó el cuchillo abajo.

"…Sutil"

"Absolutamente"

Eren escondió su rostro en sus dos manos mientras Levi continuaba comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

"¿Qué acaso tú no tienes nada que contar? ¿a tus amigos?, no lo sé… ¿Erwin?" hizo un espacio entre sus dedos para poder mirar al otro.

"Erwin también siente algo por otro hombre, Eren… solo tú estás haciéndote más dramas de los necesarios. Hasta donde tengo entendido no vivimos en una edad de piedra donde vayan a colgarte vivo por tu pecaminoso ser. Pero eso depende de tu madre, ¿es homofóbica?"

"No realmente, ella solamente quiere que deje de mirar mis pinturas como si fueran mis futuras esposas o esposos, mientras tenga alguien vivo al lado, estará contenta. Eso me dijo una vez"

"Pobre mujer"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

Hubo un pequeño silencio que se resumió en mordidas y tragadas de desayuno, más unos sorbos de jugo. Levi jamás respondió y Eren no insistió en el asunto, pero cuando el castaño acabó de comer y le dio su ultimo sorbo al jugo, agregó.

"Quizás deje de hacer tantos dramas como dices… cuando finalmente me lo metas"

Ante eso, fue el turno de Levi para atragantarse con la tostada, lanzando una mirada asesina a un Eren que sonreía de manera triunfal.

Sinceramente, era primera vez que escuchaba a Eren hablar de manera tan sucia, en pleno desayuno. Luego se dio cuenta que fue una simple venganza por tentarlo con la ducha y probablemente por el comentario de su aliento… tal vez lo merecía, no, no lo merece, la imagen mental está asaltándolo con locura y tuvo que dejar la tostada abajo.

El desayuno acabó rápidamente luego de esa conversación y entre ambos lavaron los platos sucios en su lugar, cosa que no era algo poco común, porque durante sus viajes, cuando había platos para lavar, lo hacían entre ambos. Levi siempre lavaba, Eren secaba…llevándose indicaciones de paso sobre como secar apropiadamente.

Luego, ambos se sentaron frente al sofá para ver alguna película que encontraran en la televisión. Hubieron comentarios, quejas sobre las actuaciones y de cómo la trama de la película era lo peor de la mañana.

"¿Realmente esperas una película decente a las 10 de la mañana?" preguntó el castaño, mirando a su acompañante, quien presentaba la mayoría de las quejas. "Un día sábado, ¿Quién se levanta a estas horas un día sábado?, nadie, por eso"

"Yo lo hago"

Se le quedó mirando y se rectificó. "Alguien normal"

Ambos compartieron miradas, Eren triunfal y Levi simplemente queriendo quemarlo vivo por unos segundos. Pero luego de ello, el mismo pelinegro terminó por apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho y fue entonces que ambos, sin decir nada, se percataron de algo. No mucho había cambiado entre ellos, dijeron muchas cosas la noche anterior, hicieron otras tantas pero aun así, ahí estaba, con la cercanía de un hombro y una cabeza, nada más, nada menos.

"Así que…" comenzó Eren.

"¿Mmm?" preguntó el otro sin despegar la vista de la televisión, cuando en realidad tenía la mirada perdida en el lugar.

"Desde ahora podemos besarnos, ¿verdad?"

"No"

Silencio, un gran silencio entre ellos. Eren estaba con los ojos bien abiertos mientras Levi seguía mirando al frente, hasta que movió un poco el rostro y observó al muchacho, tan impasible como siempre.

"…No hasta que te laves los dientes"

"¡Ya lo hice!... una vez, no después de comer, pero lo hice antes" se ganó una mirada asqueada del pelinegro y el castaño solamente rodó los ojos. "… Eres imposible" comentó el castaño, plantando un beso en la frente del hombre.

"Eren no" y Levi recibió otro beso en la mejilla. "Estoy diciendo" y recibió otro en la punta de la nariz "Eren" y finalmente uno sobre los labios, algo sumamente superficial. La mueca de asco se intensificó mientras Eren no sabía si sonreír o temer por el futuro de su nueva y extraña relación. "De acuerdo, tu juegas como estúpido, obtendrás tu consecuencia"

Y eso no sonó absolutamente nada de bien.

Tras un par de horas después, de películas sin sentido, miradas entre uno y otro, un lavado de dientes obligatorio. Levi finalmente se excusó para ir a casa y cambiarse de ropa, repitió un par de veces como su ropa interior ya comenzaba a apestar (cuando en verdad no era cierto). Así que con sus cosas en mano, se dirigió a la puerta, siendo seguido por el castaño.

"Fue…una buena noche" comentó Eren, a espaldas del otro cuando finalmente se detuvo pero no hizo ademán de abrir la puerta, solo se quedó de pie ahí, frente al otro, quien lo estudiaba con la mirada.

"Sé que estuvimos viendo una película de romance cliché, no tienes que usar los mismos diálogos"

"¿Qué no puedes dejarme decirte estupideces en paz?"

"No"

Ambos se miraron unos momentos, Eren comenzó a cambiar el peso de su cuerpo entre un pie y otro mientras Levi analizaba cada movimiento emitido por el chico. Cansándose de tantas esperas, agarró el cuello de la camiseta de este y lo tiró con firmeza. "Eren, puedes besarme" le comentó, antes de ser él mismo quien besara los labios del castaño, el cual correspondió en cosa de segundos.

Fue un beso suave, a diferencia de la noche anterior donde la pasión se desbordaba. Este beso era un "hasta luego", un "nos volveremos a besar" y una gran cantidad de significados que se resumían en la promesa de volverse a ver. Un comienzo dulce hasta que sus labios se separaran, con la misma dulzura con la cual iniciaron.

"Nos vemos el lunes" comentó el castaño, cambiando su mirada por una mayoritariamente más cariñosa.

Levi simplemente entrecerró la mirada y asintió, tocando suavemente una de las manos del castaño antes de soltarla rápidamente. "Nos vemos, mocoso" susurró pero no se volteó, ni se alejó, Eren tampoco lo hizo, solo se quedaron mirando por un largo rato, casi como si estuvieran hablando a través de sus ojos, ambos se acercaron, Levi dejando caer sus cosas al suelo para abalanzarse sobre el castaño, quien recibió al otro en sus brazos y su espalda rápidamente tocó la pared que estaba a su lado, un pequeño quejido salió de sus labios antes de que estos fueran ocupados por los ajenos.

La dulzura de hace un momento pareció no existir cuando ambos comenzaron casi a devorarse con aquellos nuevos besos, Levi tiraba sutilmente del labio inferior de Eren en lo que este aventuraba rápidamente sus manos por debajo de la camisa del otro, acariciando su espalda, sus músculos, cada una de sus vertebras y rasguñando levemente cada vez que el más bajo asaltaba su cuello con besos y lamidas que se detuvieron al momento en que los labios del más bajo dejaron de besar para acercarse al oído del otro.

"Probablemente no dejarás de hacer dramas si te lo meto, Eren. Tus quejas seguirán porque al día siguiente no podrás caminar. Te lo meteré tan fuerte y tantas veces que hasta olvidarás tu nombre" había un pequeño toque malvado deslizándose en su voz y en cada palabra que susurraba. Solo le estaba demostrando, que el otro no era el único que podía susurrar palabras como aquellas, palabras que generaban sensaciones incontrolables en el cuerpo ajeno.

Y para Levi fue fácil ver como Eren soltó un suspiro de placer tras escucharlo, como ese cuerpo se tensó, como esos labios se relamieron y de ellos salió su nombre con deseo, Levi estaba absolutamente deleitado con eso, probablemente hablaría así con mayor frecuencia.

Las manos de Eren se aferraron con fuerza a los omoplatos del más bajo, apegando su cuerpo acalorado al otro, como también apegaba su pelvis a la ajena. Susurrando, casi en tono de necesidad. "No quiero esperar Levi, no quiero. Quiero sentir eso que me dices, no quiero esperar, creí que podría pero no puedo, es extraño, mientras más cerca, más lo quiero…no puedo explicarlo pero lo necesito… te necesito Levi" sus palabras salían y salían sin ser pensadas, dejando escapar el deseo que fuertemente crecía en él, no sabía de donde venía, jamás se había sentido así antes y aunque fuera abrumador, sentía que era correcto, sentir tanta atracción por ese hombre, tan rápidamente, tan fugaz, tan necesario.

"_Te necesito Capitán" _

El cuerpo del más bajo se tensó con esas palabras, con esas caricias, con esa voz que llegaba directamente a su oído izquierdo. Generando corrientes de electricidad a lo largo de su cuerpo, soltando suspiros por ello… y haciéndolo recordar imágenes similares y diferentes a la vez. "Repite eso, repítelo…de nuevo."

"Te necesito… Levi, por favor, Levi… no quiero esperar"

"_Capitán, no quiero esperar, no quiero esperar más por usted. Quédese conmigo" _

"Quédate conmigo, hazlo…"

"_Hazlo…Levi"_

"Levi" susurró Eren, besando parte del cuello ajeno pero antes de que pudiera continuar, su cuerpo fue rápidamente recostado en el suelo de madera, su camiseta fue arrebatada con fuerza y el cuerpo ajeno se posiciono sobre el suyo, sus ojos verdes buscaron los contrarios y los encontraron, envueltos en un sentimiento de placer… y miedo. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, las dos manos del más bajo asaltaron su pecho y con ello sus tetillas, que masajeo entre sus dedos mientras los labios del pelinegro asaltaban los suyos con fiereza.

Y la mente de Eren comenzaba a prepararse para lo que su cuerpo deseaba, sus sentidos se establecieron en un solo punto y cuando creyó que los labios que le besaban asaltarían el resto de su cuerpo cuando estos se separaron de los suyos, estos se detuvieron y las caricias en su pecho por igual. Sus ojos se abrieron (en el transcurso del momento los había cerrado) y observó un rostro, casi travieso, por parte del otro.

"Tendrás que esperar, ¿no merecemos una primera cita al menos?" la típica burla se colgó en su voz, mientras comenzaba a ajustar sus propias ropas que con las deslizadas se había arrugado toda. Luego una de sus manos se posiciono en la mejilla del otro y su pulgar acarició esos labios que ahora mostraban una mueca de disgusto. "No quiero lastimarte Eren, no me importa que tan masoquista seas, haré las cosas como se deben… deja de mirarme así. Nos vemos el lunes, no llegues tarde y ah…no vuelvas a besarme sin lavarte los dientes o ya sabes que puede pasar" se adelantó a dejar un beso más en los labios del castaño y se levantó, con suma prisa, dejando como excusa una venganza mientras agarraba sus cosas para salir de aquel departamento, dejando a un Eren confundido, algo molesto y sumamente deseoso, en el suelo de su hogar.

Cuando el pelinegro llegó al ascensor y se metió en este, esperó que las puertas se cerraran para dejar caer el peso de su cuerpo a una de las paredes, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y otra al corazón.

"Dices las mismas estupideces, mocoso estúpido. ¿Por qué mierda no recuerdas nada? ¿Por qué todo tu cuerpo recuerda las malditas situaciones pero tu maldito cerebro no puede?" cerró sus ojos y dejó caer sus manos a sus costados. "No es el mismo"

Susurró.

"No es el mismo" repitió antes de que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran.

* * *

><p>El retorno a su hogar fue algo que ni siquiera logró meditar, su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse por simple inercia. Siempre manteniendo los ojos en el camino, claro está, pero aun así no pensaba, no sentía, claramente pudo haberse quedado ahí y hacer lo que se le diera la gana con Eren, meras excusas se habían puesto entre sí; esperar al momento adecuado, tener los artículos necesarios.<p>

Todo era absurdo, no le importaba lubricar a Eren con sus dedos y saliva, no le importaba usar algo o no, no se ha acostado con nadie y sabe que Eren tampoco tiene algo malo encima, eran simples excusas… egoístas, de él mismo, para crear un ambiente, para entregarle a Eren una primera vez entre ambos, que el chico recordara como la mejor situación del mundo, algo ególatra de su parte pero su mayor deseo era darle a Eren, lo que en ese mundo no pudo.

Compartir con él sin pensar en otras cosas, sin pensar en un "tal vez no viviremos mañana".

No sabe en qué punto de esta vida se volvió tan sentimental, una parte de él odiaba eso y otra parte de él lo agradecía, porque en aquella vida, su frialdad le costaba miradas tristes del muchacho y muchas cosas más que no quiere volver a repetir.

Con las llaves de su departamento en mano, subió por el ascensor, sin decir nada al guardia de entrada, sin mirar, sin sentir, solo pensando en un sinfín de cosas que no llegarán a nada. Fue entonces que al alzar su vista, encontró a una persona presionando el botón del timbre de su departamento, una vez, otra vez, otra y otra…

"¿No se te ha pasado la más mínima idea de que tal vez no esté dentro?" preguntó su voz, intentando sonar fastidiado, pero no pudo, no iba a admitir que estaba aliviado de verla después de un tiempo, no iba a admitir nada de eso a ese mutante. "Hange" susurró, cuando la mujer se giró y soltó un alarido.

"¡¿Te encogiste desde la última vez que nos vimos?!" preguntó con una voz enormemente divertida, acercándose al otro con intenciones de un abrazo.

No hay manera de que vaya a decirle cómo se siente al verla.

Hange se ganó un pisotón.

"¿Cómo llegaste aquí de todas maneras?" preguntó el más bajo quien ya había abierto la puerta de su hogar, dejando entrar a la mujer primero. Dejó su chaqueta en el perchero, se sacó sus zapatos y se dirigió a la cocina, necesitaba una taza de té.

"Oh Levi, no me creerás, pero existen cosas que se llaman taxis, generalmente le das la dirección y ellos te llevaran, ¿no es maravilloso?" se ganó una mala mirada de Levi cuando este apareció con dos tazas de té, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, ella se adelantó. "Erwin me dio la dirección".

"Ooh" musitó el otro mientras se llevaba un sorbo a la boca. "Espera… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Inglaterra?" estaba tan sumergido en sus propios problemas que ni se percató de ese detalle tan importante.

"Me dañas con tus palabras Levi" le dijo ella en respuesta, usando un tono herido en su voz. "¿No recuerdas que te lo dije?, puedo trabajar aquí, donde están mis dos pequeñines favoritos" la ceja de Levi se alzó ante el nombre que le daba, además de que Erwin era un árbol mutante gigante… "Moblit vino conmigo, encontramos un buen lugar, Erwin nos ayudó y todo aquello. Imaginé que estabas muy ocupado con Eren, así que no mencioné nada de nuevo, así que… ¿Cómo van las cosas con él? ¿Lo hicieron? ¿Quién fue el dominante? ¿Cuándo se casarán?"

"Si no te callas, te echaré el té encima"

"No sería la primera vez"

"…Lo sería, no te he hecho tal cosa antes" agregó, pero muchas veces tuvo el deseo de hacerlo. Soltó un suspiro y negó con al rostro. "Bien, no, nadie, no lo sé" respondió a todas sus preguntas y con ello, recordó la situación de hace un momento. "Acabo de volver de su departamento, pasé la noche ahí" y aunque Levi no fuera realmente alguien que exprese sus cosas con el tono de su voz, siempre parecía tener el mismo tono de voz para algo, la mujer logró detectar ese pequeño "disgusto".

La mujer alzó una de sus cejas y bebió un poco de ese té. "¿No es un poco temprano para volver, especialmente un día sábado?" el pelinegro solamente bebió un poco más de su té como respuesta. "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Dejé al mocoso tirado en el suelo con todas las intenciones de concretar algo pero me aparté en último minuto, entregando excusas. Es extraño" comentó, moviendo un poco la taza que permanecía en su mano. "Hace cosas que se relacionan con el pasado, dice cosas que en el pasado ha dicho y estúpidamente, la atracción, su determinación para estar conmigo es…igual. Pero el imbécil simplemente no recuerda, cada quien ha reaccionado con algo determinado, si yo no soy un gatillo suficiente, ¿qué será?"

Hange se quedó en silencio un largo rato, porque pese a que su amigo se expresó de manera simple y entendible, en ella no cuadraba esas quejas. "¿No es bueno?"

"No"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó alzando la voz. "Pensaba que lo que querías era estar con él, ¿no?, que las cosas funcionaran, que hicieran lo que tuvieran que hacer, ustedes están juntos, él viajó aquí por ti, ¿No, Levi?, entonces…"

"No es bueno. Lo es, pero no es bueno" dejó la taza en la mesa y se cruzó de brazos, mirándola a ella directamente. "Quiero decirle cosas, debo decirle cosas que en ese tiempo no pude, me preguntó un sinfín de estupideces en aquella época a las cuales no pude responder, ahora que puedo, simplemente no puedo. Mierda…"

"¿Estás teniendo una crisis de adulto joven, Levi?"

"Probablemente" con ello se ganó una risotada de la castaña.

"No es gracioso. Este chico, su cuerpo recuerda, su boca recuerda, todo recuerda menos su mente de mierda"

"Sabes que… para él, esa época fue dura, Levi. Perdió a su familia, averiguó otro tipo de cosas más tarde, siempre estaba en manos del enemigo, los que creía amigos, terminaron siendo… y entonces toda la humanidad cayó sobre sus hombros, si él no quiere recordar, no lo culpo."

"Gran pedazo de estúpido, me hace preguntas en aquel entonces que no pude responder y ahora que puedo, tampoco me permite hacerlo. Mierda… es molesto, un momento está ahí y al otro momento dice algo que me hace pensar en toda esa mierda y… una mierda" ni siquiera siguió el hilo de la mujer, simplemente se quejó como no se quejaba con nadie.

La mirada de Hange estaba sorprendida, luego pasó a una burlona, primera vez que estaba viendo como el pelinegro se quejaba como un verdadero adolescente que ha pasado a adulto, sin ser coherente y a la vez siendo coherente, estaba haciendo un berrinche.

"¿Y por tu berrinche dejaste al pobre chico en su hogar con quien sabe que sensación?"

"Hange" la voz del más bajo sonó peligrosa, de no ser porque su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, hubiera lanzado una palabrería más en contra de ella. Sacó su móvil y revisó, tenía un mensaje de Eren.

**Eren:** ¿Estás bien?, sé que siempre eres el peor de todos, malvado y todo lo que ya sabes. Pero… no lo sé, vi algo, no sé qué vi pero vi algo, ¿estás bien?

"Hange" la voz de él la llamó, sin despegar la vista de su móvil, sin leer el mensaje nuevamente, solamente observando el nombre del remitente.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Aparte de Erwin y tú… ¿quién era la otra persona que más me conocía?"

"Eren" respondió sin siquiera dudarlo. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Porque pareciera que su maldito cerebro también sabe cómo recordar eso." Dejó caer su teléfono en el sillón y echó su cabeza hacía atrás. "Estoy perdiendo el tiempo esperando que el estúpido recuerde, no lo haré y no seguiré intentando en ello, tendré que guardar esas respuestas y punto." Cerró los ojos unos momentos. "Debería ser suficiente con tener otra vida tan simple como esta"

"Esta vida nos hace más sensibles a todos, en cuanto a los demás, ¿no crees?" no se opuso a las palabras de su amigo pero tampoco las aceptó. "Pensar en los demás en aquel entonces era difícil, la humanidad estaba primero, nos desensibilizábamos de todos y tú también, especialmente tú. Verte ahora de esta manera, dudando tanto, preocupándote por aquel muchacho, como si estuvieras pagando por todos aquellos momentos donde decidiste seguir la orden antes de seguir sensibilizándote con los demás, tratando de reponer todos tus lamentos. Es gracioso, Levi… estamos obsesionados pensando que somos los mismos pero ninguno lo es, tampoco Eren. Verte aquí quejándote por cosas…es…" soltó una risa leve y acabó con su té, dejándose caer en el asiento que estaba frente al otro, una pequeña mirada de cariño pasó por sus ojos.

"Considera que estamos a mano, de aquella vez"

Hange no tuvo que preguntar, sabía que Levi se refería a aquella vez en aquel Hotel, donde confesó todo al más bajo, donde lloró como casi nunca nadie la lograba ver.

"Estamos a mano" respondió.

Más tarde, mientras la castaña veía algo de televisión y el más bajo limpiaba su departamento, respondió al mensaje que le fue enviado hace unas horas.

**Levi:** Lo estoy, es difícil aguantarse contigo, por cierto. El viernes próximo te llevaré a mi hogar, no este, sino a mi hogar, la casa de mis padres y mía. Pasarás la noche ahí.

Apretó enviar y con ello se decidió, ya no buscará hacerle recordar, dejará de intentar y con ello, aceptará a este Eren que lucha entre el pasado y el presente sin saberlo, dispuesto a responder todo lo que pueda llegar a preguntar, sin poner a la humanidad como prioridad.

* * *

><p>Finalmente el lunes llegó para ellos, no se habían visto desde la vez en el departamento de Eren y este último estaba ansioso, sería la primera vez en el trabajo que se encontrarían, siendo algo más que jefe y empleado. Incluso llegó mucho más temprano al trabajo, había preparado un té que ya estaba listo para la hora de llegada del otro y cuando lo divisó, una sonrisa ancha se generó en él, levantándose de su escritorio para abrir la puerta de la oficina de su jefe y con su otra mano, estirar la taza de té.<p>

"Buenos días señor, le he preparado una taza de té esta mañana" comentó con un tinte de gracia en la voz, no iba a negarlo, jugar al empleador formal era interesante y más aún cuando el otro seguía la corriente.

"Muy bien Jaeger, puedes volver a tu puesto. Ya sabes que hacer, envíame el recuento de reuniones y visitas programadas." Le dijo, tomando la taza con su mano libre y entrando a su oficina, no sin antes dejarle un guiño a su trabajador personal, las puertas se cerraron tras él después de haber entrado.

Tal como se le pidió, Eren comenzó a revisar el itinerario de aquel día, pese a ser comienzo de semana, no era precisamente un día ajetreado. Solamente llamadas que podrían efectuarse el día de hoy pero ninguna visita de algún cliente, las visitas sorpresas no existían, por eso cuando un grupo de personas comenzó a acercarse a su escritorio, se sintió extrañado.

"Disculpa" dijo una voz que le pareció ser extremadamente cuidadosa y dulce. Una voz que al escucharla, hizo sentir como su corazón se exprimía levemente y cuando su mirada se levantó, cuando sus orbes verdes se posaron sobre unos avellana, sus pulmones olvidaron su función.

"¿Eren? ¿Qué sucede…? ¡¿Eren?!" esa fue Hange, quien estaba al lado de la muchacha en la cual los ojos del castaño estaban puestos, una muchacha que nunca antes había visto, una muchacha que hizo que de sus ojos cayeran incontables lagrimas sin razón aparente.

"¿Qué?" comentó Eren, llevándose una mano a la mejilla, notando que esta estaba mojada y las lágrimas seguían cayendo sin cesar, sus ojos abandonaron los de la chica y miró a un lado, observando a Hange, más atrás estaba Erwin y al lado de Erwin habían tres sujetos, uno rubio, uno de cabello oscuro y otro con un peinado que resultaba ser una mala imitación al de Levi. Pero de la voz de Eren no salieron más palabras, solamente las lágrimas incrementaron y sollozos salieron de sus labios, su corazón latía con fuerza, al verlos a todos ellos, a ella, a los tres sujetos de atrás, de no ser por la silla en la que estaba sentado, hubiera caído al piso.

La mujer trataba de calmarlo, Hange y Erwin también, este último tocando a la puerta de Levi, mientras los sujetos de atrás no dudaron en acercarse al escritorio del muchacho, mientras la mujer sacaba un pañuelo de su bolso y sin dudarlo, rodeo el escritorio para arrodillarse a un costado del muchacho, limpiando sus lágrimas con suavidad.

"No llores, Eren" susurró con dulzura. "No tienes que llorar" le dijo y aun así, las lágrimas de Eren no dejaron de caer.

"Lo siento" de la nada, fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca. "lo siento, lo siento mucho. Lo siento, lo siento, perdóname…lo siento, perdón" comentó una y otra vez, con el rostro volteado hasta donde estaba ella, con las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer contra aquel pañuelo y la suavidad con la cual sus lágrimas eran secadas.

La puerta de la oficina de Levi se abrió ante el ruido, pareció disgustado pero al ver a las personas que estaban ahí, sus palabras quedaron de lado y más aún cuando sus ojos se posaron en el castaño. "¡¿Eren?!" se acercó sin dudarlo, con el pánico en su corazón. "¿Qué pasa, Eren? ¿Qué?" y entonces al llegar a su lado, notó a la mujer que estaba de rodillas, la mujer que limpiaba las lágrimas del muchacho. "¿Petra?"

Ante la mención de ese nombre, los ojos de Eren se abrieron con rapidez y estos buscaron al pelinegro, alzando una de sus manos para sujetar uno de los brazos del hombre. "Perdón, fue mi culpa, perdón, mi decisión…mi decisión" pero sus palabras se frenaron cuando los brazos del pelinegro rodearon su cabeza y atrajeron esta hasta su pecho, donde rápidamente, todo uso de conciencia se desvaneció y como cuerpo sin vida, se dejó recargar en el abrazo que su jefe le proporcionaba.

"Está bien, Eren" comentó Levi, mientras sostenía al muchacho con sus dos brazos, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su cabeza. "Está bien".

Nadie más logró notar la conmoción que ocurrió en aquel lugar, como nadie más logro notar que todos entraron a la oficina del más bajo, como este cargaba en sus brazos al muchacho que yacía sin conciencia, el cual suavemente fue depositado en su sofá. Todos los demás tomaron asiento donde pudieron y otros permanecieron de pie, como Erwin y Hange, mientras los demás, el antiguo escuadrón, se sentaron en compañía.

"No creí…" comentó Petra, quien estaba cabizbaja, con los ojos llorosos y sus manos apretadas, una de ellas fue tomada por Auruo, quien trató de darle algo de consuelo. "No creí que al vernos, él…"

"Tampoco lo hubiera pensado, Eren… no ha recordado nada hasta ahora, es extraño que ahora…" Hange, quien siempre decía las cosas con claridad, estaba perdida en este asunto, incluso Erwin no supo que agregar.

"No me lo esperé tampoco" añadió, Levi, quien estaba junto al muchacho, acariciando la cabeza de este, sin despegar la mirada de su rostro. "Pero puedo entenderlo, este chico… siempre se culpó por aquella…vez. De no haber sido por su decisión, todos ustedes hubieran seguido con vida o eso es lo que pensaba."

"No tiene importancia Levi" añadió Petra, quien finalmente soltó un par de lágrimas. "No tiene importancia, todos estamos aquí, no tiene que disculparse ni nada, él…no tuvo la culpa" sus ojos abandonaron lo que veía para centrarse nuevamente en el rostro del castaño, que aun parecía seguir sin conciencia alguna.

"Nunca lo aceptó" respondió Levi, quien detuvo sus caricias mientras entrecerraba los ojos. "Hange, ¿no es esta clase de reacción la que tienes todos?"

El antiguo escuadrón e incluso Erwin se mostraron confusos ante esa pregunta y sin pensarlo, sus ojos se situaron en la morena, quien tenía aquella faceta pensadora encima, cuando intentaba analizar algo para encontrar su resultado.

"Si, al menos, las reacciones de aquellos que recordaron a lo largo de su vida. Pierden la conciencia y cuando despiertan, ellos…" pero sus palabras no continuaron porque comenzó a escucharse un pequeño murmullo, quejidos por parte del muchacho en el sofá.

Sus ojos no se abrieron de inmediato, pero se notaba el movimiento de estos por sobre los parpados, no intentó decir palabra alguna, solo quejidos, más una mano que fue directamente a su cabeza, mostrando faceta de dolor al tocar esta, aun cuando jamás se golpeó en la misma. Levi, por su parte, se acercó un poco más al muchacho, estando junto a él, observándolo desde arriba, sin decir, sin tocar nada, apartando las dos de sus manos.

¿Era esto lo que tanto esperaba? ¿Era esto lo que quería? ¿Ahora podrá decir todo lo que deseaba?

Una parte de él, dijo "si" y otra parte de él, aquella escondida, susurraba la negación, no quería verlo perder el control, de pasar eso, como en todas las demás situaciones, ¿realmente quería ver a Eren pasar por dolor?, porque todos sabían, sin decir absolutamente ninguna palabra, que recordar era doloroso.

Y lo fue para él también.

Sin pensarlo, el nombre del castaño abandonaron los labios del más bajo, en consecuencia, los ojos de este comenzaron a abrirse y lo primero que notaron en su camino, fueron los ojos de quien tenía en frente, no pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que se asomara una sonrisa en sus labios, haciendo como si un gran peso que llevaba Levi sobre los hombros, se disipara al instante, aunque aún seguía sin saber que significaba esa expresión.

"Levi" susurró con suavidad, moviendo una de sus manos para alcanzar la mejilla del otro.

"Hey" respondió, haciéndose más hacía abajo, sin importarle los demás que estaban ahí, ya no tenía que mantener una imagen, no tenía que fingir en lo absoluto. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si…" por un momento pareció feliz pero lentamente fue notando a su alrededor los cambios, reconocía la oficina pero no reconocía la instancia por la cual estaba ahí, menos al notar que estaba recostado en el sofá. "¿Qué… pasó?" entrecerró sus ojos, tratando de recordar, pero pareció no tener idea de nada, recordaba haber venido a trabajar, entregar su té y revisar las cosas del día…lo demás era difuso, negro.

"Perdiste la conciencia hace un momento" apretó un poco los labios y en vez de seguir hablando, dar explicaciones, simplemente se hizo a un lado lentamente para que se vieran las personas que estaban a sus espaldas, las cuales eran, su antiguo escuadrón. Lentamente sus ojos se fueron cerrando y bajó la mirada, esperando la peor de las circunstancias, apretando las manos a sus costados y luego de ello, observó al castaño de reojo.

Quien parecía simplemente sorprendido.

"¿Les causé algún inconveniente?" preguntó el chico, quien intentó sentarse pero rápidamente al hacerlo, sintió mareos, lo que lo obligó a recostarse nuevamente. "Uh…" sus ojos se posaron en Auruo, en Erd, en Gin y finalmente en Petra, sin reconocimiento en ellos, sin atisbo de recuerdo, sin nada que gatillara algo, solamente sorpresa, confusión y algo de pánico, pero por otros motivos. "¿Son…sus clientes?" preguntó algo atemorizado, recordando su puesto de trabajo, su trabajo en sí y la situación confusa en la que estaba, aquella pregunta fue dirigida a Levi. El muchacho aun no notaba la presencia de Erwin y Hange en el lugar (que hasta el momento no recordaba haber visto).

"Somos sus amigos, vinimos de visita sorpresa, por idea de Hange" comentó Petra en el primer momento que notó como la mano del pelinegro se tornó más tensa, enseguida sonrió y negó con el rostro. "No te preocupes, Eren. Fue una sorpresa que pasara eso cuando llegamos a tu escritorio, no alcanzamos a decir mucho cuando ya estabas inconsciente, por un momento pensé que te habíamos asustado" comentó con cierta gracia, cambiando las cosas para conveniencia de todos. Luego se levantó de su lugar para acercarse al muchacho y colocarse de rodillas en el suelo, tomando suavemente una de las manos del chico. "Deberías descansar un poco más, se de lo que hablo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Un mar de emociones pasó por los ojos del castaño, desde sorpresa, hasta algo de pánico del cual ni siquiera se percató, luego algo de vergüenza y finalmente un poco de calidez. Escuchar su nombre desde esa voz causó cierto malestar al cual no le supo dar una razón como a ninguna de las emociones anteriores, pero asintió sin poner un pero, por alguna razón, no creía tener la necesidad de contrariar a la mujer.

"¿Si eso está bien…?" comentó el chico, quien nuevamente sus ojos se posaron sobre el más bajo, buscando su aprobación.

"Eren, cállate y descansa. Recuerda que no hay gran trabajo el día de hoy, me he manejado antes, puedo ahora." Se levantó, tratando de controlar su irritabilidad y puso una mano sobre la frente del muchacho. "Estas personas son antiguos amigos, pensaba hablarte de ellos pero los muy estúpidos aparecieron de la nada, incluso Erwin y Hange están aquí" presionó la cabeza del chico contra el sofá cuando este intentó levantarse para saludar como debía. "Calma mocoso, quédate ahí, ellos pueden venir hasta aquí"

"¡Eren, Eren!" rápidamente Hange fue la primera en acercarse, quien hasta el momento lucía confundida y algo contrariada, rápidamente su faceta cambió cuando se le dio la oportunidad. "Es bueno conocerte finalmente, ¡pero no nos asustes así!" tomó lugar a un lado de Petra, quien solo reía por el alboroto de la castaña.

Eren no respondió con muchas palabras, más que una risa nerviosa y pequeñas preguntas que se referían a su estado de salud, Erd, Gin y Auruo se sumaron a las mujeres, quienes se tomaron el tiempo de sociabilizar con el muchacho, a excepción de Auruo, que se mostraba reacio, pero era parte del recuerdo…solamente eso.

"¿Qué no tienes que ir al pequeño circo que acaban de montar frente al idiota?" Levi preguntó, quien se situó junto a Erwin, cruzándose de brazos en el proceso.

"Eren me ha visto un par de veces, no es necesario. Además alguien tiene que evitar que salgas de aquí para asesinar a alguien, Levi"

"No haré tal mierda, no seas imbécil Erwin" la manera en que soltaba sus palabras eran más venenosas de lo normal, siempre era irritable pero esta vez la apariencia era el doble de lo normal, él sabía eso y sabía bien que todos los demás notaron aquello, por esa razón fueron directamente donde el muchacho, para que él no notara nada.

"No tiene caso Erwin, no va a recordar y no quiere recordar. Ha sido el único que no reacciona a nada"

"¿Lo culpas?"

"Claro que no, nadie en su maldita vida querría recordar un mundo que arrebató tu familia y tu vida de manera injusta. Más toda la mierda con la que tuvo que cargar encima, tsk… me sorprendería más que quisiera recordar" comentó, apretando los labios en el proceso.

Erwin lo observó de reojo, relajando su rostro lentamente. "Aun así, suenas como si esperaras lo contrario, Levi. En esta vida eres más expresivo, 1% más expresivo"

"A la mierda, estás diciendo estupideces"

"No lo estoy"

Levi soltó un gruñido de molestia y movió el rostro para fijar su mirada en el más alto, enseguida la desvió cuando supo que este estaba viendo más allá de lo aparente. "Sí, quiero que el imbécil recuerde, pero al final, es mi deseo egoísta. No por su bien, sino por el mío. De todas maneras, es lo que merezco"

"¿De verdad piensas que mereces esto?" hizo una pausa, solo para mirar un nuevo mensaje que había llegado en su móvil, sin despegar la vista de este, añadió. "Incluso yo recibí más de lo que merecía, tú también, Levi"

"Sé lo que merezco y lo que hice en ese tiempo, así que… Erwin, si vas a darme charlas de positivismo. Ve a una asociación de estúpidos anónimos y ayuda ahí" negó con el rostro y comenzó a caminar, bordeó su escritorio y finalmente tomó asiento donde debería, comenzando a revisar unos archivos que tenía en su computadora.

El rubio guardó su teléfono y sin observar a quien ahora estaba a sus espaldas, añadió. "Incluso en esta vida, sigues sin mostrar realmente lo tuyo, ¿no, Levi?" pero no esperó respuesta, solamente se acercó al grupo de personas quien parecían estar riendo en conjunto, cuando Erwin se unió a ellos, Eren se sorprendió y balbuceó un poco, acostumbrándose poco a poco a la sensación del rubio junto a ellos.

Era evidente que sentía respeto por ese hombre y nadie pareció encontrar aquello como algo anormal.

Después de un rato, Eren finalmente recuperó sus fuerzas y su confianza se mostró más estable con todas aquellas personas que ahora lo rodeaban, incluso con Auruo, quien dejó finalmente su faceta de molestia.

Luego se enteró de que todo el plan maestro fue obra de Hange con ayuda de Erwin, la única finalidad era darle una sorpresa a Levi, por esa razón aparecieron de esa manera, pero no contaban con que Eren enfermaría en último momento, la cual fue la excusa que Eren aceptó, que su cuerpo simplemente sufrió algún malestar que lo llevó a la inconciencia.

Hubo un momento donde todos estaban charlando menos él, fue el momento donde sus ojos buscaron en toda la oficina por la presencia de alguien, de un hombre que seguía sin despegar la vista de su computadora.

Pero como si las miradas fueran corrientes de electricidad, el pelinegro alzó su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos verdes, que reflejaban añoranza y cierta felicidad, tras unos momentos de observarse sin transmitir nada en verdad, los labios del castaño se movieron solo para decir una sola palabra; "_**Ven**_"

Reconocía aquello, lo reconocía bien, Eren podría estar rodeado de una gran multitud pero a la larga, esos ojos soñadores siempre buscarían los suyos, entre una ola de personas, siempre lo buscaría a él y ante ello, no podía negarse.

Olvidando un momento sus pesares, sus dudas, sus deseos, lo que escondía y lo que no, se levantó de su escritorio, haciendo que los ojos del castaño se iluminaran y cuando sus pies se movieron en esa dirección, una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro contrario. Rápidamente Levi tomó asiento junto a Eren, quien había guardado en todo ese tiempo, aquel lugar para él.

¿Estaba bien disfrutar de momentos como estos, no?

Estaban todos juntos como no estaban en años, dejar de lado las preocupaciones estaba bien, ¿no?

Incluso si Eren no recordaba absolutamente nada, parecía disfrutar de aquel momento único, como si fuera el viejo Eren en aquella oficina, disfrutando de algo que muchas veces añoró.

La misma añoranza que Levi tenía, cuando nadie se daba cuenta… el añoró muchas veces esta reunión, la cual finalmente llegaba a él, por acto de todos sus antiguos amigos, si… olvidar no estaba mal, disfrutar las oportunidades no estaba mal.

Más aun, cuando el chico a su lado sonreía sin preocupación alguna, sin importar que esa reunión significara algo más para todos, estaba bien así, estaba bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

No tengo perdón, me he demorado muchísimo en esta actualización, no tengo excusas más que mis estudios entre otras situaciones extras. Pero tengo buenas noticias para mi, tendré vacaciones pronto y pronto se viene navidad.

Quería saber si hay interés en un capítulo navideño, probablemente no sea canon con la linea temporal de esta historia, sino como algo aparte. Pero me gustaría usar este mundo para ir con las fiestas, además para así celebrar el cumpleaños de Levi, así que lo dejo unicamente a elección, ¿les gustaría?

Volviendo al tema del capitulo, espero que las dudas existenciales de Levi tengan coherencia, en mi mente suenan coherentes pero no se para los demás, se entenderá más cuando me digne a hacer los capítulos sobre el pasado, pero creo que se entiende, ¡creo!  
>De paso quería agregar nuevamente al escuadrón y la reacción de Eren, que tal como se expresa ahí, pienso que es un pesar que siempre llevará Eren encima.<p>

Próximo capitulo se vienen...más cosas, creo que se sabe que viene exactamente pero dejaré con la duda, gracias a quienes siguen con este fic, ¡nos vemos pronto!


	14. Capítulo 13 - Mentiras y experiencias

**Capítulo 13:** Mentiras y experiencias.

La noche atacó la ciudad rápidamente y todo aquel trabajador que aún quedaba en aquel lugar, ya se había retirado a su casa, donde sus propias vidas los esperaban, a excepción de dos personas, que aún seguían en el edificio, ambos en la misma oficina, ambos en el mismo sofá.

"Primero me dejas solo en mi departamento y ahora me llamas para que me quede tiempo extra luego de mi turno para que te haga compañía en tu oficina. ¿Hay algún mensaje que deba captar?". Preguntó Eren, quien estaba sentado junto al más bajo, su horario de trabajo había acabado hace apenas 10 minutos.

"¿Te estás quejando acaso?, puedes irte, la puerta está ahí, no te descontaré de tu paga o algo" respondió el otro, sin mostrarse siquiera interesado.

"No tienes que ser tan drástico. Yo solo…" se encogió de hombros. "Pensé que había algo más"

"Simplemente, luego de trabajar, te dejaré en tu departamento y yo me iré al mío, mañana se repite la rutina una y otra vez… hasta que nos volvamos viejos decrépitos" aunque no continuó más allá de eso.

Una ceja de alzó en el rostro del muchacho, intentando descifrar esas palabras. "Estás diciendo… ¿que solo querías pasar tiempo conmigo?" quizás estaba depositando demasiadas esperanzas pero así era el, por alguna razón, con ese hombre.

"Vaya, aun te queda algo de fuerza en el cerebro." Respondió de manera seca pero una media sonrisa se apreció en su rostro.

El castaño se le quedó observando por unos momentos, soltó un pequeño bufido de gracia y sin pensarlo, dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro contrario, este en respuesta solamente pasó su mano por detrás del sofá y colocó está en un hombro del más alto. Para así abrazarlo un poco más contra el costado de su cuerpo, esa fue su respuesta.

Eren sabía la verdadera respuesta pero no la dijo, se quedó con lo interpreto y fue feliz por ello, sabía que el pelinegro hacía eso debido a su propia preocupación por su estado de salud, dada las circunstancias que ocurrieron hace unas horas.

"Aunque en vez de estar aquí, hubiéramos ido a mi lugar o…al tuyo… ¿no es más cómodo?"

"Si, pero no. Es peligroso" una pequeña mirada le basto para ver el rostro confundido del muchacho, por lo que decidió agregar. "Ya te lo explicaré, tú solo quédate tranquilo y compórtate como un mocoso adiestrado" un tono de burla terminó al final de sus palabras, tuvo que desviar la mirada ante el rostro indignado del muchacho.

Sin duda, muy indignado. "¿Estás tratándome como un perro acaso?"

"Eren, estas sumamente lucido el día de hoy, te felicito."

Ante ello, probablemente el rostro de Eren demostró un pequeño puchero que se transformó en un suspiro que rápidamente llevó a una resolución. "Bien, me iré a casa, gracias por el 'buen' momento en tu oficina pero paso, nos vemos" con su pequeño disgusto, intentó levantarse pero la mano que estaba sobre su hombro, no se lo permitió y un autoritario "estate quieto" por parte del otro le hizo quedarse así tal cual, obedeciendo como un…perro.

Al final terminó cruzándose de brazos, con la cabeza en el hombro del otro (otra vez) pero sin decir nada.

"Un día, podré vengarme de todas tus cosas Levi, algún día…" el puchero no abandonaba sus labios en lo más mínimo.

"Buena suerte con eso mocoso" y sin duda alguna, este no le creía nada.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio tras el último gruñido de Eren, en un momento la mano del pelinegro comenzó a moverse en contra del hombro ajeno, otorgando pequeñas caricias en la zona que lentamente comenzaron a relajar al muchacho, provocando que este se acercara un poco más al hombre, soltando un pequeño murmullo de gusto ante la atención que recibía.

Levi en ese momento giró el rostro y lo bajó, hundiendo parte de sus labios y nariz en el cabello del muchacho, sintiendo el aroma fresco que lo caracterizaba. Manteniéndose de esa manera, sus palabras fluyeron, esta vez, acompañado de un tono más suave, que reservaba únicamente para Eren.

"¿Estás bien?"

Eren sonrió internamente por ello, sin duda él estaba en lo correcto, pero decidió jugar el papel de no entender la situación. "¿Preguntas por el desmayo?" recibió una afirmativa rápida y continuó. "Ya te dije que sí, realmente…no soy de desmayarme o algo, pero estoy bien, de hecho, estoy más sorprendido que cualquier otra cosa".

"¿Por qué?"

"Por ti" la mirada de Eren se mantuvo en frente, perdiéndose en la alfombra que estaba bajo sus pies. "Sé que apenas llevamos unos días, que todo pasó de manera extraña, pero a la vez te conozco desde un tiempo y aun así, hay muchas cosas que no conozco de ti. Nunca esperé que fueras el capitán de un escuadrón o mejor dicho, verte jugando a ser algo así, un capitán" soltó una pequeña risa tras imaginar al hombre vestido de esa manera. "De alguna manera, te sienta, pero… hay muchas cosas que no se…" por un momento se mostró algo desilusionado pero enseguida su rostro se llenó de aquel optimismo que florecía naturalmente en él. "Significa que aún hay cosas de ti por conocer y que quiero conocer, como eras de niño, que hiciste hace unos años, como es tu familia… yo, quiero conocer."

"Cuidado ahí muchacho, no vayas a terminar desilusionado" su comentario no iba con malas intenciones pero al igual que antes, no consideraba su vida como algo demasiado interesante ni extremo. Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas antes de ser seguidas.

"¡Claro que no!" esta vez el muchacho buscó el rostro del otro, girando el propio para encontrarse con él…golpeando con su cabeza parte de la cara ajena pero no se disculpó por ello. "Yo… eso no pasará". Respondió, con absoluta seriedad, aunque sin tener una razón de respaldo para sus palabras, las volvió a repetir. "No pasará Levi, no pasará."

Sabía de antemano que discutir con el muchacho sobre algo así no iba a llegar a nada, solamente bajó su rostro para que su frente se topara directamente con la del muchacho.

"En tal caso, también tendrás que contarme de ti muchacho. Si no mal recuerdo, hasta ahora, eres un muchacho solitario sin amigos, no he escuchado de ninguno hasta ahora" y tampoco lo había visto hablando con alguien más que no fuera su familia, por un momento pensó que realmente el chico era solitario, pero sus palabras no siempre iban con cuidado al expresarse.

Una parte de él se sentía… culpable por exigir algo como aquello, porque sabía que lo que saliera de la boca del chico, iban a ser historias verdaderas, a diferencia de las propias, que más de alguna sería con algún invento, en especial aquellos que involucran la relación con sus…amigos.

Hubo un momento de aquella tarde en que Eren hizo la pregunta que todos temían responder.

"_¿Cómo se conocieron todos?"_

Hange y Petra, quienes se observaron un momento, respondieron a esa pregunta, explicando que en la época de la secundaria, todos se conocieron, unos antes que otros y a lo largo del tiempo habían formado una especie de amistad a la cual le llamaron "El escuadrón de Levi" donde Petra, Erd, Auruo y Gunther formaron parte de este. Mientras que Erwin formaba parte como comandante, por pertenecer a un curso más alto que a los demás. Hange se unía a ellos de manera virtual, inventando que todos ellos se encontraban por charlas en línea, que duraban horas y horas. Hasta que llegó el momento de graduarse y cada quien se fue por su propio camino, haciendo que todos se separaran a excepción de Erwin y Levi.

Era una explicación absolutamente vaga, que dejaba muchos espacios vacíos, porque claramente todo el escuadrón pertenecía a países diferentes pero Eren no indagó más en el tema, estando conforme con la explicación de que todos fueron amigos de escuela, además de que parecía ciertamente emocionado por el hecho de que el capitán se tratase del hombre junto a él.

Levi pudo entender, que aquella manera de explicar las cosas era una que a nadie le agradó escuchar, cada quien estuvo deseoso de explicar toda la verdad pero callaron sus lenguas por el bien de la situación, ninguno quería mentir, aunque dentro de aquella mentira existieran verdades escondidas. Y mientras esto continuara así, las mentiras continuarían cuando tuviera que explicar sobre su vida involucrando a los demás, siendo precavido de no dejar vacíos que llevaran a dudas.

No iba a ser fácil.

No cuando su pecho se apretaba cada vez que pensaba en mentir al muchacho.

"En verdad no tengo muchas personas a las cuales llamar amigos" respondió Eren, sacando al hombre de sus propios pensamientos. "Cuando era niño, no muchos chicos se acercaban a mi porque decían que daba miedo, mi ceño siempre estaba fruncido… y por eso" se encogió de hombros unos momentos y luego continuó. "En la primaria conocí a dos chicos, Berthold y Reiner, ellos fueron mis amigos todos esos años hasta que nos graduamos para entrar a la universidad, desde ese momento nos separamos y… no supe más de ellos."

Levi hubiera indagado más en el tema, hubiera interrumpido incluso pero en su mente flotaron aquellos nombres como una especie de maldición. No era algo que esperaba escuchar, menos por parte del castaño, quienes los mencionaba con un atisbo de cariño, pese a todo… a todo lo que alguna vez ocurrió.

"¿Berthold y Reiner?"

No podía ser cierto.

No podía.

Acostumbrado a mantener una faceta exterior que no demostrara nada de lo que ocurría en sus pensamientos, Eren no fue capaz de sospechar la tormenta que ocurría dentro de sí mismo.

"…Si" respondió luego de unos momentos de silencio. "Berth era una sujeto enorme y Reiner también, pero hacia los costados. Su hogar no era una casa, era un gimnasio o eso le decía… a la larga, terminó por arrastrarme ahí un tiempo."

Dos sujetos enormes.

La mandíbula del pelinegro se tensó pero asintió con toda la calma de la cual era poseedor. "¿Cómo los conociste?" si era extraño que preguntara tanto sobre un tema, sin dejar que el otro se explicara, lo que se llevó una mirada curiosa por parte del moreno, a lo cual tuvo que añadir. "Escuchaste bastante de mí y el escuadrón, merezco lo mismo, ¿no?".

Eren asintió, haciendo una pausa antes de continuar. "Por ser el chico nuevo del salón, el primer día de clases, ellos se acercaron a mí, todos se conocían entre sí, menos yo a todos… ellos hicieron que los demás me aceptaran. Por alguna razón, todos los respetaban y si ellos eran mis amigos, iban a respetarme a mí también, independiente de los rumores que llevaba encima o de mi mal carácter, ellos… fueron mis primeros grandes amigos, ¿sabes?. Pero un día vienen y dicen que se irán lejos, porque deben buscar a alguien que ni siquiera saben dónde está, fue…frustrante."

¿Buscar a alguien?, si su raciocinio no fallaba, eso significaba que esos dos muchachos buscaban, aún, a esa mujer.

No preguntó, esperó que las palabras fluyeran del muchacho.

"¿Cómo planeas encontrar a una chica en el mundo cuando ni siquiera sabes dónde vive?" preguntó con frustración, empuñando sus dos manos en el proceso, desviando el rostro y cortando el contacto de sus frentes. "Ellos se fueron así nada más y desde ese momento, no he sabido más, es frustrante, Levi… es muy frustrante." Sin duda el muchacho se mostró herido, después de todo, aunque Levi no lo pudiera entender bien, aquellos dos muchachos fueron grandes amigos del castaño.

El pelinegro no dijo nada, intentaba analizar esa situación, ¿Por qué ellos se acercaron a Eren? ¿lo buscaron también? ¿Querían algo a cambio? ¿Tenían algo bajo la manga nuevamente?

Pero en este mundo… ¿qué amenaza podría existir?

Y una parte de él también quiso decir; se lo que es buscar a alguien sin pista alguna.

Pero no podía, absolutamente no podía decir nada, nada de lo que le molestaba. Tenía que mentir su interés, tenía que mentir sobre su curiosidad, tenía que mentir con sus excusas.

"¿Levi?"

"Pensé que dirías algo más"

"No es eso, es que… te ves extraño, ¿sucede algo?"

En tantas preguntas no se había fijado que Eren lo estaba mirando nuevamente e incluso había tomado una de sus manos, la cual estaba totalmente tensa. Cuando finalmente se percató de la situación, su cuerpo se relajó y negó con el rostro.

"Solo intentando entender como no se han contactado contigo, no vivimos en la prehistoria, ¿sabes?"

"Me pregunté lo mismo mi primer año de universidad, luego simplemente lo olvidé. Conocí otras personas pero… solo personas y bueno, ya sabes a quien también." Intentó no sonar amargo al recordar a cierta mujer, pero fue un intento en vano, su voz siempre exageraba sus propios sentimientos, en especial los negativos. "Pero Berth y Reiner eran algo extraño a veces…"

"¿Por qué?"

"A veces me miraban con melancolía, un momento estábamos riendo mientras jugábamos videojuegos y de la nada me miraban de esa manera, especialmente cuando me derrotaban y comenzaba a soltar una gran cantidad de maldiciones a la pantalla" ante ello, soltó una pequeña risa. "Tal vez les asustaba". Pero pese a ello, sus ojos reflejaron tristeza, tristeza por perder sus amistades, por no saber que pasaba realmente, tristeza por ser siempre un chico conflictivo.

El pelinegro le miró de reojo, apretó sus labios y asintió. "Probablemente, quien sabe qué tipo de chiquillo eras en ese entonces, no sé si quiera saber" agregó por último, con tal de…quitar esa expresión melancólica del rostro ajeno. Lo cual resultó, porque este se quejó de inmediato y Levi simplemente pudo silenciarlo una vez más…

Con un rápido beso en sus labios.

* * *

><p>"<em>¡La próxima vez los derrotaré, la próxima vez los voy a exterminar!"<em>

_Gritó la voz del castaño mientras sujetaba el control con sus dos manos, observando los marcadores en la pantalla que estaba frente a sus ojos, él estaba sentado al costado izquierdo del sofá mientras el pelinegro estaba en medio y el rubio al otro costado._

_Ambos chicos se miraron fijamente, Berthold visiblemente nervioso por la situación y Reiner apretando su mandíbula, mientras una de sus manos se colocó en la espalda de su amigo envuelto en nervios. _

"_¿Qué sucede?" preguntó de repente la voz de Eren, sacando a sus dos amigos de sus propios pesares, estos dos en seguida sonrieron y negaron con el rostro. _

"_Eren, un día de estos vamos a terminar bajo tierra con ese tipo de amenazas, cada vez lo haces sonar más real" comentó el rubio entre risas, pasando su mano por detrás del más alto para darle un suave golpe en el hombro al muchacho castaño. _

_Este se quejó y soltó una risa también, la cual resultó ser contagiosa para el que estaba en medio de ellos, pero de a poco la risa fue sucumbiendo y el castaño agregó._

"_Yo nunca haría eso, no sean tontos" bajó su rostro unos momentos. "Ustedes son mis amigos, no importa que mi rostro esté así" hizo una mueca de enojo "la mayor parte del tiempo" y tras esas palabras, asomó una sonrisa sincera._

_Sinceridad que dio directamente a los corazones de ambos sujetos._

_Los cuales tuvieron que sonreír a la fuerza para no dejar ver la gran melancolía que los ahogaban al escuchar esas palabras, venir únicamente, de él._

* * *

><p>Finalmente ambos se separaron tras una hora, Levi dejó al muchacho en su propio departamento y se despidieron a pies de este, un beso, un abrazo y 'buenas noches' con una sonrisa (más por parte del castaño que del más bajo).<p>

Y con ello, una llamada telefónica a la mujer que siempre estaba ahí para escuchar y dar su opinión científica al respecto.

"¿Será culpabilidad?" la voz de Hange, preguntó claramente, a través del auricular de su móvil. Mientras el pelinegro estaba sentado ya en el propio sofá de su departamento. "Según lo que me dices, al parecer ellos si cuentan con sus memorias pero de querer hacer algo malo, ¿no lo hubieran hecho ya?"

El más bajo guardó silencio, aun sabiendo lo que su silencio traería en respuesta, no dijo nada de todas maneras.

"No vivimos en el mismo mundo que antes, Levi"

Y escuchó exactamente lo que esperaba. "Lo sé"

"El chico tiene a su familia completa, le hicieron compañía por años y se ve actualmente bien. Ellos no han hecho aparentemente nada malo"

"Lo sé" volvió a repetir el otro, con mayor fastidio.

La mujer soltó un murmullo pensativo, aunque el más bajo no pudiera verla, sabía que esta estaba paseando por su propia sala, en círculos de ser posible. "Usualmente eres malhumorado pero esta noche es peor, ¿qué es lo que realmente te molesta?"

Ese día ha estado increíblemente molesto por todo a decir verdad, desde el punto en que debatía que era mejor en toda esta situación hasta sentirse mal en general por tener que mentir en cada momento y cada vez más.

"Le mentí muchas veces en aquella época, cuatro ojos, estoy haciendo lo mismo en este tiempo también."

"¿Y por qué mentías en ese entonces?"

"Por el bien del mocoso estúpido"

"¿Y por qué mientes ahora?"

"…" era exactamente por la misma razón. Era eso o contarle algo sumamente descabello, en lo que podría alejarlo de su lado o despertar memorias que aún no decidía si serían buenas o malas. Era ridículo como hace unas horas pensaba que no recordar nada estaba bien y nuevamente se cuestionaba a si mismo con tantas preguntas. Cada nueva resolución terminaba siendo pisoteada por la constante realidad.

¿Estaba listo para ver a Eren recordar y sufrir en el proceso?

¿Estaba listo para ver todo eso?

¿Estaba listo para ver como Eren recordaba su propia muerte?

No quería mentir, pero no quería observar como Eren pasaba por tal proceso, no quería perderlo como resultado ni quería alejarlo como medida, en caso de que tuviera que hacerlo, pensando en el peor escenario posible.

¿Estaba realmente listo para aquello si llegaba a suceder?

"¿Acaso… dios existe?" su rostro se hizo hacia atrás, observando el techo sobre sus ojos, observando lo que no podía alcanzar.

Sin duda alguna, Hange sonó desconcertada. "¿A qué va esa pregunta?"

"Para así tener algún culpable de que todo esto funcione de esta manera, si esto es alguna clase de estúpido castigo divino por el cual tenga que pasar, porque así lo quiso un estúpido imaginario" y tras soltar aquellas palabras llenas de rencor, dejó caer su teléfono, levantándose del lugar para ir directamente al baño, encender la ducha y meterse en ella sin preocuparse por sus ropas.

Él no estaba listo, no lo estaba.

No quería ver a Eren recordar, no quería ver a Eren sufrir, no quería ver como se daba cuenta de que sus amigos alguna vez fueron los sujetos que quiso aniquilar, no quería ver como se percataba que de que todos mintieron en su rostro, no quería verlo sufrir nuevamente.

Y quizás luego de todo ese sufrimiento, todo pueda estar bien… pero no estaba listo.

El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, no estaba listo para ello.

"¿Levi? ¿Estás ahí?" tras escuchar el silencio, las pisadas, la lejanía, la mujer se dejó caer en su propia cama. Cortando la llamada en el momento. "Es un castigo para todos, Levi. Incluso para él, un castigo del cual no está enterado y aun así es castigado a ser engañado." Negó con el rostro, alzando su mano al mismo techo que estaba sobre sí misma.

"Esta vez, los enemigos somos nosotros mismos y eso es todo."

El cuerpo del más bajo se apoyó en la pared de su ducha, dejando caer su cuerpo lentamente por la baldosa, hasta que su cuerpo tocó suelo e inerte quedó, mientras el agua bañaba su cabello, su rostro, sus ropas, añorando que esa agua se llevara tantos pesares que no le permitían disfrutar de todo.

"Ni siquiera puedo…demostrarte…lo mucho que…"

* * *

><p>Y aun así, en el primer momento que estuvieron solos al día siguiente en aquella oficina, los brazos del pelinegro buscaron al contrario, a sus espaldas, su rostro quedó entre sus omoplatos, el más alto emitió un quejido de sorpresa pero no se separó, buscó respuestas pero de los labios de Levi no salieron palabras, solo un abrazo fuerte que no quería acabar.<p>

"… ¿Estás bien?" el muchacho preguntó, colocando sus dos manos sobre las ajenas, usando sus pulgares para acariciar el dorso de ellas.

Sin dejar un silencio para que entraran dudas, respondió de inmediato. "Lo estoy, dime Eren, ¿qué somos?" sus ojos se cerraron y giró su rostro solo para que uno de sus oídos quedara junto a la espalda del muchacho.

Escuchó como aquel corazón aceleró su palpitar.

Una cosa era saber que eran, pero otra cosa era expresarlo. En especial, por primera vez, por ende las palabras de Eren tardaron en salir, sus mejillas ardieron levemente y sus dedos se detuvieron en sus caricias. "Una pareja…" dijo, en voz baja, pero sin dudas en su tono.

"Entonces esto está bien, si quiero hacer este tipo de cosas de repente. Tú también puedes, no hay nada malo conmigo. Eso es todo" fue esa su verdadera respuesta a la pregunta que había formulado el muchacho.

Nuevamente aquel palpitar se aceleró.

Pero esta vez Eren dio un paso hacia el frente, para soltarse de aquel abrazo y poder girarse. "Puedo hacer cosas también" mencionó, mirando desde arriba al otro, con el ceño fruncido pero sus ojos brillando con fervor, sin pensarlo, sus dos manos tomaron el rostro del hombre y su propio rostro se acercó al otro, buscando aquellos labios en un beso que demostraba la necesidad del muchacho.

Y justo cuando aquel beso terminó, no hubo momentos para apreciar el rostro de cada uno, pues las manos de Eren soltaron esas mejillas y estos brazos rodearon el cuerpo ajeno, atrayéndolo a sí mismo.

"¿Eren?"

"No digas esas cosas, porque perderé el control. Lo he intentado pero, yo… no quiero contenerme" el rostro del muchacho se situó junto al del hombre, para que este no fuera visto y así su voz estuviera directamente junto al oído ajeno.

"¿De qué hablas, Eren?"

"Cuando te veo, quisiera acercarme y abrazarte, cuando estamos solos, solo quiero besarte, cuando acabamos de trabajar, quiero ir a casa contigo, cuando voy a la cama, quiero tenerte ahí. Entiendo que el tiempo que hemos estado juntos es pequeño y que tal vez no quieras apresurar nada, pero quiero, te quiero…yo…"

Los ojos del más bajo se abrieron por la sorpresa de las palabras que escuchaba, era una total novedad que el otro demostrara tanto cariño, tanto fervor por algo que ciertamente llevaba tan poco tiempo y a la vez le era normal, este comportamiento, le recordaba a…

"_No pienses, Levi. No pienses_" se repitió en pensamientos antes de que su mente viajara al pasado nuevamente. "No es extraño, si eso piensas. He intentado ir lento para no abrumarnos mutuamente, no confundir cosas, establecer… lo que sea que haya que establecer. Si me preguntas, no sé cómo estas mierdas funcionan"

"Tampoco lo sé" respondió el muchacho entre pequeñas risas. "¿Entonces quieres decir que has sentido lo mismo?"

"…Quien sabe" respondió en un pequeño tono de burla. Pero puso sus manos en los hombros del muchacho y se separó de él. "He estado pensando demasiado y no he hecho nada. No sé qué pasa por tu cabeza pero sé que pasa por la mía, así que dejémonos de contemplaciones e intentos de relaciones normales y vayamos a casa esta noche. Te demostraré exactamente porque es peligroso ir a casa contigo." Se encogió de hombros sin darle mayor importancia y asomó una media sonrisa.

En lo que Eren tuvo una gran transición de emociones, desde profundamente burlado, a una absoluta sorpresa, una pequeña mueca de diversión para terminar totalmente avergonzado.

"Pensé que esperaríamos hasta el viernes" terminó por mencionar, subiendo una de sus manos para tomar la del otro entre la suya.

"Que se joda la idea, estamos perdiendo el tiempo"

"Pudimos hacer esto el día que me dejaste en el suelo, ¿recuerdas?"

"¿Vas a traer ese momento nuevamente?, supéralo Jaeger."

Las cejas del muchacho se alzaron en sorpresa y el más bajo pidió una explicación por el extraño silencio.

"Si me llamas por mi apellido, ahora no puedo dejar de imaginarte como un capitán." Se llevó su mano a la frente, en típico saludo de soldado actual. "Probablemente no pueda superarlo, señor. Tendrá que enseñarme algo mejor para que lo olvide" y junto a esas palabras, se dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa con un atisbo de coquetería.

"…Vuelve al trabajo, ahora." Se separó de él y le dio la espalda.

Por poco y lo tumba en su propio escritorio.

* * *

><p>"Arruinas mis planes completamente"<p>

A esas alturas del día, el pelinegro estaba más molesto que de costumbre, por ser un día pesado, constantemente recibiendo clientes o atendiendo llamados que mantuvieron a ambos bastante ocupados luego de la hora de comer. Aunque el castaño se mostró ofendido, no hizo gran escándalo al reaccionar, preguntando un simple "¿Por qué?".

"Por ser un chiquillo impaciente"

"¿Por qué tanto ahínco en esperar al día viernes?" preguntó más fastidiado también, aunque eso no limitó que pusiera su mano sobre la del otro, ambos estaban en el ascensor en ese momento del departamento del pelinegro.

"Podríamos haber descansado el día sábado cuanto quisiéramos, pero mañana tendré que arrastrar tu trasero al trabajo." De todas maneras, aceptó aquella mano sin rechistar.

"Lo haces sonar como si fuera tan malo, eventualmente ocurrirá así más adelante, ¿no?"

La mirada del más bajo se deslizó hasta su acompañante y alzó sus cejas, el muchacho tenía un punto. "Déjame hacer las cosas de manera especial alguna vez en mi existencia, Eren. No arruines mis intentos".

"Cada momento contigo es especial, Levi. No importa si sale perfecto o no…" asomó una pequeña sonrisa luego de sus palabras.

"Eso es…" las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. "Sumamente y estúpidamente cliché. Guarda silencio y entremos"

No era precisamente la manera de iniciar las cosas, ambos entraron gruñendo a aquel departamento, muy diferente a entrar con unas sonrisas, abrazarse al momento de dejar caer sus cosas en el suelo, comerse a besos de ser necesario y derribar todo a su paso, esa fue la imagen que esperó el pelinegro y el castaño de aquel momento (aunque ninguno dijo nada de aquello).

Pero lo que realmente pasó, fue que entraron al departamento, dejaron caer sus cosas, Eren comenzó a recorrer todo el lugar como niño que busca huevos de pascua mientras Levi servía dos copas de jugo y las colocaba en el mesón.

"¡Ven aquí cachorro!" alzó su voz con fastidio, ganándose otro fastidio por parte del castaño, quien llegó a la cocina ante el llamado y bebió su jugo.

Y luego de ello…silencio.

"Entonces…" comenzó Eren, dejando su copa en el mesón, cambiando su peso de pie en pie, mientras miraba de reojo al hombre que tenía en frente. "Vamos a…"

"Ve a darte un baño, apestas a oficina. Yo también, además ni se te ocurra preguntarme de que haremos o no, arruinas mis planes constantemente, así que da igual" el castaño se mostró sumamente indignado pero no dijo nada, pues Levi abandonó la cocina para ir a ducharse, no sin antes… rozar de manera muy intencional su mano en el trasero del muchacho.

"¡Levi!"

Pero la figura del más bajo desapareció en el baño, tras haber conseguido una toalla para sí mismo. Ninguno de los dos estableció que harían precisamente esa noche pero la situación era clara para ambos, había un deseo que necesitaban satisfacer, un deseo más allá del entendimiento. Lo que provocó una reacción poco habitual en el castaño, hizo que sus pies se movieran en dirección a ese baño, escuchando el abrir de la ducha y en ese momento, sus ropas comenzaron a caer por el piso, una tras otra.

Sus zapatos quedaron atrás, seguido de sus calcetines, el cinturón de su pantalón junto a su corbata, su camisa siguió después y finalmente sus pantalones. Con todo el uso de su cautela, abrió la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido, siendo recibido por una ola de vapor que empañaba todos los vidrios del lugar y a un costado, la ducha, ocupada por aquel hombre que mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras pasaba sus manos por sus cabellos llenos de espuma.

Era bastante conveniente que la cortina de baño fuera transparente y solo estuviera levemente empañada. Porque el castaño pudo observar con gusto lo que estaba frente a él.

Pero sus impulsos eran fuertes, su fascinación crecía a cada segundo y sin pensarlo, se acercó y deslizó su mano por la cortina, abriéndola de un solo movimiento. Provocando que los ojos ajenos se abrieran en sorpresa y se encontrara junto a él, el cuerpo desnudo del muchacho. Sin pensarlo, el más bajo tomo de la muñeca al muchacho y lo llevó a la ducha con él, siendo instantáneamente bañados por el agua caliente que salía desde arriba.

"No creí que fueras tan impaciente." Comentó el pelinegro, que deslizaba ahora sus manos por la cintura ajena, pasando sus dedos por zonas donde la piel lentamente se mojaba.

"Es enteramente tu culpa…" respondió, sus manos estaban ya situadas en la espalda del otro, bajando lentamente, muy lentamente hasta llegar al término de la columna ajena, por un momento dudó, pero con decisión, sus manos tomaron con fuerza los glúteos del otro, haciendo que este soltara un pequeño suspiro.

"Ya veo… entonces…acepto la responsabilidad." No necesitaba mirar abajo para saber que la erección del muchacho ya era notoria, pudo sentirlo contra su propia pelvis, como ambas erecciones se frotaron al momento en que sus cuerpos se juntaron. Su mirada buscó la del muchacho y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, estos fueron incapaces de separarse.

Las manos del más abajo abandonaron al otro solo para poder bañar en jabón líquido sus manos, que lentamente comenzaron a bañar el cuerpo más grande, las palmas de sus manos se pasaron por los hombros del otro, delineando los músculos que yacían en ese lugar, luego esas manos se aventuraron al torso ajeno, provocando espuma en el lugar y pequeñas caricias en las tetillas que tenía al alcance.

Aquellas manos se aventuraron a la espalda del muchacho, llenando de espuma ahí también, como su propio cuerpo estaba contra el chorro de agua, la espuma se mantenía por más tiempo en el cuerpo del muchacho, quien a esas alturas había cerrado sus ojos, dejando escapar suspiros de satisfacción cuando esas manos tocaban sitios sensibles. "¿Estás disfrutando ser limpiado?", preguntó en un pequeño tono de burla, llevándose una afirmativa por parte del otro. "Buen chico" dijo en respuesta, llevando finalmente sus manos a los glúteos del castaño, el cual aún mantenía también sus manos en los glúteos del pelinegro.

"Nada mal". Susurró el pelinegro, sintiendo aquella parte del cuerpo en las palmas de sus manos, pero a diferencia del otro, sus dedos no perdieron tiempo en aventurarse en la línea que separaba ambos glúteos, pasando su dedo índice y medio por aquel anillo terso de piel que reaccionó ante la más mínima caricia, sintiendo como este se apretó un poco más.

De la voz del muchacho salió el nombre contrario, soltando un suspiro cargado de necesidad. Sus piernas temblaron ante la secuencia de imágenes que su cerebro mostró ante la sola idea de que esos dedos penetraran un poco más su cuerpo.

"¿Vas a… vas a… hacer…hacérmelo?" preguntó con la voz entre cortada. Sus cejas se juntaron entre sí, sin importarle demostrar la ignorancia que tenía en aquella situación.

El hombre pareció meditarlo unos momentos y su respuesta fue la separación de su cuerpo con el otro, para simplemente girarse y posicionar sus glúteos en la erección ajena. "Quien sabe, pero ya que hoy has arruinado todo lo que he imaginado. Simplemente improvisaremos" presionó un poco más su trasero contra aquella erección que permanecía ahora entre sus glúteos. Casi, casi de una manera vulgar. "Llévame a la cama y hazme tuyo ahí." Su rostro se giró para mirar por sobre su hombro al muchacho, quien tragó en seco tras ver la mirada seductora de su pareja. "Ahora, Eren."

En aquel momento es como si algo hubiera despertado en el muchacho, por la velocidad en que cerró aquella llave y la velocidad en la que salió de aquella ducha fueron casi inhumanas, no le importó tomar con fuerza la muñeca ajena para sacarlo de la ducha junto con él, comenzó a caminar rápidamente hasta salir del baño, sin saber dónde estaba la habitación…

"Ah… ¿dónde?" y así como rápidamente algo se encendió, algo se apagó.

El más bajo quedó a sus espaldas, observando con cierto interés el trasero del otro pero aun así no pudo omitir la situación.

"Por un momento imaginé una típica escena sacada de un porno pero siendo tú la estrella, eso es imposible." Se soltó del agarre del muchacho y fue su torno de tirar de su muñeca, haciéndolo caminar fuera del baño (y sin importarle, por extraño que fuera, el desastre mojado que iba dejando en la alfombra) para llevarlo a su habitación, que estaba a un lado del baño.

Como era de esperarse, todo estaba impecable, más aun cuando encendió la luz y con el uso de toda su fuerza, empujó al muchacho a la cama. Sin tardar en reaccionar, su cuerpo subió a gatas sobre el cuerpo del castaño y se sentó directamente en la pelvis ajena, haciendo que suavemente su trasero se frotara con la erección del muchacho, sacando un pequeño gemido por parte del otro.

"¿Dónde… donde está el lubricante?" preguntó Eren, con la respiración alterada, con los ojos nublados, con sus manos situadas rápidamente en las caderas del otro, con su propia pelvis moviéndose de manera vertical contra ese trasero.

Su erección nuevamente estaba entre los glúteos ajenos y solo podría describir aquel frote como algo maravilloso, caliente y maravilloso.

El pelinegro se hizo hacia adelante y abrió el cajón del lado izquierdo, sacando una botella de lubricante y unos cuantos paquetes de condones, dejándolos sobre la cama para situar sus dos manos en el pecho del castaño. "¿Sabes que hacer, Eren?" susurró, inclinándose cada vez más hacia adelante hasta que sus labios se rozaron.

Él sabía exactamente bien porque susurraba su nombre en aquellos momentos, porque el rostro del castaño demostraba de manera muy detallada lo que aquello ocasionaba, su respiración se aceleraba, sus ojos gritaban por deseo y sus manos se tensaban.

"Lo sé, yo…investigué" respondió, con un atisbo de vergüenza pero que poco duró cuando una de sus manos se aventuró al trasero ajeno, buscando aquella entrada hasta hallarla, su dedo índice comenzó a tocar la zona, esta de igual manera que él, comenzó a contraerse contra las caricias.

"Buen…" Levi respondió, mordiendo el labio inferior del muchacho, soltando un suspiro. "Buen muchacho… déjame ayudarte." Dijo, agarrando la botella de lubricante y echándose un poco en dos de sus dedos, sin pensarlo, llevó esos dedos a su entrada y comenzó a acariciarla, a la vez que llenaba de lubricante el dedo travieso del muchacho que ahí se encontraba. "Bien…presiona, simplemente pres- ah…" y aquel dedo se introdujo dentro de él, un dedo ajeno a su persona, un dedo que por un momento no supo que hacer, pero enseguida comenzó a moverse.

Afuera, adentro, afuera, adentro.

"E-Eren…" dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho y su respiración chocó con la piel del muchacho, humedeciendo la zona con rapidez. En lo que uno de sus propios dedos entraba en él y se encontraba con el dedo del muchacho a la vez. La voz de Eren comenzó a pronunciarse, aunque no estuviera siendo estimulado de ninguna manera, la sola situación lo tenía sumamente agitado.

"Déjame verte, Levi, déjame verte…" imploró, a lo que extrañamente, el hombre accedió. Levantando lentamente su rostro hasta situarlo frente al muchacho, ya se observaba húmedo, no solo por la ducha, sino por el sudor que comenzaba a brotar de él, su cabello estaba pegado a su frente y su respiración era tan acelerada como la del muchacho. Sin previo aviso, el dedo de Eren comenzó a moverse con más rapidez, sacando un respingo por parte del más bajo, provocando que su propio dedo abandonara su interior para poder sostenerse con ambas manos en la cama.

La posición no perduró, cuando Eren sacó aquel dedo y tumbó al hombre en la cama, sin esperar por nada, se posicionó sobre él y abrió sus piernas. Desde arriba, lo observó.

"Te he deseado… mucho. No esperé hacerte mío esta noche… pero… no vas a olvidarlo jamás"

Si Levi pudiera guardar aquellas escenas por siempre, probablemente guardaría todos los momentos en que esa mirada llena de determinación se situaba en aquellos ojos verdes, ser observado de esa manera, no le daba espacio a dudas ni problemas, estaba claro, no lo iba a olvidar, no iba a hacerlo…

"Ven, tú…mocoso" las manos del pelinegro se alzaron hacia arriba, atrapando el cuello del muchacho en un abrazo que lo hizo acercarse al otro hasta el punto en que sus labios se unieron, dando paso a sus lenguas en cosa de segundos, dando paso a una danza envuelta en sonidos casi groseros, lamidas y saliva que escapaban por los costados de sus labios, sus lenguas se presionaban una a otra, al igual que sus erecciones lo hacía, las caderas de Eren comenzaron a embestir nuevamente, interrumpiendo aquel beso solamente por jadeos que salían de su boca o de la contraria, pero no se detenía, no quería detenerse, no iba a hacerlo.

Y cuando sus besos abandonaron los labios del otro, estos bajaron por el cuerpo del más bajo, por su cuello, por sus hombros, por su pecho, dejando besos y marcas que al día siguiente demostrarían únicamente lo que ocurrió esta noche.

Levi no podía estar más a gusto con la situación.

Cuando los besos cesaron y los movimientos por igual, el muchacho se hizo hacia atrás solo para admirar el cuerpo que estaba tendido en la cama, sin importar la inexperiencia que llevaba encima, no le impedía disfrutar y sonreír con cierta seducción cuando pensaba en todo lo que quería hacer con él, en lo deseoso que lo hacía sentir. Sin perder tiempo en fantasías, alcanzó el lubricante con su mano y bañó tres de sus dedos en aquel líquido, Levi tras ver la situación, abrió un poco más sus piernas y ladeo el rostro, entregándole absolutamente toda la invitación para que el castaño hiciera lo que quisiera.

Los dedos buscaron con mayor habilidad la entrada del más bajo, el índice se introdujo con facilidad, seguido del medio, ambos dedos comenzaron a moverse en pequeños círculos dentro del hombre, el cual cerró sus ojos ante la intromisión, agarró la sabana entre sus manos y soltó un suspiro cargado con el nombre del muchacho. Aquello que escuchaba, encendía completamente su deseo, aún más de ser posible y sin dudarlo, añadió un tercer dedo que fue recibido con un estremecimiento por parte del cuerpo ajeno, no podía ignorar la sensación que invadía sus dedos cuando aquella entrada succionaba sus falanges y se intentaba cerrar ante la intromisión, por lo que expandió sus dedos una vez, otra vez y una vez más antes de comenzar a moverlos de atrás hacia adelante.

"Ngh, Eren…Eren…" su boca se abrió pero no emitió más palabras que aquellas, luego sus nudillos se apretaron y los dedos de sus pies se curvaron ante la sensación que invadía su cuerpo. "Ya…ya es suficiente, está bien…dámelo ya." Le pidió, en un tono que se debatía entre el deseo y la orden que nunca abandonaba su voz.

"No vuelvas a decir…" sacó sus dedos de golpe, alcanzando con cierta torpeza el paquete cuadrado, abriéndolo sin paciencia y rodando el preservativo en su erección. "No vuelvas a decir que soy un impaciente…" tomó la erección en su mano y le otorgó un par de fricciones con una de sus manos, bañando este en un poco de lubricante. Levi observó en silencio el acto, el muchacho muchas veces podría mostrarse infantil o idiota, el cual no estaba realmente consciente de lo ardiente que podía colocarse en la cama.

"He estado esperando también" mencionó el pelinegro, abrazando con sus piernas las caderas del muchacho cuando este se acercó. "He estado esperando por ti, Eren…"

El muchacho se quedó observándolo unos momentos y de manera sorpresiva, este atacó los labios del más bajo en un beso dulce, donde los labios fueron más prominentes que la lengua, a diferencia del beso anterior. Una de sus manos se aventuró al cabello oscuro ajeno y se posó finalmente en su mejilla, separándose lentamente de aquel beso.

"Te haré mío"

Y respuesta no recibió, porque la mirada que se le dedicó, fue suficiente indicio para seguir.

Posicionando su miembro en la entrada del otro, comenzó a presionar con lentitud, entrando en él con la misma dificultad en que entraron sus dedos, enseguida notó como el cuerpo bajo el suyo se tensó ante la intromisión y aquel lugar apretaba con fuerza su erección, no iba a mentir, que la sensación era casi un éxtasis, haciendo que un gemido abandonara sus labios, generando un murmullo de gusto por parte del más bajo, quien apretó un poco más las piernas en torno al muchacho, provocando que el muchacho entrara más y más en él, era su señal para que entrara en su totalidad, hasta que los testículos del castaño estuvieron en contacto con la piel contraria.

Las manos el pelinegro que estuvieron anteriormente en el cuello del chico, se deslizaron hasta los hombros de este, enterrando sus dedos al momento en que lo penetró hasta el momento en que se sintió completamente lleno, su espalda se arqueo en el proceso y soltó un gemido casi ahogado.

"Es grande, mocoso… vamos, muévete." Entrecerró su mirada un poco, clavándose en los ojos ajenos, de manera sugestiva, mordió su labio inferior, lo que provocó que el rostro de Eren se tornara sorpresivo por un momento, tras ver lo que sus ojos le mostraban, ambos estaban descubriendo más y más de cada uno.

"Maldición, eres muy… muy caliente, Levi, en muchos sentidos" se hizo hacia adelante para dejar una mordida en su cuello, al mismo tiempo que hizo su cadera hacia atrás y nuevamente hacia adelante, llevándose un temblor por parte del cuerpo. "¿Te gusta así?" preguntó junto al oído del otro, el cual solo enterró sus uñas en el hombro del muchacho. "No esperes que empiece a gritarte como una puta, Eren…continua, quiero más".

Aun pese a las palabras, el muchacho no se ofendió, simplemente volvió a repetir el mismo proceso con mayor rapidez, una vez, otra vez y otra vez hasta que su cuerpo ganó un ritmo único en el proceso y a la vez, el interior del hombre lo recibía sin quejas ni limitaciones, los gemidos aumentaron por parte de ambos, una de las manos de Levi abandonó el hombro del contrario para irse directamente a esos cabellos castaños y tirar de ellos con fuerza, con tal de manipular la cabeza de este hasta que estuvieron frente a frente, con la oportunidad de buscar sus labios, los encontró y un beso más inició.

A veces sus lenguas se tocaron más que sus propios labios, mezclándose con los sonidos húmedos que acompañaban cada penetración, la humedad de la lubricación se deslizaba con lentitud por la entrada del más bajo hasta mezclarse con la piel de los testículos ajenos que golpeaban su piel, los golpes aumentaban de ritmo y de fuerza, hasta que sus pieles al chocar, generaban un ruido similar al de las nalgadas.

Haciendo que aquellos besos se detuvieran para que palabras se escaparan, más de alguna vez un gemido junto al nombre del castaño escaparon de los labios del pelinegro, llamándolo como si de un ritual se tratara, mientras que gruñidos casi salvajes abandonaban los labios de Eren. Este último levantó levemente el torso para colocar sus dos manos, de palmas al colchón y agarrar las sabanas con fuerza, dándose soporte para embestir con la fuerza que le era pedida.

"M-más Eren, más… más…" repitió una vez, otra vez, cada vez más, hasta que la saliva ya no se quedaba únicamente en su boca, hasta que sus dedos ya no podían dejar más rasguños en los hombros del otro, hasta que sus piernas comenzaron a acalambrarse por la fuerza en que abrazaba al otro.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda" la frente de Eren terminó por pegarse a la frente ajena mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados, situando todo su ser en las embestidas que proporcionaba, su cuerpo estaba ya fuera de su propio control y la necesidad provocaba que se moviera de la manera en lo hacía, el sudor y la humedad de la ducha se mezclaron ya en las pieles de ambos, sin importar en lo absoluto a ninguno de los dos. "No aguantaré…m-mucho…Levi…" buscó sus labios tras esas palabras, un beso leve, otro beso más, otro encuentro de lenguas y una embestida más.

"Hazlo, hazlo…córrete ya, yo…ngh… hazlo Eren" y esta vez fue él quien buscó esos labios, quien tiró de ellos con sus dientes, quien succionó su lengua por un momento con la misma intensidad que sus interiores succionaban el miembro del otro. "¡Hazlo!"

"¡Aaah!" y ese fue el último grito que abandonó sus labios antes de que un par de embestidas más le hicieran llegar a su clímax, provocando que su espalda se arqueara al momento en que introducía su miembro con fuerza dentro del otro, sintiendo como cada gota de semen salía de él y se incrustaba en la barrera que lo cubría, al mismo tiempo que aquella entrada se cerró con fuerza en torno a él y el cuerpo bajo el suyo se tensó para luego liberar toda aquella presión en el mejor clímax que haya podido presenciar en su vida.

Admirando con total fervor como aquel líquido abandonaba el miembro ajeno y bañaba parte del abdomen de este, como sus músculos fueron manchados por esto y sin pensarlo, sin medir, sin decir nada, se inclinó hacia abajo y con su lengua comenzó a lamer el líquido sobre aquella piel, sus ojos se alzaron para fijarlos en los ojos nublados de su pareja, quien estaba ligeramente sorprendido por lo que hacía.

Cuando el castaño se vio satisfecho con las lamidas, el más bajo tomó de su cabello y tiró de su cabeza para plantar un beso sobre sus labios y luego de unos segundos, sus lenguas se encontraron, para compartir el ácido sabor de semen entre sus labios y paladar.

Pero a Levi no le importó en lo absoluto, era sucio, totalmente sucio y probablemente era su suciedad favorita.

Finalmente cuando sus labios se separaron, ambos pudieron observarse con mayor normalidad, las respiraciones de ambos aún estaban agitadas pero el ritmo de sus corazones comenzaba a normalizarse. Enseguida las mejillas del muchacho tornaron un fuerte color rojo y se encogió de hombros.

"Yo…desconocía todo esto de mi…" al no recibir palabra alguna, comenzó a dudar un poco, pero una caricia en su mejilla detuvo sus pensamientos.

"Me alegra entonces sacar todo esto de ti, yo… probablemente no podré caminar muy bien, así que te harás cargo de lo que te diga." Bajó una de sus manos por la espalda del muchacho y luego la pasó directamente a su cuerpo, bajando esta hasta su propia entrada, sintiendo aun la conexión de ambos. "Soy tuyo, Eren."

Las cejas del muchacho se alzaron pero luego asintió, dejando un beso leve en la mejilla del hombre. "¿Puedo quedarme así unos momentos?"

"No me importa, pero no soy yo el que está usando un condón lleno." Tan directo como siempre, provocó que Eren soltara un quejido de molestia pero no se movió.

"Estuvo bien, ¿verdad?. Yo no…no soy bueno en esto, no lo he hecho y…tal vez alguien lo hizo…mejor o" pero fue interrumpido de inmediato.

"Eren, no le he permitido mi culo a nadie." Nuevamente, directo como siempre.

"¿Eh?" una pequeña pausa. "¡¿Qué?!" se separó un poco de él. "¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?, hubiera ido más lento y todo, agh…Levi" dejó caer su frente en el hombro del otro y dejó salir otro gruñido.

"Oye mocoso, así estuvo bien. Siquiera planeaba hacerlo…pero un estúpido se metió a mi ducha y al diablo todo, hey…" alzó una de sus manos para llevarla a los cabellos del otro, comenzando a acariciar estos. "mírame, estúpido."

El chico obedeció, a regañadientes y fue recibido con un beso que excedió en lo dulce, más aun viniendo directamente de Levi. Pero lo aceptó y con ello, aceptó toda la situación, quedándose el castaño en brazos del otro por un lapsus de 10 minutos antes de que el más bajo exigiera una ducha normal y botar ese condón donde debería.

Por suerte, ambos estaban tan cansados, que la ducha si se mantuvo normal, si dentro de lo "normal" existen caricias, besos y susurros. Sin necesidad de usar prenda alguna, ambos se metieron bajo las sabanas hasta quedar uno frente al otro (cabe mencionar que Eren tuvo que cargar al otro en sus brazos con o sin permiso dada las circunstancias físicas y dolores en el cuerpo del más bajo). Las manos de ambos se encontraron bajo la oscuridad, lo único que ahora los iluminaba, era la luna que entraba por la ventana.

"Esperé esto, todo esto… ¿sabes?, si no estoy durmiendo a tu lado me siento extraño, no ahora, sino desde que nos separamos en aquel viaje. No he podido dormir tranquilamente, yo…" pero un dedo se posó sobre los labios del castaño antes de que este siguiera hablando.

"No me importa compartir mi cama contigo"

Aunque hubiera oscuridad rodeándolos, el rojo se notó en las mejillas del muchacho y este se acercó rápidamente al hombre, para abrazarlo contra su cuerpo y colocar su mentón sobre la cabeza del pelinegro.

"No te quejes si…"

Una pequeña pausa, un fuerte palpitar.

"Acabo enamorándome de ti".

Una pequeña sonrisa, otro fuerte palpitar.

"Ya veremos".

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

¡Feliz navidad!

Bueno, no planeaba actualizar esto en estas fechas pero cosas que pasan, este capitulo lo había planeado de una manera bastante diferente, siquiera planeaba poner el drama que duró hasta la mitad pero nuevamente...cosas que pasan.

Espero que haya sido del agrado de quienes me siguen leyendo y dejando sus opiniones sobre el asunto, aunque no los responda personalmente (ya sea porque FF no me lo permite o otras razones), cada comentario me hace enormemente feliz, porque tengo una idea de si esto encanta tanto como me encanta a mi, hahaha.

Espero que las personas que me estén leyendo, pasen una buena navidad, estén pasando una buena navidad o hayan pasado una buena navidad. Mis mas sinceros deseos para todos, ¡gracias por seguir conmigo!


	15. Capítulo 14: Pasado - Liebestraum

**Capítulo 14: Pasado - Liebestraum**

* * *

><p>Algunos datos antes de comenzar a leer este capítulo.<p>

- Transcurre en dos escenarios, el cuartel de la legión y la cabaña en las lejanías donde Levi, Hange y el nuevo escuadrón se alojaron.  
>- En una entrevista, se respondió que Levi duerme aproximadamente unas tres horas, sus duchas son de escasos minutos, es malo para expresarse con sus palabras y es torpe con temas sentimentales (o algo similar a eso, no se especificó del todo bien). Por ende, usaré esos detalles para el Levi representado a continuación.<p>

Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>quel día iba a ser diferente, de aquello no cabían dudas, porque ser despertado por los rayos de sol era algo totalmente ajeno a su persona. Despertar como los demás, haber dormido gran parte de la noche e incluso haber soñado cosas que al despertar ya no recordaba, pero no podía catalogar estas cosas como malas, era un conocimiento vago y a la vez exacto.

Y fue aún más extraño cuando un brazo, algo pesado, estaba alrededor de su cintura y su espalda estaba pegada a algo más, en específico, a alguien más. Una respiración en su oído, un murmullo relacionado a los sueños y las aves, muy a lo lejos, cantando a los demás.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había dormido de esa manera?, no lo podía recordar.

Sus ojos se pasearon a su alrededor, detallando todo lo que le rodeaba mientras su mente recordaba la noche anterior. Un encuentro cuando nadie estaba ya despierto, un encuentro lleno de palabras que terminaron en gemidos, un encuentro entre dos personas que terminaron siendo dos amantes. Bajo el silencio de aquella casa alejado de todos, aquella casa que los resguardaba de todos aquellos que los buscaban.

Y entonces recordó; ese chico no debe estar ahí.

"Mocoso, despierta ya. Hey, mocoso" le llamó sin voltear pero cuando el muchacho no emitió respuesta, no le quedó otra que hacerlo. Encontrándose con el rostro más tranquilo que aquel chico poseía, era extraño que incluso en sueños este estuviera sonriendo. Y nuevamente estaba perdiendo el tiempo contemplando a aquel chico. "Despierta ya, debes volver a tu habitación… mocoso de mierda." Y sin reacción alguna, no le quedó otra que proporcionarle una patada en una de sus piernas.

Y con ello un quejido, junto a aquel quejido, ojos abiertos con el verde más brillante del mundo y después de unos segundos, una sonrisa que no combinaba con el quejido de dolor emitido hace unos segundos.

"Levi" dijo con cierto entusiasmo, para ser recibido con una mala mirada. "¿Qué sucede? ¿nos atacan?" de inmediato aquella sonrisa desapareció y una mirada feroz se apoderó de él.

"Nada de eso. Ya amaneció, debes volver a tu porquería de habitación si es que ya no se dieron cuenta de que no estás ahí"

" … " Se mostró confundido unos momentos. Y entonces toda la revelación llegó a su rostro, por supuesto, él no debería estar ahí, el debería estar durmiendo en la habitación con sus amigos, no ahí, en brazos de su capitán. "Lo siento, lo siento. Cuando acabamos anoche no quise moverme y-" mientras hablaba, se levantaba y colocaba rápidamente sus ropas, sin percatarse que unos ojos grises admiraban su cuerpo enteramente.

"Deja de dar excusas y vete. También es mi culpa, sin embargo, no quiero a Hange hablando estupideces si llega a encontrarte aquí, ahora vete." Intentó moverse de manera rápida por igual pero un dolor chocó contra su cadera y entonces recordó que la noche anterior, se entregó en su totalidad. Aunque su rostro se mantuvo igual de impasible que siempre, sin embargo, no notó que el chico lo miraba, chico que ya estaba completamente vestido y parecía tener una mirada perdida. "¿Ahora qué?, vete ya"

Enseguida este reaccionó y titubeo unos momentos, asintiendo torpemente antes de acercarse a la puerta. Pero cuando alcanzó esta, miró por sobre su hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa. "Volveré a verte esta noche, Levi" y con ello, abandonó la habitación tan rápido como pudo.

"Mierda… " Fue lo primero en susurrar cuando estuvo solo. Ignorando el golpe en su pecho, la soledad de su cama, el frio que le rodeaba. No tenía tiempo para pensar en estas cosas, ni añorar otras, no tenía tiempo de esto. Estaban en un mundo de batallas, no podía…hacer estas cosas.

Pero no lo lamentaba.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo su cuerpo se sentía descansado, sin hacer mención del dolor en su cadera y las mordidas en sus hombros, todo estaba perfecto. Al capitán se le conocía como alguien que dormía al menos unas tres horas como máximo por las noches, siempre despierto, siempre como vigía. Dejarse llevar de esta manera por el descanso era sumamente extraño…y la única razón, él único que poseía ese poder, al parecer era aquel castaño con su sonrisa deslumbrante.

Se levantó con más lentitud de lo normal y fue inmediatamente a realizarse un baño por todos lados, aun siendo el lunático de la limpieza que es, la noche anterior no quiso mover musculo para retirar los fluidos en su interior. Estaba sumamente pegajoso pero no encontró asco en ello, una vez más, Eren lo estaba alterando.

Cuando su cuerpo estuvo bajo el agua de la bañera y todo rastro pasional dejó su cuerpo. Las ropas ya estaban siendo colocadas y su usual ser ya estaba de vuelta. Tras salir de su habitación e ir directamente a la sala, fue recibido por la misma castaña de la cual no quería saber, menos cuando llevaba esa media sonrisa encima.

"¿No es un poco extraño que yo haya despertado antes que tú?" preguntó mientras analizaba al más bajo con su mirada, sin pudor ni respeto. "Creo que todos duermen aún, menos Er-" pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por el arrastrar de una de las sillas, en la cual, el pelinegro tomó asiento.

"¿Alguna novedad? ¿los cerdos del gobierno se han vuelto a mover?" preguntó. Sin darse siquiera el tiempo de preparar una taza de té.

"Absolutamente nada" el rostro de Hange cambió totalmente, sabía bien cuando la seriedad era necesaria después de todo. "Moblit me asegura que se han mantenido sin actividad. Aún no saben sobre nosotros en este lugar, se les ha visto rondando en las cercanías pero eso es todo. Erwin aún está en medio de negociaciones, eso nos deja a nosotros sin actividad y en espera de alguna noticia."

Ante ello, Levi suspiró.

"Lo cual resulta conveniente para ti" añadió la castaña, nuevamente, con esa sonrisa en su boca.

"No empieces a decir estupideces que te dejarán sin tus malditos ojos"

Luego de aquello, la mujer se retiró a su propio lugar y poco a poco los jóvenes comenzaron a llenar el espacio común. Cada quien quejándose de algo, Sasha en busca de comida, Mikasa cuestionaba con la mirada a Eren, quien trataba de decirle algo que Levi no lograba escuchar, Armin solo intentaba apaciguar el ambiente y de alguna manera Jean buscaba un comentario que hiciera reaccionar a Eren, Historia parecía ser la única que hacía algo normal, es decir, preparar el desayuno.

Cuando el sol brillaba, cuando los demás estaban cerca, cuando la vida dictaminaba actuar como soldados y seguir los planes, las miradas que ellos dos compartían no duraban más de dos segundos, las distancias se mantenían y los tonos de voz usados eran puramente entre superior y subordinado.

Así lo habían establecido desde aquella época en el cuartel de la legión.

* * *

><p><em>En el castillo, en aquel entonces…<em>

Eren aquella noche había quedado de turno para lavar los platos, siendo Petra la última en el comedor, el castaño aprovechó de despedirla y desearle buenas noches, rechazando de manera suave la ayuda que esta le ofrecía con los platos.

"No es necesario, es algo que se hacer, ¿de acuerdo?" le dedicó una sonrisa relajada a la mujer, quien pareció dudar unos momentos pero esta asintió.

"Hasta mañana, Eren, que descanses" le dijo con suavidad, con una pequeña carga de cariño en su voz. Antes de dejar al muchacho solo en el lugar.

Todos sabían que aquello no estaba bien, Eren debía ser escoltado al sótano apenas terminasen de comer, pero cuando los días pasaban, cuando todos se acostumbraban a la presencia del muchacho, la confianza (que aun a veces flaqueaba) que tenía el escuadrón al chico, aumentaba poco a poco y eso se demostraba en proporcionarle libertades.

De todas maneras, el capitán del escuadrón siempre era el último en dormir, aunque todos comenzaran a confiar en el chico, era ese hombre quien siempre mantenía la vigilia en él. Siendo esta la primera vez, que este estaba sentado en la mesa mientras el más joven limpiaba los platos con algo de nerviosismo encima.

"¿No está cansado, capitán?" preguntó este, mientras secaba uno de los utensilios, sin mirar atrás, donde sabía que dos ojos grises lo estudiaban sin cesar.

"¿De qué?, la única cosa que hemos hecho hoy es esperar que Auruo mejore de su falla intestinal"

El castaño soltó una risa nerviosa ante el recuerdo y el tono neutro del hombre, aunque no fue una risa lo suficientemente audible para los oídos del otro. Cuando finalmente acabó con todos los platos, cerró la llave y secó sus manos, volteándose finalmente para encontrarse con su capitán, dedicándole un saludo al pecho.

"Todo listo capitán."

El hombre alzó una de sus cejas y se levantó de su lugar, aproximándose a la cocina para ver la calidad de los platos, pasó su dedo por el borde de uno y asintió con el rostro, sin decir palabra alguna.

"Vamos"

Ambos comenzaron con la caminata hacia el sótano, por un pasillo con ventanas que dejaba entrar la luz de la luna directamente al lugar, llenando el sitio con un leve color azulado el cual dejó al castaño en un pequeño momento de ensueño. Haciendo que se detuviera en su camino y provocando que su acompañante se volteara a observarlo, este estuvo listo para regañarlo por detenerse, pero tras ver el rostro tranquilo del muchacho, solo hizo un sonido con su garganta para atraer su atención.

"¡Ah!" exclamó el chico tras darse cuenta que estaban varados en medio del lugar. "Lo siento, yo solo…miraba."

"Si no me lo dices, no me percato" exclamó con sarcasmo, retomando el camino en dirección al sótano.

La luz de la luna prontamente se extinguió y fueron recibidos por la luz de las antorchas encendidas en cada pared, las sombras se mezclaban con el concreto a su alrededor, tomando formas extrañas que ya ambos acostumbraban, las pisadas y las respiraciones aumentaban de sonido a cada centímetro que bajaban. Finalmente en el lugar deseado, el más bajo abrió la puerta del calabozo y esperó que el chico entrara a su lugar, el cual obedeció sin decir nada en contra, ya era toda una rutina entrar a ese lugar.

Aunque Eren se sintiera algo triste por ello.

El mayor soltó la puerta del calabozo y entró al mismo lugar, quedándose de pie en la entrada mientras el muchacho se acercaba a su pequeña mesa de noche, una mesa gastada y en desuso, donde solamente tenía una pequeña vela que alumbraba el lugar. Sin perder tiempo, la encendió. Mientras el más bajo observaba sus acciones sin decir nada al respecto.

"¿Necesita algo, capitán?" preguntó el muchacho sin voltear, era normal que el hombre lo dejara hacer su vida una vez que estaba en su calabozo, pero que este permaneciera era extraño.

"No. Al parecer te has acostumbrado a dormir en esta pocilga" miró de reojo una de las esquinas, que sorprendentemente estaba limpia, es decir, cumplía con su propio estándar. "Nada mal"

El chico se volteó sorprendido y asintió, no mencionó nada sobre el lugar siendo una pocilga, porque entre ello a no tener donde dormir, prefirió esto. "Así es, es silencioso, hay días fríos pero como Hange dice, mi temperatura corporal es alta, así que… no hay problemas" sin embargo no pudo mirar directamente a los ojos de su superior al decir aquello último.

"¿Sabes que tu cara habla por ti, verdad?"

Visiblemente el chico tragó saliva pero no dijo nada al respecto.

"Si lo odias, dilo de una vez. No es como si fuera a matarte por ello pero tampoco haré nada por ti"

El chico, un poco herido por esas palabras, alzó su mano a su nuca y movió esta contra sus cabellos, mientras se encogía un poco de hombros. "Simplemente lamento no poder ver la luz de la luna o la luz del día desde aquí, eso es todo" se sentía como un ave enjaulado, aunque incluso estos animales podían disfrutar de la luz que se le era negada al dormir y al despertar.

"No pensé que te quejarías por tener problemas como las plantas. Necesidad de sol" no sonó fastidiado ni asombrado, aunque su comentario fuera con cierta burla, no se notó en su tono. Se cruzó de brazos en su lugar mientras el chico asentía a sus palabras y alzaba su mirada a él.

Por un momento sus ojos quedaron conectados, pese a la poca iluminación. El chico parecía pasar por varios pensamientos ya que su rostro demostraba aquello, por un momento se le observó nervioso, al próximo se mostró decidido y por un momento una pequeña sonrisa pasó por sus labios.

Finalmente el hombre abandonó su posición y desvió la mirada del chico. Decidiendo voltearse para caminar a su propia habitación. "Como sea, vete a dormir, mañana ser -" pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la voz ajena.

Que decidió expresar lo que no creía haber dentro del muchacho…

"Me gustas, capitán"

…un cariño que creía inexistente.

Su cuerpo se volteó más rápido de lo que su cerebro procesaba la información, incluso su rostro se mostró desconcertado, más aun cuando sus ojos analizaron el estado del chico; manos temblorosas, rostro enrojecido y un pequeño movimiento de sus pies que era sinónimo de aún más nervios… sin embargo una mirada directa, brillante, determinada, lo que hacía indudable la veracidad de sus palabras.

El mismo muchacho que parecía a veces temer de él, el mismo muchacho que a veces lo miraba como si fuera un héroe, el mismo muchacho que cumplía con cada orden sin importar lo que fuera, el mismo muchacho que debía supervisar y entrenar. La esperanza de la humanidad estaba frente a sus ojos, un chico considerado un monstruo estaba demostrando los sentimientos más humanos posibles.

"¿Estás consiente de la situación en la que vivimos, verdad?"

La pregunta pilló con cierta sorpresa al chico pero este no se mostró vencido por esta, respondiendo incluso de inmediato.

"Absolutamente, señor. Pero… no pensaba decirlo del todo, fue…"

"No puedes controlar tu boca" concluyó el mismo pelinegro, quien soltó un suspiro. Miró a sus espaldas, para comprobar que estuvieran solos, luego dio un paso adelante y se acercó al chico. "Toma asiento, es molesto permanecer parados todo el tiempo"

El chico finalmente parecía desconcertado, como si hubiera esperado otra clase de respuesta, sin embargo, no tardó en acatar la orden cuando el pelinegro lanzó una mirada seria en su dirección. Este tomó asiento en su cama y el más bajo lo acompañó a su lado.

"Debes tener en cuenta que sentimientos así no te van a llevar a ninguna parte, mocoso"

"Lo sé bien, pero… lo he pensado, constantemente. Cuando lo observaba pensé que era simple…" titubeo un poco "…admiración" concluyó. "Porque nunca he experimentado algo así, yo… no tengo como comprobarlo tampoco, es algo que simplemente se y aunque trate de esconderlo, cuando le vi yo…solo lo dije" se encogió un poco de hombros pero su mirada se mantenía a un costado, en dirección al más bajo.

"Mocoso complicado" susurró este en respuesta, soltando otro suspiro más, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Pero no negó las palabras del muchacho ni trató estas como si fueran un estorbo, solo se mantuvo en silencio…silencio quebrado rápidamente por el chico.

"¿Ha estado enamorado, Capitán?"

¿Y precisamente en que momento la situación cambió de gustar a enamoramiento?, fue lo que se cruzó por la cabeza del hombre.

"No" pero fue sincero en su respuesta. "Cuando intentas cuidar tu trasero de bestias asquerosas, no te queda tiempo que perder en cosas como esas. Así de simple" y era otra respuesta que iba con sinceridad, incluso durante su vida sin ser soldado, luchaba cada día para conseguir un lugar donde vivir, camaradas que proteger, pan que llevar a la mesa, jamás había tiempo para sentimientos de esa clase.

"Ya veo, es…natural. Por eso intenté esconderlo" el chico sonrió con cierta tristeza ante esas palabras, ver amores era difícil en aquel mundo, él único que fue capaz de ver terminó en una tragedia que escuchó nada más, dos enamorados devorados por titanes.

"Y vaya fracaso que fuiste en aquello" musitó el otro con cierto sarcasmo.

El castaño soltó una pequeña risa, suave y casi apagada pero asintió. "Capitán… ¿le incomoda esto?"

Finalmente el hombre le dedico una mirada completamente directa, sus brazos dejaron de estar entrelazados y su espalda se mantuvo firme. "¿Qué mi subordinado de repente suelte sentimientos innecesarios en el campo de batalla, sabiendo además que nos separan cargos importantes en el que yo debería supervisar antes de que la policía militar nos corte la cabeza? ¿eso?" preguntó, cortando todo rastro de sarcasmo en su tono. El chico le miró de manera derrotada, como si su respuesta viniera en esas preguntas, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el pelinegro añadió. "No".

Y en ese entonces, el más bajo experimentó con sus ojos el cambio de rostro más grande de su vida, un momento observó a un chico joven y devastado, cuando la siguiente fracción de segundo, el mismo chico tenía una sonrisa enorme en su boca, sus ojos brillaron más que los mismos diamantes y la luna incluso parecía competir con él.

Y supo que el muchacho entendió completamente otra situación, maldijo su mala forma de expresarse, cuando unos labios chocaron con los suyos por un par de segundos, antes de que el mismo chico retrocediera a su posición anterior.

"¿Pero qué mierda?" el hombre alzó sus cejas para luego fruncirlas, pero no hizo nada más que aquello.

El chico, confundido, respondió. "Dijo que no le incomodaba, ¿no?, es decir, ¿lo acepta, verdad?"

"¿Qué?"

Sentimientos y palabras no iban con él y lo supo, cuando su intento de decir "no me disgustas" sonó a algo "me gustas también" siendo que no dijo ni uno ni lo otro.

¿Será que el castaño tenía problemas de entendimiento por igual?

De cualquier manera, ambos se observaron durante ese momento, el hombre manteniendo el rostro estoico mientras el chico estaba absolutamente frio en su lugar, con las cejas alzadas, los labios entrecerrados, las manos empuñadas. Hasta que bajó el rostro y musitó una disculpa.

"Como sea, ¿qué fue eso, además?"

"¿El beso?"

El hombre solo le dedicó una mirada cansada, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

El chico, quien no dejaba de estar confundido, respondió. "Fue un… un beso", ganándose una peor mirada esta vez pero no añadió nada más.

"Más bien fue un ataque de hocico a hocico, ¿qué creías que tenía una cereza en la boca?" chasqueó su lengua en lo que aun sentía un pequeño rastro de calidez en su boca, cosa que le dejó internamente desconcertado.

"¿Tan mal fue?, yo…nunca he besado a alguien así que no tengo experiencia ni…nada. Simplemente recordé a unos compañeros que lo hacían y por cosas que he escuchado, pensé que…estaría bien." se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza.

"Créeme que lo noté" aclaró con una ceja alzada frente a la inexperiencia del chico. "Incluso yo no he hecho estas estupideces y tengo la certeza de que no debe hacerse así. Chico imprudente" nuevamente chasqueó la lengua, ahora estaba molesto, molesto por no estar realmente molesto con la situación, por muy estúpido que llegase a sonar.

"Capitán" cuando el hombre le observó, este prosiguió. "¿Jamás ha besado a alguien?"

"¿Qué acabo de decir, mocoso?"

"¿Fui el primero?"

"¿Tienes problemas de entendimiento acaso?"

Y con ello, nuevamente, el chico volvió a sonreír. Probablemente era la noche que más había visto sonreír al muchacho, siempre estaba tan nervioso o molesto por problemas, preguntándose sobre los demás, como le ven los demás y esta noche veía lejos todas aquellas escenas, todos aquellos miedos que invadían al muchacho, se veía feliz y despreocupado. Y únicamente por un beso…

"¿Por eso la gente hace tanto escándalo por cosas como estas?" vociferó fuera de sus pensamientos, atrayendo la atención de su acompañante, quien iba a preguntar algo, pero la mano derecha del hombre alcanzó la cabeza del chico, tocando su nuca y hundiendo los dedos en sus cabellos. "No hagas más preguntas, vete a dormir" y con ello se levantó de la cama, sabía que el chico lo observaba con detenimiento pero no dijo nada por ello, solo hasta que alcanzó la entrada de la celda y le dedicó una mirada más.

"Eren, no vas a hablar de esto con nadie. Es una orden" y con ello, cerró la puerta, tomó en una de sus manos la llave que cerraba el calabozo pero la guardó en su bolsillo, dejando sin ningún seguro aquel lugar, simplemente se retiró sin decir nada más.

El muchacho observó anonadado a su superior marcharse, el sonido que hacía la llave al cerrar el calabozo era un sonido que dejaba su propio corazón helado, encerrado, como el ave que se decía hacer sentir, pero no escuchar esa llave, saber que su superior lo dejó "libre" en cierto sentido sin decir nada al respecto…llenó su interior de un nuevo y cálido sentimiento.

Hablaba en serio cuando no sabía exactamente qué era lo que sentía, era nuevo en ello, ha hablado de cosas así con el escuadrón pero era difícil saber sin experimentar y últimamente su mente siempre se llenaba de pensamientos sobre su capitán, lo observaba constantemente, aunque la presencia del más bajo fuera temida por muchos, para él era una alegría.

Y su corazón palpitaba rápidamente cada vez que lo escuchaba. Su respuesta más lógica fue que su superior le gustaba, aunque no supiera exactamente como se sentía aquello, era lo que dictaminaba todo su ser, le gustaba su capitán, le gustaba Levi y quería hacérselo saber, demostrarlo de alguna manera, estar con él… y aun con el miedo de que el hombre fuera a rechazarlo, quiso hacerlo.

Porque las oportunidades no se deben perder, porque el día de mañana tal vez nunca más lo pueda volver a ver, él sabe cómo se siente aquello, perder de la nada a alguien para siempre, así que disfrutaba cada momento y si tenía algo importante que decir, lo diría.

Con una última sonrisa en su rostro, retiró las prendas de su cuerpo rápidamente y se recostó en su cama. Comenzaba a sentirse confundido pese a la determinación que había demostrado unos momentos atrás, porque no sabía bien que había pasado ni que iba a pasar, era todo una incertidumbre y saber que sentía su capitán era un enigma, sus gestos y palabras solo lograron confundirlo aún más…

Imaginó un sinfín de escenarios en el lapso de unos segundos pero nunca esperó que sucediera lo de hoy, quizás estaba soñando, quizás eran fantasías pero hasta ese momento no se arrepentía de ello, en lo absoluto.

Y de esa manera, con esos pensamientos, desde su cama, apagó la vela con un pequeño soplido y la oscuridad se apoderó de todo a su alrededor.

Lo último que hizo fue llevarse un par de dedos a sus labios, sintiendo aun el rastro de un primer beso en sus labios.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente vino a ellos rápidamente y Eren fue incapaz de camuflar su felicidad.<p>

Pero el resto del día transcurrió de manera normal, no hubo miradas, no hubo palabras, solo órdenes por parte de uno y cumplimientos por parte de los soldados. El entrenamiento se hizo presente y cada cual se encargó de practicar en cierto tipo de movimiento con la espada. Además de repasar formaciones de batalla para las futuras misiones que se aproximaban.

Por la tarde, Hange se hizo aparecer, tan eufórica como siempre, haciendo una gran cantidad de preguntas a Eren y otras informaciones que se las hizo saber a Levi. Antes de que se pusiera el sol, ella partió del lugar, dejando al escuadrón una vez más, en aquella área que solo pertenecía al escuadrón de Levi.

Aquella noche, la última en la cocina fue Petra, quien le deseó buenas noches a todos antes de seguir con sus tareas, cada quien se fue por su lado, mientras que Eren y Levi fueron en la misma dirección, pero no era novedad, porque era quien se encargaba de escoltar al muchacho al sótano, para procurar que las cadenas estuvieran firmes y chequear que todo estuviera en orden…o al menos esas eran las ordenes impuestas sobre los hombros del pelinegro.

Pero la supervisión llegaba hasta la puerta de barrotes, esperando que el chico cruzara el umbral hasta su cama, desde allí, la supervisión acababa.

"_Confianza_" pensó el castaño tras ver como el más bajo no ponía interés en inspeccionar la cama, los muebles, ningún lugar, le hacía sentir como un soldado más…no se dio cuenta de su sonrisa hasta que la voz ajena le hizo aquella pregunta.

"¿A que va esa cara?"

El chico, sorprendido, respondió de inmediato con la peor respuesta que pudiera dar. "No es nada, capitán Levi", por supuesto, esa respuesta no iba a creerla nadie, menos aquel hombre.

Este alzó una de sus cejas y tomó asiento en una silla de madera que había en el lugar. "Deléitame" pidió a tal dudoso muchacho, quien soltó un suspiro de derrota y se sentó en la cama para responder como se debía.

"Estoy feliz… eso es todo, del entendimiento que están demostrando, desde el día en que me convertí en titán tras tomar la cuchara en mi mano, estaba… dudoso, incluso cuando mordieron sus manos, yo…" entrelazó sus propias manos, moviendo sus dedos sobre otro. "Sé que no me ha dado razones para dudar de usted, pero aun así estoy feliz de que confíe en mí."

El hombre soltó un murmullo de entendimiento y asintió con el rostro. "¿Por qué crees eso?"

"Últimamente no chequea las cadenas ni me obliga a usarlas y ayer no cerró la puerta del calabozo… y además no ha cambiado su actitud conmigo, por haberme confesado e incluso…besado" sus palabras lo hicieron sonreír nuevamente e incluso sonrojarse por lo último pero esto duró poco, tras ser atacado con las palabras bajas y serias de su acompañante.

"Recuerda Eren, hay un deber frente a cualquier problema o entendimiento. Mi deber es supervisarte y con ello, requiere un mínimo de interacción neutral entre nosotros. Incluso si cagas todo el maldito baño y debo limpiarlo por ti, no puedo dejar de cumplir con la orden y tratar contigo, ¿entiendes?" sus ojos grises estaban clavados en el muchacho, que visiblemente se vio en conflicto con sus palabras y aunque sabía que pudo tener una mejor opción de expresarse, no lo hizo, no sabía cómo y ya era tarde.

Pero no estaba contento de haber sido culpable de poner ese rostro ahí.

"¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?"

"Adelante"

"Si no hubiera una orden de por medio, si fuera un soldado más, si… fuera todo diferente, un miembro más de su escuadrón. ¿Usted…cambiaría su forma de comportarse conmigo si hubiera hecho lo de anoche?" su mirada que perdida estuvo durante todos estos momentos, se había encontrado con la de su superior, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus manos no dejaban de estar entrelazadas, pero no titubeo en su mirada y aunque hubiera temor en ella, también había determinación. "Respóndame, por favor".

Demoró en contestar, tenía claro ello y tenía clara la impaciencia del muchacho. Pero era una respuesta llena de contradicciones, porque sabía lo que quería decir pero sabía a la vez que tenía que decir, podría definir parámetros que ni el mismo tenía claros, pero, se decidió a responder con la verdad

"No, como dije, no me causa problemas lo que has hecho" alzó rápidamente una de sus manos, para que el otro no se acercara. "Eso no te da derecho a atacar como animal nuevamente"

Las mejillas del muchacho se enrojecieron ante el comentario y escondió su rostro entre sus manos. "Lo siento por eso, no estaba…pensando"

"Claramente no"

_¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué respondía aquellas cosas? ¿Por qué le importaba el rostro que el muchacho colocaba cada vez que algo decía? ¿Por qué estaba poniendo en primer lugar la necesidad del chico y no el deber? _

Con una gran cantidad de preguntas en su cabeza, el hombre se levantó de aquella silla y se acercó a la puerta. "Eren, mañana tienes la tarea de limpiar el jardín trasero. Ve y duérmete ya" y con aquello dicho, sin mirar una vez más al muchacho, cerró la puerta del calabozo tras de sí mismo, nuevamente, sin cerrar con llave.

Estaba completamente al tanto de que lo que había pasado el día de ayer había sido un desliz por parte de ambos, algo que no debe suceder, algo que se debe parar de inmediato, porque sentimientos así solamente traerán problemas en la batalla, dudas a la hora de decidir, prioridades en mal lugar.

Pero incluso sabiendo esas cosas, no tuvo el más remoto deseo de aumentar murallas que él consideraba innecesarias, incluso si esas murallas cumplían con su deber. No había pasado mucho tiempo de que aquel muchacho se había integrado a ellos, ni de aquel show montado en la corte, ni de aquel día que lo vio tras las rejas.

Desde ese día, la mirada del chico se había incrustado en sus retinas, una mirada que le sorprendió por razones que hasta el día de hoy, nadie sabía y probablemente nadie lo haría.

Pero si algo tenía claro, es que desde ese momento no dejaba de vigilar al chico, en un principio en caso de que este decidiera convertirse en el monstruo que todos lo acusaban, luego era por vigilancia obligatoria y últimamente solo lo vigilaba por ser algo normal que tenía que hacer, porque sus ojos terminaban persiguiéndolo incluso de no ser necesario. Estaba seguro que sentimientos no había en sus actos, porque solamente observaba como un chico con una carga tan grande como la que Eren llevaba, estaba ahí día a día, cumpliendo órdenes, sonriendo con sus camaradas, comiendo como los demás y ser capaz de tener un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos incluso si todos vivían en un infierno.

Una gran cantidad de soldados habían pasado frente a sus ojos, muchos de ellos decididos a la hora de reclutarse pero temblando a la hora de actuar, muchos de ellos con la esperanzas rotas en sus miradas y la gran mayoría, con lamentos en sus actos, muchos lamentaban estar ahí, muchos lamentaban sus opciones a la hora de batallar, cuantas veces habrá escuchado; ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Mientras que aquí tenía, a un muchacho joven, de apenas 15 años, con la tarea de salvar servir a la humanidad, con miradas sobre él, con dedos apuntándolo, con un sinfín de rumores sobre su vida, un chico sin familia y sin hogar, estaba ahí, siendo capaz de levantarse día a día con un optimismo que muchos carecían.

Y sus ojos seguían aquello a donde sea que fuera. Y por ello, restringir al muchacho aún más de lo que ya estaba, no cursaba en sus planes, aunque fuera con todas las órdenes impuestas.

* * *

><p>A veces entrenaban juntos, porque era normal que hubieran días de entrenamiento, era normal que el capitán supervisara el entrenamiento de sus soldados, incluyendo el del castaño y en aquellas supervisiones siempre había una que otra enseñanza, que los hacía compartir un tiempo más de compañía, aunque fuera plenamente entre soldado y capitán.<p>

"Tus muñecas están rígidas" comentó el pelinegro mientras señalaba con una de sus manos la muñeca del chico, mientras que la mano de este tenía agarrada con firmeza una de los mangos de su espada. "Lo cual te permitirá un ataque certero pero a la hora de mover la espada te dará el efecto contrario. Siempre tienes la muñeca tensa, aprende a controlar la fuerza, flexible a la hora de moverse y con dureza a la hora de atacar. He visto idiotas fallar por algo tan simple como eso, así que corrígelo"

El muchacho asentía a cada sugerencia, incluso practicaba con su mano mientras escuchaba las indicaciones, hasta responder. "¡Si capitán!" antes de seguir con su entrenamiento cuando el más bajo se movió para controlar la práctica de los demás.

Por las tardes todos compartían una taza de té e historias mundanas que venían a la mesa, Levi era siempre de permanecer callado frente a esas cosas, Eren no siempre participaba pero escuchaba atentamente, entregando su opinión o su simple risa, a veces Hange se unía a ellos y hablaba sobre titanes, esta vez, Eren supo cuando dejar la conversación antes de que tuviera que estar nuevamente en vela toda la noche.

Al anochecer estaba la última comida del día, la cual eran poca en cantidad pero suficiente para ir a dormir y despertar con energías, los turnos para cocinar y limpiar siempre estaban divididos, al igual que los turnos para llevar el té a la habitación del capitán durante el día cuando este debía atender asuntos de papeleo.

Más de alguna vez, fue Eren quien tuvo el permiso de llevar el té a su habitación, la primera vez no dejaba de estar nervioso y observar la habitación, simple como las demás. La segunda vez estuvo menos nervioso pero no dejaba de estar tenso, la tercera vez que fue a dejar aquel té, fue con una sonrisa, fue justamente unos días después de que sus sentimientos habían salido a flote.

Aunque no ha recibido una respuesta, nada negativo ni positivo, no le importaba, estaba contento de poder servir a su persona especial en tareas mundanas. Porque sabía de antemano que esperar más estaba fuera de sus límites, fuera de cualquier realidad y recibir algo como aquello era más que suficiente para él, eso…lo hacía de alguna manera conformista, bastante feliz.

"Esta mañana parece haber más papeleo de lo usual" comentó el castaño quien dejaba la taza de té en el escritorio, lejos de la gran montaña de papeles que tenía acumulado el contrario sobre su escritorio.

"Informes escritos que los cerdos necesitan, me hacen escribir tonterías que probablemente nunca leerán" comentó este mientras buscaba con su mano la taza de té para llevársela a la boca, sin ver para nada lo que hacía, por mera costumbre.

Pero siempre era consiente de decir un par de palabras luego del primer sorbo; _gracias_ _Eren_.

Tras recibir el agradecimiento, el castaño hizo un saludo militar con la mano al corazón y susurró un "con gusto capitán" antes de darse media vuelta para retirarse de la habitación, pero esta vez en especial, fue detenido.

"No te vayas aún, ven aquí y ayúdame con esta mierda."

El muchacho no tardó en asentir y regresar al escritorio, donde rápidamente acercó una silla y se sentó junto al más bajo, sin pedir permiso ni preguntar, sin embargo, no recibió reprimenda por ello. Su tarea consistía en separar documentos y meter en sobres aquellos que estuvieran listos.

Una hora entera tardaron en ello, cuando un pequeño silencio se presentó entre ellos, fue el pelinegro quien lo quebró. "¿Sabes escribir?" ante la respuesta afirmativa del chico, el hombre acercó un pedazo de papel y una pluma al menor. "Escribe alguna mierda ahí"

Acatando la orden, Eren escribió; _alguna mierda_.

El más bajo enarcó una de sus cejas, miró al castaño de esa manera, preguntándose internamente en que estaba pensando el chico, pero no dijo nada al respecto y observó la letra del menor, la cual era bastante legible y hasta algo delicada. "¿Quién te enseñó?"

"Mi…" y en ese momento, su rostro pasó por un conflicto que al parecer hasta el día de hoy no podía superar "Mi madre…"

El hombre dobló el papel escrito y lo guardó en uno de sus cajones, levantándose de su lugar, se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de eso, pasó una de sus manos por la cabeza del muchacho, quien permanecía cabizbajo en su silla. Fue un pequeño rose en sus cabellos pero lo suficientemente suave para que este alzara su cabeza y le mirase con duda, el hombre solamente dijo "vamos, el jardín necesita limpieza". Y con ello se retiró de la habitación, Eren agradeció el cambio de ambiente.

Aquellas situaciones comenzaron a repetirse con el pasar de los días, nadie cuestionaba nada, Petra, Auruo, Erd y Gunther solamente estaban felices de que Eren pudiera integrarse tan bien con todos, incluso con el capitán. Bueno, todos menos Auruo quien siempre se encargaba de decir algún comentario que acababa con una mordida de lengua.

Pero habían encuentros de los que nadie era testigo, los encuentros por la noche antes de dormir, cuando el más bajo escoltaba al soldado hasta su calabozo, era ya algo normal de cada noche, a veces simplemente se deseaban las buenas noches y a veces el hombre mayor se quedaba en ese lugar, unos minutos más, charlando de algún tema que llegase a la situación, generalmente eran sugerencias de como limpiar, posiciones de combate o Eren queriendo hablar de algo en especial.

"Sé que hoy hemos entrenado bastante pero realmente aun no estoy cansado" comentó el más joven, quien ya estaba sentado en la cama, sonriendo con cierto nerviosismo.

"Deja de quejarte y vete a dormir ya Eren, estás perdiendo el tiempo de ambos"

Por supuesto, el castaño se esperó una respuesta de esa manera y solamente le quedó asentir. Le deseó las buenas noches a su superior mientras este iba abandonando el calabozo, pero antes de irse, se detuvo y se giró rápidamente.

"Ven aquí mocoso, sígueme"

El chico no se movió de inmediato, le costó un segundo y un fastidiado llamado para que se levantara y siguiera rápidamente al hombre que decidió caminar con rapidez. Escaleras arriba, más arriba, arriba…arriba hasta llegar a una única puerta que al abrir, llevaron a la azotea del castillo, lugar donde ninguna ventana tenía la vista, lugar que permitía ver las tierras que se expandían más allá, lugar donde las estrellas brillaban con más intensidad.

Eren estaba totalmente embelesado por el escenario que se le era mostrado. Porque no importa cuántas veces tuviera la noche y las estrellas sobre su cabeza, pocas veces era capaz de verlas, porque carecía de libertad para hacerlo. Por ello, una sonrisa radiante estaba en su boca y sus ojos parecían hacer competencia con las estrellas en el cielo.

Mientras que el pelinegro lo observaba desde una esquina, como el chico miraba al cielo constantemente, como se fijaba en las constelaciones. Tenía claro porque lo había llevado ahí, él mismo solía ver las estrellas con sus compañeros, mucho…mucho tiempo atrás, con compañeros que ya no estaban a su lado. Desde ese entonces había decidido evitar las estrellas cuando estas estaban presentes pero hoy fue diferente, hoy quiso hacerlo sin cuestionarse a sí mismo. Recordó en breve las facetas que sus dos amigos llevaban encima cuando se detenían a mirar el firmamento sobre sus cabezas, los tres brillaban con esos astros y esperó ver algo así en el muchacho, lo cual fue acertado.

¿Por qué quería ver eso?, se cuestionó un momento pero luego decidió olvidar y disfrutar.

No sintió lamento alguno al enseñarle este escenario al muchacho.

"Si no te duermes después de esto te noquearé" le advirtió, caminando hasta situarse junto al muchacho, quien finalmente decidió bajar la mirada del cielo para llevar las estrellas de sus ojos en dirección a los ojos grises del más bajo. Cualquier cosa que iba a decir, se quedó en su boca tras la imagen tranquila que el muchacho le expresaba.

"Entiendo" comentó este, sin dejar de mirar al hombre a su lado. "Me dormiré profundamente cuando lleguemos ahí, pero… ¿podemos quedarnos aquí unos momentos más?" una pequeña suplica en su rostro que se iluminó tras la afirmación de su capitán. Su rostro volvió en dirección al cielo y cuando su cuerpo se movió, una de sus manos topo con la mano de su capitán, pensó en retirarla rápidamente pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una mano más pequeña, con dureza en su piel, pequeñas cicatrices en sus dedos, tomó la suya con una suavidad que no creía real.

No existía una excusa ni una razón por la cual decidió actuar de esa manera, solo supo que cuando esa joven mano topo la suya de esa manera, una calidez se transmitió por sus dedos, una calidez que no quiso dejar que se apartara, así que la alcanzó con su mano. Esa fue su reacción, su pensamiento y su deseo. Lo que lo llevó a entrelazar su mano con la mano del chico, quien se mostró nervioso pero enseguida se relajó cuando la calidez de sus manos comenzó a transmitirse en general.

Pero si de algo estaba seguro por el momento, era que aquel chico siempre estaba lleno de sorpresas, más aun cuando este se disculpó de la nada.

"Lo siento capitán, pero…" y cuando terminó de decir esa última palabra, el chico se movió sin soltar aquella mano, situando su cuerpo frente al del más bajo y con su brazo sobrante, envolvió el cuerpo ajeno contra el suyo, en un intento de abrazo forzoso y algo torpe.

No hubo empujo, no hubieron palabras, solo un cuerpo más bajo abrazado por uno más grande. El pelinegro se quedó quieto en su sitio, analizando la situación frente a sus ojos, frente a sí mismo, la situación que vivía a la cual no le encontraba una rápida acción a seguir, ese chico no dejaba de sorprenderlo… "Eren" susurró en voz suave, más suave de lo que solía usar. "De esta manera me cuesta respirar" le dijo, ya que su rostro estaba pegado contra el pecho del muchacho. Lo irónico del asunto era que…fácilmente hubiera podido zafarse de ese agarre, pero no lo hizo.

El castaño enseguida soltó un poco el cuerpo, lo suficiente para que el más bajo pudiera voltear el rostro y pegar uno de sus oídos al pecho del chico. Pero no se apartó, no hizo el intento de hacerlo tampoco y cuando el joven entendió aquello, el abrazo finalmente cobró sutileza y calidez. Mientras que Levi era envuelto por un rápido palpitar contra su oído, del cual, no pudo encontrar molestia alguna al escuchar algo así, lo desconcertante era que su propio pecho parecía emitir un sonido similar.

"Muchacho imprudente" musitó por lo bajo.

"¿Está…mal?"

"¿Me ves quejándome?, solo cierra la boca."

Y Eren obedeció, cerrando a la vez sus ojos mientras su mano se rehusaba a soltar la mano del otro y el brazo restante se rehusaba a apartarse del cuerpo ajeno. No hubo certeza de cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí, pudo ser un par de minutos, tal vez diez o incluso más, pero no importó, porque ninguno de los dos lo sintió.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, sin decir palabra alguna, abandonaron el lugar, cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas y llegaron nuevamente al calabozo. Un simple deseo de buenas noches y eso fue todo.

La única diferencia fue la mirada que compartieron antes de cerrar la puerta, una mirada calmada, una mirada sin responsabilidad, una mirada que aún estaba conmovida por los sentimientos de aquella azotea.

* * *

><p>Eren aquella mañana despertó más temprano de lo habitual, no podía culpar al sol porque no entraban rayos a su lugar, no podía culpar a nadie porque nadie había entrado a despertarlo. Solo sus ojos se abrieron cuando su sueño comenzaba a tornarse más extraño.<p>

Un sueño sobre su capitán, donde estaba cerca de él, donde lo buscaba, donde lo abrazaba y nuevamente lo besaba, algo así logro agitar su corazón nuevamente y sus ojos se abrieron, su mano fue directamente a su pecho y finalmente a sus labios. Sabía que tentaba caminos minados con el recuerdo de aquel rápido beso, pero mientras más pensaba en este, mas anhelaba ese contacto, que por muy simple que hubiera sido, fue un gesto del cual no pudo dudar su placer, fue agradable, lo quería repetir, quería sentir otra vez, esos labios, pequeños labios contra los suyos.

Sacudió su rostro ante la idea y se levantó de la cama. Sabía de antemano que alguien debía venir a despertarlo y escoltarlo fuera de su celda, pero decidió tentar contra su suerte y abrir la puerta (que ya era habitual que permaneciera abierta) y subió las escaleras que llevaban a la salina del sótano. Sería sigiloso, si alguien estaba en las cercanías, volvería a su lugar y esperaría a ser "despertado".

Tras abrir la puerta, notó que apenas estaba amaneciendo y que el único ruido presente era el de su respiración. Soltó un suspiro de agradecimiento por la soledad y comenzó a caminar lentamente a la cocina, donde había una puerta que llevaría al jardín trasero, quería ir, salir y disfrutar algo tan natural como el amanecer, algo de lo que era negado últimamente.

Pero a medio camino se tuvo que detener, cuando su nombre fue llamado desde una de las mesas. "Eren" susurró y enseguida el chico su rostro volteó, tragó saliva visiblemente y su mirada se encontró con el cuerpo de su capitán. "¿A dónde crees que vas?" la severidad en su tono hizo sentir nervios al muchacho pero recuperó rápidamente su compostura y llevó su mano al pecho en forma de saludo.

"Buenos días capitán" dijo "solo quería apreciar el amanecer, aparentemente desperté antes que los demás, así que…" comenzó a bajar su mano y su rostro directo comenzó a buscar el suelo, mientras los colores dentro de la cocina comenzaban a cambiar con la salida del sol, realmente quería verlo…

Un suspiro, pasos rápidos y una mano en la manija de la puerta. "Entonces deja de quedarte ahí parado y ven" comentó el hombre más bajo, abriendo la puerta hacia el jardín y saliendo a este, siendo recibido por la frescura matutina que no afectó en nada al muchacho cuando este salió al exterior que tanto deseaba. Sus ojos se alimentaron rápidamente del escenario y soltó un murmullo de gusto. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del chico.

"¿Por qué te gustan tanto este tipo de escenarios?, por la noche tenías la misma cara estúpida de ahora" cuestionó el capitán, quien se acercó hasta quedar al lado del muchacho, que saltó un poco ante su pregunta.

Visiblemente este no sabía cómo contestar, pues comenzó a cambiar de peso su cuerpo entre un pie y otro. "Solo me gusta señor, me hace recordar que pese a que vivimos en una constante guerra, el escenario…el mundo allá afuera parece mantenerse intacto, esperando por todos nosotros a ser visto de esta manera, eso es todo. Así que ver este escenario me da más energías para ver otros más, a medida que avancemos. Quisiera ver una gran cantidad de amaneceres y atardeceres, capitán" dejó que de su boca fluyeran las palabras que acarreaban sueños y deseos, verdades y metas. Él quería ver una gran cantidad de escenarios y mientras fuera incapaz de descubrirlos, miraría los que ya conocía, con la esperanza de ver más, más…y más.

El hombre al lado del chico admiró la silueta de este con los primeros rayos del amanecer, su silencio era sinónimo de estar escuchando atentamente, en verdad no tenía palabras para decir, detalle que pareciera haber captado el muchacho, pues este continuó hablando. "Es lo único que puedo hacer, capitán. Exterminarlos a todos, hasta que no quede ninguno en pie, hasta poder liberarnos de estas murallas y ver que hay allá afuera. Que todas las muertes hasta ahora no sean en vano, no me detendré capitán, no lo haré"

El pelinegro estaba seguro de que el muchacho había visto una gran cantidad de muertes hasta ahora como para tener esa idea en mente, idea que podría compartir, no con los mismos anhelos pero si con la intención de acabar con esas bestias. En aquel chico contaba con una fuerza que pocos tenían, gente que podía contar con ambas manos, incluso si el muchacho era atrevido a la hora de actuar, suicida como había escuchado en algún lugar, no dejaba de ser único. Lo que lo hacía recordar la primera vez que lo tuvo en frente, restringido por cadenas, sediento de…batalla.

Este chico no merecía estar encadenado, fue aquel el fuerte deseo que sintió el hombre en ese momento.

"Que esa sea tu fortaleza. Recuerda a todos esos soldados cuando peleas. El mundo allá afuera puede ser una gran decepción Eren, puede ser lo que no creemos, puede ser una mierda" el chico asintió pero no pareció herido por las palabras. "Pero cualquier cosa es mejor que esta mugre en la que vivimos"

El chico enseguida sonrió ante esas palabras, volteando a mirarle finalmente. Asintió con ganas y nuevamente su mirada se devolvió al cielo. "Imaginé que diría algo así, no importa que hay allá afuera, es mejor que todo esto, es mejor que vivir con titanes. Si hay un mundo devastado, lo arreglaremos"

"¿Estás contándome a mí en esta locura tuya?"

"Si" respondió sin titubeos. "Quisiera que estuviera allí en ese momento, creo que lo merece, tras ser el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad…" en sus palabras pudo apreciarse el gesto de admiración hacia la persona junto a él. "Merece ver por lo que ha peleado" y no habían dudas, no habían contradicciones en sus palabras.

El hombre solo murmuró en aceptación a esas palabras, una parte de él se sentía asombrado de que ese muchacho pensara así de esa manera y otra parte se cuestionó a sí mismo, ¿merecía ver lo que muchos quisieron ver también pero murieron en el camino?, tal vez…así podría ser su forma de no dejar que todas las muertes que pasaron frente a sus ojos fueran en vano.

"Que esa sea tu fortaleza" repitió el más bajo, más a si mismo que al chico.

"Entendido"

Un momento de tranquilidad disfrutaron ambos, uno junto a otro, mientras los rayos de sol finalmente comenzaban a pintar todo con su claro color, el pasto a sus pies cobraba vida, el castillo comenzaba a relucir y el cielo se hacía cada vez más grande frente a ambas personas. Sin percatarse de unos pasos que se acercaban rápidamente a sus espaldas.

"¡Capitán, Eren no está en e-!" fue Petra quien apareció exaltada en la puerta, anunciando la falta de presencia del chico en cuestión, pero cuando se fijó que ambos estaban ahí, soltó un suspiro y sonrió.

"¿Eren que?" cuestionó el superior mientras se volteaba por completo y se cruzaba de brazos.

La mujer enseguida optó por una posición más erguida y llevó su mano al pecho en forma de saludo. "Eren ha madrugado el día de hoy capitán" su mirada se fue directamente al chico y le dedicó un muy leve guiño. "Me retiro a preparar el desayuno" y dicho esto, la mujer dio media vuelta, regresándose a la cocina que estaba a sus espaldas.

"De no estar conmigo hubieras causado una gran conmoción mocoso, que esto no se vuelva a repetir. No puedes abandonar el sótano sin alguien que te escolte" no había reproche en su voz ni nada, solo el mismo tono sin interés de siempre.

Pero el muchacho se vio afectado por las palabras, que después de todo eran ciertas. "Lo siento capitán, simplemente desperté un poco más temprano de lo habitual y quise…"

"¿Quisiste?, aquí no hay cuarto para 'querer' hacer algo por tu cuenta, tú lo sabes"

"¡Lo sé pero…!"

"¿Pero?"

"No es nada…" el chico con la mirada aun baja, regresó su mirada al horizonte pues se había volteado para escuchar a sus superior. Quien soltó un suspiro cansado y alzó una de sus manos para colocarla sobre el hombro del chico, haciendo que nuevamente esos ojos verdes buscaran la figura a su lado.

"Es la orden, debes ser escoltado al despertar y al dormir. Al menos cuando vengan a supervisar la situación, mientras seamos solo nosotros, ordenes ridículas no son necesarias" apretó un poco el hombro del muchacho para hacer que este se agachara hasta quedar a su altura. "Hablaré con el escuadrón, ahora, ve a ayudar a Petra" dicho aquello, soltó el hombro del muchacho y regresó su mirada hacia el frente.

La boca del chico se abrió enormemente ante las palabras que escuchaban, que no logró entender con absoluta exactitud, pero lo que logró entender, esperando que fuera cierto, lo dejó desconcertado. "¿Quiere decir que… quiere decir que puedo salir por mí mismo? ¿está dándome permiso para…?" por un momento la palabra 'libre' quiso abandonar sus labios pero fue interrumpido.

"Ve a ayudar a Petra, es una orden"

"¡Ah, sí, sí!" se apresuró para llegar a la puerta pero antes de entrar en esta, miró por sobre su hombro y dijo. "Gracias, capitán Levi"

"Maldito mocoso" declaró por lo bajo, aun recordando las palabras que ese chico había dicho anteriormente. La idea del mundo allá afuera, de un lugar sin murallas, de no vivir encerrados. Claro que él sabía de esa situación, había vivido algo así y peor.

Tiempo más tarde, el desayuno ya estaba en la mesa y poco a poco empezaron a aparecer las figuras que componían el escuadrón de Levi. Todos saludaron con tranquilidad a los que ya despiertos estaban, para empezar a comer sin apuro. Comenzaron a hablar de temas cualquiera, como quien lavaría la gran cantidad de sabanas sucias que habían ya en la habitación de cada uno, terminaron por decidir que todos lo harían al mismo tiempo, Gunther habló de una guerra de burbujas mientras Auruo trataba de mostrarse indiferente pero a la vez se le veía claramente interesado en la situación.

Cuando las miradas cayeron sobre el líder de la mesa, este les otorgó el permiso y que de paso dejaran de mirar como niños esperando por dulces. Una pequeña celebración se generó en la mesa y Eren comenzó a reír, llevándose la atención de ciertos ojos grises que no ocultaron lo que veía.

"Desde hoy, Eren no necesitará escolta a la hora de despertar, tendrá la libertad de salir de su calabozo y el sótano cuando le plazca. Es una orden propia sin autoridad de los cerdos, si alguien cuestiona, ustedes tienen la tarea de indicar que todo va de acuerdo a las órdenes. ¿Alguna queja al respecto?" preguntó mientras llevaba su taza de té a la boca, bebiendo un sorbo mientras sus ojos se pasaron en cada uno de sus soldados, por último, en el chico que parecía totalmente sorprendido por la situación aunque ya supiera de antemano que eso sucedería.

"Capitán" Petra fue la primera en hablar, ella fijó sus ojos en el capitán para luego mirar al castaño. Mostrando una sonrisa en ese momento. "Me parece bien, escoltar a Eren por las mañanas me hacía sentir como si llevara un objeto, Eren parecía contento cuando estaba con usted en el jardín así que no tengo quejas al respecto" sin embargo, cuando mencionó aquello del castaño, este inmediatamente se sonrojó, por la vergüenza de ser tan visiblemente fácil de leer ante los ojos de los demás.

Los demás en la mesa expresaron estar a favor de la situación y dedicaron una buena mirada al joven soldado, quien rápidamente olvidó su vergüenza cuando el apoyo comenzó a fluir en él. Por ultimo sus ojos verdes buscaron, otra vez aquella mañana, la figura del hombre que comenzaba a revolotear todo a su alrededor; le dedicó una gran mirada de agradecimiento.

Desde ese entonces, pequeños gestos comenzaron a aparecer cuando ellos lograban estar solos, como miradas dirigidas a cada uno sin razón aparente, compañía en mutuo silencio que no lograba ser molesto en lo absoluto, más aún cuando aquella tarde el castaño fue llamado a la habitación del capitán para que ayudara con nuevos documentos. Esta vez ambos se sentaron en el sofá que existía en ese lugar y cayeron en aquel silencio agradable, en el cual los únicos sonidos eran las respiraciones, un pluma moverse y hacer sonidos al escribir, hojas doblarse y estirarse. Al estar ambos sentados en proximidad, a veces sus codos se topaban pero ninguno encontró molestia en aquello.

Mucho menos Eren, quien a cada momento recordaba el abrazo que habían compartido durante la noche, la calidez proporcionada por el más bajo. Todos aquellos pensamientos ocasionaba que su mirada se distrajera y cayera en la silueta contraría, analizando su perfil, su cabello, sus labios, sus ojos. Hasta que aquellos mismos ojos encontraron los suyos de sorpresa, haciendo que saltara en el proceso.

"Estás rojo" mencionó el más bajo mientras alzaba una de sus cejas.

"¿Lo estoy?" preguntó el chico, llevándose una mano a la mejilla, que de por sí ya la sentía arder pero no estaba seguro de que tan rojo podría estar. Enseguida volteó la mirada y soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa. "Solo…solo recordaba lo de anoche" susurró, esperando un rechazo o que sus palabras quedaran ahí. Pero lo que no esperó, es que una mano alcanzara su nuca y dedos se entrelazaran en sus cabellos, proporcionando una pequeña caricia en su cabeza.

"¿Acabaste con los papeles?" preguntó el hombre, sin apartar la mano, sin apartar la mirada, sin quebrar el gesto que estaba proporcionando. Recibió una afirmativa física como respuesta y el asintió para confirmar, con ello, comenzó a jalar un poco esa cabeza para llevarla hasta su propio hombro y así poder envolver con uno de sus brazos al muchacho. Hasta que esa mano nuevamente se posó en la cabeza del chico y retomaron las caricias. "Entonces quédate quieto mientras termino de leer esta basura"

¿Qué podía decir en esa situación?

Se preguntó Eren, quien no podía controlar el palpitar rápido de su pecho, menos aun cuando un aroma tan agradable llegaba a su alrededor. Estaba nervioso, sí, pero también comenzó a relajarse ante la cercanía, poco a poco…la presencia del otro comenzaba a alterar en menor instancia su cuerpo. Su nerviosismo ya no era tan fuerte y solo buscaba estar cerca de ese hombre. Cada vez tenía menos dudas de que aquel hombre, su superior, era alguien a quien querer, no como familia, no como superior, no como amigo, sino como una persona individual.

"Puedes relajarte" susurró el pelinegro quien en su mano libre mantenía unos papeles que parecía estar leyendo sin mucha intención. Pese a su rostro estoico, su voz sonó más suave de lo normal.

"Si…" respondió el chico, acomodando un poco más la cabeza en ese hombro y soltando un murmullo de gusto. "Si" volvió a repetir, como si de momento estuviera viviendo un sueño.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar sin cambios, una mano que aún mantenía las caricias y una cabeza que no abandonaba su lugar en el hombro contrario. El sonido de las hojas se hacía cada vez menor cuando estas comenzaban a acabarse, cuando finalmente los ojos del más bajo empezaron a pedir cierto descanso, estos miraron al chico a su lado, quien aparentemente había sucumbido a la situación y se durmió como si el mundo no existiera para él.

"Eren" susurró el hombre para atraer la atención del chico quien solamente soltó un murmullo en sus sueños. "Mocoso…" exclamó soltando un suspiro pero aunque la situación dictaminaba despertarlo, no lo hizo, solamente se quedó observándolo, mientras aquella mano en el cabello castaño bajó hasta pasar sus dedos por una de las mejillas del chico, caricias sin sentido, solo por gusto.

"_Me gustas, capitán"_

Sus ojos se entrecerraron ante el recuerdo de algunos días, después de aquello, se percató que sus actos debieron haber sido otros, debió haberse alejado lo suficiente del chico para que esos sentimientos desaparecieran y no se cruzaran en el camino de ambos, era la decisión lógica siendo que su lógica no es tan grande como la del comandante, él lo sabía y aun así… hizo exactamente lo contrario.

Porque sin darse cuenta su prioridad estaba más centrada en el muchacho que en lo demás.

Si el chico sonreía de aquella manera tras estar a su lado, entonces le permitiría estar a su lado. Si el chico se sentía más tranquilo de esta manera, entonces iba a continuar actuando así.

¿Estaba haciendo todo esto por el chico?; en parte.

¿Estaba a gusto con esto?; probablemente.

¿Lo seguiría haciendo?; no hay vuelta atrás.

Comenzaba a darse cuenta, que no solo el estado del muchacho le importaba, más de lo que hubiera esperado, sino que también actuaba con deseo propio. Quería tener a ese chico cerca, quería poder mirarlo, quería perderse en sus gestos, en su mirada, quería escuchar que pensaba del mundo, cual eran sus sueños y aunque no lo expresara abiertamente, cuando el chico expresaba su cariño y deseo por el hombre de estar en su futuro… hizo que algo dentro de él palpitara, algo que no creía ya funcional.

"_¿Ha estado enamorado, Capitán?"_

"Mierda…" lentamente la mano que había tenido en todo momento junto a esos documentos, la llevó hasta el mentón del muchacho, mentón que lentamente comenzó a levantar hasta que sus rostros quedaran en perfecta alineación. "No lo he estado, ¿pero se siente de esta manera?, Eren…" sin pensarlo, sin analizarlo, sin hacer caso a su mente, sin hacer caso a ninguna contradicción, acercó sus labios al muchacho y los besó con lentitud cerrando sus ojos en el acto, sin experiencia previa, solo se dejó guiar por el instinto que nacía en su interior. No era un hombre de movimientos suaves, pero aparentemente, la suavidad la llevaba en sus labios.

El contacto no fue duradero, más que el primero pero no lo suficiente para dejar calidez en ambos labios, solo que al separarse de él, solo que al abrir sus ojos, fue recibido con un verde que ya comenzaba a robar sus miradas. Las mejillas del muchacho estaban sonrojadas, su mirada demostraba sorpresa pero no hizo escandalo alguno, solamente abrió un poco sus labios y apretó estos, como si probara el sabor en ellos.

"¿Puede… hacerlo de nuevo?" preguntó, sin apartar su mirada, sin apartar su cuerpo, aunque estaba nervioso, sabía que quería en ese momento.

"De todas las cosas que pudiste haber dicho…" pero asintió con su rostro, esta vez no sujetó su mentón, sino que llevó esa mano a la mejilla mientras que la otra llevaba un buen momento descansando en el respaldo del sofá. Nuevamente comenzó a descender su rostro, con la diferencia de que el rostro ajeno comenzó a elevarse para encontrarse con él.

Unieron sus labios, esta vez no por impulso de uno solo, sino por ambos, porque ambos sintieron la necesidad de compartir tal gesto, sin cuestionamientos ni limites, como estar en un sueño sin preocupaciones, sin restricciones, un sueño que ninguno de los dos había esperado soñar.

Pero un sueño que ambos comenzaron a disfrutar.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

- **Liebestraum:** (Love Dream) Sueño de amor, creo que sería una traducción adecuada. Es una canción de piano compuesta por Franz Liszt **  
><strong>

No puedo decir que tenía esa canción lista desde hace muchos meses para usarla, porque mentiría, la encontré mientras escribía esto y me sirvió de inspiración para escribir la ultima parte.  
>Me he tardado bastante en esta actualización, porque había escrito bastante y tuve que borrar la mitad de lo que había hecho por no tener sentido con lo que había escrito anteriormente, no tengo una gran memoria a decir verdad xD<br>Pensaba publicar el pasado en una cantidad de un capitulo, pero tras ver que toda la travesía fueron un total de 40 paginas, decidí cortar esto a la mitad. Aun tengo que editar la segunda parte, que no se si cortarla por igual pero está lista, así que no tardaré en subirla.

El tiempo en el que Eren estuvo junto a Levi y el escuadrón, fue la cantidad exacta (aparentemente) de un mes, según el manga. Por ende, la cantidad de días transcurridos aquí puede ser suficiente para todo lo que ocurrió y ocurrirá.

Agregaré mas notas al siguiente capitulo, perdón la tardanza y gracias por estar al tanto, todo comentario es bien recibido.


End file.
